Qui aime bien châtie bien
by Mimisikus
Summary: Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leurs vies...Yaoi !
1. Prologue : Fairy Tail synonyme de bordel

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note 1 :** Pour commencer, bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous, potentiels lecteurs ! Je suis extrêmement nerveuse (et c'est un euphémisme) étant donné que c'est la première fic que j'écris donc que je publie...A la base elle n'était même pas se retrouver ici mais une amie m'a ''gentiment'' forcé à la publier donc...(oui oui oui, ma vie est très intéressante ù.ù) S'il-vous-plaît ce n'est que ma première fic... alors soyez indulgents... surtout pour l'orthographe lol. Sinon pour le choix du pairing Gajeel/Laxus...Comment dire...Si j'imaginais un couple yaoi dans FT, c'est toujours à eux que je pensais ! Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, moi même je ne le sais pas xD C'est juste que deux magnifique hommes comme eux, je ne pouvais que les voir ensemble :p J'espère d'ailleurs grâce à ma fic pousser certaines personnes à écrire des histoires sur eux. L'espoir fait vivre hein...xD

**Note 2 A LIRE :** Maintenant quelques précisions sur ma fic. J'ai un peu -beaucoup- arrangé le mangas à ma sauce. Les membres de Fairy Tail ont battu ceux de Grimoire Heart sans l'intervention d'Acnologia. Donc, Dragounet Noir (oui, j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça :3) n'a pas détruit l'île et mes Laxus et Gajeel chéris ! Cependant, les épreuves de sélection de Mage de rang S ont bien été arrêtées suite aux blessures plus ou moins graves des Mages de FT. De plus, le bond des sept ans n'est pas présent dans ma fic. L'histoire commence quelques mois après l'incident de l'île Tenrou. Voilà ! Je crois que c'est tout ! =) Si jamais vous n'êtes pas encore à l'arc de l'île Tenrou, cela ne pose pas de problème pour la lecture. Je ferais seulement quelques petites allusions, et encore, ce n'est même pas sure ! ^-^

Bref...Enjoy ! :p

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prologue**

**Fairy Tail synonyme de bordel**

Le royaume de Fiore...Un royaume politiquement neutre qui a proclamé son indépendance en l'an x622 et dont l'économie repose sur l'industrie laitière et horticole. Magnolia, avec ses 60 000 habitants, est une ville marchande qui fait partie du pays des fleurs. Parmi ses citoyens, existent des gens qui utilisent et vivent de la magie : On les appelle les Mages. Magnolia prospère dans la magie depuis l'Ère Antique, et cette réputation a été renforcée par le fait qu'elle abrite la plus ancienne guilde de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Cette guilde est réputée pour les actions réalisées par ses membres mais surtout pour les dommages collatéraux provoqués par ces derniers à chaque mission qu'ils accomplissent.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

L'astre du jour était de mise en cette belle journée de printemps. Une légère brise apportait une petite touche de fraîcheur, incitant les habitants de Magnolia à sortir de leur maison afin de profiter de ce beau temps. Bref, aujourd'hui il fait beau ! Le soleil est jaune, le ciel est bleu, les mouchent pètent, le calme règne en maître...

« CRACK » ! fit le bruit de la collision entre Natsu et Feu Table (paix à son âme..) qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

...Enfin presque...

Le Mage de feu, assommé par un violent coup de poing, mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un pied arriver dans sa direction et réussit à l'esquiver de justesse grâce à ses réflexes de Chasseur de Dragon. Il tourna la tête vers le corps auquel appartenait le pied et reçu en plein visage un caleçon noir constellé d'étoiles. Sa vue étant obstruée par le sous-vêtement de Gray, il ne remarqua pas le corps inanimé d'Elfman ( frappé puis lancé par Erza après qu'il ait, malheureusement pour lui, fait tomber son gâteau à la fraise suite à un mouvement trop brusque de sa part) qui fonçait droit sur lui. Natsu fut de nouveau projeté, contre le mur cette fois-ci, et écrasé par la masse importante que représentait Elfman. Ces derniers finirent étalés par terre ayant subit les frais de la colère d'Erza - indirectement pour le pauvre Natsu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gray se releva et chercha frénétiquement sa Némésis des yeux, ne se rendant pas compte un seul instant de la disparition de son linge.

Juvia qui était venue vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien, put ainsi admirer à loisir le corps nu et musclé qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle saigna abondamment du nez, inondant le sol, puis s'évanouit ,des cœurs dans les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de Gray. Ce dernier qui tentait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la Mage d'eau, fini par abandonner et revint à son activité première : la recherche de Natsu.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de Fairy Tail engageaient des combats plus ou moins violents -surtout plus- un peu partout dans la guilde. La scène, -où des concerts, des sketchs mais aussi des pièces de théâtre et des histoires racontées par Max avaient lieu- une partie de la piscine, la terrasse, des tables et encore beaucoup d'autres choses furent détruites. En effet, Natsu et Gray avaient décidé de passer au stade supérieur et commençaient à utiliser la magie, incitant les autres à en faire de même, provoquant une bagarre générale. Le chahut qui demeurait à Fairy Tail augmenta alors encore d'un cran, créant un brouhaha et interpellant les résidents de Magnolia qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Elfman, qui était finalement sorti de son état comateux avait repris son « combat » (mais ayant était battu en un seul coup, peut-on réellement considérer ce qui c'est passé comme un combat...?) avec Erza. Il transforma son bras, prêt à l'abattre sur la Mage aux armures. Celle-ci l'esquiva facilement et riposta en le frappant au ventre. Ce dernier ce plia en deux, les mains sur l'endroit où s'était abattit le poing d'Erza, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge ne lui laissa aucun répit et lui donna un énorme coup de pied, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce pour le seconde fois. Elle se redressa avec fierté et condescendance. La reine des fées avait vengé son Gâteau à la Fraise chéri.

De leur côtés, Jett et Droy s'acharnaient à protéger Reby des nombreux projectiles qui lui arrivaient dessus tout en s'insultant, chacun voulant se valoriser aux yeux de la jeune Mage aux cheveux bleu. Cette dernière en ayant plus que marre des gamineries des ses coéquipiers partie se réfugier dans le foyer des filles, préférant le calme qui régnait dans les chambres au vacarme de ses amis.

Un peu plus loin, Macao et Wakaba se battaient encore à main nu pendant que Nab prenait une poutre cassée -censée retenir le plafond de la guilde- et la lançait en direction de Readers et Volen dans le but de les écraser. Le dessinateur griffonna un bouclier en fer sur son ventre, et lui donna vie grâce à sa magie. La poutre s'écrasa contre l'armure et se brisa sous la force de l'impact. Cana quant à elle, entreprit de pulvériser son record de beuverie en compagnie d'Evergreen qui la regardait d'un air sidéré, se demandant comment une personne humaine pouvait avoir une telle descente.

Un jeune homme contemplait la scène qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers l'une des seules parties de Fairy Tail qui avait été épargnée puis s'assit sur l'un des tabouret faisant face au bar. Gajeel posa son coude sur le comptoir, et appuya son menton sur sa paume afin de soutenir sa tête. Panther Lily et Makarov le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, s'installant à ses côtés, assis sur le comptoir. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, regardant la joyeuse cacophonie qui régnait dans la guilde.

- Gajeel ! Viens te battre !

- A moins que tu ais trop peur qu'on te mettent une branlée pour venir, énonça Gray, voulant provoquer le brun.

Gajeel dont la provocation n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, se leva et se rendit à grands pas, un sourire carnassier peint sur ses lèvres, vers Natsu et Gray.

Plus haut, Laxus observait le tableau que se dessinait face à lui, l'ennui peint sur son visage, se demandant s'il allait on non participait à cette bagarre générale. Finalement l'ennui pris le dessus. Il se retourna et descendit lentement les escalier par où il était allé pour monter à l'étage, les mains dans les poches.

- Laxus !

Dès que Natsu l'aperçut, il courut vers lui le poing enflammé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, heureux que Laxus se joigne à eux. Bien évidemment le blond l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, attrapa son poignet et le balança vers Gajeel. Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas vu venir, ce le prit de plein fouet et le rosé se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le brun. L'homme aux piercing tenta de se relever mais fut bloqué par le corps sur lui. Il attrapa alors le col de Natsu et le jeta à droite, pouvant ainsi se redresser et se mettre debout. Il releva la tête et vit le regard moqueur de Laxus. Il comprit alors que c'était le blond qui avait fait voler le corps de l'autre abruti jusqu'à lui. Gajeel, furieux, s'avança à grand pas vers le jeune homme. Une fois face à lui, il donna un coup de poing puis un deuxième qui furent stoppés par les mains de Laxus. Leur doigts se croisèrent, leur procurant une meilleur prise, et leur front se heurtèrent avec force, faisant couler un filet de sang. Un sourire carnassier apparut respectivement sur leur visage, alors que la jambe de Laxus fondait rapidement sur les côtes de Gajeel. Sous la force de l'impact ce dernier lâcha l'une des mains du Mage de foudre mais se ressaisit prestement. Il tira le bras de Laxus et lui donna un grand coup de boule, le faisant reculer et lâcher sa main. Le blond, encore étourdit, mis quelques secondes avant d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il leva la tête vers Gajeel et sourit. Les hostilités venaient d'être déclenchées. Commença alors un duel entre les deux mages faisant partie des plus forts de la guilde. Suite à l'entrée de Laxus et Gajeel dans la bataille, le désordre s'amplifia davantage, faisant soupirer Makarov de désespoir qui pensait au frais que cela allait engendrer.

La journée commença alors de la façon la plus banale qui soit pour les Mages de Fairy Tail, c'est-à-dire en bagarre et dans un joyeux tintamarre, ne dérogeant pas à leur réputation.

_**To be continued...**_

Alors pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose et le chapitre est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le prologue ^-^ D'autant plus que nous somme partis (en espérant que vous soyez plusieurs à lire ma fic...) pour une longue aventure je pense ! =)

Sinon, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau couple, parce que je dois avouer que je me sens un peu seule sur ce coup xD Dernière précision, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, le samedi plus exactement ^-^

Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience...^-^

Kissu !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Découvertes et 'sanctuaire'

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :** Finalement, en voyant les retours que j'ai eu sur mon premier chapitre (merci beaucoup à vous ! =) ) et ayant eu deux heures de libres cette après-midi, j'ai pu écrire un second chapitre ^-^ Et puis vu que le précédent était un peu -beaucoup- court et sans réelle ''action''...^-^

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1**

**Découvertes et ''sanctuaire''**

La propriétaire du seul magasin de musique de Magnolia, Miyoko Amazaki, observa son client le plus fidèle avec une tendresse certaine.

L'homme en question, grand et musclé, avait de long cheveux noir en épi lissés en arrière révélant son front et ses yeux d'un rouge sang dont les pupilles noires étaient fendues. Les parties de son corps exposées étaient couvertes de piercings. Les plus apparent étant ceux présents sur son visages avec trois de chaque côtés de son nez et sur son menton, puis trois autres juste au dessus de ses yeux, faisant office de sourcils. Pour ce qui est de ses oreilles, elles étaient ornées d'un ensemble de cinq boucles d'oreilles chacune. Ses dents, révélées par un petit sourire, étaient pointues dû à sa particularité de Chasseur de Dragon. En tant qu'ancien membre de Phantom Lord -d'après ce que le vieille dame savait sur le jeune homme- il portait le tatouage spécifique à son ancienne guilde sur le haut de son épaule droite. Celui de Fairy Tail, qu'il s'était fait après les avoir rejoint, se trouvait juste en dessous de son épaule gauche. Ses tatouages étaient visibles grâce à sa tunique noire sans manche dont les bord étaient cloutés, surmontée par une ceinture elle aussi cloutée. Il arbore également un ornement distinctif sur son épaule droite en forme d'ailes, -réalisé avec des plumes- qui était attaché à son long manteau par un grand bouton. Un pantalon lâche et blanc, replié à l'intérieur des ses bottes noires brodées de clous, ainsi que des gants similaire à ces dernières, achevés sa tenue habituelle.

La vielle dame s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune homme qui malgré son apparence de gros dur, pouvait être serviable et relativement aimable avec elle.

- Bonjour Gajeel.

- Salut Miyoko.

Ce dernier reposa dans le bac le CD qu'il avait dans les mains et se dirigea vers la vendeuse.

- Comment vas-tu mon petit ?

- Ça va, et toi ? grogna le brun, n'aimant pas ce surnom.

- Et bien, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Gajeel eut un petit sourire que la vielle dame lui rendit au centuple. Malgré son âge avancé elle conservait cette joie de vivre et une certaine force, aussi bien physique que mental, que le brun lui admirait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alors vers l'arrière de la boutique et remarqua que l'une des deux étagères chancelait dangereusement sous le poids des objets posés sur elle, prête à tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, tandis que la seconde n'avait pas tenu et était tombée. Miyoko, qui c'était retournée pour voir ce qu'il fixait, eut un sourire gêné en voyant le regard interrogateur qui lui jetait l'homme face à elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je te l'ait déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas de venir t'aider quand tu en as besoin.

- Je sais mais tu connais mon sale caractère et ma maladresse. J'ai voulu essayer de les remettre par moi-même et je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses au final, termina-t-elle avec un rire franc

Gajeel soupira et se dirigea vers la réserve connaissant le magasin par cœur. Dès qu'il fut rentré il tourna machinalement à droite et ouvrit un placard, en sortant une caisse à outils en métal. Il souleva le couvercle et pris un tournevis ainsi que des vis plus grandes que les précédentes qui n'avaient pas tenues. Il se tourna alors vers les étagères, pris celle qui était tombée, et la revissa au mur. Lorsque cela fut fait, il vérifia sa solidité puis ramassa les objets à terre et les remis dessus. Il s'occupa alors de l'autre, se contentant seulement d'enfoncer plus profondément les vis. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il rangea le tournevis et sortit de l'arrière-boutique, les mains dans les poches.

- Merci beaucoup Gajeel. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrait sans toi, lui déclara Miyoko avec un clin d'œil.

- Pas grand chose, c'est certain la vielle, la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit de nouveau et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Sinon, tu n'as rien d'autre à ma faire réparer ?

- Non, tu peux repartir à tes emplettes mon petit.

Gajeel grommela encore une fois sous l'appellation et alors qu'il se retourner une jeune femme lui rentra dedans. Elle faillit tomber mais il la retint au dernier moment et la releva.

- Mer...Merci, bégaya la rousse intimidée par la carrure imposante et le regard peu avenant que je lui jetais l'homme devant elle.

Gajeel lâcha son bras et passa à côté, ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça d'elle

- Alala, soupira Miyoko en le regardant déambuler dans les rayons, je lui ait pourtant dit d'être plus aimable avec les gens. Celui là alors !

- Il...Il est toujours comme ça ?

- La plupart du temps, Kiara. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. En réalité un petit cœur fragile et sensible bat sous cette carapace, je sais de quoi je parle ..termina-t-elle, les yeux brillant.

Kiara eut alors un petit sourire, attendris par ce que lui racontait la vendeuse.

Gajeel, qui avait tout vu et entendu depuis l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à son ouïe extrêmement développé, eut un regard mauvais en direction de la vendeuse. Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui.

- Ça t'apprendra à m'insulter de vielle, chuchota-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il allait l'entendre.

Elle lui décrocha un sourire sadique puis recommença à parler avec la jeune femme qui n'avait rien vu de cet échange.

Gajeel soupira pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant à acheter aujourd'hui, il sorti du magasin avec un dernier regard pour la vendeuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se vengerait de cette humiliation.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Après s'être baladé dans les rues de Magnolia, Gajeel décida de rentrer à la guilde. Il fut accueilli par le bazar habituel de Fairy Tail. Il chercha Panther Lily des yeux et le trouva en compagnie d'Erza et Lucy, en pleine discussion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher son chat pour manger, un énergumène lui hurla dessus.

- _GAJEEEEL !_

_°Encore lui°_ pensa l'interpellé avec agacement. Cet énergumène -qui ce trouvait être Natsu- était toujours aussi survolté et voulait se battre avec lui. Cependant Gajeel n'étant pas d'humeur, il l'esquiva et l'ignora superbement. Son ventre qui criait famine était beaucoup plus important qu'une bagarre avec l'enflammé. Le brun continua sa route, faisant fit des cris indigné de son camarade.

Panther Lily, ayant vu Gajeel arriver, avait coupé court à la conversation, expliquant au deux jeunes Mages qu'il devait aller manger. Il se mit debout et sauta sur l'épaule de son maître lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Ils partirent alors tout les deux en direction des cuisines, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gajeel. Une fois arrivée, il ouvrit l'un des nombreux placard et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Ne trouvant rien, il regarda alors dans le buffet et chercha quelque chose à manger. Il referma alors brusque la porte, la faisant sortir de ses gonds et s'écraser au sol.

- Raaah ! Y a rien à grailler dans cette guilde !

- Gajeel, détends toi. On va aller voir dans les réserves, il doit bien y avoir de la nourriture pour déjeuner, relativisa son chat.

- Un chien comme toi peut trouver à manger dehors sans problème, lança Laxus, provoquant, qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

- C'est que tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître dit moi. Peut-être que tu aurais un endroit spécial à me conseiller ?

- En effet, tu -

- Ça suffit vous deux, soupira Makarov qui les avaient rejoint à son tour en sentant poindre une énième bagarre entre les deux Némésis. Gajeel, va dans la réserve te chercher à manger. Quant à toi Laxus, prends-toi de quoi déjeuner et sort de cette cuisine. Et sans vous battre ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Gajeel prendre Laxus par le col alors que ce dernier venait de lui faire un croche-patte.

Gajeel lâcha le blond et sorti de la cuisine sans un mot, tout en lui lançant un dernier regard lourd de promesses qui fut reçu par un sourire. Panther Lily, qui avait suivit la scène sans rien dire, fixa Laxus.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit le chat blanc et noir, énigmatique. Enfin si, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ?

Makarov qui était toujours présent dans la pièce attendit la réponse avec une certaine impatience, se posant la même question depuis pas mal de temps. Bien que le Maître et Lily aient une petite idée des raisons qui poussent le Mage de foudre à haïr Gajeel, ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net. Laxus les regarda avec indifférence durant plusieurs secondes.

- Pourquoi ? La réponse me semble évidente : parce qu'il a ridiculisé Fairy Tail et qu'il l'humilie encore aujourd'hui. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'était un membre de Phantom Lord. Il nous attaqué, lui et sa guilde. Et maintenant, il vient comme un fleur en disant qu'il fait parti de Fairy Tail ! Peut-être que tout le monde ici a déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait a Fairy Tail mais pas moi.

Laxus, encore plus énervé qu'à son arrivée, sorti furibond, les pans de son manteau tournoyant derrière lui. Il n'aperçut donc pas que Gajeel se trouvait à côté de l'embassadure de la porte, le regard indéchiffrable.

En effet, le brun n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant dans la réserve, était finalement revenu dans la salle à manger afin de prendre Panther Lily avec lui pour partir de la guilde et aller acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Alors qu'il était à un mètre de la cuisine, il avait entendu la question posé par son chat à Laxus. Il avait donc arrêté sa marche, dans l'attente de la réaction du blond, étant lui aussi curieux. _Alors c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste autant...°_ avait pensé Gajeel après avoir écouté sa réponse. Il s'en était étrangement sentit blessé, pensant que tout les membres de Fairy Tail avaient fait table rase de son passé peu glorieux. _Tch ! De toute façon j'en ait rien à foutre de lui ! Il peut dire et penser ce qu'il veut, ça me passe à 3000 kilomètres au dessus de la tête !°_, s'était écrié intérieurement le brun, rejetant violemment ce qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes plutôt. Il l'avait alors vu quitter furieusement la cuisine, marchant à grand pas vers la sortie de la guilde.

Gajeel, n'ayant plus vraiment faim, se décolla du mur et alla dans le jardin de Fairy Tail sans un regard pour Panther Lily qui l'observait avec interrogation. Une fois dehors, une petite brise lui caressa le visage, faisant voleter doucement ses long cheveux. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le temps caractéristique du printemps puis se rendit vers l'un des nombreux bancs présent. Il s'allongea confortablement sur celui le plus éloigné de Fairy Tail, loin de Laxus et du vacarme provoqué par les membres de la guilde

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Le soleil apparaissait et disparaissait au gré des nuages. Une douce brise agitait les feuilles. Alors qu'il enjambait une branche tombée, Laxus soupira. Il s'était finalement calmé, la nature ayant toujours eut un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il avait trouvé la paix dans la forêt qui bordait Magnolia, venant souvent s'y promener depuis qu'il était en âge de retrouver sa route.

Au fil des minutes, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bois, s'aventurant là où personne n'osait aller de peur de se faire attaquer par des bêtes sauvages ou encore de se perdre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur une grosse pierre.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Makarov et Panther Lily. En réalité, il avait menti. Du moins, à moitié. Oui, il avait détesté Gajeel car il avait humilié Fairy Tail. Avait. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, enfin moins qu'auparavant. Il vouait toujours une haine tenace envers Gajeel mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais il appréciait les combats qu'il échangeait avec le brun. Ils étaient quasiment à un niveau égal de puissance, rendant leur confrontation plus qu'intéressantes. Il était sur que ce sentiment était réciproque. Et puis, il s'amusait beaucoup à provoquer, lancer des piques et mettre au défi Gajeel, sachant pertinemment qu'il répondrait à ses attaques.

Alors que Laxus était plongé dans ses pensées, un animal non identifié lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. La bête plutôt imposante se carapata à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans la végétation. Il voulu se relever mais n'y arriva pas. La densité des buissons emmêlés dans lesquels il avait basculé l'enveloppait peu à peu, l'immobilisant. Il tenta alors d'avancer à quatre patte, en voyant un trou face à lui dans le mur de broussailles, mais à l'opposé de l'endroit par où il était passé. Il se faufila à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rampait à plat ventre, les paupières plissé, se demandant où il allait atterrir. Il atteignit enfin l'autre côté et se redressa. Il s'épousseta, enlevant les feuilles mortes et branches accrochées à son pantalon et son manteau. Il releva la tête et ouvrit de grand yeux.

Devant lui s'étalait un magnifique lac, d'environ deux cents mètres large et autant de long. La pelouse verte et ondoyante était garnie d'une multitude de fleurs, plus colorées les unes que les autres, où des papillons et des colibris tournoyaient parmi elles. Des sakura, dont les fleurs de cerisiers voletaient au gré du vent, parsemées la clairière de petites touches de rose. Des cygnes gracieux glissaient sur l'eau cristalline, accompagnés pas certains de leurs bébés.

Ce sublime spectacle laissa Laxus sans voix durant plusieurs minutes.

- Incroyable...soupira-t-il a mi-voix.

Il marcha lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler le calme et la sérénité qui y régnait. Il regarda autour de lui tout en s'avançant vers l'étendue d'eau, admirant le beauté presque irréelle du lieu. Dès qu'il fut près du lac, il observa les cygnes blanc qui y évoluaient, et put ainsi remarquer qu'une mère tentait de rassembler ses petits, certains s'étant battus et donc éloignés du groupe. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation et se pencha au dessus de l'eau cristalline, regardant sa face s'y refléter. C'est alors qu'un autre visage apparut à côté du sien. Il distingua une paire d'yeux rouges sang et des cheveux noir en épi. Il se leva et se retourna lentement, faisant face à Gajeel.

- Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser.

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens ici depuis pas mal de temps, personne à part moi ne connaît cet endroit. Enfin ne connaissait, rajouta méchamment le brun.

- Mais...Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait le découvrir, même en le cherchant. On dirait un sanctuaire tellement il est bien caché.

- De la même façon qu'aujourd'hui.

Laxus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'étais tranquillement allongé sur un banc quand ces deux abrutis de Natsu et Gray se sont rués vers moi pour se battre. Comme j'en avais pas envie, je les ai envoyé bouler. Mais tu les connais, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me faire chier en long en large et en travers. Alors je me suis levé et je me suis cassé de la guilde. Je suis venu dans cette foret comme d'hab', lorsque j'ai senti de l'eau pas loin.

- Senti ?

- Ouai senti. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te prend pour un chien ? rigola Laxus.

- Tch ! Ferme-là et laisse moi finir. Bref, j'ai _SENTI _de l'eau, continua en Gajeel en appuyant bien sur le mot, sauf que tout ce qu'il y avait en face de moi c'était un mur de buissons. Comme j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière et que je crevais de soif, je me suis frayé un chemin à travers, difficilement d'ailleurs. Et j'ai atterri ici.

Laxus ne dit rien, regardant Gajeel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et toi, comment tu l'as découvert ? Je suis sur que c'est encore moins glorieux que moi, affirma le brun, taquin.

- Grmgr gmgnn mphfg, grogna le blond.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu as dit. Tu peux répèter s'il te plait ? lui demanda Gajeel, une main derrière l'oreille, un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres.

- Une bête m'a sauté dessus et je suis tombé dans les buissons. J'ai pas réussi à en sortir, articula finalement le Mage de foudre, les bras croisé sur son torse.

Gajeel le fixa, les yeux ronds. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rire brisa le silence qui régnait suite à la déclaration de Laxus. Ce dernier, véxé, se détourna furieusement et parti s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers qui bordait le lac. Sa crise de rire terminée, le Dragon Slayer rejoignit le blond qui lui tournait le dos, fulminant.

- Roh, allez Laxus. Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça quand même ?

- "Pas faire la tête pour ça ?" Tu te fous de ma gueule et je dois sourire en plus !

- Pff ! Gamin va !

Laxus se retourna, piqué au vif et se jeta sur le brun. Il lança son poing vers le visage de Gajeel. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse le coup et balança son pied vers le blond. Ils continuèrent à se battre ainsi, à mains nues, n'utilisant pas leur magie. Finalement, Gajeel réussi à renverser Laxus et immobilisa l'énervé sous lui, qui ne l'était plus tellement, mettant fin à leur petite bagarre. Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, le regard moquer du brun sondant le Mage de foudre. Puis Gajeel lâcha les mains de Laxus qu'il tenait fermement et s'assit à côté de lui. Le blond resta allongé, un bras cachant ses yeux.

- C'est bon t'es calmé là ? l'interrogea l'homme aux piercings, un sourire aux lèvres que Laxus ne put voir.

- Humf !

Le temps filla, le calme ayant repris place entre les deux Némésis. Il fut cependant rompu par Laxus qui se sentait soudainement d'humeur provocante. Il voulait voir la tête que ferais après ce qu'il allait dire.

- Dis _G_ **(1)**, tu te rend compte que ça fait quelques heures qu'on est assis à côté sans s'être -

- Attend, comment tu m'as appelé là? s'étonna l'interpellé, outrée d'une telle insolence.

- G, pourquoi ?

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça tu m'entends !

- Bah, je vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant, _G..._

Le dénommé G allait lui expliquer avec ses poings en quoi c'était dérangeant lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu en es sur, _Lax'_ ?

Laxus tourna doucement la tête vers Gajeel. Il le considera un instant puis sourit légèrement.

- Certain. Quand toi tu m'appelles Lax', certes ça m'ennuie, mais c'est tout. Alors que toi, le simple fait que je t'appelle G t'emmerde mais à un point tel que c'en ait hilarant. D'où le fait que je vais continuer à te faire chier pendant trèèès longtemps avec ça, termina Laxus, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur son visage.

- Que...T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Je vais t'éclater !

- Roh, allez G. Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça quand même ? lui répondit-il du tac au tac, en souvenir de la phrase que lui avait sorti Gajeel il y a quelques heures après l'avoir insulté de gamin.

- Je vais te buter.

- Mais oui mais oui, soupira Laxus, la menace ne l'ayant pas éffrayé pour un sous, sachant très bien que le brun ne la mettrait pas à éxecution.

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner et se chaimaillèrent durant tout le reste de la journée. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, tentant le ciel d'orange, Laxus se leva et s'étira, s'apprêtant à partir. Gajeel en fit de même puis ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le petit trou qui faisait office de sortie et d'entrée.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

L'arrivée de Laxus et Gajeel à Fairy Tail ne passa pas inaperçut. En effet, les deux hommes s'était absentés depuis l'altercation qui avait eut lieu durant le midi, jusqu'au soir. Les voir rentrer à la guilde en même temps, légèrement débraillés avec un air serein flottant sur leur visages, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ne laissait aucun doute sur le déroulement de leur après-midi pour les plus intelligents. Il était évident qu'ils avaient passé leur journée ensemble, et sans se battre qui plus est. Du moins, sans que les séquelles de leurs luttes ne soient visibles. Ce spectacle singulier laissa les membres de Fairy Tail interdit et curieux d'un tel retournement de situtaion.

- Vous êtes restés ensemble toute la journée ? demanda Erza qui c'était approché d'eux.

- Tch ! En quoi ça te regarde ? lui répondirent brusquement Gajeel et Laxus en coeur.

- En rien. C'est juste que c'est étonnant de vous voir tout les deux ensemble.

- Etonnant ? Et je peux savoir -, ils se retournèrent vivement l'un vers l'autre. T'es obligé de dire la même chose que moi ? s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

- Eh beh, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit une telle cohésion entre vous deux ! se moqua gentiment Makarov qui avait suivi toute le scène.

- Fermez-là !

- C'est même admirable ! continua le Maître.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous !

- Ouah ! s'émerveilla Makarov. Depuis quelques minutes et même encore maintenant vous êtes totalement synchrones ! Si seulement ça pouvait toujours être ainsi !

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité le Vieux ! continuèrent-ils en coeur.

Toute la guilde rigola face au spectacle que donnaient les deux hommes. En ayant plus que marre de toute cette mascarade, ils se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté afin de retrouver un tant soit peu de calme et de tranquilité. Laxus rejoignit Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow pendant que Gajeel se rapprochait de Panther Lily et Juvia. Cependant, Natsu et Gray en avait décidé autrement.

- Oï ! Laxus ! Gajeel ! Venez vous battre !

- Vous en avez pas marre à force ? lança le brun avec lassitude.

- Marre de quoi ?

- De vouloir constamment vous battre, précisa le blond à la place de Gajeel.

- Non ! s'écrièrent Natsu et Gray.

- Il se trouve que moi si, alors si vous voulez vous bagarrer aujourd'hui, cherchez quelqu'un d'autre et laissez-moi tranquille, répliqua Laxus.

- Maaaaiiiis ! On voulait se battre avec vous nous, pleurnicha Natsu.

- Bon, vous me saoulez. Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous battre faîtes le ensemble et arrêtez de nous faire chier, dit Gajeel de son tact légendaire.

- Franchement Gajeel tu me déçois. Encore, que Laxus ne veuille pas, d'accord. Mais toi...soupira Gray, d'habitude ça ne te déranges pas une petite bagarre avec nous.

- Ouai c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ? continua le Mage de feu.

Laxus se posait aussi la question. De temps en temps lui refusait des luttes avec Natsu et Gray contrairement à Gajeel qui lui, était toujours partant et ne disait jamais non à un petit combat. Alors le voir les repousser intriguait le Mage de foudre, ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde qui écoutaient attentivement la scène depuis le début.

- _'' Pourquoi ? '' _tu demandes ?

Gajeel se leva, surplombant de toute sa splendeur les deux Mages face lui. Il se baissa, se mettant à leur hauteur, et leur dit d'une voix froide, ses yeux rouges sang plissé, lui donnant un air menaçant.

- La réponse est évidente: _Parce que je n'en ai pas envie._

Gajeel se redressa et se rassit, ignorant superbement les deux Mages. Toute cette mise en scène eut l'effet de clouer le bec à Natsu et Gray qui abandonnèrent l'idée d'un combat avec le brun et Laxus. Ils partirent, tête baissées, déçus mais surtout effrayés par le grand et redoutable Gajeel.

C'est alors qu'un rire franc envahit la pièce, détournant l'attention de Gajeel et des autres vers sa source. Laxus était étalé sur la table, la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Son fou rire le submergea peu à peu. C'était la première qu'il riait autant depuis des siècles. Il releva la tête, son regard se posant sur Natsu et Gray

- Hahaha! La tête de Na...Haha ! Et puis Gray...hahaha ! Hahahahaha-arg ! Putain, je... j'm'étouffe ! toussa Laxus qui avait avalé sa salive de travers, son rire se stoppant momentanément, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il reprit, encore plus fort. Natsu et Gray qui avaient tout vu se ruèrent sur le blond qui se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

- Oï ! Arrêtes de te foutre de notre gueule enfoiré !

- Je peux pas ! Vous auriez vu les têtes que vous faisiez ! explosa Laxus.

- On va te buter !

Natsu et Gray se jetèrent sur Laxus qui encore sous le coup de son fou rire n'eut pas le temps de les esquiver. Ils tombèrent tout les trois au sol. Le Mage de feu tenta alors de frapper le blond. Ce dernier stoppa son poing, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, ayant enfin repris ses esprits, il balança Natsu et Gray à travers les guildes, leur faisant ''gentiment'' dire bonjour au mur. Ils s'étalèrent par terre, assommés, tandis que Laxus se relevait, toujours souriant.

- Hahaha ! Battus en un coup ! Vous êtes pitoyables tout les deux ! s'exclama Gajeel.

Les deux susnommé ayant récupéré toutes leurs facultés mentales se remirent sur leurs pieds. Ils foncèrent sur Gajeel en criant, voulant redoré leurs blasons qui en avaient pris un sacré coup aujourd'hui.

Débuta alors une magnifique réaction en chaîne. Natsu et Gray foncèrent sur Gajeel qui les esquiva. Cependant le Dragon Slayer de fer n'avait pas vu Volen qui se trouvait derrière lui et donc, lui rentra dedans. Volen tomba en arrière, sur Erza, ce qui fait tomber sa viennoiserie au sol, en une étrange réplique de ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Cette dernière resta interdite quelques secondes puis attrapa celui qui a tué son gâteau par le col, le fit tournoyer et l'envoya sur Macao avec force. Ce dernier ce pris de plein fouet le corps qui fonçait droit sur lui. Cette addition de réactions eut un effet dévastateur et plongea la guilde dans une énième bagarre générale lancée par Wakaba, sans ce douter un seul instant que le ''calme'' de Fairy Tail allait être troublé par une nouvelle pour le moins inhabituelle...

_**To be continued...**_

**(1)**Dans ma tête le G sonne un peu à l'anglaise

Voilà pour le second chapitre ! Cette fois-ci il se passe beaucoup plus de choses contrairement au premier. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce _vrai_ chapitre et dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! Mauvaises ou bonnes (soyons positifs !) choses, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ^-^

Kissu !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mission et introspection

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :** - _Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

On se retrouve en bas pour les RAR ! =)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2**

**Mission et introspection**

Plusieurs mois était passés depuis la découverte du fameux ''sanctuaire'' par Laxus. Depuis, il s'y rendait souvent et se retrouvait donc la plupart du temps en compagnie de Gajeel. Leur relation s'en retrouva alors quelque peu améliorée. L'amitié commença doucement mais sûrement à se faire ressentir, malgré le profond déni des deux concernés. D'après leurs dires : _''Quoi ? On supporte mieux la présence de l'autre ! C'est tout ! On est pas ami ! Vous vous faîtes des films là! Je le déteste toujours autant ! Voir plus, cet abruti !''._ Et cette entente entre les deux Némésis eut un effet pour le moins...inattendu. Les batailles avaient dégénérées depuis la nouvelle ''camaraderie'' de Gajeel et Laxus. Pourquoi ? Et bien...La réponse est simple : parce que. C'est de cette façon que les membres de Fairy Tail l'expliquaient aux gens qui posaient la question. Personne ne cherchait une raison logique à cet accroissement des bagarres, se contentant de détruire encore plus la guilde et ses alentours, donnant des tensions suicidaires au Maître...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Makarov observa d'un œil terne la cacophonie qui régnait encore une fois à Fairy Tail, se demandant si un jour il pourrait débuté sa matinée dans le calme. La journée avait commencé de la façon la plus banale qui soit, partagée entre les bagarres se manifestant ici et là dans la guilde et les discussions plus que bruyantes et alcoolisées. Cependant, tout ce remue-ménage allait être réduit à néant par une nouvelle que le Maître devait annoncer à deux membres de la guilde. Et pas des moindres...

- Silence ! s'écria-t-il.

Cependant, le bruit du vacarme couvrit le son de sa voix. Il décida alors d'employer les grands moyens. Il usa de sa magie de gigantisme, se grandissant jusqu'à atteindre le plafond de la guilde.

- _SILENCE ! _hurla Makarov.

Ce mugissement eut l'effet escompté, et toutes les bagarres et conversations se stoppèrent. Voyant que l'attention de ses enfants s'était dirigée vers lui, il put enfin révéler la fameuse nouvelle.

- Bien, il reprit sa forme normal et se mit debout sur le comptoir du bar, visible de tous. J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à deux d'entre vous. Gajeel ! Laxus ! appela le Maître.

Les interpellés se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers Makarov, s'attendant au pire avec lui. Le Maître soupira en voyant les mines méfiantes des deux Mages. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

- Comme vous le savez, dit Makarov en regardant Gajeel et Laxus, les relations entre guildes ce sont quelques peu détériorées. J'ai donc reçu une requête extrêmement importante qui doit être accomplie et réussite dans les temps, et cela afin de préserver l'entente inter-guilde. **(1) **Cependant, la plupart des Mages de rang S sont en mission ou vont en effectuer une dans très peu de temps. C'est pour cela, Makarov inspira fortement, se donnant du courage, que j'ai décidé de vous mettre ensemble le temps de cette mission. Seulement tout les deux. Et sans Panther Lily, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Gajeel.

Le Maître de la guilde dirigea lentement sont regard vers les deux personnes concernées, s'attendant à une explosion de colère qui ne devrait plus tarder. L'information fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à leur cerveau, où elle fut enregistrée, examinée, interprétée et finalement comprise. Des hurlement réprobateur se firent entendre dans la salle, brisant le silence qui avait accompagné la nouvelle.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Gajeel.

- Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec lui ! continua Laxus. On va pas faire une putain de mission ensemble !

- Écoutez je -

- Ouai ! Tu dérailles complètement le Vieux ! l'interrompit Gajeel. Faire une mission ? Avec cet abruti ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé enfoiré ? s'écria Laxus.

- Abruti !

- Venant d'un imbécile je trouve ça un peu moyen !

- Ah ouai ? Je vais te montrer ce qui est moyen ! cria le brun en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

Makarov grandit sa main et arrêta Gajeel .

- Écoutez ! Que vous soyez d'accord ou non m'importe peu ! Vous ferez cette mission et, ajouta Makarov en voyant que les deux Mages allaient protester, je n'accepterait aucune objection de votre part ! Est-ce clair ? Et ce n'est pas parce que vous faîtes parti des Mages les plus puissants de cette guilde que ne peux pas vous forcer à exécuter une mission..., menaça-t-il implicitement.

Laxus et Gajeel s'apprêtaient à contester encore une fois cette décision. Cependant, en voyant le regard peu avenant que leur lançait Makarov, leur promettant ainsi le pire si ils n'acceptaient pas, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de refuser cette mission. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se ''parlant'' mentalement et se mirent d'accord .

- Tch ! C'est bon. On accepte ta putain de mission ! dit Gajeel parlant pour lui et Laxus.

Makarov soupira discrètement de soulagement, ne pensant pas qu'ils accepteraient aussi ''facilement'' la mission. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Merci. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit grand-père. On verra ça lorsqu'on rentrera à la guilde, quand la mission sera terminée...termina Laxus, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Makarov regarda les deux hommes et commença à s'inquiéter en voyant la même expression que le blond apparaître sur le visage de Gajeel. Il se demanda soudainement si tout ceci n'était pas une mauvaise idée. M'enfin, mauvais idée ou non, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien. Venez avec moi que je vous explique en quoi consiste la mission.

Le Maître descendit du comptoir et parti vers son bureau suivit des deux Mages. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil tandis que Gajeel rentrait dans la pièce talonné de Laxus qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Le brun s'affala sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce. Le blond quant à lui, s'appuya sur le mur. Il replia une jambe contre celui-ci et croisa les bras.

- Vous devrez vous rendre à la capitale de Fiore, Crocus. Une fois arrivés là-bas, il faudra que vous alliez au Bar Sun. Un ami à moi vous hébergera le temps de la mission, précisa-t-il. Venons-en donc au but réel de la mission. Vous devrez exterminer deux guildes noires qui se sont implantées dans la forêt, aux alentour de Crocus. La terreur qui règne à Crocus donne une mauvaise image de la capitale, ce qui ne plaît pas au Roi de Fiore qui m'a personnellement demandé de m'en occuper. Le problèmes, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où elles sont exactement. Ce qui est logique après tout. Il faudra donc que vous les cherchiez, et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, soupira Makarov. Les guildes que vous allez devoir affronter sont Dark Unicorn et Harpuia qui était sous le contrôle d'Oracion Seis auparavant. Leurs membres ont tous un niveau égal à celui d'un Mage de rang S, ajouta Makarov. De plus, à elles deux elles doivent avoir une centaine de membres tout au plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous y envoyer, connaissant votre niveau de puissance. Certes Gajeel tu n'es pas officiellement un Mage de rang S, mais tu en as la puissance. D'où le fait que je t'ai choisi toi ainsi que Laxus. Je suis sûr que vous allez réussi cette -

- Attends le vieux, l'interrompit Gajeel. Tu veux qu'on démontent à nous seul deux guildes noires ? Et qui étaient sous les ordres d'Oracion Seis en plus ?

- Exactement. Je sais que je vous en demande trop, que ça sera difficile et que vous n'en serez peut-être pas capable mais si -

- ''Pas capable'' ? répéta le brun avec ahurissement.

Il sourit et se retourna vers Laxus qui se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Makarov. Gajeel le suivit des yeux, toujours souriant. Le blond posa ses mains sur le bureau et regarda son grand-père droit dans les yeux.

- Cette mission, dit Laxus en se penchant vers le Maître, on est capable de la mener à bien...

-...et ça, les doigts dans les nez le vieux ! termina le brun.

Makarov eut un petit sourire en les voyant faire.

- Et bien, je vous crois. Je vous crois...Bon, il me reste encore quelques petits détails à vous donner et après vous pourrez aller vous reposer, avant de partir demain matin à la première heure.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel ouvrit son armoire et en sorti des vêtements qu'il entassa dans sa valise puis la ferma avec violence. Il sorti en trombe de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre. Il était en retard de deux heures. Il avait entendu son réveil sonner mais l'avait balancé contre le mur avant de se rendormir. Dès qu'il fut en bas, Laxus lui tomba dessus.

- On était censé partir à 7H00, il est 9H27 ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Explique-moi comment tu as fait pour avoir deux heures de retard !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler. J'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner, c'est tout, mentit calmement le brun.

Laxus resta quelques secondes interdit, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement il soupira et oublia ce ''léger'' incident causé par Gajeel. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

- Bref. Allons-y.

Gajeel, étonné que le blond ne l'ai pas plus sermonné que ça, resta immobile quelques instant, puis reprit sa marche en voyant que Laxus c'était tourné vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il ne le suivait pas. Les protestations de la veilles avaient étaient oubliées. Rien que la pensée qu'ils allaient se battre contre des guildes noirs enthousiasmait Gajeel et Laxus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à atteindre la sortie de Fairy Tail, Makarov les interpella.

- Laxus ! Gajeel ! Faîtes attention à vous !

Ces derniers ce tournèrent vers le Maître. Gajeel eut un sourire carnassier, promettant milles et une tortures pour leurs ennemis tandis que Laxus lui faisait un léger signe de la main. Ce sourire eut le mérite de rassurer Makarov qui s'inquiétait un peu pour eux par rapport au niveau de puissance élevé de leurs ennemis. Mais bon, c'était Laxus et Gajeel après tout. Ces derniers firent demi-tour et continuèrent leur route, quittant la guilde sous les regard bienveillant de leurs camarades.

Makarov éprouva subitement une nouvelle inquiétude. Différente de la précédente, qui le submergea peu à peu dès que ses deux enfants disparurent de sa vue. Certes, depuis quelques mois, Gajeel et Laxus s'était rapprochés. Ils disparaissaient à des heures différentes de la journée mais rentraient souvent ensemble, ce qui intriguait grandement les membres de Fairy Tail qui se demandaient où ils pouvaient bien aller. Makarov était heureux de ce rapprochement. Cependant, malgré l'amélioration de leur relation, Gajeel et Laxus se battaient encore et toujours aussi violemment. Voir plus. Autrement dit, ce qui inquiétait le Maître était les peut-être possible hypothétique colossaux frais qui l'attendait. Et cette inquiétude fut accentuée lorsqu'il repensa à la phrase que lui avait dit Laxus hier : _''Ça c'est toi qui le dit grand-père. On verra ça lorsqu'on rentrera à la guilde quand la mission sera terminée...''. _Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel et Laxus arrivèrent à l'entrée de Magnolia -plus précisément la gare- quinze minutes plus tard. Ayant ratés le train qu'ils étaient censés prendre à 7H20 à cause du brun, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des guichets et y achetèrent de nouveaux tickets. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent sur le quai et s'assirent sur l'un des nombreux bancs, attendant l'arrivée de leur train qui devrait être là à 11H25. C'est alors qu'un énième gargouillement atteignit les oreilles de Laxus, cassant le silence qui régnait entre eux. Ce dernier ce retourna vers sa source.

- J'ai la dalle ! souffla Gajeel.

- Si tu étais descendu plus tôt tu aurais eu le temps de petit-déjeuner, lui balança Laxus, accusateur.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! se plaignit Gajeel. C'est à cause de ce putain de réveil qui n'a pas sonné. J'y suis pour rien !

- C'est ça...

- Tu me crois pas ?

- D'après toi ?

-...Tu me crois pas, asséna le brun.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes. Il fut cependant encore brisé par un autre gargouillement, plus bruyant que le précédent.

- J'ai faaiim, gémit Gajeel, se sentant soudain l'âme d'un enfant capricieux.

- Tu compte te plaindre jusqu'à ce que tu ais à manger ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux rouges sang.

- D'après toi ? Répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu fais chier !

Laxus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un porte-monnaie. Il prit 1 000 joyaux qu'il donna brutalement à Gajeel.

- Tiens ! Va t'acheter un truc à manger et fous moi la paix !

Le brun sourit, ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva et parti vers l'un des magasins qui composaient la gare. Il aperçut une boulangerie et s'en approcha. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait en vitrine et opta pour un pain aux raisins pour lui ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Le temps était sec et chaud, assoiffant rapidement les habitants de Magnolia. Il prit aussi un beignet à la crème pour Laxus, sachant qu'il aimait ça. Il paya le tout et revint vers le blond. Se rasseyant sur le banc, il tendit le beignet acheté pour Laxus pendant qu'il mordait dans son pain aux raisins.

- C'est pour moi ? lui demanda Laxus, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Non non non ! C'est pour mon ami le fantôme qui est assis à côté de toi, soupira le brun en roulant des yeux. Bien sur que oui c'est pour toi, abruti ! Profites-en, c'est ma minute de bonté. Tu le prends ? Sinon je le mange, ajouta le brun, le bras toujours tendu vers le blond.

Laxus prit précautionneusement la viennoiserie dans ses mains et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, sous le regard exaspéré de Gajeel.

- C'est bon, je l'ai pas empoisonné...souffla l'homme aux piercings.

- Hum...On sait jamais avec toi, le taquina Laxus.

Gajeel leva la main et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête. Le blond eut un petit sourire et ce décida enfin à croquer dans son beignet, qu'il trouva succulent d'ailleurs, étant son gâteau préféré. Il ne se demanda pas un seul instant pourquoi Gajeel avait précisément choisi ce gâteau parmi une vingtaine d'autres. Ni comment il avait pu savoir que c'était la seule pâtisserie qu'il adorait et appréciait manger.

Le temps passa et les deux hommes avaient fini leur viennoiseries. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train arriva enfin. Il ralentit sa course pour totalement s'arrêter, laissant une fine volute de fumée derrière lui. Les deux hommes firent route vers l'une des cabines et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils cherchèrent alors les numéros de leur emplacement. Il les trouvèrent et purent enfin s'installer tranquillement.

Leur cabine se composait de deux canapés et de deux soutes de chaque côté. Il y entreposèrent leur valise et s'assirent sur leur lit respectif. Gajeel s'allongea sur son divan dans le but de faire une sieste tandis que Laxus s'installait plus confortablement. Le blond posa sa tête sur la vitre et contempla le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse, le laissant pensif.Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, le sommeil ayant eut raison de lui.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-...Lax'...Laxus..., chuchota Gajeel tout en secouant doucement l'épaule de l'endormit.

Gajeel soupira en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Sa patience avait atteint sa limite. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille.

- _LAXUS_ ! hurla Gajeel.

Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut, son front heurtant avec force celui du brun. Il se massa là où une bosse allait sûrement apparaître tout comme l'homme face à lui. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Gajeel, tordu de douleur. Il se demanda un instant où il était et pourquoi l'autre imbécile était avec lui. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira discrètement. L'espoir que toute cette histoire de mission soit un rêve fut violemment brisé.

- La douceur tu connais ? Abruti, grogna Laxus, encore en train d'émerger.

- Tch ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller en _douceur_, comme tu le dis si bien_._ Et comme ça ne marchait pas, j'avais décidé d'employer la manière forte.

Laxus lui lança un regard mauvais, lui promettant ainsi qu'il se vengerait.

- Enfin bref. On est arrivé, lui dit Gajeel.

Le blond se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os et lui rappeler que dormir assis n'était pas bon pour son pauvre corps. Il frotta ses muscles endoloris sous le regard moqueur de Gajeel. Il grogna encore une fois puis ouvrit la soute et en sorti ses bagages. Il la referma et se tourna vers le brun, enfin prêt à partir.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à Crocus. Ils étaient perdus. Ils tournaient en rond, cherchant le fameux bar où ils étaient censés être hébergés. Sans succès. Laxus se résout donc à demander son chemin , sachant très bien que Gajeel ne le ferait pas -fierté oblige.

- Excusez-moi !

La jeune femme que Laxus avait interpellé se retourna vers lui.

- Oui ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le Bar...C'est quoi déjà le nom ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers Gajeel.

- Sun.

- Oui c'est ça, le Bar Sun.

- Ah, oui ! Je connais ce bar. Je m'y rend souvent et c'est toujours avec plaisir ! C'est vrai qu'il est très sympa ! L'ambiance y est toujours chaleureuse tout comme les personnes qui y vont et -

- On ne vous a pas demandé de nous raconter votre vie. On veut juste savoir où est ce fichu bar, l'interrompît sèchement Gajeel de son tact habituel.

- Euh...Je...Je suis désolé, bafouilla la jeune femme, effrayée.

- Gajeel, t'es vraiment...grogna Laxus. Désolé. Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, c'est qu'un crétin, dit-il avec un infime sourire, tentant de la rassurer. Par où est-ce qu'on doit aller pour se rendre a bar ?

- Vous continuez tout droit puis vous tournez à gauche, répondit le demoiselle après un petit silence. Ensuite vous tournez à droite et encore à gauche. Le bar se trouvera sur votre droite. Vous ne pourrez pas le rater, termina le jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

Après avoir entendu ces explications, Gajeel passa à côté d'elle sans un regard et commença à partir. Laxus soupira intérieurement puis remercia la jeune femme de son aide, s'excusant encore une fois de l'attitude de Gajeel, et rejoignit le brun.

- Toi alors, souffla le blond

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte en plus...

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- De la façon dont tu te comportes, répondit Laxus avec évidence.

- Comment ça ?

- T'es naturellement débile ou bien tu le fais exprès ? Je te parle de comment tu as été aimable tout à l'heure !

Gajeel eut un instant de réflexion. Puis comprit enfin.

- Bah ! J'avais pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec des conneries de ce genre.

- C'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer bouler comme tu l'a fait, lui fit remarquer le blond.

- Tch ! Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regardes ? Et depuis quand tu défends les gens toi ?

- Depuis qu'on l'on m'ait fait entendre raison, confia doucement Laxus, une tristesse à peine perceptible dans sa voix. J'ai changé. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Gajeel, face à cette aveux, s'arrêta. Il regarda Laxus de dos continuer sa route et soupira. C'est vrai que quelques fois il pouvait être rude et sec avec les gens mais c'est ainsi qu'il avait été élevé. Interdiction de ressentir de la compassion, de la pitié et autres futilités de ce genre. C'est difficile de changer la nature d'une personne lorsque les sentiments comme la politesse, la gentillesse, l'amitié -et ne parlons même pas de l'amour !- ont toujours été prohibé.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que Laxus avait disparu de sa vue. Il couru alors afin de le rattraper. Dès qu'il le vit, il ralentit sa course jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Il le regarda et voulu parler mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il sentait une sorte de...malaise. Inhabituel entre eux. ___Fait chier ! J'aurais dû la fermer pour une fois, souffla-t-il intérieurement. D'accord, j'ai été un peu...brutal avec l'autre cruche mais faut pas m'en vouloir, bordel ! Il sait pourtant que j'ai un caractère de merde depuis le temps ! Pfff...Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Première solution : Je m'en fout et je ne fait rien...Mouais, on oublie. Deuxième solution : Je m'excuse...Rah ! Je déteste m'excuser ! Je l'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie, putain ! Et j'ai pas envie de commencer !°_Le brun soupira. _M'enfin je crois que j'ai plus trop le choix, soupira-t-il. J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'engueuler avec lui alors que je commence tout juste à supporter sa présence...Fait chier.°_

Laxus de son côté, observait Gajeel du coin de l'œil et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en voyant les différentes expressions qu'affichait son visage. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, interrompant l'analyse du comportement de Gajeel de Laxus, et les pensées du brun.

Un bâtiment de taille moyenne se dressait devant eux, composait de deux étages. Sur la face extérieur on pouvait voir quatre fenêtres à l'étage supérieur et deux à celui d'en dessous, chacune d'entre elles gravé de façon très décorative. Au dessus de la porte était accroché un planche de bois finement sculptée, où est écrit en grosses lettres noires ''Bar Sun''.

Ils avancèrent et entrèrent dans la taverne. L'intérieur tout comme l'extérieur était entièrement fait de bois, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et intime au bar. Plusieurs tables, en bois elles aussi, étaient réparties à travers la salle. De nombreux portraits ornaient les murs et des plantes en pot était installées sur les hautes rambardes du bar. Les regards convergèrent peu à peu vers les deux nouveaux venus et le silence prit place dans la pièce, stoppant les deux Mages dans leur examen du bar. Les habitués, curieux, se demandaient ce que venaient faire ces deux hommes ici et attendaient des explications. C'est alors qu'un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans la salle et s'avança vers eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que vous êtes les deux Mages dont Makarov m'a parlé. Enchanté. Je me présente, je m'appelle **(2)** Aguri Fumihiko mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aguri. Je suis le propriétaire de ce bar, précisa-t-il en tendant la main vers Laxus.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Laxus lui répondit-il en serrant sa main. Et lui, ajouta le blond en faisant un mouvement en direction de l'homme aux piercings, c'est Gajeel.

Aguri tendit la main vers Gajeel qui lui serra, sous les yeux étonnés de Laxus qui pensait que le brun allait refuser cette poigne. Tout à coup des acclamations telles que _''C'est eux !''_, _''Ils vont tuer ces Mages noirs !'', ''Ils vont nous sauver !'', ''Enfin !''_, naquirent un peu partout dans le bar. Les personnes présentes se ruèrent, souriant, sur les deux Mages de Fairy Tail et les encerclèrent. Gajeel et Laxus ne disaient rien, se demandant ce qu'il ce passait. Heureusement pour eux, le propriétaire du Bar Sun calma toute cette agitation.

- Calmez-vous tout le monde. Ce n'est pas en les étouffant qu'ils vont pourvoir nous aider, rit-il.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et les différents individus se décolèrent de Gajeel et Laxus.

- Bien, venez avec moi tout les deux, je vais vous montrez votre chambre pour que vous vous y reposiez. On parlera de la mission en détaille demain, déclara le vieil homme bienveillant.

Il traversèrent tout les trois le bar puis montèrent des escaliers qui les menaient au premier étage. Une fois en haut, Aguri alla au font du couloir et ouvrit une porte. Il se décala et laissa entrer les deux hommes.

- Voilà votre chambre. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Gajeel étant toujours aussi muet, Laxus parla donc à sa place.

- Elle est très bien.

- Tant mieux ! Sur ce je vous laisse. _À_ demain.

- _À_ demain...

Aguri sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Laxus soupira de fatigue et s'affala sur la canapé tandis que Gajeel s'appuyait contre le mur, sa tête reposant contre.

- Bon, dis moi ce qu'il ce passe.

- Y a rien, assura Gajeel. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Le fait que tu n'aies pas dit un mot, que tu ne te sois pas plaint une seule fois d'avoir faim ou autre et que tu n'aies pas gueuler quand tout le monde nous a sauté dessus tout à l'heure. Et ce depuis l'épisode de la femme qui nous a indiqué le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors je répète ma question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gajeel ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce.

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien, dit finalement Gajeel.

- T'es têtu quand même, soupira le blond. M'enfin, je suppose que je saurais ce que tu as le moment venu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement.

- Donc il se passe bien quelque chose vu ta réponse, affirma Laxus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tch ! Ferme-là, bougonna Gajeel, énervé de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement.

Il se détacha du mur et parti visiter le mini appartement, voulant couper court à cette conversation qui ne tournait pas à son avantage. Il parcourut rapidement le petit salon accompagné d'une cuisine américaine. Il se rendit alors vers l'une des porte et l'ouvrit, tombant sur la salle de bain. Elle était plutôt grande et se composait d'une douche, d'une baignoire ainsi que d'un évier et d'un bidet. Il la referma et marcha vers la seconde porte. Là, il s'arrêta net, restant immobile.

- Lax'...On a un problème.

Laxus, intrigué, rejoignit Gajeel et fut totalement d'accord avec ses dires. Ils avaient un très gros problème. Un _ENORME_ problème ! La porte que le brun avait ouverte menait à la chambre. Jusque là, tout va bien. Il y avait une armoire, une commode et une autre porte qui aboutissait sûrement à la salle de bain. Encore une fois, no problemo. Cependant, une chose inquiétait fortement les deux hommes. Et cette chose était...le lit. Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu _LE _lit ! Le _seul _et _unique _lit ! Voilà où se situait le problème ! Il n'y avait qu'un lit ! Gajeel se retourna vivement vers Laxus.

- C'est moi qui dors dessus, asséna le brun.

- Alors là tu rêves, c'est moi.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Non, moi !

- Non, moi !

-...

-...

-...J'ai des problèmes au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Je dois absolument dormir sur un matelas, expliqua Laxus.

- Mais bien sûr ! T'as aucun problèmes de dos ! Arrêtes de mentir !

- Si j'en ais ! C'est juste que j'évite de le crier sur tout les toits !

- Arrêtes Lax' ! Je te crois pas une seule seconde !

-...Bon d'accord, j'ai aucun problème ! concéda finalement le blond. Mais _JE_ dors sur le lit, point finale !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Laxus couru, se jeta sur le matelas et s'y étala de son long. Gajeel resta immobile quelques instant puis bondit à côté du lit et poussa violemment le blond qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le brun, heureux de l'avoir expulsé de _SON_ lit, s'y allongea confortablement. Cependant, le Mage de foudre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se releva et sauta sur Gajeel. Commença alors une bataille entre les deux hommes qui ne voulaient pas se retrouver à dormir sur le canapé.

Cette guerre dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que Laxus réussisse à bloquer les mains de Gajeel sous lui. Ce dernier bougea dans tout les sens et tenta de se défaire de la poigne qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. N'y arrivant pas, il opta pour une autre tactique. Il plia ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur l'abdomen du blond. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser de toutes ses forces dans le but de propulser Laxus de l'autre côté de la chambre, ce dernier ayant prévu les mouvements de Gajeel le contra. Il lâcha d'une main les poignets du brun tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise de l'autre afin que le brun ne s'échappe pas. Il descendit rapidement son bras, poussa les pieds de Gajeel lui faisant déplier les jambes. Dans la même foulée il coinça les genoux du brun avec ses jambes. Gajeel, énervé de s'être fait dominé aussi facilement, hurla.

- _LACHE-MOI ! _

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y arrive pas tout seul ? le provoqua Laxus.

- Lâche-moi bordel de merde !

- Huuum...fit Laxus comme s'il réfléchissait, Nan !

- Je te jure que si tu ne me lâche pas tu pourras dire adieu à -

Le brun fut coupé par l'entrée plus qu'inattendue d'Aguri. Les deux Mages tournèrent brusquement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche. Gajeel et Laxus se demandaient pourquoi le propriétaire du bar était aussi sous le choc. Il se regardèrent et se rendirent alors compte que leur proximité conjuguée à leur position quelque peu équivoque pouvaient conduire à de mauvaises conclusions. En effet, leur visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre tout comme le reste de leur corps et leurs jambes entremêlées. Leur respirations hachées laissaient elles aussi quelques doutes.

- Attendez Aguri, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! se défendit véhément Laxus. On se -

- Allons allons. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez ensemble. Au contraire ! Je suis même très heureux pour vous ! Je voulais voulez vous prévenir pour le lit mais je vais plutôt vous laisser en amoureux, termina Aguri en fermant doucement la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux Mages étaient cloués sur place, stupéfiés. Leur cerveaux se remirent lentement en marche. Laxus fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie. Il lâcha les poignets du brun et se redressa précipitamment, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Gajeel, qui venait de retrouver ses esprits, en fit de même.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, connard ! lança le brun.

- Pardon ? C'est de ta faute oui ! Si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces simagrées et que tu m'avais laissé dormir sur le lit ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose ! Si tu avais accepté le fait de pioncer sur le canapé on en serait pas là !

- Et pourquoi ça serait forcément à moi de dormir sur le canapé ? J'ai autant le droit que toi de dormir sur le lit ! s'écria Laxus

Une nouvelle dispute débuta entre les deux homme. Une fois leur stock d'insultes épuisé, le silence prit place dans la pièce. Laxus dirigea son regard vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était 00H57. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se leva et descendit du lit sous le regard interrogateur de Gajeel. Puis il enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il revint vers le lit complètement défait par leur précédente bagarre, s'y allongea et remonta le couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant peu à peu emporter par la fatigue.

-...Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Écoute, il est une heure du mat'. Je suis crevé, et toi aussi. Alors le problème du lit on le réglera plus tard. Pour l'instant ferme-là et laisse moi dormir, chuchota le blond qui se perdait déjà dans les limbes du sommeil.

Gajeel ne dit rien durant quelques minutes. Finalement il soupira, descendit du lit et se déshabilla à son tour. Il remonta sur la matelas, se blottissant dans les couvertures, le plus loin possible de Laxus. Ses paupières se baissèrent doucement, le sommeil commençant lentement mais sûrement à le gagner. Il s'endormit, bercé par la respiration régulière de Laxus.

_**To be continued...**_

**(1) **Je ne me souviens absolument pas si ce mot existe, mais comme il sonnait bien à mon oreille...

**(2 )**_''J'me présente, je m'appelle Henri. Je voudrais bien, réussir ma vie...''_ Avouez, vous aussi vous y avez pensé... *mouvement de sourcils* :3 Non ? Non...Bon, sur ce je vais me pendre ^-^

**RAR :**

Gesshoku-Makkura : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu =) Et encore merci, du courage, j'en ai bien besoin avec Gajeel et Laxus xD

Saemoon : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je les trouve classe *-* J'ai écumé bon nombres de sites afin de trouver une fic sur eux, sans résultats...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ma fic ;) Et encore merci :3

Kayla : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tout comme toi j'ai l'habitude de lire les fics GaLe (j'adore ce pairing alors..^^) J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour conserver les caractères des personnages (bien que Gajeel et Laxus me rendent la tâche difficile lol). En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plu ^-^

Voilà pour le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire ce chapitre ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! :D

Kissu !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Combats et complicité

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :** - _Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

**Note 3 :** Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 qui commence avec une scène dite ''classique'' (pour ne pas changer xD) D'ailleurs je vous préviens d'avance, il y en aura un certain nombre je pense...Je veux écrire sur Gajeel et Laxus dans toutes les situations possibles *-* Vous êtes prévenus lol. Au fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris un combat, une _VRAIE_ scène d'action ! Je tâte encore le terrain (et je pense que je le tâterais toujours d'ailleurs lol)Bref, en une phrase : _''L'indulgence est une vertu''_ xD

Attention, ce qui suit est totalement inutile : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant _''Hymn for the missing''_ de RED ^-^ J'ai un _ENORME_ coup de cœur pour cette chanson ! =) Le première fois que je l'aie écouté j'ai pleuré...'-' (oui oui oui, je suis ''légèrement'' émotive)

**RAR :**

Gesshoku-Makkura : _''mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le SEUL lit de la chambre ?'' _Mwouhahaha ! Je te préviens tout de suite, le lemon c'est pas pour maintenant xD Oh mon dieu, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois fan de ma fic :'3 Merci beaucoup !

Kayla : Thanks pour ta review ! Hahaha ! ''Connaissant'' Makarov, j'étais obligé lol. Pour la technique Made In Laxus, que veux-tu, quelques fois il peut être contradictoire x) Le fait tu viennes de dire que le surnom G te fasses penser à GG, me fait penser à Jiji dans _''Kiki la petite sorcière''_...

AceFireFlies : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ! Pour le beignet à la crème mangé par Laxus, c'est la première pâtisserie qui m'ait venu à l'esprit...Désolé. Pour ce qui est de la scène du lit...Je n'ai pas m'en empêcher ! La tentation était trop forte ! Bref, bonne lecture ! ^-^ (PS : Tiens, ton pseudo me fait penser à la chanson _''Fireflies'' _deOwl City ^^)

HaruKuro : Merci beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir était surprise par le couple xD Tu aimes les voir se disputer, j'adore les écrire en train de se disputer ! Je m'amuse beaucoup (trop même) XD Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas =)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3**

**Combats et complicité**

Les paupières de Laxus se soulevèrent doucement. Encore l'esprit embrumé, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, chassant peu à peu les dernières traces du sommeil qui l'enveloppait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses en quelques secondes.

La première fut qu'il était 12H06. _°M'okay...°_ La seconde, qu'il avait étrangement chaude. _°Ha...?°_ La troisième, qu'il se trouvait au milieu du lit alors qu'hier soir il avait bien fait attention à se mettre au bord. _°Comment...°_ La quatrième, qu'il sentait un souffle dans son cou. _°Que...C'est quoi ce bordel ?°_ La dernière lui apparut lorsqu'il se retourna pour identifier la provenance du souffle, expliquant les inhabituels événement de ce début de matinée : Gajeel. Encore.

Laxus était nez à nez avec le brun, leur corps séparés par quelques malheureux centimètres. Cet état de fait eut le mérite de le réveiller pour de bon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler toutes les insanités possibles et inimaginables au brun, il remarqua que c'était lui qui avait bougé durant la nuit et non le contraire. Gajeel n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du bord , à la même place que lorsqu'il s'était couché hier soir. Il décida alors de ce faire petit pour cette fois et se déplaça lentement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Il descendit tout aussi doucement du lit puis soupira.

Il repensa au terrible accident qui avait eu lieu. Parce que, oui ! Le fait qu'il se soit collé à Gajeel - à cause du froid bien évidemment - était un terrible, que dis-je ! Un abominable cataclysme ! Bref, cette sombre affaire ne devra absolument pas arriver aux oreilles de Gajeel. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger coup à la porte. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit.

- Bonjours Laxus, déclara Aguri, toujours aussi souriant.

- Euh...Bonjour...Écoutez, continua Laxus après un petit silence, au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé hier je -

- Je vous l'ait déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas !

- D'accord, mais vous vous méprenez complètement. Et il vaut que je vous explique parce que sinon l'autre abruti risque de violemment s'énerver. On ne sort pas ensemble Gajeel et moi, et ça n'arrivera jamais d'ailleurs ! _**(1)**_ Quand que vous êtes rentré, on se battait tout les deux pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de dormir dans le lit.

- Aaah ! C'est pour cela alors, rit-il. Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ah ! J'allais oublié ! s'exclama soudainement le propriétaire. Je venais vous prévenir que le déjeuner était près. Désolé de vous avoir réveillés si vous dormiez toujours.

- Vous ne nous avez pas réveillé, on allait justement descendre, mentit le Mage.

- Bien. Dans ce cas on se retrouve en bas dans les cuisines, sourit le vieil homme.

- D'accord.

Aguri se détourna et repartit tandis que le blond refermait la porte. Il alla vers le lit dans le but de réveiller Gajeel. Cependant, ce dernier était assis en tailleur et se frottait les yeux, sûrement tiré de son sommeil par la discussion de Laxus et Aguri. Il releva la tête vers l'homme face à lui.

-...L'est quelle heure ? demanda le brun, encore dans les vapes.

- Midi trente.

Gajeel se laissa retomber sur le lit, voulant dormir encore un peu.

- Ne te rendors pas. On doit descendre déjeuner. Aguri nous attend.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira d'agacement puis s'arracha du lit quelques minutes plus tard. Malgré la lenteur digne d'un escargot drogué aux somnifères avec laquelle il marchait, il réussit à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Il se rattrapa de justesse sous le regard moquer du blond -qui se disait que Gajeel n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la referma derrière, laissant Laxus seul. Ce dernier entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, le temps que le brun prenne sa douche.

Presque une heure plus tard, Gajeel en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille qui tanguait dangereusement, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur sa peau basanée. Il frottait ses cheveux mouillés, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos et contracter ceux de son son ventre, mettant ainsi en évidence ses abdos bien dessinés. _**(2)**_

- Enfin ! s'exclama Laxus. T'es pire qu'une fille, franchement !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le brun énervé en s'approchant du blond.

- Oh, je sais pas. Peut-être parce que ça fait _UNE HEURE_ que tu es dans la salle bain ! lui cria le Mage de foudre en pointant vers Gajeel un doigt accusateur.

- Et alors ? Je vois pas pourquoi ça fait de moi une fille.

Au moment où Laxus allait lui expliquer en quoi le fait de passer une heure sous la douche faisait de lui une fille -surtout qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant tout ce temps _**(3)**_-, le visage d'une jeune femme apparut à l'embassadure de la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière laissa tomber les draps propres qu'elle avait dans les mains, écarlate. Elle avait rougi fortement en voyant Gajeel ayant pour seul habit une serviette autour de la taille - dévoilant ainsi sa magnifique chute de rein - qui risquait tombée d'une minute à l'autre. Et pour ne rien arranger, un autre homme en caleçon et chemise, dont les premiers boutons était dégrafés, était à quelques centimètres du brun.

- Je...Je...Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Je ne savais pas que...que vous...que je...

Puis elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on claque se fit entendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! soupira Gajeel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à croire ça en ce moment ?

- En même temps tu te balade à poil dans la chambre alors..., répondit Laxus, philosophe.

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai une serviette je te signal !

-Serviette qui ne cache pas grand chose _**(4)**_. Abruti, lui déclara le blond en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le front.

Gajeel grogna, passa à côté du blond et parti ouvrir l'une de ses valises, en extirpant des habits propres. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans la salle de bain, Laxus le devança et s'y enferma.

- Lax' ! Sorts et laisse-moi rentrer que je m'habille ! cria Gajeel en tambourinant à la porte.

- Habilles-toi dans la chambre. Ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger vu comme tu as l'air pudique, répliqua Laxus à travers le mur de bois. Et puis on assez perdu temps à cause toi.

- Tch ! Tu fais vraiment chier !

Seule l'eau qui coule lui répondit. Il enfila ses vêtements dans la chambre, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laxus sorti de la douche habillé, ses cheveux encore humides.

- Au fait ! hurla soudainement Gajeel. Il faut qu'on aille voir Aguri pour lui faire comprendre pour hier soir. Parce si il continu à croire ça et à dire des trucs du style _''Vous êtes mignon tout les deux !''_, je lui explose la gueule !

-Pas la peine. Il est venu ce matin et je lui ait expliqué.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouai. Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Laxus.

- Ouai ouai, grommela Gajeel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Après avoir déjeuné, les deux Mages allèrent dans le bureau d'Aguri afin que ce dernier leur explique la mission plus en détail.

- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Que savez-vous pour l'instant au sujet de cette mission ?

- On doit démanteler deux guildes noires : Dark Unicorn et Harpuia. Elles se sont installées dans la forêt qui borde Crocus et leur membres sont apparemment très fort, expliqua Laxus.

- Et bien, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter finalement, rit Aguri. Makarov vous a tout dit.

- Vous n'avez pas plus de précision sur où exactement ces guildes ont établi leur campement ?

- Malheureusement non. Je ne sais rien de plus. Vous allez devoir chercher par vous même, soupira Aguri.

- Ouai, souffla Laxus. On devrait commencer les recherches maintenant, non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Gajeel.

Le blond vit que ce dernier était complètement ailleurs. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de leur entrevue avec Aguri.

Gajeel était empreint de désarroi -ce qui était nouveau pour lui- et se posait plusieurs questions. _°Il m'en veut encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre abrutie? Je dois m'excuser ou non ? Si oui, je le fais quand ? Et puis, comment je lui dit ? Directement ?°__. _La ''dispute'' qu'il avait eu avec Laxus était toujours présente dans son esprit et le déroutait, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec le blond.

Comme s'il tentait de se débarrasser de ses tourments, Gajeel ébouriffa vigoureusement ses cheveux de jais. Il leva la tête et vit que les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient dirigés vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse à une question que le brun n'avait pas écouté.

- Ah..Euh, ouai, dit le brun au pif, priant pour que ce soit la réponse attendue.

Le Mage de foudre le regarda sceptique, se demandant s'il savait vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Finalement il laissa tomber. Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Bon, on va y aller Aguri. Plus vite on aura commencé plus vite on finira, déclara Laxus.

- D'accord. Faîtes attention à vous deux.

- Ouai. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, et bonne chance !

Les deux Mages sortirent de la pièce qui constituait le bureau d'Aguri et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce qu'on a dit, assura Laxus.

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai écouté toute la conversation !

- Alors de quoi je parlais avec Aguri ? questionna le blond tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de te répondre. _JE _sais de quoi vous parliez, c'est suffisant.

- Menteur.

- Non, je ne mens pas.

Laxus se planta au milieu des escaliers et fixa Gajeel.

-...Bon d'accord ! Je ne vous ai pas écouté ! Content ? s'exclama le brun

- Très.

- Il t'en faut pas beaucoup.

Un petit sourire arrogant se dessina sur les lèvres de Laxus. Ils reprirent leur marche qui les conduisit enfin à la sortie du bar.

- 'Tain, il fait chaud ! gémit Gajeel.

- Quelle idée aussi de mettre ton manteau. Noir en plus.

- J'sais...

Laxus poussa un soupire d'exaspération. Il pensa aux futur -et multiples- plaintes du brun qui risquaient de venir.

- Va te changer, je t'attend là, soupira finalement le blond.

Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Gajeel qui marcha d'un pas rapide vers le bar, slalomant avec agilité entre les passants. Une fois arrivé, il traversa la salle du pub et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit assez brutalement la porte et se dirigea vers l'une de ses valises. Il en sorti un veste verte dans le style militaire, sans manches. Il enleva son manteau se retrouvant torse nu puis se vêtit de son nouvel habit. Quelques minutes plus tard il apparut aux côté de Laxus.

- On peut y aller Lax'.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas sous l'appellation, étant habitué. Et puis, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Ils se rendirent calmement vers la sortie de Crocus. Une longue et éprouvante recherche les attendaient.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisant maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils sondaient la forêt, en quête d'une quelconque trace attestant la présence d'une guilde. Leur recherches peu fructueuses avaient le don de les énerver et en particulier de les exténuer. Le temps peu clément avec eux, rendait leur investigation d'autant plus difficile. Aujourd'hui aussi ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Aaaaaah...J'en peux plus...Je vais mourir...geint Gajeel.

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son torse, son dos et son visage, rendant son corps luisant sous la lumière du soleil. Il avait abandonné sa veste depuis un bon moment, ne supportant plus la chaleur étouffante qui les entouraient.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils exploraient la forêt, sans succès, encore une fois. Le Mage de foudre avait alors choisi de rentrer, au plus grand soulagement du brun. Cependant, Laxus voyant que Gajeel était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, décida de faire une pause lorsqu'il aperçut le bassin d'eau -relativement grand- qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt dans la journée.

Gajeel, titubant, s'avança vers l'étendue d'eau et s'y laissa tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortis avec enthousiasme, galvanisé par sa fraîcheur. Il nagea un peu tandis que Laxus s'approchait du bord du mini lac. Il s'aspergea le visage et la nuque puis souffla de contentement. Tout à coup, une main lui fonça dessus, l'attrapa et le tira en avant.

Gajeel sortit de l'eau, hilare. Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'herbe afin de revenir sur la terre ferme, Laxus lui sauta dessus. Il maintint sa tête sous l'eau et enroula ses jambes autour de son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Cette technique marcha à merveille. Gajeel tentait de s'échapper de la prise du blond mais n'y arrivait pas. Bien, puisque le Mage de foudre avait décidé de le noyer, il viendrait lui aussi. Il attrapa les mains de Laxus et l'entraîna avec lui dans les profondeurs du bassin. Le blond lâcha Gajeel et tenta de le frapper pour avoir osé attenter à sa vie. Ce dernier esquiva avec un sourire et remonta à la surface. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, sa respiration quelque peu chaotique brisant le calme paisible de la forêt tandis que le visage de Laxus apparut face à lui.

- T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ? hurla Gajeel.

- Merde ! Tu m'as démasqué ! se lamenta Laxus. Je vais devoir te faire taire à jamais, G, dit-il avec un regard sombre.

Laxus s'élança vers Gajeel. Ce dernier commença à nager a toute vitesse vers le bord. Malheureusement pour lui, le Mage de foudre, plus rapide, réussi à le rattraper. Ils commencèrent alors à jouer à ''Celui qui réussi à noyer l'autre à gagner !'' pendant un long moment, s'accordant un moment de détente et ''d'accalmie'', loin de leur mission. Cependant, leur petit jeu fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nombre important d'individus. _**(5)**_

- On à l'air de bien s'amuser ici.

Gajeel qui tenait fermement la tête de Laxus sous l'eau tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Il stoppa sa tentative de meurtre sur le Mage de foudre. Ce faisant, Laxus remonta à la surface. Alors qu'il se préparait à invectiver le brun comme il se doit, il vit l'air dangereux et le regard peu amène de Gajeel. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il regarda dans la même direction du brun et vit un homme accompagné d'une centaine d'autre personnes.

Il était très grand, massif et possédait un visage long et fin. La base de ses cheveux était noir et cour, presque rasé. La partie centrale de sa coupe était occupée par crête blonde, hérissée. Ses sourcils extrêmement long tout comme son nez crochu et proéminent, mangeaient son visage. Il portait une mentonnière, couverte de petits trous rectangulaires sur les bords, couvrant ainsi ses joues et s'étendant jusqu'à ses lunettes teintées de vert. Son costume atypique se composait d'une combinaison blanche et rouge.

- Racer, grogna le blond, grave.

Après la coalition qu'avait monté les membres du conseil de la magie pour exterminer la guilde noir Oracion Seis, Laxus avait entendu parler des membres de cette guildes. Et Racer en faisait parti.

- On se connaît ? demanda l'interpellé.

- Non, mais j'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Racer, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ? En même temps c'est compréhensible. Une guilde noir comme Oracion Seis qui a été anéantie et dont les membres sois-disant surpuissants et invincibles ont _tous _étévaincus par douze personnes -dont un chat et une petite fille...Ça marque une telle humiliation. N'est-ce pas ? répliqua Laxus, provoquant.

Racer perdit instantanément le sourire en entendant le discours du Mage de foudre. Il renifla de dédain.

- Parce que Fairy Tail n'est pas rabaissée et humiliée, en acceptant dans ses rangs un membre d'une guilde qui a détruit la leur et blessé gravement ses membres ? riposta Racer, en lançant un regard entendu vers Gajeel.

Ce dernier allait lui dire deux mots quand il fut coupé dans son initiative par Laxus.

- Et bien, comparer ta situation à celle de Gajeel, quelle insulte pour lui. Le fait qu'il fasse parti de Fairy Tail ne te regarde en aucun cas. M'enfin, je vais quand même te répondre. G, rabaisser Fairy Tail ? Hahaha ! Tu me fais rire ! Si il y a bien une personne qui défend et protège Fairy Tail, c'est bien lui ! Même si il reste toujours un abruti fini mono-neuronale, il fait parti intégrante de Fairy Tail. Certes, il nous a attaqué, mais c'est du passé. Par contre, le fait que _toi_, tu te sois fait battre à plate couture est toujours d'actualité. C'est arrivé une fois, et la même chose va se passer ici et maintenant, termina Laxus un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage.

Gajeel de son côté était sidéré par la tirade pour le moins enflammée de Laxus. Il s'attendait à tout. Mais vraiment à tout ! Sauf à ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour le blond puisse le défendre. Et avec autant de conviction. Cela, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le rendit un heureux. Un peu hein ! Pas trop non plus. Il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Racer, qui venait de se faire clouer le bec dans les règles de l'art, s'énerva.

- Bien. Je crois que l'on a assez discuté.

Racer s'élança à une vitesse ahurissante vers Laxus qui, trop surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Cependant, Gajeel l'attrapa par le bras et les fit plonger sous l'eau. Il aperçut le pied de Racer passer à quelques millimètres de la tête du blond puis lâcha le Mage de foudre. Ils virent alors des membres d'Harpuia et de Dark Unicorn, reconnaissables grâce à leur tatouages spécifiques à leur guildes, sauter dans l'eau. Laxus regarda Gajeel. Ce dernier sourit puis nagea en direction du bord du lac, tout en frappant les adversaires qui se présentaient à lui avec son attaque du pilier du Dragon d'Acier. Il arriva finalement au bout et sortit précipitamment de l'eau, ne voulant s'y attarder en vu de ce qui allait suivre.

- Raging Volt, articula Laxus sous l'eau.

Des éclairs commencèrent à envahir ses mains puis se propagèrent rapidement dans l'eau, électrifiant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvait. D'en haut, Gajeel se dit que heureusement il avait immédiatement compris ce que voulait faire le brun. Car si il serait resté dans l'eau, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau, sachant que le métal est un très bon conducteur d'électricité...

Des corps et quelques poissons remontèrent peu à peu à la surface. Laxus nagea en direction de Gajeel. Ce dernier tendit la main vers le blond, l'aidant à remonter sur la terre ferme. Il se mirent face à leur ennemis. Il leur faudrait du temps pour en venir à bout au vu du nombres important de leurs opposant. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Dîtes-moi, on a peur de se faire battre à ce que je vois ? se moqua Racer.

- Absolument pas. C'est juste qu'on a pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps avec des gens de votre espèces, rectifia Gajeel, l'ennui peint sur son visage.

- Exactement. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, sourit Laxus qui regardait les corps flottant dans l'eau.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du blond. Ce dernier se tourna vers le brun et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire sadique apparut peu à peu sur le visage du Dragon Slayer.

- Ça marche ! s'exclama Gajeel.

Il tendis sa main repliée vers Laxus. Ce dernier fit cogner son poing contre celui du brun. Leur ennemis allaient souffrir.

Laxus s'assit sur le rocher derrière lui, se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Une intense concentration se lisait sur son visage. Des éclairs naquirent petit à petit autour de lui, l'entourant d'une aura dangereuse. Gajeel le regarda faire pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par un Mage qui lui fonçait dessus. Il l'arrêta avec un facilité déconcertante et l'envoya sur le groupe d'ennemis, en assommant quelque uns au passage.

- Arrêtez le ! Il ne faut pas le laisser finir ! hurla Racer.

Il ne savait pas ce que projetait de faire le blond, mais il sentait que cela aller mal se terminer pour eux s'il n'y mettait pas rapidement un terme. Il couru vers Laxus dans le but de le stopper. Cependant Gajeel s'interposa entre lui et le blond. Leur bras s'entrechoquèrent. Racer balança son pied vers les côtes du brun, pied qui fut retenu par la main du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier inspira profondément, emmagasinant le plus d'air possible.

- Merde ! grogna Racer.

- Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier !

Racer ce prit violemment l'attaque, tout comme les personnes se trouvant derrière lui. Le nuage de poussière provoquer par l'attaque de Gajeel se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître Racer qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Il enleva ses lunettes qui s'était brisées sous l'impact.

- Pas mal, pas mal. Tu ne déroge pas à ta réputation de Dragon Slayer.

- Pas mal, tu dis ? Alors que – Tch !

Gajeel se précipita sur Laxus. Il attrapa par le col le Mage qui se préparait à couper la tête du blond et transforma son bras en un pilier de fer qu'il abattit lourdement sur l'ennemi. Un autre homme fondit sur lui, accompagné par ses coéquipiers. Un long combat débuta alors entre Gajeel et les membres de Dark Unicorn et Harpuia. Cependant Gajeel fut légèrement dominé de part le nombre conséquent d'ennemis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut propulsé sur un rocher. Il se remit sur ses jambes avec difficulté et fonça dans le tas. Il transforma son bras en lance et envoya une succession de coup de très rapide, transperçant ses adversaires.

C'est alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd envahi l'espace. Tout le monde s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. A l'exception de Gajeel qui lui, souriait à pleine dents.

- Gajeel ! Bouges tes fesses !

- Tu me fais rire Lax'...C'est pas toi qui t'es battu contre une centaine d'ennemis, siffla le brun.

Laxus se rendit à grand pas vers le brun. Il lui enserra la taille et lui mit un bras sur ses épaules. Gajeel puisa dans ses dernières force et immobilisa tout les ennemis présents grâce à sa magie de Dragon Slayer d'Acier. Laxus aida le brun à se déplacer, se dépêchant de le sortir du périmètre d'attaque. Des petites boules chargées en électricité flottaient dans le ciel. Un Mages de Dark Unicorn lança une flèche sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle explosa. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes ce qui fit sourire celui qui avait initié l'attaque. Tout à coup, il se figea et hurla de douleur. Un puissant éclair venait de s'abattre sur lui, lui faisant lâcher son arc. Les autres regardaient avec anxiété ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Un sort de lien...Je vois. Lorsque l'on attaque l'une de ses sphères, elle renvoie les dégâts qu'elle subit en lançant une attaque d'une puissance équivalente à celle qu'elle à reçut, dit Racer.

- Bonne observation. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je peux moi-même déclencher leur explosion, ajouta le blond après un petit silence.

Racer écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Autrement dit, continua Laxus, tout ceux se trouvant dans le cercle que formes mes sphères subiront l'attaque de plein fouet, pendant que nous on vous regardera vous transformer en chipolatas bien grillées, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Racer tenta alors de se défaire des liens -causés par Gajeel- qui l'entravaient, tout comme ses équipiers. Un grondement inquiétant se fit de nouveau entendre. Le courant électrique présent dans les sphères s'amplifia et les relia entre elles. On pouvait sentir électricité se faire de plus en plus vivace, oppressant les Mages de Dark Unicorn et Harpuia. Soudainement, des éclairs s'écrasèrent sur eux, les faisant crier de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tombèrent tous au sol, terrassés par l'attaque d'une puissance incommensurable.

- Ha ! C'est bien fait pour vos gueules ! jubila Gajeel.

Laxus sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Gajeel. Ils allèrent vers l'un des rocher et s'y assirent, afin que le brun puisse se reposer un peu. Gajeel se laissa choir sur la pierre et soupira.

- Putain, je suis crevé ! J'ai -

Laxus, qui était face au brun, le poussa violemment à droite.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te -

Il vit alors le blond arrêter le poing de Racer - qui passait tout près du visage de Gajeel - avec sa main. Ce dernier était dans un sale état, le Palais des Chants Divin de Laxus l'ayant bien amoché. Le blond balança sa jambe vers le visage de Racer qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Alors que le Mage de Harpuia reculait de quelques centimètres, Laxus arrêta son mouvement de retraite en lui attrapant le bras. Il le bourra de coup de poing mêlés à des éclairs. Racer vit une ouverture dans la garde du blond et voulu lui aussi lui mettre un coup de pied. Cependant le blond esquiva l'attaque de son adversaire, le lança au sol et lui écrasa la tête de sa chaussure, l'enfonçant dans le sol. Laxus lâcha son bras et enleva son pied du visage de Racer. Il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Eh beh, t'y est pas allé de main morte...souffla Gajeel.

- Tch ! Ce gars me tape sur le système ! s'énerva Laxus.

- Pourquoi ?

Un ange passa.

- Parce que.

-...Alleeez, dis moi pourquoi ! Le silence que tu as eu avant de me répondre veut tout dire, tu sais ! Alors, pourquoi il t'énerves ?

Le blond s'avança vers Gajeel et le souleva. Le brun passa un bras sur les épaules de Laxus afin de se tenir debout.

- Pourquoi il t'énerves ?

- Mêles-toi de tes fesses d'accord ?

- Nan ! Pourquoi il t'énerve ?

- Tu compte me faire chier encore longtemps avec ça ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. Pourquoi il t'énerves ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que !

- Parce que quoi ?

Gajeel continua ainsi sur tout le chemin qui les menaient au bar, donnant des envies de meurtre à Laxus.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Je dois avouer que votre présence va nous manquer à tous.

Suite à leur bataille contre les membres de Harpuia et de Dark Unicorn et la réussite de leur mission, Laxus avait décidé de rester encore deux jours à Crocus pour Gajeel puisse récupérer de ses blessures. Le délais passé, le temps des au revoir était finalement arrivé.

- Ouai ! appuyèrent les autres personnes présentes dans le bar. Et encore merci pour tout !

Laxus eut un léger sourire.

- De rien.

Il prit dans ses mains ses bagages tandis que Gajeel taper avec une certaine force l'épaule d'Aguri, un sourire lui barrant le visage.

- G on y va ? On va rater le train sinon.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! lui hurla Gajeel tout en se dirigea vers lui.

- Ouai, Ouai...

Laxus et Gajeel dirent un dernier au revoir à tout le monde et sortirent du bar. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la gare de Crocus. Une fois arrivée ils allèrent vers le quai et attendirent que leur train arrive. Celui-ci fit son entrée en quelques minutes plus tard. Ils entrèrent donc et cherchèrent leur compartiment.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais, lança Laxus, brisant le silence qui s'était dressé entre eux après s'être installé dans leur cabine.

Gajeel resta silencieux, regardant le paysage qui passait sous ses yeux. _°Bon, si je dois m'excuser c'est maintenant ou jamais...Putain, qu'est-ce que ça peut me fait chier°__,_ se lamenta intérieurement le brun, ne voulant pas s'exécuter.

- Je te le dis si en échange tu m'explique pourquoi tu étais énervé contre Racer.

- J'étais pas énervé, soupira le bond. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les gens qui débitent des conneries sans rien savoir. Racer en fait parti.

- Mais il n'avait rien dit de...

Petit temps d'arrêt.

De recherche.

De réflexion.

….

De compréhension.

-...Hoooo ! s'exclama le brun. Alors c'est pour ça !

- Tch ! Ferme-là ! s'irrita Laxus.

- C'est par rapport à ce que Racer avait dit sur moi ? C'est ça hein ?

- Ferme-là !

- Alors c'est vraiment pour ça...C'est mignon, se moqua Gajeel en pinçant la joue de Laxus, une main sur la bouche dans une parfaite copie de Happy.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ou je te bute ! hurla le blond en enlevant violemment la main de Gajeel de son visage.

Le Dragon Slayer explosa de rire face à la tête que faisait Laxus.

- C'est ça rigole ! Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'avais l'air aussi préoccupé pendant toute la mission ! Hein ?

Cette question posée par le blond eut le mérite de stopper immédiatement le rire de Gajeel qui grimaça. Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus tellement envie de s'excuser et regretter son marchandage. Le brun croisa les bars et se tassa sur lui même, les sourcils froncés. Il fixa Laxus durant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, puis soupira fortement.

- C'est par rapport à ce que tu avais dit.

- Comment ça ce que j'avais dit ?

- Après qu'on ait demandé notre chemin à l'autre abrutie.

Laxus réfléchit quelques secondes, se repassant la scène. Puis il eut une exclamation de surprise.

- C'est le fait que je t'ai dit que tu devrais changer qui t'as autant perturbé ? demanda le blond étonné.

-...Mouais, en gros. Enfin, y a pas que ça...Je savais pas comment réagir après ! Si tu me faisais la gueule, tout ça. Si je devais m'excuser aussi, grommela Gajeel avec irritation.

Cependant, il omit de préciser qu'il supportait mieux la présence du blond et, par conséquent, qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer sérieusement avec Laxus. Ce dernier le considéra un instant, ne pensant que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un quelconque impact -même minime- sur le Dragon Slayer.

- Pfff ! Comme si j'allais ne te plus te faire chier ou me battre avec toi à cause de ça, soupira Laxus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Il fut intimement rassuré que le blond ne l'ai pas prit aussi mal qu'il le pensait. Et aussi de ne pas avoir à s'excuser finalement...

-M'enfin, je veux quand même entendre le grand Gajeel s'excuser, sourit sadiquement Laxus.

Le dénommé leva vivement la tête.

- Alors là tu peux toujours crever ! Je me suis jamais excusé et c'est pas prêt d'arriver !

- Pff ! T'es vraiment pas marrant, grogna le blond.

- Je sais.

- Connard...Imbécile aussi.

- Toi...murmura Gajeel. Ta vie va prendre fin ici et maintenant.

Il se jeta sur Laxus, engageant une énième bagarre entre eux. Les autres passagers du train se demandaient, peu rassurés, si ils finiraient leur voyage en vie en voyant un matelas exploser le mur qui séparait leur box et celui des deux Mages.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Si tu savais ce qu'il t'attend mon petit Lax'...*sourire sadique*

_**(2)**_Désolé...Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une description de ce genre...

_**(3)**_...Enlevez-moi les images peu catholiques qui fourmillent dans votre tête ! *****dit-elle*****

_**(4)**_Laxus, le fait que tu saches que la ''serviette ne cache pas grand chose'' implique que ton regard se soit posé sur la-dite serviette...Petit pervers.

_**(5)**_Je suppose que tout le monde s'y attendait xD

**Note :** Voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Dieu que j'aie eu du mal à écrire les combats...Mais je me suis bien éclatée lors de l'écriture du réveil de Laxus xD Je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi. Mon chat me regardait bizarrement, c'est dire...Bref, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 ! Je le posterais sûrement plus tôt en vu de la petite pause de quatre jours ;) (merci à celui qui a inventé les ponts...)

Kissu !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rentrée et changements

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

**Note 3 :**J'étais censé poster ce chapitre plutôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire finalement. Sorry...Enfin bref, dans ce chap il ne va pas sa passer énormément de choses. Ça sera surtout du blabla ^-^'

**RAR :**

Gesshoku-Makkura : Comme tu le dis si bien, les défensives de Laxus sont les prémices de son amour pour Gajeel. Amour dont il ne connaît pas encore l'existence xD Bien que l'on soit encore loin, trèès loin, de la formation de leur couple. Et oui... :3 Merci ! Je suis soulagée que tu trouves que la scène de combat que j'ai écris ne soit pas si mal ! :D Encore merci pour ta review ! ;D

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 4**

**Rentrée et changements**

- Alors, comment s'est passée la mission ? demanda Makarov aux deux nouveaux venus.

Gajeel et Laxus étaient enfin rentrés à Fairy Tail. Ils avaient été accueillis par tout les membres de la guilde qui se demandaient dans quel état se trouvaient les deux Mages. Ces derniers avaient été grandement étonnés en voyant qu'ils étaient toujours vivant, et en bonne santé qui plus est.

Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow avaient sauté sur Laxus, l'étouffant sous leur larmes, tandis que Gajeel, souriant, tapait sur la tête de Levy qui s'était approchée de lui. Le Maître regardait cette scène, un sourire bienveillant peint sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard il avait demandé aux deux hommes de venir vers lui afin de discuter du déroulement de la mission. Malheureusement pour Laxus et Gajeel, ce n'était pas tout. Makarov avait une petite idée derrière la tête et comptait bien la mettre à exécution...

- Plutôt bien, répondit Gajeel.

- Mais encore...? insista le vieil homme.

- Ouai ! Donnez nous les détails ! On veut _TOUT_ savoir ! s'exclamèrent les autres membres de la guildes.

Gajeel et Laxus soupirèrent face à la curiosité maladive de leur compagnons.

- Vas-y toi..., souffla Gajeel.

- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de leur dire ? J'ai autant envie que toi de le faire je te signal !

- Oh allez Lax' ! J'ai la flemme de leur raconter...soupira le brun.

Petit silence durant lequel Gajeel fit sa technique qu'il avait développé spécialement pour Laxus. Autrement dit, Les-yeux-de-chat-botté. _**(1) **_Il l'avait essayé plusieurs fois sur le blond mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais craqué..._°Cet insensible !°_ se lamenta intérieurement le brun.

- Et me fais pas tes yeux de merlan frits. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas sur moi, dit le Mage de foudre en roulant des yeux.

- Pfff ! Sans cœur !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? se moqua Laxus

Gajeel le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

- Ouai !

- Celui qui a fait virer un homme d'une chaise alors qu'il n'était plus tout jeune ?

- J'étais fatigué...

- Celui qui a fait pleurer une petite fille alors qu'elle lui offrait gentiment une fleur de lys ?

- J'aime pas les fleurs !

- Celui qui a balancé un renard à peine adulte à travers la forêt ?

- Il m'avait mordu ! se défendit le brun.

- Celui qui a -

- Bon, c'est bon là ! On a compris !

Laxus explosa de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Gajeel.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, connard !

Le rire du blond se calma peu à peu.

- Alalala, t'es vraiment un cas tu sais.

- Ferme-là.

- Bon, dit finalement Laxus après un petit silence, je vais vous raconter la mission vu que l'autre a décidé de faire la tête.

En effet, Gajeel avait croisé ses bras, les serrant fortement. Il regardait méchamment le Mage de foudre, lui promettant mille et une tortures.

Laxus commença son compte rendu, sous les oreilles attentives des autres membres de Fairy Tail. Il arriva finalement au moment où les guildes noires avaient débarqué, interrompant son petit jeu avec Gajeel.

-...et on a vu que c'était Racer.

- Racer ? Celui qui faisait parti d'Oracion Seis ? s'étonna Erza.

- Ouai. C'était lui qui menait l'expédition. Comme l'avait précisé Makarov, continua le blond, ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Un peu plus d'une centaine. Vu leur nombre important, on a voulu faire ça en un seul coup histoire de ne pas y passer trente ans.

- Et vous avez fait comment ? demanda Natsu, captivé par le récit de Laxus.

- Le Palais des Chants Divin.

- Que...Comment ? ! hurla Makarov. Tu as utilisé cette technique ? !

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh mon dieu. Les frais que je vais devoir rembourser...Et puis je vais devoir passer devant le conseil aussi...Et puis...C'est la fin de Fairy Tail...La fin...La fin..., répéta Makarov sans discontinuer.

Laxus le regarda fixement quelques secondes, haussa les épaules et repris.

- Bref. Pendant que je concentrait ma magie pour l'utiliser, Gajeel me couvrait. Racer avait bien compris que si je terminais la préparation de ma technique ils étaient finis. Du coup Gajeel en a pris plein la tête, rit le blond.

- En même temps je devais me battre contre cent adversaires tout en te protégeant. Forcément j'ai chargé, parla pour le première fois Gajeel depuis que Laxus avait commencé son histoire.

- Ouai. Enfin, j'ai réussi à finir le Palais des Chants Divin.

- Ils ont du le sentir passer, rigola Gray.

- C'est sur. Après ont est rentré au bar et on est resté deux jours de plus le temps que G récupère, puis on est revenu à Fairy Tail.

- Putain...Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça...grogna Gajeel.

- Ça fait combien de fois que tu me dis ça ? Deux cent fois au moins, non ? Est-ce que j'ai arrêté pour autant ? Non. Mais, ajouta Laxus, j'ai pitié de toi. C'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle comme ça.

- Sérieusement ?

- Ouai.

Gajeel eut un petit sourire satisfait. Sourire que s'effaça peu à peu de son visage.

- Attends...T'es en train de me faire marcher là ? Hein ? demanda le brun, suspicieux.

- Évidemment que non.

Gajeel ressentit soudain une pointe l'espoir...

- Tu ne marche jamais. Tu cours directement. C'est ça qui est tordant.

…...qui fut brutalement anéantie.

- Tu me fais chier, grommela le brun

- Je sais.

Makarov qui avait enfin arrêté sa litanie de _''La fin...'' et _reprit ses esprits, regardait fixement Laxus et Gajeel. Ces derniers, sentant un regard pesant sur eux, se tournèrent vers sa provenance.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a? demanda Gajeel interloqué.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Tout le monde se tut, un silence inconfortable envahissant la pièce.

- C'est normal que je le sente pas, mais alors pas du tout ?...murmura Gajeel.

- Ouai...

Le brun se tourna vers Laxus et vit qu'il ressentait la même inquiétude.

- En réalité, la mission que je vous ait donné ne servait pas à resserrer les liens entre guildes. Enfin pas que. C'était...un test.

- Un...Un test ? Mais un test de quoi ? questionna le blond avec incompréhension.

Makarov soupira.

- Un test pour savoir si vous pouviez effectuer une mission ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Je comprend rien...souffla Gajeel.

- Parce que j'ai décidé de vous mettre ensemble pour créer une nouvelle équipe, se lança Makarov après un court silence.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux dont Gajeel et Laxus. Ces derniers restèrent comme deux ronds flan, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. L'information fit lentement sa route jusqu'à leur cerveaux.

- _QUOI ?_ hurlèrent les deux concernés.

- Alors là. Là ! C'est. Hors. De. Question ! s'exclama Laxus.

- Moi ? Faire équipe avec lui ? dit le Dragon Slayer en pointant son doigt vers le blond.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ?

Gajeel et Laxus se disputèrent et commencèrent à se battre violemment. Makarov utilisa sa magie de gigantisme et emprisonna les deux hommes dans ses immenses mains.

- Calmez-vous enfin !

- Me calmer ? _ME CALMER ? _Tu dis ça sérieusement le vieux ? cria le brun en se débattant dans la poigne du Maître.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas en vous énervant et en vous battant que vous allez y changer quelque chose.

- Nan ! Mais ça soulage ! lui répondit le blond avec véhémence.

- Allons. Je ne comprend pas cette soudaine mauvaise humeur. Vous aviez l'air de vous être bien amusez pendant la mission ! Et puis vous vous entendez plutôt bien maintenant, sourit Makarov en relâchant Gajeel et Laxus qui avaient relativement calmé leurs nerfs.

- On s'entend bien ? On s'entend bien tu dis ? T'as entendu ça Lax' ?

- Ouai j'ai entendu ! Putain...Dis moi que je rêve G. C'est pas possible autrement. C'est un cauchemar. Oui c'est ça. C'est un cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveill-Aie !

Gajeel venait de le pincer fortement en lui disant que, malheureusement non, ce n'était pas un rêve !

Laxus soupira d'énervement et s'assit brusquement sur une chaise tandis que Gajeel faisait les cent pas devant lui, soupirant toutes les deux secondes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi.

- Enfin calmé ? demanda Makarov qui avait reprit sa forme normal.

- Non, dirent Gajeel et Laxus d'une même voix.

- Hum...Comme je vous l'ai dit, _j'ai_ _décidé, _dit le vieil homme en appuyant bien sur les mots, de créer cette équipe et -

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette décision. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne peux pas, je ne vous direz rien, rajouta-t-il.

- Putain, j'arrive pas a y croire...geignit Gajeel.

- Moi non plus...dit Laxus, la tête renversée en arrière.

- Putain, j'arrive pas a y croire...

- Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement.

- Putain, j'arrive pas a y croire...

- On a comprit G ! s'exclama le blond.

Gajeel se tourna vers le Mage de foudre.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça qu'on fasse équipe !

- Bien sur que si ça me fait chier ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'adorerais faire équipe avec toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est juste que je connais mon grand-père ! Quand il veut asseoir son autorité, il sais très bien le faire ! Et lorsqu'il a décidé quelques chose, je sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut rien y changer ! Ce qui me fait chier plus que de raison ! De grès ou de force, on finira par former une équipe ! Sois réaliste !

Gajeel le considéra quelques instant puis gémit.

- Fais chier...

- Comme tu dis.

Makarov regarda les deux hommes qui le fixaient méchamment. _°Finalement, ça c'est plutôt bien passé !°__, _pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

- Vous pourrez commencer une mission quand vous le voudrez. Mais ensemble, précisa le Maître.

- Quand on le voudra hein...murmura Laxus.

- Oui.

Laxus se tourna vers Gajeel et vit qu'il avait eut la même idée. Il se levèrent tout les deux et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée, laissant les personnes présentes étonnés qu'ils acceptent aussi ''facilement'' la décision du Maître et ne contestent pas plus. Cela ne plus pas à Makarov qui se disait, à fortiori, qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'annonce de la Team Gajeel/Laxus. Une semaine qu'ils s'évitaient. Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas exécuté une seule mission. Une semaine que Makarov essayait de les coincer...En vain.

Cette nuit ne fit pas exception à la règle. Laxus et Gajeel n'étaient visible nulle part. Makarov attendait qu'ils arrivent depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Si il n'arrivait pas à les avoir de jour, il ferait ça de nuit.

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi dans le calme habituelle de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brise le silence ambiant. Laxus rentra doucement dans la salle suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Gajeel.

- Pff ! Ce qu'on ait obligé de faire quand même, murmura le brun.

- C'est ça ou on fait des missions _ensemble_ en bons petits coéquipiers, lui répondit tout aussi doucement le blond.

- Vu comme ça..., dit Gajeel en avançant doucement, à l'affût du moindre bruit et tentant de voir malgré l'obscurité qui régnait.

….

….

….

….

Que la lumière soit...

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

…...et la lumière fut.

Laxus et Gajeel furent momentanément aveuglés par la forte luminosité qui avait soudainement envahi la pièce. Une fois leur yeux habitués, il aperçurent au fond Makarov.

- Merde !

Ils tentèrent de s'échapper, courant chacun dans une direction opposée, mais furent arrêtés par les grandes mains du Maître qui les amena face à lui.

- Enfin.

- Tch ! Lâche-nous !

- Hors de question. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de vous attraper. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser faire aucune mission pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans intervenir ?

- On avait l'espoir, ouai, lui répondit Gajeel.

- Et bien, désolé de briser vos rêves mais vous allez en exécuter une. Et dès demain !

- C'est hors de question ! De toute tu vas faire quoi si on refuse ? s'écria Laxus.

- Ce que je vais vos faire ? C'est simple...

Makarov se pencha vers les deux hommes et leur murmura quelque chose qui leur fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Que...t'oserais pas faire ça ! le provoqua le brun.

- Tu crois ? dit Makarov en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Euh...Plus vraiment, murmura Gajeel.

Le Maître les lâcha, sachant qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient plus dorénavant. Les deux jeunes Mages lissèrent leur vêtement tout en jetant un regard mauvais au vieil homme.

- Je disais donc, vous allez exécuter une mission demain. Et je suis sûr que vous allez adorer celle que je vais vous donner...dit Makarov, un léger sourire sadique flottant sur son visage.

- C'est quoi cette mission ?

- Ça, je vous le dirais demain.

Gajeel et Laxus soupirèrent d'irritation et partirent, laissant Makarov jubiler de sa victoire.

- 'Tain ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! lança Gajeel quelques minutes plus tard.

- Quoi ? Expliques pourquoi ça serait de ma faute et pas de la tienne !

- Si t'avais pas voulu rentrer aussi tôt on en serait pas là !

- N'importe quoi ! Même si on serait revenu à la guilde à 4H00 du mat' il aurait été là !

- Peut-être pas !

- Bien sur que si !

Ils continuèrent à se quereller tout le long du chemin qui les menaient au foyer des garçons, réveillant au passage ses habitants.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Le réveil de Gajeel et Laxus avait été difficile. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à se demander ce qui les attendait. Finalement ils avaient réussi à se lever et étaient rentrés à la guilde.

Ils cherchèrent Makarov des yeux et le trouvèrent en compagnie de Panther Lily, assis sur le comptoir du bar. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers eux, comme s'ils allaient à l'abattoir.

- Enfin vous voilà !

- Hum...lui répondirent les deux Mages.

Makarov les regarda quelques instant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait mais il abandonna bien vite. Il avait d'autres priorités.

- Bien...Avant de commencer la mission je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important Gajeel. A partir de maintenant Panther Lily ne t'accompagnera plus pendant les missions.

Gajeel, sidéré par l'annonce de Makarov resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'exploser de colère.

- Comment ? Je suis un Dragon Slayer et Panther Lily est mon chat ! Alors il _doit _m'accompagner !

- Je sais Gajeel mais -

- Alors si tu sais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Gajeel viens, lui dit tranquillement Panther Lily.

Le brun suivit son chat qui le conduisait dans un coin de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Écoutes, je ne suis pas censé te dire ça mais bon...Je vais rapidement t'expliquer les vraies raison de la formation de votre nouvelle équipe.

Gajeel s'assit par terre écoutant attentivement les paroles deLily.

- Si Makarov a soudainement décidé de vous mettre ensemble, c'est pour protéger Laxus.

- Comment ça le protéger ? Il peut très bien se défendre tout seul. Et ça contre n'importe qui, dit le brun avec évidence.

- Non. Pas contre son père.

Gajeel resta impassible pendant quelques instant. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il est en danger. Il ne sait pas encore que son père en a après le lachryma implanté en lui. Si jamais Iwan retrouve Laxus...

- Il mourra...murmura le brun en regardant le blond qui discutait avec Makarov.

- Iwan voudra absolument récupérer la sphère de Laxus pour la vendre, même si cela signifie la mort de son fils.

- Ça je le savais déjà. Il voit Lax' comme de l'argent et rien d'autre, souffla le brun.

Gajeel et Panther Lily laissèrent un petit silence s'installer entre eux. Le chat repris finalement son discourt.

- Bref, ceci est la raison pour laquelle votre équipe a vu le jour. Tu pourras à la fois surveiller Iwan et protéger Laxus. Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi je ne peux plus t'accompagner pendant les missions, soupira le chat noir et blanc. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Iwan ne connaît pas l'existence du monde parallèle à Earthland : Edoras, continua Panther Lily.

- Euh...Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport entre ça et le fait que tu ne viennes plus avec moi.

- J'y viens. Si Iwan ne sait pas pour les Exceeds il ne sait donc pas pour Edoras. Cependant, si il se rend compte que tout les Dragon Slayer, _sans exception,_ ont un chat - volant qui plus est, ce qui est peu commun, tu le conçois - il va obligatoirement chercher à savoir d'où l'on vient, ce que l'on est, à quoi servent nos ailes...etc. Tu me suis ?

- Mouai...répondit Gajeel avec une moue sceptique.

- Admettons qu'il découvre qu'un monde subsiste parallèlement au notre. A ton avis que ferait Iwan ?

- Il chercherait à y aller par tout les moyens.

- Exactement. Comme tu l'as dit, il voudrait s'y rendre par _tout_ les moyens. Autrement dit il serait une menace potentiel pour Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Charuru **(2)**. Mais surtout pour toi et moi. Car si jamais il sait qu'avoir un chat volant est une caractéristique commune à tout les Dragon Slayer et que donc tu en possèdes un aussi, il est certain que les premières personnes vers qui il se tournera seront toi et moi. Il évident qu'il se servirait de nous pour aller à Edoras. Que nous voulions coopérer avec lui on non lui importera peu. D'où le fait qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'il nous voient ensemble. Ça serait nous mettre stupidement en danger.

- Mouai...

- Supposons qu'il arrive à y aller , il voudra contrôler ce nouveau monde -même si plus aucune magie n'y subsiste- et sera donc un danger pour les habitants d'Edoras, continua Lily. Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons plus faire aucune mission ensemble. Ce qui est étrange par contre, c'est qu'il ne ce soit toujours pas demandé pourquoi Natsu et Wendy avaient avec un chat volant avec eux...médita Panther Lily.

- Peut-être parce que Iwan est un peu - beaucoup !- con et que vous faîtes tout ce remue ménage pour rien. C'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis mais...Vous allez trop loin ! Vous exagérez, mais bien comme il faut hein !

- Écoute Gajeel, il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez et -

- La prudence est mère de sûreté aussi. Bla bla bla. Mais de la à imaginer un tel scénario...c'est un peu excessif quand même.

- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. C'est la décision du maître. Décision que j'approuve totalement d'ailleurs.

Gajeel poussa un soupir de lassitude, se disant que le monde ne tournait pas rond en ce moment.

- Enfin, tu sais tout maintenant au moins.

- Ouai...

- Et ne dis rien à Laxus, ajouta Panther Lily.

- Je sais. Je suis pas débile, grogna Gajeel en se levant.

Panther Lily le regarda avec une nostalgie et une tendresse certaine, se repaissant des bons moments passés avec le brun. Mine de rien, il s'était énormément attaché à cette brute de première...

- Tu viens Lily ? demanda Gajeel, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- J'arrive, dit l'interpellé en le rejoignant.

Le regard de Panther Lily dériva peu à peu sur Laxus. Ce dernier les fixait d'un air plus que suspicieux, les yeux plissées, se préparant sûrement mentalement à harceler le brun pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Désolé...J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD (encore une fois...)

**_(2)_**En français c'est Charles ou Carla. Mais j'ai l'habitude de l'écrire '' à la japonaise'' ^-^ d'où le nom Charuru.

**Note :** …...Ne me frappez pas...J'étais obligée de séparer Gajeel et Lily pour le bien de l'évolution du couple Gajeel/Laxus...*esquive les citrouilles et tomates pourries* Oui ! Je sais ! Les explications de Lily pour la dislocation de son équipe et la formation de celle de Gajeel et Laxus sont un peu...Euh...Voilà. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui tienne la route ! J'ai fais de mon mieux ! (ayez pitié...xD) Bref, c'est avec une extrême appréhension, angoisse, peur et tout ce que vous voulez que j'attends vos réactions à ce chapitre... x)

Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur l'enfance de Laxus que j'ai imaginé ;)

Kissu ! =)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélations et pari

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

**_- __°pensées des personnages°_**

**Note 3 :**Pour le titre, ne faîtes aucune analogie avec Twilight...lol. Plusieurs amies m'en avaient fait la remarque et ont cru que mon histoire aller tourner à la sauce Vampire, Loup-Garou & Cie xD

**RAR :**

**Lilisa :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! =)

**Gesshoku-Makkura :** Tant mieux si tu es contente que la durée de leur mise en couple soit longue ! ;) Je suis comme toi, j'adore voir les sentiments des personnages se développer lentement le long de la fic =) J'espère que tu ne vas trop m'en vouloir pour l'enfance de Lax' que j'ai imaginé... :3 (j'avais moi aussi eu la larme à l'œil quand il quitté la guilde, puis j'ai pleuré quand j'ai vu Laxus...pleurer xD

**Nongnong :** Oh ! Tu n'es pas la seule à détester le pairing Gajeel/Levy (une amie le déteste aussi xD) Sinon, tu sens bien les choses. :3 Les frais que devra rembourser Makarov seront...Bref tu m'a comprise :p Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 5**

**Révélations et pari**

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda brusquement Laxus.

- De rien qui te regarde, lui répondit Gajeel tout aussi gentiment.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression que -

- Ça suffit vous deux, les interrompit Makarov en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous disputerez plus tard. Vous avez une mission à faire je vous rappel.

Gajeel et Laxus tournèrent lentement la tête vers l'un vers l'autre et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? dit Makarov en se penchant vers Panther Lily.

- Va savoir.

- On dirait qu'ils communiquent pas télépathie, rit le Maître.

C'est alors qu'ils pivotèrent vivement leur têtes vers Makarov, le faisant sursauter.

- Alors, c'est quoi la mission qu'on va devoir faire ? questionna Laxus.

Makarov resta silencieux quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur le potentiel pouvoir télépathique que pourrait posséder Laxus et Gajeel. Il secoua finalement la tête, chassant ces stupides idées de son subconscient. _°Je commence à devenir cintré moi...J'ai besoin de repos.°_

- Le vieux ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Gajeel, s'énerva la Maître vexé.

- Ouai ouai...Bon tu nous parles de cette mission sinon on s'en va, menaça le brun.

- J'y viens j'y viens. Alala, toujours aussi pressé vous deux !

- Ouai. Plus vite on commencera plus vite on finira, grommela l'homme eux piercings.

Makarov soupira puis concéda enfin à leur expliquer le but de la mission.

- Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot.

- Encore heureux ! Ça fait presque vingts minutes que j'attends que tu nous en parle ! se plaignit le blond.

- Vous allez devoir vous rendre dans une école et présenter la beauté de la magie à des enfants, sourit Makarov.

_°Ou comment faire tomber dans les pommes Gajeel et Laxus en 10 leçons. Testé et approuvé !° _rigola intérieurement Makarov en voyant les différentes expressions des deux hommes face à lui. En effet, Laxus et Gajeel était passés par une palette de couleur assez impressionnante. Le blanc avait été la première. Suivit du vert, du violet, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le rouge, synonyme d'une colère imminente.

- Tu...Tu te fous de notre gueule le vieux ? C'est une blague, hein ? C'est une blague pas vrai ? explosa le brun.

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Mais...Mais...Mais..., le blond, sous le choc de la nouvelle, ne put que répéter inlassablement ce mot.

- ''Présenter'' la magie ? A des gosses ? Sérieusement ? Tu pouvais pas plutôt demander ça à l'autre exhibitionniste ? Il a une magie de modelage ! C'est cent fois mieux pour présenter la magie à des putains de gamins !

- Je sais. Mais il est déjà accaparé par une autre mission. Et vous ferez la votre, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

- C'est n'importe quoi le vieux ! Tu dérailles complètement !

- Mais non, mais non. Je suis sûr que vous serez d'excellents professeurs ! sourit Makarov.

- J'en doute, murmura Laxus, remit de ses émotions.

- Et puis ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi Gajeel.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu avais déjà enseigner la magie à des enfants. C'était il y a longtemps mais tu dois t'en souvenir quand même.

- Mais de quelle mission tu – Ah ! s'exclama le brun après une intense réflexion. Celle que j'ai volé à la Bunny Girl !

- La Bunny Girl ? s'étonna Makarov.

- Lucy, traduit Laxus à la place de Gajeel.

- Mais je l'ai jamais faîtes cette mission, reprit le brun.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Maître, curieux.

- Parce que j'étais trop amoché.

Face aux regards interrogateurs et incrédules de Laxus et Makarov, le brun soupira et leur expliqua.

- Le jour où j'ai prit cette mission est le jour où tu m'as tabassé Lax'. Enfin Jett et Droy m'avait aussi attaqué mais j'étais à peine blessé après leurs ruée sur moi, dit pensivement le brun.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant de ce moment qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais plus entendre parler.

- De quoi tu parles Gajeel ? demanda Makarov, encore plus confus qu'avant l'explication du brun.

- Quelques jours après que je soit rentré à Fairy Tail, j'avais pris la mission où je devais apprendre la magie à des mioches. Mais juste avant de partir, Jett et Droy voulaient me ''parler''. Alors je suis allé les voir. Quand je suis arrivé il ont commencé à me frapper pour se venger de ce que j'avais fait à la guilde, Levy et bla bla bla. Puis Lax' a fait son entrée. Et je dois avouer qu'à partir de là j'ai bien dégusté, rigola Gajeel.

- Mais...Tu ne t'es pas défendu ? dit Makarov, estomaqué.

- Nan...J'ai pas voulu riposter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Laxus qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'explication de Gajeel.

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant, gêné, ce qui intrigua les personnes présentes. Savoir que quelque chose pouvait embarrasser Gajeel, même de la façon la plus minime qui soit, était assez ahurissant.

- Je voulais me faire accepter par les autres...avoua finalement Gajeel après un certain moment. Et puis je comprenais pourquoi ils voulaient tous me rouer de coups. J'avais humilié leur guilde. Normal qu'ils veulent me lyncher, éluda-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main, ne se préoccupant déjà plus de cet événement passé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait ça Laxus...Tu me déçois...souffla Makarov en lançant un regard accusateur vers son petit-fils.

Laxus eut un rire jaune.

- De toute façon à part vous décevoir toi et père je ne sais rien faire d'autre. C'est bien connu, asséna Laxus, un rictus mauvais lui barrant le visage. Vous savez quoi, démerdez-vous pour votre putain de mission. J'me casse, lança-t-il.

Le blond se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et sortit de la guilde, furibond, bousculant les gens qu'il rencontrait sur son passage.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle faire une gaffe le vieux, ria Gajeel.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle Gajeel. Je comprend pas pourquoi il s'est emporté ainsi, soupira Makarov, un air triste peint sur son visage. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Boah! Ça va lui passer ! dit le brun, philosophe.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai...

- Moi non plus, approuva Panther Lily.

Gajeel soupira.

- Bon bon, je vais lui parler, annonça l'homme aux piercings en se mettant debout.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Gajeel, dit le chat noir et blanc, devançant Makarov.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi et ton tact légendaire risquent de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, expliqua le Maître.

Gajeel demeura muet quelques instant, puis un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage.

- J'veux qu'on fasse un pari. Si j'arrive à calmer Lax' et à le faire revenir, on oublie la mission. Si je n'y arrive pas – c'est inutile que je dise ça mais bon – on ferra la mission sans se plaindre. Alors ?

Le silence s'éternisa tandis que Makarov et Panther Lily pesaient le pour et le contre de l'offre de Gajeel.

- Ça marche, dit finalement Makarov, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

Gajeel eut un énorme sourire, se disant que de toute façon il allait gagner le pari.

- Mais tu expliqueras à Laxus pourquoi j'ai soudainement décidé de ne pas vous faire faire la mission alors que quelques minutes plutôt j'étais prêt à vous y emmener de force. A condition que tu réussisses ta part du marché, bien évidemment.

- Sans problème, grogna le brun qui perdit légèrement son sourire.

Gajeel lança un dernier regard vers Makarov et Panther Lily puis se dirigea vers la sortie de Fairy Tail. Une fois dehors, il se rendit vers le côté du mur de la guilde où était accroché une échelle et grimpa. Si il devait trouver Laxus, il savait que c'était sur le toit de la guilde qu'il devait aller. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il aperçut une tignasse blonde. _°Finalement, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée ce pari...Bah ! De toute façon j'ai rien à perdre mais tout à gagner !°_

Laxus lui de son côté fulminait. _°Merde ! Ils me font tous chier ! ''Tu me déçois''...Putain, comme si je m'en voulait pas assez comme ça de ce que j'ai fait! Nooon. Il faut qu'en plus ils en rajoutent une couche ! Bordel !°_Laxus ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et vit le visage de Gajeel, à l'envers, penché au dessus de sien.

- Tu m'as l'air énervé dis moi, rit le brun.

Gajeel se redressa et s'allongea à côté du blond.

- Ferme-là...chuchota Laxus en se mettant dos au brun.

Le silence s'épaissit entre eux, uniquement entrecoupé par les murmures des batailles qui se déroulaient plus bas, mais dont ils ne ce souciaient pas.

- Tu compte rester ici longtemps ? demanda finalement le blond

- Ça dépend de toi.

Laxus soupira, se disant qu'il ne trouverait le calme nulle part dans cette foutue guilde. Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long que le précédent.

- T'as l'intention de ne rien dire du tout ?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi au juste ? s'exclama le Mage de foudre en s'asseyant, baissant la tête vers Gajeel.

- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça.

- Tch ! Parce que ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! J'ai pas envie de parler maintenant, et je n'aurais pas envie plus tard alors fous-moi la paix !

- Ce que tu peut être casse pieds !

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! J'étais tranquillement assis ici jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me faire chier ! Alors maintenant dégage !

- Nan.

- Gajeel...Si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant...

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda le brun avec un sourire, provoquant. Me frapper ? Oulala, j'ai peur ! se moqua-t-il.

Cette dernière phrase prononcée par Gajeel fut le goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase déjà plein du blond.

Tout à coup, Laxus se jeta sur le brun, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, et lui balança son poing dans la figure. S'en suivit alors un enchaînement féroce de coup de poing qui s'abattirent sur Gajeel. Laxus déversait toute sa rage et sa colère contenue sur le brun. Brun qui se laissait étrangement faire sans rien dire, encaissant les coups. Il attendait _le_ moment. Celui où le blond craquerait. Il connaissait Laxus et sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant la fin.

Laxus frappa une dernière fois Gajeel, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang. Il avait les mains en sang et écorchées. Sa respiration hachée brisait le silence qui régnait. Il desserra doucement la prise qu'il avait sur le cou de Gajeel. L'homme aux piercings lâcha alors le poignet du blond -qu'il avait attraper lorsque le blond lui avait comprimé la gorge un peu trop fort- et tenta alors de reprendre son souffle.

Laxus leva la tête vers le visage du brun puis regarda le reste de son corps, voyant dans quel état il l'avait mis. Ce dernier avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue à deux endroits tout comme sa lèvre inférieur, laissant un filet de liquide rouge carmin couler sur son menton. Son nez, mal en point lui aussi, était sûrement cassé et saignait abondamment. On pouvait distinguer des bleus naissant ici et là sur les parties visibles de son corps. D'autres ecchymoses devait inévitablement être présentes sur les régions que Laxus ne pouvait voir, cachées par les vêtements du brun.

Le blond se mordit violemment la lèvres, se disant qu'encore une fois il s'était conduit comme le pire des connard. Comme son père...Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Sa vision commençait imperceptiblement à devenir floue. Il distinguait de moins en moins les traits du visage de Gajeel qui le regardait avec étonnement. Laxus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus.

C'est alors qu'une goutte tomba sur le visage de Gajeel, laissant un finsillon se dessiner sur sa joue et disparaître dans ses cheveux. Laxus leva la tête, pensant que c'était la pluie qui en était à l'origine. Cependant le ciel était complètement découvert. Aucun nuage ne cachaient le soleil qui était de mise aujourd'hui. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il rebaissa la tête. D'autres traînées d'eau étaient apparues sur le visage du brun, le nettoyant légèrement du sang qui s'y était accumulé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Gajeel. Les pupilles rouges lui lançait un regard à la fois compréhensif et triste. Regard qui déconcerta Laxus. Le blond sentit soudain quelque chose glisser le long de sa pommette. Il tendit la main vers son visage et toucha sa joue. Il la mit devant ses yeux et vit que son doigt était légèrement humide. Il passa de nouveau la paume de sa main sur ses yeux et réalisa enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Il pleurait...

- Lax'...

Il se leva précipitamment et s'écarta du brun. Il marcha à grand pas vers l'autre bout du toit, s'éloignant le plus possible du Mage d'acier. Laxus s'arrêta et s'allongea sur le sol. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pleurer devant Gajeel. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pleurer tout court. Et pourtant, des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, traçant des sillons sur ses joues sans qu'il chercha à les essuyer ou à les dissimuler. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, une fatigue s'emparant soudainement de lui...

- Lax'...

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa encore une fois de sa bouche tandis qu'il mettait un bras devant ses yeux, cachant le haut de son visage.

- Fous-moi la paix...dit le blond d'une voix rauque.

- Lax'...répéta le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui;

- Putain Gajeel, tu comprends pas que pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est rester seul ?

- Pas vraiment non.

Le silence qui s'était établit entre eux suite à la réplique de Gajeel fut brisé par Laxus.

- Désolé...murmura le blond.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir frappé. Ha...quand le vieux va te voir dans cet état, il va savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça.

- Et alors ? Le fait qu'on se battent n'est pas nouveau hein.

- C'est pas ça...

- Explique moi alors. Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis un abrutis ! J'ai besoin d'explication.

Les lèvres de Laxus se retroussèrent légèrement face à la réplique de Gajeel. Gajeel se tourna vers le blond qui été dos à lui.

-...Je vais encore avoir le droit à un _''Tu me déçois, Laxus'', _dit-t-il en imitant la voix de son grand-père quelques minutes plus tard. Je leur en foutrais des _''Tu me déçois'' _moi ! Putain, jedéteste cette phrase...

Gajeel sentait que Laxus avait besoin de vider son sac. De parler de quelque chose d'important. D'un poids qui lui pesait sur épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne savais pas comment il pouvait sentir ça, mais le fait était là. Aussi il l'encouragea mentalement à le faire, restant silencieux, espérant que le blond comprenne son message télépathique et son manque initiative.

-...Père me l'a dite tellement de fois, continua Laxus en cassant le silence présent depuis quelques minutes. Accompagné des quotidien _''Tu es tellement faible.''_, _''Tu me fais honte.''_, _''Tu n'es pas mon fils. Je n'aurais jamais un fils aussi faible que toi.'', ''Je vais devoir te punir pour ta faiblesse.''_

- A...Attends quand ton père te disait _''je vais devoir te punir''_, tu veux dire qu'il...

- Ouai. Il me battait. Depuis que j'avais l'âge de comprendre que j'étais faible. Autrement dit il a commencé quand j'avais quatre ans à peu près. Et il n'y allait pas de main morte. J'ai du avoir le droit à tout ce qui est possible et inimaginable. J'étais souvent privé de nourriture et d'eau jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes ou de rester conscient plus de cinq minutes. Il m'a fait encore beaucoup d'autre choses comme l'atteste les nombreuse cicatrices que j'ai sur le corps. Mais je vais t'épargner les détails. Tu connais sa cruauté sans limite et le plaisir qu'il prend à voir souffrir les autres à cause de lui. Oh, bien sûr le Vieux ne soupçonnait rien et n'était pas au courant. Il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

Gajeel avait les yeux écarquillés, sidéré mais aussi énervé par l'annonce que venait de lui faire le blond. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Laxus ait pu avoir une vie telle que celle ci. Cependant, quelque chose le contraria encore plus. C'est la manière dont Laxus lui avait dit tout ça. Aucun sentiment n'avait transpiré dans sa voix. Seule l'indifférence était présente. Il avait annoncé ça comme si c'était normal et qu'il parlait du beau temps. Comme s'il avait _mérité_ ce qu'il avait vécu. Comme si tout ce qui lui avait arrivé était de _sa_ faute. C'est pour ces raisons que le brun retourna violemment Laxus sur le dos et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Le blond le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de la part du brun.

- Ne...

Gajeel s'arrêta, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il relâcha Laxus et gratta le menton. _°'Tain ! C'est vraiment pas pour moi ce genre de truc...°_

-Gajeel, soupira Laxus en roulant des yeux, ne te casse pas la tête à essayer de-

-Tais-toi ! Je...Je vais bien finir par trouver comment le dire. Laisse moi quelques minutes.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Gajeel n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

-Gajeel...

-Ah c'est bon ! En gros, ce que t'as dit sur ton père là, ne le raconte pas comme si c'était _normal _ce que t'as vécu, comme si ta vie n'avait aucune importance. Comme si...comme si...comme si _**(2)**_ c'était entièrement de ta faute si il te faisait ça !

- Écoutes, c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé, _''C'est de__** ta**__ faute si tu es faible.'', ''C'est de __**ta**__ faute si ce chien est mort.'', ''Tu sais très bien que tout ce à quoi tu t'attacheras finira mort, par __**ta**__ faute.'', ''C'est à cause de toi si ta mère est morte. Si tu avais été plus fort tu aurais pu la protéger et elle ne serait pas morte.'',''Que tu meures ou que tu vives n'a aucune importance pour moi.''_. Tu croyais quoi Gajeel ? Que j'allais tomber dans le mélodrame ? Pleurer dans tes bras en te disant que non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas à cause de moi si j'ai eu une vie de merde et que ma mère est décédée ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Si j'ai vécu ce que j'ai vécu, c'est que j'y suis forcément pour quelque chose. C'est comme ça que je pense. Et ce n'est pas en me disant le contraire que tu vas y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Ah bon ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant je vais tout faire pour changer ça. Et tu me connais, quand j'ai décidé quelque chose je le réalise toujours ! s'exclama Gajeel.

Il se leva et brandit fièrement sa main en l'air puis forma un L avec son pouce et son index, comme lors de la Fantasia, un énorme sourire découvrant ses dents pointues. Laxus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face au spectacle que lui donnait Gajeel. Il les ferma quelques secondes tout en soupirant pour la énième fois et sourit doucement.

- Si t'as que ça à foutre...Mais je doute beaucoup que tu y arrive, murmura Laxus pour lui même.

- On verra. On verra...

_°Finalement je m'en suis pas mal tiré...°_

Laxus se laissa retomber sur le sol.

- Tch ! grogna le blond, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que la première personne qui me voit pleurer soit mon ennemis de toujours...Plus pathétique tu meurs...grommela-t-il.

- Qu'ais-je entendu ? Je suis la première personne à vous avoir vu pleurer, _Ô_ grand Maître ? Je vous remercie de m'avoir donner cet honneur et ce privilège. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant _Ô_ grand Laxus, dit le brun d'une voix pompeuse tout en faisant une courbette beaucoup trop profonde.

- Arrête avec tes conneries, rit le blond avec un véritable sourire aux lèvres.

Gajeel rigola puis se rassit à côté du blond.

- Au fait, encore désolé. Mais je parle de ce qui c'était passé avant. Putain j'ai explosé mon quota d'excuses en une heure, soupira Laxus, agacé.

Gajeel comprit de suite qu'il faisait référence à quand il l'avait blessé peu de temps après qu'il soit devenu un membres de Fairy Tail.

- Tu t'en veux encore pour ça ?

-...

-...

-...

- C'est mignon, dit Gajeel en mettant une main devant sa bouche, imitant Happy à la perfection.

- Tch ! Ferme-là ! s'irrita Laxus qui s'attendait à ce que Gajeel lui sorte un réplique de ce genre.

Gajeel rigola de son rire si caractéristique.

- Plus sérieusement. Pas la peine de t'en vouloir encore pour ça. Je comprend pourquoi t'as fait. Pour être franc, si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose, dit G en haussant les épaules. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais dans ton état normal à ce moment là.

- Comment ça ?

- Excuse-moi mais durant la période de la '' Battle of Fairy Tail '' tu n'étais pas toi même, dit Gajeel avec évidence. A ce moment là tu était un Laxus cruel, insensible, obnubilé par le pouvoir et la puissance. Alors que maintenant tu es un Laxus cruel, insensible, obnubilé par le pouvoir et la puissance.

- Merci, grommela le blond.

- Roooh, je rigole. T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour !

- Désolé mais je suis trop intelligent pour trouver drôles des blagues de ce niveau, provoqua Laxus.

- Connard ! cria le brun en lui donnant une petite sur la tête. Blagues à part – blagues qui sont hilarantes soit dit en passant –, le Laxus de maintenant est un Laxus...Hum...Un Laxus...Je dirais que tu est devenue un Lax' !

Laxus roula des yeux face à l'explication de Gajeel. Contre toute attente, il comprenait où voulait en venir le brun malgré son maque de précision.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouai.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun étonné.

- Vraiment.

- Et qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? demanda le brun, suspicieux.

- Que, en gros, j'étais devenu quelqu'un de mieux, que j'avais changé...etc.

- Alors t'avais vraiment compris...

- Bien sur ! Puisque je te le dis ! D'ailleurs c'est bizarre...

Laxus jeta un regard effrayé vers Gajeel et fit semblant de trembler.

-...Je comprend ce que tu dis maintenant...

Gajeel demeura interdit quelques secondes.

- Je vais te buter enfoiré ! hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur le blond, engageant une énième bagarre entre eux.

- Bon, on ferait bien de redescendre, annonça Laxus après que leur bagarre ait prit fin. Ça fait un moment qu'on est parti.

- Ouai.

_°J'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral depuis...mon moment de faiblesse on va dire...°_, pensa Laxus en voyant le brun faire encore plus pitreries et et de remarque acerbes que d'habitude.

Ils descendirent tout les deux du toit en prenant l'échelle et rentrèrent à la guilde. Après le calme qui régnait dehors, le brouhaha incessant des membres de Fairy Tail leur explosa brutalement les oreilles. Ils cherchèrent Makarov des yeux et le trouvèrent toujours en compagnie de Panther Lily. Visiblement, ils les attendaient. Ils dirigèrent lentement vers eux.

- Alors tu as vraiment réussi...s'extasia Makarov.

- Réussi quoi ? demanda Gajeel.

Makarov lui lança un regard entendu.

- Aaaah ! Le pari ! s'exclama le brun.

- Quel pari ? questionna Laxus, méfiant.

Gajeel se figea.

- Je...Euh...Rien. Rien du tout. C'est juste un petit pari entre moi et le Vieux. C'est tout, répondit le brun d'un air assuré.

- Un petit pari ? Te fous pas de ma gueule G ! Je te crois pas une seule seconde !

- Tu devrais parce que je dis la vérité !

- J'ai pas l'impression que -

- Jamais vous ne vous arrêtez ? Vous pouvez pas rester une journée sans vous chamailler ou vous battre ? s'irrita Makarov.

- Non.

Clair et précis.

Le vieil homme soupira de désespoir.

- Enfin bref, reprit-il, vous ne ferez pas la mission que je vous ait donné tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

Il lança un regard suspicieux vers Gajeel qui leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je sais que vous tramez quelque chose tout les deux, susurra Laxus en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Gajeel et Makarov.

- Pfff ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua le brun.

- Hum...

Laxus prit son menton dans sa main et regarda attentivement son grand-père et Gajeel. Il réfléchit alors à tout ce qui c'était passé durant cette matinée forte en émotion. Tout devint soudainement clair.

- J'y crois pas ! T'as parié que t'allais me faire rentrée à la guilde ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! C'est tellement tordu que t'es bien capable de le faire ! hurla le blond.

Le brun grommela, se disant que Laxus était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Ouai...Comment t'as su ? s'étonna Gajeel.

Laxus soupira. _°Celui-là alors...°__,_pensa-t-il, énervé.

- Gajeel, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, dit le blond en roulant les yeux. Et je suppose qu'en échange le Vieux annulait la mission si tu gagnais la pari...

- Ouai...

-Finalement t'as bien fait. On échappe à cette stupide mission, sourit le blond après un court silence.

-Je sais que je suis génial. Pas la peine de me remercier, dit le brun d'une voix pompeuse.

- Tes chevilles G, tes chevilles...Bref, dit Laxus en se tournant vers le Maître, on ne fait pas la mission ''Présenter la beauté de la magie à des enfants'' ?

- C'est ça, lui répondit-il. Mais, ajouta Makarov en voyant les mines réjouîtes de Gajeel et Laxus, je trouve ça vraiment méchant et dommage ce que vous faîtes.

- Comment ça ?

- Les enfants de l'école attendait avec impatience votre venue. Ils s'étaient fait un joie de vous voir. Ils avaient même acheté des cadeaux pour vous , souffla le vieil homme, un air triste peint sur le visage.

Gajeel et Laxus se regardèrent puis s'éloignèrent du Maître afin de discuter entre eux.

- Alors, soit on refuse et on passe pour des gars horribles. En même temps on s'en fout et puis c'est un peu ce qu'on est..., réfléchit Gajeel.

- Ouai mais bon...

- Soit on accepte la mission...On fait quoi ?

- On peut toujours y aller. Leur montrer deux trois trucs magiques et s'en aller. Comme ça on fait cette mission, on passe pour des ''gentils'' – bien que je m'en foute un peu beaucoup de ça en fait – et en plus ça fera passer le temps. Vu qu'on se fait chier comme des rats morts en ce moment, dit Laxus en haussant les épaules. On fait ça alors ?

- Mouais, répondit le brun pas plus emballé que ça.

Il retournèrent alors vers Makarov et Panther Lily, leur entrevu terminée.

- Tout compte fait on va la faire cette mission, leur annonça Laxus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Et ne fais pas l'étonne le vieux, tu savais très bien qu'on allait l'accepter au final.

Makarov rigola franchement, ne pensant pas être aussi transparent.

- C'est vrai. Enfin bref, je suis content que vous acceptiez cette mission. Vous allez bien vous amuser, j'en suis sur.

- Je crois pas non, affirma Gajeel.

- On verra...Tenez, dit Makarov en leur tendant un papier. C'est le nom et l'endroit où se trouve l'école.

Laxus prit la feuille et Gajeel lit par dessus son épaule ce qu'il y avait écrit.

- Rayons d'amour ? _**(1) **_C'est le nom de l'école ? Ça me donne envie de gerber...

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu...Huh! Je me demande à quoi ressemblera l'intérieur...grimaça Gajeel.

- Moi aussi...Enfin ! Allons-y.

- Ouais.

Une nouvelle aventure commença alors pour nos deux jeunes Mages, ne présumant certainement pas ce qui allait les attendre...

_**To be continued...**_

**_(1)_**A la base, il devait faire leur mission dans un orphelinat (d'où le nom ''Rayons d'amour'', on voit déjà que l'inspiration m'a fait faux bond...xD) mais j'ai finalement opté pour une école. Cependant j'ai quand même conservé le nom...J'aurais pas dû, je sais x)

_**(2)**_Ça fait beaucoup de _''Comme si'' _quand même...

**Note :** Alors alors alors ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'enfance de Laxus ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop xD Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours imaginé que Laxus en avait eu une difficile, ponctuée des remontrances quotidiennes de son père et de ses corrections beaucoup trop violentes...'-' M'enfin, j'espère ne pas être tombée dans le mélodrame... ^-^' J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter xD Bref, on se retrouve vendredi prochain ! =)


	7. Chapitre 6: Rencontres et demande en mar

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

**RAR :**

Lilisa : Tu n'es pas la seule à être sadique...Gajeel et Laxus vont en voir de toutes le couleurs... **:3 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Gesshoku-Makkura : Merci beaucoup ! Et comme tu l'as dit si bien, l'enfance difficile (d'après moi) qu'a eu Laxus le rend encore plus attachant qu'il ne l'est déjà ! :D PS: Pareil ! Je compte même plus le nombre de films/mangas/livres devant lesquels j'ai pleuré x) (comme par exemple dans Bleach quand Gin meurt...Purée, j'ai dû utiliser deux paquet de mouchoirs... xD)

AceFireFlies : Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sinon, tout comme toi j'ai adoré les deux passages que tu as cité dans ta review. D'ailleurs j'ai pleuré quand Laxus a...pleuré aussi. Pour les fautes je vais les corriger au plus vite ! PS : Ça ne me dérange pas que tu parles de toi, j'adore écouté (enfin lire dans ce cas) les gens parler d'eux ^^ Bref, merci pour ta review !

Nongnong : Apparemment tout le monde pense ça ! lol. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu comprennes mon humour (qui ne fait généralement rire que moi...lol) Comme toi, j'avais aussi pleuré quand Laxus a été exclu de Fairy Tail...Bref, je te laisse à ta lecture ;)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 6**

**Rencontres et demande en mariage**

- Je suppose que vous êtes les Mages de Fairy Tail ?

Une jeune femme s'avança gracieusement vers eux. Elle portait un élégant tailleur rouge, très décolleté, mettant en valeur sa taille fine et ses formes généreuses. Ses cheveux châtain étaient lâches et retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules.

- Oui, répondit Laxus.

- Je me présente, Hikari Machi. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle en tendant la main vers le blond.

- Laxus Drayer. Enchanté.

Laxus lui serra la main en retour. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Gajeel qui était en train d'arracher un morceau de l'imposante grille en fer qui constituait l'entrée de l'école. Il sentit le bout de ferraille qu'il avait dans la main, l'inspectant, et le mit finalement dans sa bouche. Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre à côté de Laxus. La jeune femme avait la main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il...Il ne va pas se faire mal ?

- Aucun risque. G !

Ce dernier se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et s'approcha de Laxus.

- Quoi ? répondit brusquement le brun, n'acceptant toujours pas que le blond l'appelle ainsi.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de manger l'école ça serait bien...soupira le Mage de foudre.

- J'avais faim.

- T'as toujours faim...

Gajeel haussa les épaules, expédiant les paroles de Laxus.

- Vous...Vous allez bien ? demanda fébrilement le jeune femme à côté du blond.

- Ouai, pourquoi ?

- Vous venez de manger du fer.

- Et ?

- Gajeel, pour quelqu'un que ne te connais pas, te voir manger du fer peut être assez étonnant...dit Laxus en roulant des yeux. Enfin bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne risque rien. Je vous présente Gajeel.

- Je...Euh...Enchanté. Je m'appelle Hikari, murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

- Hum...grogna le brun en réponse

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle après un petit silence. Je vais vous présenter aux enfants.

Ils traversèrent tout les trois l'immense cour composait de nombreux jeux pour enfants. Des toboggans, des petites voitures, des marelles, des billes éparpillées un peu partout et encore beaucoup d'autres jouets l'agrémentait. Il arrivèrent finalement face à une imposante bâtisse. Sur les murs étaient esquissés de nombreux dessins et aquarelles, certainement réalisés par les enfants, enjolivant les façades de leur multiples couleurs. Il entrèrent à l'intérieur qui était tout aussi décoré que l'extérieur, si ce n'est plus.

Ils continuèrent leur route, allant au fond du couloir puis tournèrent à gauche. Hikari s'arrêta au bout du corridor, se tourna vers les deux hommes derrière elle et leur sourit. Elle ouvrit lentement la grande porte devant elle.

Une joyeuse cacophonie surprit Gajeel et Laxus. Une cinquantaine d'enfants -dont leur âge devait se situer entre quatre et sept ans- étaient présents, courant dans tout les sens et hurlant à qui mieux mieux. Face à ce spectacle qui lui fit froid dans le dos, Gajeel recula lentement puis se retourna, tentant de prendre la fuite sans que Laxus ne le voie. Toutefois ce dernier ne lui laissa aucune chance de retraite en lui attrapant fermement le col, le ramenant à ses côtés.

- Ne crois surtout que je vais te laisser filer à l'anglaise aussi facilement, le menaça Laxus en rapprochant son visage du brun, les yeux plissés.

- Grmrm mfrg, grogna le brun dans sa barbe inexistante, les mains dans les poches.

Laxus le lâcha en levant les yeux au ciel se disant que parfois, Gajeel se comportait les gamins face à eux.

- Les enfants ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! dit Hikari en tapant dans ses mains.

Les interpellés se calmèrent peu à peu et virent alors des hommes derrière leur maîtresses. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. Une ribambelle d'enfants se jeta alors sur Gajeel et Laxus, les assaillant de questions. Leurs yeux pétillaient et un sourire énorme avait pris place sur leur visage. Gajeel grimaça. Finalement ils n'auraient pas du accepter cette mission...

- Les enfants ! Écartez-vous et laissez les respirer enfin ! rit la jeune femme.

Les bambins se décolèrent à regret de Laxus et Gajeel, une moue déçu aux lèvres.

- Allons allons. Ne faîtes pas ces têtes la. Vous aurez tout le temps de les questionner tout à l'heure. Les enfants, je vous présente Gajeel et Laxus, dit-elle en faisant un geste en direction des hommes.

- Bonjours ! crièrent les petits angelots en cœur.

Laxus répondit d'un petit geste de la main et Gajeel ne fit aucun geste.

- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, je vais pourvoir m'en aller, dit Hikari en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Que...Quoi ? Vous allez nous laisser seuls avec eux ? hurlèrent en cœur Gajeel et Laxus.

- Oui. J'ai énormément de travail. Mais je vous fait confiance, vous allez très bien vous en sortir. Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle sourit au deux jeunes Mages face à elle et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls avec ses élèves.

Gajeel et Laxus était restés bouche bée après le discourt de la jeune femme. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers les enfants qui les regardaient comme s'il étaient leur héros, les yeux brillant d'admiration Les deux Mages se laissèrent tomber par terre, s'asseyant en tailleurs.

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un petit garçon se leva doucement puis s'avança vers Gajeel. Il se stoppa face à lui, se pencha vers le visage du brun et eut un énorme sourire.

- C'est des vrais ? dit-il en touchant l'un des nombreux piercing de l'homme face à lui.

- Bien sur que c'est des vrais ! répondit brusquement le brun, dans le but de l'effrayé.

Cependant cela ne marcha pas. Au lieu de s'enfuir en courant comme n'importe quel humain censé l'aurait fait, le sourire du garçon se décupla et il s'assit à quelques centimètres de Gajeel. Il posa ses mains sur le visage du Mage et commença à s'amuser avec ses piercings.

- Je veux les mêmes ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Gajeel qui était resté de marbre jusqu'à présent eut un micro sourire.

- Dans quelques années je t'en ferais si tu veux, lui annonça le brun.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon avec espoir.

- Ouai.

Il se jeta au coup de Gajeel en criant.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Lâche moi maintenant, grogna le brun en repoussant l'enfant qui était fermement accroché à lui.

Le petit garçon se détacha de Gajeel et lui sourit. Le brun eut une grimace puis soupira.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda finalement le Dragon Slayer

- Moriya ! Et toi c'est Gazeel ! rajouta fièrement le petit garçon, content de s'être souvenu du nom du Mage.

- Non. Gajeel.

- Gazeel !

- Non Ga_J_eel. Avec un J. Ga-_jjjj_eel ! répéta le susnommé en mettant l'emphase sur le ''j''.

- Gazeel !

Laxus qui été assit à côté de lui explosa de rire en voyant la tête déconfite du brun et celle rayonnante de Moriya.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? hurla Gajeel

- Toi, répondit simplement le blond.

- Tch ! Tu me fais chier !

- Langage. Il y a des enfants dans la salle.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, lui débita le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! répéta le petit garçon, voulant imiter Gajeel.

Gajeel lui mit la main sur la bouche.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux tout faire comme toi moi, murmura Moriya les larmes aux yeux.

Gajeel grimaça, se disant que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait d'enfant. **(1) **Il se tourna vers Laxus dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide mais fut vite rabrouer.

- Démerdes-toi.

Un soupir de désespoir franchit les lèvres de Gajeel.

- Parce que...Euh...Parce que...

- Parce que il n'y a que les adultes qui ont le droit de dire ça, vint finalement Laxus à son secours.

- Grmrm mfrg ! grogna le petit garçon.

Moriya croisa les bras et bouda. Laxus en le voyant faire explosa encore une fois de rire, s'attirant l'attention de Gajeel et Moriya. Ces derniers tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers le blond, le regardant comme s'il venait d'une planète.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles encore ? demanda Gajeel en croisa les bras et en fronçant les sourcils, lançant un regard noir au Mage de foudre.

Le rire de Laxus doubla, lui faisant manquer d'air. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il consentit enfin à se calmer, au grand soulagement de Gajeel qui voulait savoir la raison d'un tel comportement.

- Maintenant que t'es calmé, tu m'explique pourquoi tu rigoles comme un abrutis ?

- Purée ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris de toute ma vie, s'exclama le blond en essuyant les larmes qui était apparues au coins des ses yeux suite à sa crise de rire.

- Je veux bien te croire...

- T'es sûr de ne pas avoir un fils caché Gajeel ? On dirait une Mini-Toi.

- Ha ? dit le brun avec incompréhension.

Laxus fit un mouvement de tête vers Moriya. Gajeel le regarda et s'aperçut alors que le jeune garçon, en voyant la posture du brun, tentait de l'imiter et croisait les bras, tout en essayant de regarder Laxus aussi méchamment que le faisait le Mage d'Acier. De temps en temps il zieuter Gajeel afin de voir comment il se tenait et réajustait sa position en conséquence. Les sourcils de Gajeel se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda le brun étonné.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je veux être comme toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Moriya.

Le brun demeura impassible quelques secondes puis sourit.

- Je te comprend. Après tout je suis tellement parfait et puissant. C'est normal que tu ais envie de me ressembler, dit Gajeel en hochant la tête.

- Les chevilles G, les chevilles...souffla Laxus, mine de rien.

- Elles vont très bien et elles t'emmerdes Lax'. Et puis c'est la vérité ce que je dis, rajouta-t-il.

Laxus soupira face à tant d'arrogance et de vanité.

- Dîtes, vous voulez bien nous montrer votre magie ? demanda un autre élève avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Tu commences G ?

- Ouai !

Gajeel se leva et eut un sourire carnassier. Il concentra sa magie dans sa main et la transforma en épée devant les yeux ébahi des enfants. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers le Mage d'acier, intimidés par sa performance et quelque peu inquiets du tranchant de la lame

- Comment t'as fait ça ? ! s'extasia Moriya.

- Elle est où ta main ? ! demanda un autre élève.

- Haha ! Impressionnant hein ? se vanta le brun.

- Trop ! On veut faire pareil ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson les ''gosses'', comme se plaisait à les appeler Gajeel.

- Ah ça, c'est impossible. Il n'y a que moi qui peut faire ça.

Des exclamations de déception et de mécontentement si firent entendre dans la salle. Cependant, cet état d'esprit fut rapidement délaissé, la curiosité vis à vis du pourvoir de Laxus s'étant faite plus forte que leur contrariété.

- Dis, tu nous montres ta magie ? réclama une petite fille d'environ quatre ans en tirant doucement sur la manche de la chemise de Laxus.

- Bien sûr.

Laxus prit la prit la petite fille par les aisselles et l'assit sur ses jambes suite à sa demande. Il mit ses mains devant son visage et fit apparaître des éclaire.

- Oooooh ! s'émerveilla-t-elle en serrant fortement son doudou en mauvais état.

Elle tendit la main vers celles de Laxus, voulant toucher la foudre sans avoir conscience de sa dangerosité.

- Ne touche pas. Tu vas te faire mal.

La petite fille ramena promptement ses mains sur sa peluche rapiécée. Elle tourna son visage admiratif vers Laxus qui lui offrit un petit sourire. Sourire qui fut rendu au centuple par la fillette.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tia !

- Enchanté Tia. Moi c'est Laxus.

- Enchanté ! Dis ?

- Hum ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ? lui demanda Tia, l'innocence incarnée.

Laxus écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une petite fille de seulement cinq ans lui fasse déjà sa demande. Gajeel qui avait suivi la scène du regard, éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! Tu t'attaques aux petites fille maintenant ? plaisanta Gajeel en se tenant les côtes.

- Ferme-là ! grogna le blond en se tournant vers lui, fronçant les sourcils de colère.

- Tu...Tu veux pas ? Hein ? balbutia Tia.

Des larmes avaient commencé à apparaître dans ses yeux plein de souffrance, menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Sa lèvre inférieur trembla légèrement tandis qu'un sanglot à peine retenu sortait de sa bouche. En voyant ce spectacle, Laxus craqua. Il prit doucement Tia dans ses bras.

- Je...Euh...Comment dire...Tu est beaucoup trop jeune, expliqua-t-il en se séparant de la fillette.

- Mais...quand je serais plus grande tu voudras bien ?

- Euh...Ouai...Oui, dit- avec un sourire gêné, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'attention.

Tia eut une exclamation de bonheur et sauta au coup de Laxus, l'entraînant dans une douce étreinte. Un véritable sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui se disait que cette petite était un sacré phénomène.

- Tu veux bien me remontrer ta magie ? lui demanda Tia.

Laxus ne répondit pas. A la place il se leva, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis fit naître des éclairs de plus en plus grands autour de lui. Cependant, il oublia un détail qui avait son importance...Les éclairs commencèrent peu à peu à envahir le salle jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent une certaine personne. Personne qui fit momentanément office de paratonnerre.

Gajeel qui était à quelques mètres de Laxus -et venait d' exploser une partie du sol de la pièce en voulant faire une démonstration de sa force herculéenne- cria lorsqu'il ressentit soudainement une douleur intense, comme si un éclair venait de le...

- Bordel Laxus ! hurla le brun.

En entendant cet éclat de voix, Laxus annula sa magie et pivota. Il vit alors un Gajeel furieux, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, foncer droit sur lui.

- Espèce d'abruti ! l'invectiva le brun. Tu fais ça alors que tu sais très bien que je suis là ! T'es naturellement con ou t'as prit des cours ?

- Merde...Je...Désolé, je t'avais oublié, dit Laxus en retenant de justesse le rire qui menaçait de sortir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Oublié ? _OUBLIÉ ? _s'offusqua Gajeel en attrapant le blond par le col. J'ai failli finir en saucisse carbonisée tout ça parce que tu m'avais oublié ?

- Faut croire, soupira Laxus ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça.

_°Je vais le tuer. Maintenant. Nan pas maintenant°_ se ravisa-t-il en voyant les enfants qui les regardaient avec attention, comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle. _°Il y a trop de témoins. Je m'en occuperais plus tard°_ Il relâcha alors le blond non sans un dernier regard meurtrier pour ce dernier, et s'assit par terre.

Laxus rigola discrètement puis reprit un air sérieux quand Gajeel se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Dîtes, vous pouvez nous raconter comment c'est à Fairy Tail ? s'exclama alors un jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda Laxus en prenant place à côté du brun.

- Tout ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

La journée continua ainsi, partagée entre les récits et anecdotes narrés par les deux jeunes Mages et les questions plus ou moins (surtout plus) indiscrètes posées par les élèves.

-...Ils étaient au moins trois cents ! cria Gajeel.

- Pfff ! N'exagères pas ! Ils étaient cent ! le coupa Laxus.

- C'en est pas moins impressionnant !

Laxus leva les yeux à s'en donner le tournis tout en soupirant une énième fois.

- Bref ! Ils étaient vraiment nombreux, continua le brun sous les oreilles attentives des élèves qui le regardait avec adoration. Et en plus de ça je devais m'occuper d'eux tout seul le temps que Lax' prépare ça technique secrète.

- Une technique secrète ? ! s'enthousiasma l'un deux enfants.

- Ouai ! Une technique tellement puissante qu'elle pourrait détruire tout Magnolia si il le voulait !

Des yeux émerveillés se tournèrent vers Laxus, le regardant comme s'il était le Roi de Fiore. Des _''Ouah ! '' _et _''Trop fort ! ''_ remplirent peu à peu la salle, faisant sourire le Mage de foudre.

- Comment t'as fait pour tous les battre Gazeel ? demanda Moriya qui ne s'intéressait qu'au Dragon Slayer.

- Ha ! C'est simple j'ai -

- Et ben, on l'air de bien s'amuser ici ! l'interrompit Hikari.

Tout le monde regarda la nouvelle venue avec surprise, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer.

- Les enfants, il est l'heure de dire au revoir à Laxus et Gajeel, continua Hikari en marchant vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des deux Mages.

Des exclamation de protestation et de revendication si firent entendre dans la salle.

- Allons allons les enfants. Ils reviendront vous voir et ils vous raconteront plein d'autres histoires !

- C'est vrai ? ! s'écrièrent les élèves avec espoir, se tournant vers Gajeel et Laxus.

Ces derniers se regardèrent quelques secondes, se demandant mentalement si c'était une bonne idée. Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord.

- Ouai, répondit Gajeel pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joies, attendant déjà avec impatience la prochaine venue des deux Mages. Gajeel et Laxus se levèrent en soupirant. L'heure du départ était arrivé bien trop vite au goût des bambins mais aussi de Gajeel et Laxus. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et affirmait, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés cette après-midi. Les enfants s'étaient montrés extraordinairement intéressés par ce que leur raconter les deux Mages ainsi que par leur capacités magiques, impressionnantes pour leur petits yeux émerveillés.

Tia s'approcha doucement de Laxus et lui tira la manche pour qu'il se baisse. Laxus se mit à la hauteur de la petite fille. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras, délaissant son doudou pour quelques secondes. Le blond enserra Tia puis s'écarta d'elle et lui rendit sa peluche qui était au sol. Elle le remercia et lui fit une petite bise sur la joue, le faisant sourire. Il se leva et alla à côté de Hikari, attendant Gajeel.

Ce dernier s'accroupit face à Moriya. Ils parlèrent tout les deux quelques secondes puis Gajeel se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de jeune garçon avec un sourire carnassier, découvrant sa dentition parfaite. Le garçonnet remit ses cheveux en place et jeta un regard mauvais à Gajeel qui avait osé touché sa chevelure. Le brun rit et se retourna, allant rejoindre Laxus et Hikari.

- Les enfants vous leur dîtes un dernier au revoir !

- Au revoir ! A bientôt !

- A la prochaine ! répondit Laxus tandis que Gajeel faisait un vague geste de la main.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce, accompagnés de Hikari.

- Alors, comme ça c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle

- Mieux que ce que je pensais, répondit Laxus avec franchise, la faisant.

- Ça va alors. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que vous soyez un peu débordés. Il peuvent être assez turbulent quelques fois.

- Ils ont été très calmes.

- Tant mieux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement face à l'immense portail.

- Encore merci d'être venu.

- C'était rien.

- Et bien, on se reverra lors de votre prochaine visite, dit Hikari avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Justement, on pensait revenir la semaine prochaine. Ça sera possible ? questionna Laxus.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Clin d'œil qui déconcerta le blond, qui ne comprenait pas -ou ne voulais pas comprendre- les avances que lui faisait la jeunes femmes.

- Euh...A la semaine prochaine alors.

- Oui, dit Hikari en lui lançant un dernier regard plus qu'explicite.

Laxus se retourna et sortit de l'école suivit de Gajeel. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un rire agite le brun, faisant soupirer le blond.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui te fait rire.

- Exactement ! C'est surtout la tête que tu fais qui me fait rire. T'as l'air tellement sérieux, dit Gajeel en l'imitant.

- Ferme-là !

- On pari combien que tu pensais à l'autre cruche et que tu te demandais pourquoi elle s'était comportée comme ça avec toi.

Laxus jeta un regard mauvais à Gajeel

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu réfléchis autant. C'est évident.

- Ah bon ? demanda le blond avec sarcasme.

- Bien sûr. T'as pas comprit qu'elle te draguait ?

Laxus se figea, regardant le brun avec incrédulité qui s'arrêta à son tour.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi. Elle me draguait pas, dit le blond catégorique en reprenant sa marche.

- Bien sur qui si !

- Bien sur que non ! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ? C'est pas comme si tu t'y connaissais !

- Haha ! C'est pas faux. En fait t'es pas du tout un ''coureur de jupons'' comme tout le monde le dit. En tout cas je m'y connais beaucoup plus que toi apparemment.

- Ouai ouai...Et puis de toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle me drague. C'est pas comme si j'étais intéressé, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Bon bah comme ça, rit Gajeel. En plus tu as déjà une fiancée, rajouta-t-il.

- Arg ! M'en parle même pas, je pouvais pas refuser.

- Ça je l'ai bien remarqué ! s'irrita le brun.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que la technique des yeux de chien battu ne marche pas quand c'est _moi _qui le fait alors que quand c'est une gamine...

- Justement. Elle est là la différence. C'est parce que c'est _toi _que le fait que ça n'a aucun effet. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je dis pas, mais là...

- Ferme-là, grommela le brun en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Laxus regarda Gajeel et sourit. Il avait la tête parfaite d'un enfant frustré à qui ont aurait refusé d'acheter un jouet.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Alors, comment s'est passé cette journée avec les enfants ? demanda Makarov en s'adressant à son petit-fils.

Voyant que Laxus ne répondait pas, Gajeel le fit à sa place.

- Ça a été, répondit le brun qui été assit sur une chaise, adossé au bar.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Maître.

- Ouai.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Les événements qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée étaient toujours présents dans leurs esprits. Laxus qui ressentait ce malaise se leva et parti rejoindre les membres de Rajinshuu sans un regard pour son grand-père.

- Il m'en veut toujours pour ce que j'ai dit...murmura le vieil homme.

- Ouai.

- Je devrais peut-être lui parler.

- N'y pense même pas le Vieux ! s'exclama Gajeel. Si tu veux arranger la situation c'est bien la chose à ne pas faire.

- Et donc je fais quoi ? Je laisse passer le temps sans rien dire ? s'énerva-t-il

- Exactement. Si tu cherches à te faire pardonner ou autre ça va faire qu'empirer les choses. M'enfin, de mon côté j'essaierais de lui parler, ajouta le brun.

- Merci Gajeel, dit le Maître en souriant.

Le brun lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il se leva et partit rejoindre Laxus qui lui fit une place à côté de lui en se décalant sur la droite.

_°Malgré tout ce que Laxus et Gajeel peuvent dire, ils se connaissent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent, et s'apprécient énormément. J'en suis persuadé...°_ songea tendrement Makarov en regardant Gajeel qui parlait bruyamment avec le blond.

_**To be continued...**_

**(1)**On est jamais sûr de rien mon Cher Gajeel...Just sayin'... **: 3 **

**Note A LIRE ! :** Je ne pense pas pourvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre pour la semaine prochaine étant donné que mes professeurs ont décidé de nous assaillir de contrôle la dernière semaine de cours avant l'arrêt des notes...Mais on ne sait jamais, avec un peu de chance... ;)

Kissu !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Espionnage et conduit

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

**Note 3 :** Au détriment de mes contrôles de Math, de Physique chime, de SVT, de Français, d'Histoire, de Santé et Social, de SES, d'Éducation Civique _ET _(oui, ce n'est pas encore fini...Mes profs sont cintrés.)de mon orale d'Anglais, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ! Parce ce que je vous adore (vos reviews me font tellement chaud au coeur ! :') ), parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez deux semaines sans chapitre et aussi parce que j'allais avoir une mort sur la conscience *clin d'œil à Gesshoku-Makkura_*_ , voici le chapitre 7 !

De ce fait, pour me détendre, j'ai...comment dire...je n'ai apposé aucune limite à ma folie et bêtise (pas que j'en mette d'habitude mais là...C'est le summum xD) ! Autrement dit, ce chapitre part en saucisse totale ! xD A la base la mission ne devait _**absolument pas**_ se dérouler ainsi ! Bref, vous êtes prévenus... **:3**

**RAR :**

Lilisa : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Gajeel et Laxus nous cachent beaucoup de choses lol. Sinon j'espère que tu as réussi tes contrôles ;)

AceFireFlies : En lisant ta phrase sur San-Goku, je me suis imaginée Laxus et Gajeel parents xD J'ai rit toute seule lol PS : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Gesshoku-Makkura : Voilà ! Tu as la suite alors ne te suicide pas x'D Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es amoureuse de ma fic ! Donc, merci beaucoup ! :D

Audrey : J'ai l'impression que personne n'a pensé à faire un Laxus/Gajeel et que donc tu n'es pas la seule lol. Alors que, je sais pas, il sont fait pour être ensemble quoi ! L'un est brun, l'autre est blond; ils se détestent et...euh...Voilà ! C'est bien suffisant xD Sinon, tu vois bien les choses ;) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura un joyeux happy end dégoulinant de guimauve xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Saemoon : Ce n'est pas grave ! J'espère que tes partiels ce sont bien passés :) Après le fin de la lecture de ce chapitre il faudra que tu attendes encore une semaine pour la suite...Tu penses tenir le coup ? XD Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage encore plus à continuer d'écrire ! :-)

**Chapitre 7**

**Espionnage et conduit**

_**Deux mois plus tard...**_

- Merde ! Je vais tomber ! paniqua Laxus.

Il sentit ses mains glisser à cause de la sueur. Sous lui, Gajeel était complètement accaparé par ce qui se passait plus bas et ne se préoccupait pas des souffrances du blond

Ils étaient coincés dans ce conduit depuis bientôt une demi heure, essayant de ne pas chuter et ainsi faire échouer la mission. Mission qu'ils commençaient à regretter d'avoir accepté pour la énième fois, la discrétion n'étant pas leur fort...

- N'y penses même pas ! chuchota Gajeel en tournant la tête vers l'arrière.

- 'Tain j'y peux rien ! J'ai plus de force dans les bras ! lui répondit le blond avec colère.

- Putain ! Comment on a pu en arriver là !

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Gajeel et Laxus se dirigèrent lentement vers le tableau des annonces, à la recherche d'une mission quelconque à effectuer, le manque d'argent se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Malgré le fait qu'une mission puisse être bien payée, les frais en réparations pour les dommages collatéraux qu'ils provoquaient étaient faramineux, engloutissant les pauvres joyaux qu'ils pouvaient gagner après la réussite de leur quête._

_- Putain, soupira Gajeel, y a aucune mission intéressante !_

_- On s'en fout qu'elle soit intéressante ou non. Pour l'instant on juste besoin d'argent. Tant qu'elle est bien payée, on la prend, déclara Laxus._

_- Je sais je sais, grogna le brun._

_Laxus parcourut des yeux les différentes annonces et ne trouva rien qui pourrait leur convenir._

_- On va voir du côté des S-Quest, y a rien là, soupira le blond._

_- Hum._

_Gajeel et Laxus se dirigèrent alors vers le bar, là où le Maître se trouvait comme à son habitude._

_- __O__ï__ le vieux, fait voir le S-Quest qu'il y a, déclara le brun._

_- Justement, vous tombez bien tout les deux. J'ai une mission à vous proposer._

_- Je te préviens d'avance, si c'est encore une mission où on doit montrer quoi que ce soit à des mioches je-_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que ça va vous plaire._

_- Mouai. Fais voir la mission, dit le brun peu convaincu._

_Makarov tendit une feuille à Gajeel. Laxus lut ce qui était écrit par dessus son épaules._

_- ''Mission infiltration '' ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

_- Et bien, le conseil de la magie soupçonne l'une des plus grosse société économique de Fiore d'esclavagisme. Ils ne sont sûr de rien mais d'après leur renseignement, les hauts gradés de cette entreprise iraient dans des contrées reculées –tout du moins assez reculées pour qu'ils puissent faire leur petites affaires tranquillement– et feraient enlever les femmes et les enfants tout en menaçant les hommes pour qu'ils ne disent rien. _

_- Et comment ils ont découverts ça ces crétins du conseil ? demanda Gajeel de son tact légendaire._

_- Gajeel...je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de les appeler comme ça, le réprimanda Makarov._

_- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas raison ?_

_- La question n'est pas là, soupira le vieil homme._

_- Si justement, intervint Laxus._

_- Laxus tu pourrais être de mon côté, bouda le Maître._

_- Désolé mais pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec G. Ce sont des vrais cons, dit le blond avec désinvolture._

_Makarov poussa un soupir de désespoir, se disant qu'ils étaient irrécupérables._

_- Passons, dit-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main. Vous allez devoir pénétrer dans l'édifice principale de la fameuse société, chercher des preuves qui pourraient les incriminer et, au mieux, sauver les femmes et les enfants enlevés. Tout cela sans vous faire voir. Autrement dit vous allez devoir les espionner._

_- Espionner ? Sérieusement ? s'étonna Laxus._

_- Oui._

_- Écoutes le vieux, Fairy Tail n'est pas connu pour sa discrétion et nous non plus. Alors je pense qu'on va refuser cette mission, déclara le Mage de foudre appuyé par Gajeel._

_- Elle est payée 30 000 000 de joyaux._

_- Tout compte fait on va accepter cette mission, se ravisa le blond. Hein G ? _

_- Ouai, répondit vaguement Gajeel, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire avec tout cet argent. _

_- Bien. Je crois que je vous ait tout dit, affirma Makarov, fumant sa pipe. Ah non ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant un panache de fumée multicolore. La mission se déroulera a Inazawa **(2)**. C'est étrangement dans cette petite ville que la société s'est implantée. _

_- Inazawa ? C'est pas la porte à côté, se plaignit Laxus._

_- Oui. C'est pour cette raison que plus tôt vous partirez plus tôt vous arriverez._

_- Ouais, dit Gajeel, toujours dans ses pensées._

_- On part ce soir ? demanda Laxus en braquant son regard sur le brun._

_- Ouai, répondit vaguement le Dragon Slayer._

_Laxus plissa les yeux et s'approcha lentement de Gajeel puis...lui donna en grand coup sur la tête._

_- Aie ! Putain mais t'es complètement malade ! cria le brun._

_- T'avais qu'a m'écouter. _

_- Je t'écoutais connard ! _

_- Tu sais vraiment pas mentir, se désola le blond._

_- Je t'emmerde ! _

_Laxus leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna et marcha vers la sortie de la guilde._

_- Tu vas où ? l'interpella Gajeel qui se dirigeait vers lui._

_- Préparer mes affaires peut-être ?_

_- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisant dans ses yeux._

_- Tu vois Gajeel, rien qu'en me disant ça, tu me prouves que tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'aie dit._

_- Bien sûr que si j'ai -_

_- Non. Sinon tu saurais que si je vais préparer mes affaires parce qu'on part ce soir pour Inazawa._

_Gajeel croisa les bras et ne répliqua rien. Il suivit le blond, se dirigeant dans leur mini-appartement respectifs afin de se parer pour la mission qui allait suivre._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Leur arrivée à Inazawa s'était bien passé. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé une auberge où dormir le temps de la mission. Les habitants avaient étaient très accueillant avec eux et à leur petits soins –ce qui avait le don d'énervé l'insensible Gajeel. _

_Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à prendre des renseignements sur la société qu'ils devaient espionner. Enfin tentaient de prendre des renseignements serait plus juste. En effet, les citoyens d'Inazawa, certes très charmants, éludaient rapidement les questions des deux Mages. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de l'entreprise installée dans leur ville, ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet ou alors leur répondait qu'ils ne savaient rien sur celle-ci. Tout cela avec une pointe de peur perceptible dans leur regard et leur attitude fuyante. _

_Ce comportement intriguait fortement les deux Mages qui pensaient en comprendre la raison et en discutèrent sur une terrasse, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

_- T'en penses quoi ? demanda Laxus au brun._

_- J'en pense qu'ils se chient beaucoup trop dessus dès qu'on parle de cette foutue boîte. C'est bizarre, répondit Gajeel qui grignotait un bout de métal, avachi sur sa chaise._

_- Hum._

_Laxus se redressa, posa son coude sur la table en bois verni puis cala son menton dans sa main. Il regarda avec une moue pensive les clients du bar. Ces derniers leur jetaient des regards peu discrets qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Le blond fronça les sourcils. _

_- On va se mettre au travail dès ce soir, déclara-t-il._

_- Hein ? Pourquoi ? On a le temps._

_- Non justement. Regarde autour de toi, lui répondit Laxus en faisant un léger mouvement de tête._

_Le brun considéra Laxus un instant puis concéda à analyser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il comprit rapidement où voulait en venir le blond._

_- Ils vont sûrement aller voir les dirigeant et leur dirent que deux Mages d'apparence plutôt douteuses sont arrivés à Inazawa. On est un danger pour leur petites affaires. Plus tard on commencera, plus de temps ils auront pour cacher les preuves et leurs potentiels otages, expliqua Laxus._

_- J'avais compris. Pfff ! Et moi qui voulait pioncer cette nuit, geint le brun qui laissa basculer sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux._

_- T'aura tout le temps de dormir quand la mission sera finie._

_- Mouais, vu comment tu ronfles...lâcha Gajeel mine de rien._

_- De – Je ronfles pas !_

_- Si._

_- Non ! Arrête de mentir !_

_- Je te dis que si ! De toute façon comment tu peux savoir si tu ronfles ou pas ? Tu dors je te rappel !_

_- Je le sais ! C'est tout !_

_- Faut croire que non puisque je te confirme que tu ronfles ! Acceptes-le au moins !_

_- J'accepte que dalle puisque je ronfles pas !_

_- T'es têtu hein ! Si je te dis que tu ronfles c'est que tu ronfles ! _

_Ils continuèrent de se disputer ainsi, attirant d'avantage l'attention sur eux._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_- T'es prêt ?_

_- Ouai ! répondit Gajeel avec excitation._

_Laxus eut un petit sourire, lui aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de cette infiltration._

_Ils regardèrent l'imposant bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Un ''léger'' problème fit alors son apparition._

_- Ouai...répéta le brun beaucoup moins emballé. Comment on fait pour rentrer ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté._

_- Euh...Je m'étais dit qu'on verrait une fois arrivée..._

_- Et donc ? T'as une idée ?_

_- Pas vraiment, soupira le blond._

_- Super ! s'exclama le brun._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent un quelconque moyen pour rentrer dans le building. Soudain le blond eut une illumination._

_- Tu penses que si tu te sers de ta magie tu pourras grimper jusqu'au toit ?_

_- Ouai, les doigts dans le nez, répondit Gajeel avec suffisance._

_Il s'approcha d'un des murs de l'édifice et transforma chacune de ses mains en une sorte de crochet de ski. Il se retourna vers Laxus._

_- Tu compte faire comment pour monter toi ? questionna-t-il de sa voix grave._

_- J'avais l'intention de m'accrocher à toi et te laisser faire tout le boulot, lui répondit Laxus avec détachement._

_- Que – Quoi ? Alors là c'est hors de question !_

_- Bien. Je fais comment alors pour atteindre le toit ? demanda Laxus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur._

_-...Tt ! Tu fais chier._

_- Je sais je sais. Ça me fait autant plaisir qu'a toi je te signal, précisa le blond._

_Gajeel grossit ses crochet afin qu'ils puissent supporter son poids et celui de Laxus. Il les planta dans le mur et tourna la tête vers le Mage de foudre._

_- Tu montes ou je te laisse ici ?_

_Laxus s'approcha de Gajeel et passa ses bras autour de son cou en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Parce que c'est pas possible autrement ! lança brusquement le brun pivotant violemment la tête, faisant ainsi heurter son front contre celui de Laxus._

_- T'es débile ou quoi ! s'exclama le blond en frottant son front, se détachant du corps de Gajeel. Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Parce que tu veux vraiment que je monte dans cette position ?_

_- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !_

_- Tu comprend rien ! Si je monte comme ça tu vas m'étrangler abruti !_

_- Ah ouai c'est vrai, dit pensivement le blond en tenant son menton. Bah tant pis, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules._

_- Tant pis ? TANT PIS ? Alors là tu peux toujours crever pour je te fasse monter ! _

_- C'est bon, je rigole, soupira Laxus. Trouves une autre solution alors, dit Laxus en s'asseyant sur le sol._

_Gajeel resta silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant à un moyen de grimper ce foutu building. _

_- Viens, déclara-t-il en regardant Laxus qui se relevait._

_Le Mage de foudre s'avança vers le brun et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. C'est alors que Gajeel se tourna, se mettant dos à lui, se baissa puis attrapa les jambes du blond. Il le souleva alors avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré la musculature importante du blond et le mit sur son dos. Dans un réflexe, les bras de Laxus s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Gajeel, l'enlaçant dans une forte étreinte -le blond ne tenait pas vraiment à tomber. Il enserra également la taille du brun avec ses jambes, s'assurant ainsi aucun risque de chute lors de la montée. _

_- Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Laxus._

_- Moi non plus._

_Gajeel transforma encore une fois ses mains en crochets et les piqua dans le mur. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien ancrés dans celui-ci puis fit de même avec ses pieds. Commença alors une montée des plus étranges, partagée entre les ''Putain de merde c'est haut ! Ne nous fait pas tomber sinon je te butes !'' de Laxus et les réponses violentes du brun qui manqua de les faire chuter plusieurs fois. _

_Au grand soulagement des deux hommes, ils atteignirent enfin le toit sain et sauf. Laxus glissa lentement le long du corps de Gajeel. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, heureux d'être toujours en vie. _

_Il regarda autour de lui tandis que Gajeel faisait revenir ses mains à la normale. Il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait et s'en approcha. Un bouche d'aération. Il s'en approcha, s'accroupit et regarda à l'intérieur._

_- C'est une mauvaise idée, déclara Gajeel._

_- Mais la seule qu'on a._

_Laxus se faufila dans le conduit, à quatre pattes, suivit par Gajeel. Ils avancèrent ainsi sans réel but, ne sachant même pas où ils étaient._

_- On sait même pas où on va, dit finalement le blond au bout de quelque minutes._

_- Mais on y va en tout cas, lui répondit le brun._

_Laxus leva les yeux au ciel face à la réplique de Gajeel. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se disaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais du accepter cette mission. C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit entendre, suivit d'un deuxième. Les deux Mages s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les oreilles tendues, à l'affût du moindre bruit. _

_- C'était quoi ça ? demanda le blond._

_- J'en sais rien mais je le sens pas._

_Soudainement, la plaque qui faisait office de sol se déroba sous eux. Ils commencèrent à tomber dans un autre conduit, plus large que le précédent. Heureusement, grâce à leur réflexe ils réussirent à stopper leur chute. _

_Laxus, face au vide, avait les mains et les pieds posés sur les parois du tunnel, tentant de ne pas faillir. _

_De son côté, le brun avait transformé ses mains et ses pieds en épée, les plantant dans le fer qui constituait le conduit afin de ralentir sa chute pour finalement se stopper. Il les avaient ensuite changé en pilier en forme de ''T'' pour pouvoir rester immobile et ne pas tomber, se retrouvant lui aussi face au sol qui était à plusieurs mètres sous d'eux. Gajeel mangea bruyamment la plaque de fer qui avait cédé sous leur poids -l'ayant attrapé au vol- sous les réprimandes du blond. _

_Tout à coup, des voix se firent entendre, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après que le brun ait fini de dévorer son bout de métal. Ils virent alors plusieurs hommes passer sous leur yeux. Les voix s'éloignèrent peu à peu, mais toujours audible pour le brun grâce à son ouïe sur-développée. Des bruits de chaises qui raclent sur le sol résonnèrent dans la salle puis le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que quatre autres personnes, d'après les dires du brun, rentre à leur tour. Gajeel tendit l'oreille._

_- Ils sont en train de bouffer, annonça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard avec envie, le morceau de métal qu'il avait manger plus tôt ne lui ayant pas suffit._

_- On est dans la salle à manger alors. On a plus qu'attendre et observer, déclara Laxus avec fatigue, sentant que les minutes s'annonçaient longues et difficiles._

_Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes ''en étaient arrivés là''..._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Un soupir d'agacement franchit les lèvres de Gajeel face à ses souvenirs.

- J'en peux plus...murmura Laxus. G, laisse-moi m'asseoir sur toi.

Gajeel se retourna vivement vers le blond faisant craquer les muscles de sa nuque, le foudroyant du regard.

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver ! Je suis pas ton fauteuil ! Démerde-toi !

- Écoutes, s'irrita Laxus, c'est soit tu me laisses m'asseoir tranquillement sur toi, soit je tombe dans le risque probable que tu tombes aussi et donc qu'on rate cette foutue mission !

Gajeel le considéra un instant, réfléchissant à ce que Laxus venait de dire.

- Tu fais chier ! grogna le brun.

Prenant cela pour un oui, Laxus descendit prudemment vers le brun -qui se trouvait à environ deux mètres sous lui– tentant de ne pas glisser et chuter. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel agrandit la taille de ses piliers afin qu'ils puissent supporter son poids et celui du Mage de foudre, puis reporta son attention sur ce qui ce passait plus bas.

Lorsque Laxus fut enfin à la hauteur du brun, il s'assit à califourchon sur son dos en soupirant de soulagement.

- Aaah ! Putain ! Je sentais plus mes mains, gémit-il en les secouant.

- Recules-toi bordel ! Tu m'exploses le dos ! se plaignit Gajeel en bougeant.

Laxus posa ses mains sur les omoplates du brun et se recula, s'asseyant au niveau des reins.

- C'est bon là ?

- Ouai, grommela Gajeel qui n'aimait pas -mais alors pas du tout !- le fait que Laxus se permette d'élire domicile sur son dos.

Gajeel reprit son introspection sur les personnes qui étaient entrées dans la salle, oubliant Laxus pour un court moment, et écouta avec concentration ce qui se disait. Il sentit alors le blond bouger puis s'allonger doucement sur lui. Il pivota prestement son visage. Il le vit, sa tête confortablement installé sur ses bras croisés, le regardant avec détachement.

- Quoi ?

- Ça va ? Monsieur est bien installé ?

- Ouai, répondit Laxus avec un regard indifférent. Manque plus qu'un beignet et tout serait parfait.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je sais je sais. Bon, sinon ils disent quoi pour l'instant ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Ils parlent d'argent et de bouffe.

Laxus écouta attentivement, essayant de capter le son d'une voix mais abandonna rapidement.

- J'entends que dalle, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour les écouter parler, confessa Laxus qui, mine de rien, était impressionné par les capacité auditive du brun.

- Je suis très fort. Je sais, se vanta le brun.

Laxus lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête en roulant des yeux.

- C'est une caractéristique de tout les Dragon Slayer d'avoir lune ouïe démesurée ? demanda curieusement le Mage de foudre.

- Nan, y a que moi qui l'ai aussi développé, répondit fièrement Gajeel en souriant.

Ce dernier eut soudainement un air sérieux puis ferma les yeux, intriguant Laxus au plus haut point.

- D'autres personnes arrivent. Ils sont deux. Et il y a une femme avec eux, rajouta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendirent des éclats de voix suivit de cris féminin puis plus rien. Un sinistre silence prit place dans la pièce. Du haut de leur point d'observation, Laxus et Gajeel virent deux homme passer, tirant un femme évanouit derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Laxus avec impatience en penchant légèrement la tête en avant.

- Rien. Ah, j'ai parlé trop vite, se reprit Gajeel. C'est vraiment des enfoirés, lança-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pour une fois les abrutis du conseil avaient raison.

Laxus soupira, envoyant de l'air dans le cou du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour l'instant ?

- Apparemment ils n'en sont pas à leur premier coup. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris -

- C'est à dire pas grand, lança le blond, taquin.

- Je te signal que c'est sur _mon_ dos que tu es confortablement installé. Alors si j'étais toi je la mettrais en veilleuse, réplique vivement Gajeel.

Laxus leva les mains en signe de rédemption, un sourire moqueur ancré sur le visage.

- Je disais donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, continua-t-il en lançant un regard divertissement au blond, ils font travailler les gosses et revendent les femme aux bourgs. Classique.

- Quelle belle bande de connard.

- Ouai. Je suis pressé de voir les gueules qu'ils vont faire en nous voyant, dit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

- Moi aussi. Mais pour l'instant on doit attendre qu'ils s'en aillent, soupira Laxus.

- Hum.

Les minutes passèrent, entrecoupées pas les commentaires du brun et les réponses de plus en plus vagues du blond. En effet, ce dernier commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'endormir. Il lutta encore un peu contre le sommeil, ne voulant pas être assoupi si il arrivait quoi que ce soit, puis abandonna, la fatigue ayant prit le dessus.

- On fera quoi quand-

Gajeel s'arrêta en voyant Laxus. Ce dernier avait le visage enfouit dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Le brun resta immobile quelques secondes, un regard impassible posé sur le Mage de foudre. _° Nan mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je vais le buter ! °_, explosa intérieurement le Dragon Slayer. _° Boooon...On se calme. On ne va pas foutre en l'air toute la mission à cause de ça. Ignore le et tout ira bien.°_

Gajeel ne fit plus attention au blond qui avait le culot de dormir sur lui. Les minutes défilèrent. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce conduit. Au grand soulagement du brun, il entendit l'un des hommes, certainement le chef de toute cette organisation, sonner le glas du repas. Il vit passer quelques hommes sous eux puis les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le son d'une porte qui se ferme se fasse entendre.

- Lax' ! Réveille-toi ! Lax' !_ LAXUS !_ hurla finalement Gajeel.

Laxus sursauta, manquant de tomber dans le vide. Il lança un regard embrumé vers le brun, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

- Ils sont parti, lui déclara Gajeel.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Enfin ? Enfin ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je te signal que toi t'a fait que pioncer alors si il y a quelqu'un qui doit dire enfin ici c'est moi !

- Wow...C'est bon calmes-toi, dit doucement Laxus, ses oreilles ayant soufferts après la tirade enflammée du brun.

Gajeel soupira d'agacement, en ayant plus que marre de ce putain de blond.

- Bon, tiens-toi bien. Je vais nous faire descendre.

Laxus suivit l'ordre de Gajeel et s'accrocha à lui en utilisant la même position qu'il avait adopté pour grimper sur le toit. Gajeel remit ses pieds à leur état d'origine, laissant tomber ses jambes, puis fit pousser des épées dans la plante, les enfonçant dans le métal. Il employa la même technique pour ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, se demandant comment ils pourraient descendre. Il y avait une distance d'environ quarante mètre jusqu'au sol. Il réfléchit alors à un moyen de la réduire. Finalement, il enleva ses pieds et ses mains de la paroi du conduit, se laissant tomber.

- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ABRUTI ?_ hurla Laxus les yeux écarquillés en serrant fortement le brun, se voyant déjà s'écraser contre le sol tel une magnifique crêpe.

Gajeel ne lui répondit pas. Vingt-cinq mètre plus tard, il fit apparaître des épées dans ses mains et les planta à nouveau dans la cloison de fer. Ils glissèrent quelques instant puis se stoppèrent. Les deux Mages se retrouvèrent alors suspendus à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol.

- T'es...T'es complètement malade ! s'écria le Mage de foudre.

- T'as eu peur, affirma Gajeel avec un sourire moqueur

- Pas...Pas du tout ! mentit Laxus.

- Mouais.

- Quoi ''Mouais'' ? J'ai pas eu peur je te dis !

- Mais bien sûr...

- Je te jure que toi...

- Moi quoi ?

- On verra ça plus tard pour l'instant on descend, éluda Laxus.

Ce dernier lâcha Gajeel et atterrit souplement sur le sol, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le brun. Gajeel se massa les épaules en grimaçant pendant que le blond examinait rapidemment la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. Elle était composée d'une longue table en son centre, pouvant certainement accueillir plus de cent personnes au vu du nombre important de chaises. Trois immense lustre éclairaient la salle de leur lumière.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Gajeel, coupant le blond dans son observation.

- On cherche les prisonniers, on les libèrent, on explose les enfoirés qui ont fait ça, on rentre à la guilde, on mange et on dort, déclara Laxus d'une traite.

- Ça me va ! sourit le brun. Surtout la troisième étape, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ça m'étonne pas, dit Laxus en marchant vers la porte.

Gajeel le suivit, enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir se battre. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de la pièce, Laxus tourna la poignée et tira la porte. Ils débouchèrent alors sur un long et large couloir. Ils avancèrent prudemment, à l'écoute du moindre bruit pouvant attester une quelconque présence ennemie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, ils prirent l'immense escalier qui se trouvait sur leur droit, descendant ainsi vers ce qui était certainement le hall d'entrée.

- Mais on est où bordel ? ! s'énerva Gajeel une fois arrivé en bas. C'est pas censé être une entreprise ? On dirait plus une villa qu'autre chose.

- C'est sûrement les appartements des dirigeants. Quelques fois les hauts gradés vivent dans leur société histoire de limiter les déplacements tout ça, répondit Laxus.

- Donc en bas les pions travaillent et en haut les dirigeants vivent comme des rois et profitent de leur statut pour faire de l'esclavagisme clandestin.

- En gros, ouai.

- Et ben putain, génial cette boîte, dit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Laxus eut un petit rire puis s'avança dans le vestibule, parcourant d'une fesse distraite _**(3)**_ les nombreux tableaux qui composaient la salle.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer les recherches, soupira Laxus en tournant la tête. G ? appela-t-il en ne voyant personne derrière lui.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. Il fit quelques pas en avant, cherchant du regard Gajeel et se demandant où cet abruti avait bien pu passer. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main attraper son épaule. Il écrasa le pied de l'inconnu et donna un violent coup de coude en arrière. Un craquement sonore suivit d'un gémissement se fit entendre. Laxus se retourna vivement et leva la jambe, s'apprêtant à donner une bonne leçon à l'insolent, puis suspendit son geste.

- Ga-Gajeel ? s'exclama Laxus.

- Butain ! Tu m'as éclaté l'nez ! cria le brun, une main sur le visage, enserrant son nez.

Face à ce quiproquo, le Mage de foudre explosa de rire, ce qui irrita fortement Gajeel.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! Abruti ! aboya le brun.

- Je...Désolé. T'as raison, c'est pas drôle, dit Laxus en reprenant un air sérieux.

- Ouai c'est ça. Je vois bien que tu te retiens de rire.

- Mais non mais non, nia le blond avec un sourire mal contenu.

- Toi aussi tu mens très très mal. Butain ! Ça fait un mal de chien, se plaignit Gajeel. T'as vraiment bas retenu ton coup !

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? J'étais persuadé que t'étais un ennemi après tout. Bon fait voir, dit Laxus en faisant signe à Gajeel d'approcher.

Le brun s'avança vers le blond puis enleva ses mains de son visage suite à la demande du Mage de foudre. Ce dernier prit le menton de Gajeel entre ses doigts et examina avec attention son nez.

- Il est déboîté, déclara Laxus au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui je sais, s'exaspéra Gajeel.

- Je vais te le remettre en place. Je te préviens d'avance, ça va faire mal.

- Je m'en doute.

- A quatre je le fais. Prêt ?

- Prêt, grogna Gajeel.

-...Un...Deux !

Un craquement sinistre accompagna les paroles de Laxus.

- Putain Lax' ! T'avais dit à quatre ! Pas à deux ! cria le brun.

- Tu savais pas que les médecins font ça ? demanda Laxus en lâchant le menton du brun.

- Si ! Mais là on ne parle pas d'une piqûre ou d'une autre connerie de ce genre bordel !

- Pff ! Chochotte.

- Je te jure que si tu continues, tu pourras dire adieu à tes idées de progénitures Lax', menaça Gajeel.

- Mais oui mais oui. Bref, où t'étais passé tout à l'heure ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit -

- Je penses avoir trouvé les gosses et les femmes, coupa le brun.

- Déjà ? !

- Ouai ! J'ai senti plusieurs odeurs là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt une porte. Alors je me suis dit qu'ils étaient sûrement cachés à l'intérieur.

Laxus resta interdit quelque secondes puis reprit la parole.

- A des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire équipe avec un chien, déclara Laxus.

- Ferme-là !

Gajeel pivota et se dirigea vers la-dite porte, sans un regard pour le blond qui l'observait avec amusement tout en le suivant. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

La salle dans laquelle ils étaient faisaient office de garde-manger. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères où s'entassait des boîtes de conserves, des cartons, de la vaisselles et beaucoup d'autres choses. Au fond de la pièces se trouvait une imposante porte en fer, solidement fermée. Gajeel s'avança et essaya de l'ouvrir en tirant sur la poignée. N'y arrivant pas, il défonça la porte à grand coup de pied, la faisant bruyamment tomber au sol sous l'œil réprobateur de Laxus. Au vu du tintamarre que créait Gajeel, il était fort probable qu'ils se soient déjà fait repérés.

- C'est bizarre, dit le brun après être rentrée dans ce qui semblait être un immense réfrigérateur. Je sens plusieurs odeurs d'humain mais je vois personne.

Il sortit du congélateur géant et arpenta la réserve, tentant d'élucider ce mystère. Il se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la pièce, là où les effluves étaient les plus fortes.

- Ils sont derrière ? demanda Laxus après avoir regardé le manège du brun.

- Ouai.

Après quoi, le Mage de foudre renversa les étagères puis avec l'aide du brun il forma une ouverture dans le mur de béton, soulevant un nuage de poussières et de poudre autour d'eux qui les aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Il se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître un triste tableau.

La pièce -si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi- qu'ils venaient de découvrir était lugubre et de taille modeste. De grosses pierres vulgairement taillées formaient les murs de cette prison de fortune. Par endroit, de la mousse verdâtre et malodorante, s'accrochait à la pierre, témoignant de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur des lieux. On pouvait apercevoir au dessus d'eux un plafond de toiles d'araignées, dont les habitantes tissaient de leur longues pattes des fils de soies.

Et c'est dans ces lieux sinistres qu'étaient tenus prisonniers une centaine de femmes et d'enfants, à la merci de leur geôliers. Certains étaient allongés au sol d'une propreté douteuse, d'autres étaient adossés contre les murs de pierres froides. Ils étaient recroquevillés sur eux-même, se frictionnant les mains et les bras dans l'infime espoir de se réchauffer tant la froideurs des locaux tétanisait leur muscles. Leur poignets et chevilles enchaînés étaient sanguinolents et meurtris. Des balafres ensanglantées plus ou moins longue et profondes marbraient leur corps chétifs, rachitiques et pâle.

Les captifs regardaient les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer avec peur et appréhension, se demandant certainement ce qui allait leur arriver. Laxus prit rapidement la parole, voulant les rassurer et achever ce calvaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous avons été envoyés pas le conseil de la magie pour mettre fin à votre incarcération forcée, déclara Laxus avec un léger sourire, brisant l'épais silence qui s'était installé. Nous sommes des Mages de Fairy Tail. Je m'appelle Laxus et lui c'est Gajeel, rajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers le brun.

Les femmes et les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Ils étaient persuader de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Ils s'imaginaient déjà terminer leur jours ici ou chez un acheteur, mort de froid ou des blessures qu'on leur administrait chaque jour. Ils se voyaient croupir parmi les rats, les araignées et autres bestioles aussi agréables. Des sanglots envahir peu à peu la salle, accompagnés de petit reniflements. Une seule et unique pensée leur traversait l'esprit : Ils étaient libre. Depuis des semaines, des mois pour certains, ils moisissaient ici dans l'attente fébrile d'une délivrance. Et ce jour était finalement arrivé.

Gajeel et Laxus se dirigèrent vers eux et commencèrent à briser les chaînes qui les emprisonnaient. Les enfants gémissaient et pleuraient bruyamment. Certains ce jetaient dans les bras de leurs sauveurs -ce qui gêna quelque peu Gajeel qui n'était pas habitué à tant de gestes d'affection. Les femmes, elles, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Elles n'osaient pas esquissaient de geste envers les deux hommes, embarrassées par leur tenue négligée et crasseuse, se contentant de les remercier chaleureusement, des trémolos dans la voix.

Alors que Gajeel libérait un autre enfant, il entendit des bruit de pas. Il fit signe à Laxus s'approcher afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente d'ennemis.

- Ils sont combien ? lui demanda le blond.

- Trois. La femme qu'on a vu tout à l'heure plus les deux gars qui l'on accompagnée.

- Tu t'en occupes ?

- Ouai.

- Moi je vais m'occuper des derniers prisonniers. Et évites de faire du bruit, rajouta Laxus en voyant la mine réjouie du brun.

- Ouai, grommela Gajeel.

Il se rendit vers l'entrée de la réserve, se postant à côté de la porte. Les éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus intelligibles, jusqu'à ce que la poignée s'abaisse, laissant place à deux hommes d'un certain âge suivis d'une femme.

- Hahaha ! On dirait que tu as trouvé un acheteur ma jolie ! rit l'un des hommes. Qu'est-ce que...

Il venait de remarquer les étagères tombées à terre ainsi que les débris de pierre, qui constituaient à l'origine l'un des murs de la pièce. Un claquement sonore se fit entendre. La porte qui cachait Gajeel des yeux des nouveaux arrivant venait de se refermer avec brutalité sous la poigne du brun. Les nouveaux arrivant sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers la provenance du bruit.

- Que...T'es qui toi ? ! hurla l'un des deux hommes en poussant la femme à côté d'eux.

Elle s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par une dame qui l'aida à se relever.

- Ils sont venus pour nous sauver Megumi ! s'exclama cette dernière

- Co...Comment...?

- Ce sont des Mages ! Ils ont été envoyé par le conseil de la magie !

- Vraiment ? demanda Megumi les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui ! sourit la dame. Ils vont -

- Comment ça vous êtes envoyé par le conseil ? ! cria le deuxième hommes.

- Ils ont découvert vos petites manigances, dit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier. Et ils nous ont choisi pour vous éclater la gueule.

- ''Nous éclater la gueule'' hein ? Tu es bien téméraire pour une petite merde .

- _''Petite merde'' _? releva sombrement Gajeel.

Il s'avança lentement vers le suicidaire. Une fois face à lui, il le toisa de toute sa grandeur et lui empoigna le col. L'homme qui avait eu l'audace d'insulter Gajeel commença à prendre peur et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Tout à coup, le poing du Mage s'abattit lourdement sur le visage de l'effronté, le faisant valdinguer à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur. Il se dirigea lentement vers le second homme, un sourire cruel peint sur ses lèvres.

Laxus libéra la dernière femme puis un bruit sourd retentit suivi de plusieurs autres. Il soupira d'agacement puis alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit alors un hommes ensevelis sous un tas de pierre tandis que l'autre était évanouit au sol, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de son nez.

- Putain Gajeel ! s'énerva Laxus. Je t'avais d'être discret ! _DISCRET_, articula-t-il.

- Je sais mais ils m'a énervé ! L'autre ça y est, trois poil au cul il se prend pour une brosse à dent ! Je lui ais fait passer l'envie de m'appeler petite merde à ce con !

Laxus roula des yeux face à tant de vulgarité _**(4)**_ et laissa tomber. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Les dirigeants n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer. Ils ne devaient donc pas perdre plus de temps.

- Bref, il faut qu'on parte maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils arrivent, dit Laxus en jetant un regard accusateur sur Gajeel.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, grogna le brun en passant à côté du Mage de foudre.

Laxus le suivit et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait encore les femmes et les enfants.

- Écoutez, les ennemis seront là d'une minutes à l'autre. On va vous faire partir tous ensemble pour gagner du temps. Ceux qui le peuvent, aidez les plus blessés à marcher et sortir.

- Et qu'allez vous faire ? demanda une jeune femme qui aidait une dame à se relever.

- Nous on va surveiller vos arrières.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à sortir de la sombre pièce, bientôt suivit par ses confrères qui s'entraidaient les uns les autres. Gajeel se mit à la tête du peloton tandis que Laxus était posté à l'arrière. Le groupe sortit du garde-manger, débarquant dans le spacieux vestibule. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte de taille modeste qui se trouvait sur leur gauche.

Gajeel tendit l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre bruit confirmant la présence d'ennemi. Voyant qu'ils avaient la voie libre, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une pièce plus petite. Ils descendirent en silence l'escalier qui se trouvait face à eux, à gauche de l'ascenseur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une seconde porte. Gajeel tourna la poignée et poussa. Un grand hall leur faisait face. Il s'étendait sur plus vingt mètres de chaque côté pour une dizaine de largeur. Au fond à gauche se trouvait les portes de l'ascenseur tandis que directement sur leur droite un second escalier débuté, donnant sur le pallier inférieur. Le même manège se déroulé sur des dizaines de mètres, jusqu'au dernier

- Il y a quelqu'un ? questionna Laxus en regardant Gajeel.

- Pour l'instant personne. On peut continuer à avancer.

- Okay.

Laxus alla se replacer à l'arrière de le troupe. Commença alors une longue et difficile descente pour les corps exténués des femmes et des enfants, n'étant plus habitués à autant d'efforts physique. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur expédition à leur grand soulagement, se reposant quelques secondes dans le hall d'accueil de la société.

- Ça va aller ? leur demanda Laxus.

- Oui oui, on va tenir le coup. N'est-ce pas ? dit Megumi.

Les autres répondirent pas des acclamations d'approbation et des hochements de tête. Laxus eut un léger sourire, impressionné pas leur force de caractère et physique malgré les épreuves qu'ils ont subi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner les dernières directives pour enfin sortir de cet immeuble, Gajeel s'approcha à grand pas de lui.

- Ils sont là, déclara-t-il

- Merde...

Et pour appuyer les dires du brun, environ deux cents hommes envahirent peu à peu le hall.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_On voit déjà que j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre...

_**(2)**_J'ai cherché, cherché et cherché un nom de ville que je pourrais inventé et...finalement j'ai pris le nom d'une ville Japonaise qui existe déjà...*fatiguée*

_**(3)**_Haha ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette expression ! xD

**_(4)_**Moi aussi ! Il faudra refaire ton éducation Gajeel... :3

**Note :** Alors alors ? Êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'à la fin ? Avez-vous survécu à la lecture de ce chapitre ? xD Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé la tête...(surtout pour le passage de la bouche d'aération à la James Bond...) Mais les révisions pour les contrôles ont dû griller mon dernier neurone ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre débordant de...de...de ma bêtise/folie vous a plu, parce que le prochain sera du même acabit xD

Kissu !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Inquiétude et culpabilité

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**Note 3 :** Hellllllo ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude parce que, oui ! Je suis en vacance ! *sautille partout* D'ailleurs je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances =) Passons, je réitère l'avertissement dit dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre est un concentré de débilité/bêtise... Plus que d'habitude (et oui c'est possible..) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même xD

**RAR :**

Gesshoku-Makkura : Et oui, encore une mission...Et c'est pas encore fini, il y en aura d'autres xD Pour l'expression, je ne sais pas d'où elle m'est venue mais...Voilà quoi xD Bref, merci pour ta review ! :D

Saemoon : Han ! Pardon ! Je ne pensais pas avoir le pouvoir de tuer des gens par le biais de l'écriture...(va falloir que je médite sur ça..*air conspirateur*) Oui oui, Laxus et Gajeel vont s'attirer mutuellement, ne t'inquiètes pas xD Pour ce qui est du seme/uke, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes (et oui, je t'ai comprise xD) J'ai du mal à imaginer Gajeel au dessus...Laxus est plus...euh...comment dire...Il est plus...plus...*tousse* Bref xD Le seme sera Laxus ^-^ Pour Levy...Je dois avouer que je l'avais un peu oublié '-' Mais je pense quand même la faire tomber amoureuse de Gajeel (bien qu'elle le soit déjà, mais bon) Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, et si jamais tu en as d'autre, n'hésites pas ;) Oh ! Et bon courage pour tes partiels ! Je te soutiens aussi de là où je suis ;D Merci pour ta review ! =) (qui n'est pas inutile ;))

Audrey: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuit, j'ai explosé de rire (pas méchamment hein ;)) en la lisant au point de réveiller mon petit frère xD Et sinon, j'ai eu aussi un peu peur...'-' Serais-tu devin ? Madame Irma ferait-elle parti de ta famille ? Aurais-tu des capacité que te permettrais de faire des rêves prémonitoire ? Parce que oui, dans le plan rapide de mon histoire j'avais prévu d'organiser un combat entre Gajeel et Lax' dont l'une des raisons serait celle que tu viens de dire...'-' Quand j'ai lu ce passage mon cœur a raté un battement XD Enfin bref, tu connais maintenant l'un des moments de ma fic xD

AceFireFlies : J'ai l'impression que le " L'autre ça y est, trois poil au cul il se prend pour une brosse à dent !" a marqué les esprits lol. Merci pour ta review ! =)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8**

**Inquiétude et culpabilité**

- Écoutes, toi tu vas les faire sortir et les protéger en cas de besoin, pendant que moi je vais m'occuper des ennemis ici. Ça marche ? demanda Laxus.

- Ouai.

Il firent cogner leur poing en signe d'accord en souriant, puis Gajeel s'approcha du groupe.

- On s'amuse bien avec mes jouets à ce que je vois.

La voix que venait de s'élever dans les airs appartenait à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, bien taillé, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche entrouverte sur un ou deux boutons, accompagnée d'une cravate légèrement desserrée. Il s'avança, ses hommes s'écartant au fur et à mesure de sa marche, puis s'arrêta dès qu'il fut au niveau de Laxus, le toisant de haut en bas avec condescendance.

- Tu es l'un des Mages envoyé par le conseil c'est ça ?

- Exact, répondit Laxus avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, choisir des petits oisillons de Fairy Tail pour mettre fin à mon commerce...Le conseil est tombé bien bas.

- En même temps, le conseil n'a jamais était très haut. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous, petits oisillons, allons partir avec les femmes et les enfants. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, on s'en fout.

Alors, soit vous nous laissez sortir sans problèmes jusqu'à ce que les abrutis du conseil arrivent et vous arrêtent, soit vous tentez de nous en empêcher et là...Malheureusement pour vous, on sera obligés de se défendre. Vous décidez quoi ? demanda Laxus en haussant un sourcil.

L'homme lâcha un petit rire, se recula, puis claqua des doigts. Ses sujets bondirent sur Laxus tandis que Gajeel ouvrait la porte de sortie et faisait décamper tant bien que mal les femmes et les enfants, tout en frappant les ennemis qui s'approchaient d'eux. Alors que le dernier petit garçon sortait du hall, Gajeel commença à fermer la porte puis cria à Laxus :

- Éclates-toi bien !

- J'en ais bien l'intention ! sourit Laxus en attrapant l'un des hommes par la tête.

Il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et fit ce qu'il aime appeler avec Gajeel, un superbe strike. Des éclairs commencèrent peu à peu à l'entourer, lui donnant une aura menaçante qui tétanisa certains de ses ennemis.

De son côté, Gajeel ferma la porte et partit rejoindre le groupe.

- Ils sont vraiment nombreux...Il va s'en sortir tout seul ? s'inquiéta Megumi.

- Tch ! Bien sûr ! Pas la peine de s'en faire pour lui, assura Gajeel.

Megumi sourit. La confiance indirect qu'avait Gajeel pour Laxus était adorable. Mais elle se garda bien de faire un commentaire, se doutant que ça ne plairait pas aux deux concernés.

- Bon, on y va, déclara Gajeel en commençant à partir.

Les femmes et les enfants le suivirent sans discuter. Une marche laborieuse les attendait jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Raging Volt !

Les cinq ennemis face à lui furent foudroyés sur place. Laxus esquiva le pied qui fonçait droit sur lui, l'attrapa, et fit s'écraser l'homme sur le sol. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Une multitude de corps évanouit tapissaient le sol, formant ici et là des petites montagnes. Il épousseta ses vêtements et grimaça en voyant que sa chemise et ses cheveux étaient tachés de sang. Il chercha du regard le vieil homme en costume. Il le trouva assis par terre, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier fixait Laxus avec une peur non feinte, tremblant de tous ses membres. En voyant le Mage de foudre s'avancer dangereusement vers lui, il recula instinctivement. Puis, sentant venir le courroux du blond, il se leva précipitamment et tenta de prendre la fuite. Laxus apparu en un éclair _**(1) **_devant lui. Il le prit par le cou et le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit oisillon pouvait vous effrayer autant, susurra le blond.

- Je...Je...Écoute, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Dis...Dis moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras ! De l'argent ! Une maison ! Une villa même ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me tues pas ! Je t'en supplie, bégaya l'homme.

- Oh, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer.

- Vrai...Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Vos compagnons de cellule vont s'en charger pour moi. Parce que au vu de ce que vous avez fait, vous allez être mis en prison avec des hommes cruels, sans pitié et un peu sadique sur les bords, dit pensivement Laxus. Tout comme vos petits collaborateur qui, j'en suis sûr, seront enchantés de vous accompagner.

Le vieil homme, déjà apeuré, se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement après les paroles du blond. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à implorer Laxus de le laisser s'enfuir, ce dernier passa à l'action. Il foudroya l'homme et le jeta au sol avec un regard de dégoût. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. _°Moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'il ait des Mages plus puissant sous ses ordres, je suis déçu...M'enfin !°_ Il marcha sur les corps qui se présentaient à lui, leur arrachant quelques fois des geignements de douleur, et se rendit à la sortie du hall.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Qu'est-ce que...murmura le chef de service en sortant de l'hôpital.

Devant lui se trouvait une centaine de femmes et d'enfants, plus ou moins gravement blessé d'après ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Leur vêtements -si l'on pouvait les qualifier ainsi- été usés, déchirés et crasseux.

- Occupez-vous d'eux.

Le médecins se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit jeune homme de grande taille, dont les yeux rouges hypnotisant lui rappelait étrangement ceux d'un dragon.

- Je...Euh...Bien sûr, répondit le médecin.

Il se retourna et parti chercher plusieurs internes, infirmiers, aide-soignants ainsi que le directeur de l'hôpital. Les femmes et les enfants furent pris en charge tant bien que mal. Le personnel médical n'étant pas des plus nombreux, certains blessés devaient attendre dans la salle d'accueil d'être soignés.

Gajeel sortit de l'enceinte hospitalière puis s'affala sur les marches. Megumi, qui l'avait vu partir, le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merci pour tout. Sans vous on ne serait sûrement jamais sorti de cet enfer, dit-elle, brisant le calme qui demeurait entre eux.

- De rien, grogna Gajeel.

Le silence reprit place, entrecoupé par les soupirs de plus en plus fréquents du brun. Des tic nerveux commençaient imperceptiblement à l'agiter. Sa jambe se levait et s'abaissait de façon spasmodique. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient, et Megumi pouvait aussi voir que Gajeel se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Tu es inquiet pour Laxus ?

- Que-Quoi ? bégaya Gajeel. Absolument pas ! Je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour un enfoiré comme lui !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouai !

- C'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai, le taquina Megumi.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu te mords la joue et ta jambe n'arrête pas de bouger. Si ça, ça ne prouve pas que tu es inquiet...

Gajeel regarda Megumi avec étonnement. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, il stoppa les mouvements frénétiques de sa jambe et délaissa sa joue malmenée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il détournait la tête, ignorant la jeune fille. Un rire cristallin emplit doucement l'air. Alors que Gajeel s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à celle qui osait se foutre de sa gueule, il sentit l'odeur de Laxus ainsi que celle...Du sang.

Il se leva promptement et s'élança vers le blond. Se rappelant des paroles de Megumi, il ralentit l'allure. Il continua sa marche d'un pas léger et serein, voulant aller à l'encontre des dires de la jeune femme. _°Pff ! M'inquiéter pour lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je veux juste me casser le plus vite possible et terminer cette foutue mission, c'est tout. J'en avais mare de l'attendre. C'est pour ça que je bougeais beaucoup. Inquiet...Non mais n'importe quoi celle là ! °_ s'exclama intérieurement Gajeel, outré.

Cependant, plus il se rapprochait de Laxus -qui n'était toujours pas en vue- plus l'arôme du sang s'affirmait. Autant il pouvait attribuer ses tic nerveux à des signes d'impatience, autant il ne pouvait mettre en doute le léger emballement de son cœur. Ni ses entrailles qui s'entortillaient faiblement. Faisant fit des commentaires de Megumi, il accéléra sa marche sous l'impulsion de l'étau qui lui enserrait la tête. Les secondes passèrent, partagées entre la recherche angoissée du blond et le sentiment inconnu qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Enfin, il aperçut Laxus au loin grâce à sa tignasse blonde parsemée de liquide rouge carmin. Gajeel augmenta encore la cadence et fut finalement face au blond qui s'arrêta. Il vit alors que le sang présent sur ses vêtement ainsi que sa chevelure n'était pas à lui, mais appartenait aux hommes contre qui il s'était battu; qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il était en bonne santé. Cette réalité lui fit échapper un infime soupir de soulagement. Il sentit l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine se desserrer lentement pour finalement disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire en voyant Gajeel le fixer.

Le brun ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, le regardant avec énervement. Puis, il lui donna un grand coup de poing.

- Aie ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'exclama le blond.

- Abruti, lui lança le brun.

Après quoi, il se retourna et parti sans un regard pour le blond. Blond qui se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

De son côté, Gajeel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ça. Ce sentiment inconnu, nouveau, qui pouvait s'apparentait à de l'inquiétude. _°Nan nan nan nan nan. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Putain ! Comme si j'allais...m'inquiéter pour cet abruti de Lax'. N'importe quoi !...__**''Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes comme une magnifique matière fécales (2) quelques minutes **__**auparavant ? Hein ? Et puis pourquoi tu l'as frappé aussi ? Il ne t'avais rien fait pourtant...''**__, _lui lança une petite voix intérieur.

Gajeel s'arrêta brusquement.

_°C'est...C'est quoi ce bordel...?° __**''Hé ! Je ne suis pas un bordel mais ta conscience ! La seule partie de ton corps encore en état de penser correctement.''' °**__Ma...Conscience ? Parce que j'ai une conscience ?°__** ''Mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter un abruti pareil...''**__ °Ne me traites pas d'abruti ou je t'explose !° __**''Dans le risque d'abîmer ton propre visage ? Au cas ou tu l'aurais **__**oublié, je suis dans TA tête. Abruti.''**_

Intense moment de réflexion pour Gajeel.

_°Mouai. Bon, fermes-là !...Putain, je suis cinglé. Je me parle à moi même. __**'' Mais non mais non. Tu n'es pas cinglé. Tu es juste un peu-''**__ °Ferme-là je t'ai dit !J'étais très bien sans toi avant alors fous-moi la paix ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier maintenant bordel ?° __**''Et bien, je suis venue ici afin d'ouvrir tes petits yeux obstrués par le gouffre de ta stupidité. En d'autres termes : Bien sûr que tu t'es inquiété pour Laxus! Sa mère la banane !''**_

Face au discours légèrement enflammé de sa conscience, Gajeel resta interdit quelques secondes.

_°Tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'étais pas inquiet pour lui !° __**''Bien sûr que si !'' **__°Bien sûr que non !° __**''Si ! Écoutes ce que te dis ta Conscience ! Elle a toujours raison !'' **__°Faut croire qu'il y a une exception à tout !° __**''Pas à ça en tout cas ! Réfléchis un peu au comportement que tu as eu ! Á ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as humer l'odeur du sang ! Á ta respiration qui s'est accélérée imperceptiblement, comme si ta cage thoracique était prisonnière d'un **____**étau ! Parce que oui, j'ai ressentit tout ça aussi ! Et excuses-moi, mais d**__**ans le commun des mortels on appel ça de l'inquiétude ! Alors maintenant je vais te laisser méditer la-dessus parce que tu commences à m'exaspérer furieusement ! ''**_ termina violemment la Conscience du brun.

Gajeel qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la route, se fit percuter par un jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas vu, le sortant de son état d'ébahissement. Encore sous le choc, il ne chercha pas à exterminer la personne qui avait osé le bousculer.

_°C'était quoi ça...°_ pensa le brun.

Il reprit sa marche, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa conscience. _°Putain ! Faut croire qu'elle a raison l'autre conne...°_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Bon dis moi ce qui se passe. Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis que tu es là, déclara Megumi en regardant Laxus.

Ce dernier, après l'emportement de Gajeel s'était dirigé d'un pas incertain vers l'hôpital, se demandant pourquoi le brun avait réagit ainsi. Il avait alors vu la jeune femme assise sur les escaliers et avait prit place à ses côtés. Il s'était ensuite renseigné sur l'état de santé de ses amis. Megumi l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en danger de mort. Après quoi, le silence avait prit place entre les deux jeunes gens, interrompu par les soupirs incessant du blond.

- Rien, assura Laxus.

Il se tourna vers Megumi et vit son petit sourire moqueur.

- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Gajeel ?

-...

-...

- Comment tu le sais ? grogna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Intuition féminine, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Laxus soupira pour la énième fois.

- Après avoir fini de combattre les ennemis je suis revenu ici. En chemin j'ai croisé Gajeel. Il m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé. J'ai sourit. Il m'a frappé. Il est parti. J'ai pas comprit pourquoi.

Megumi eut un léger rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'irrita Laxus

- Désolé désole. M'enfin bref, je vais te dire pourquoi Gajeel t'as frappé : Il était inquiet.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour toi enfin ! s'exclama Megumi avec évidence.

- Pfff ! Nan je crois pas nan ! Gajeel ? Inquiet ? Et pour moi en plus ? Autant dire qu'il y a une lampe magique en orbite sur la face cachée de la lune avec un elfe à l'intérieur qui lit des romans à l'eau de rose et dont les tétons tirent des rayons lasers multicolores.

Megumi ne dit rien durant quelques secondes puis explosa de rire.

- Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais autant rit depuis très longtemps, souffla le jeune en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Grrmr , grommela Laxus.

- Enfin, se reprit Megumi, peu importe ce que tu peux dire, Gajeel s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. Énormément même.

- Tss ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Vraiment ? Alors pour quelle autre raison il t'aurait frappé ?

-...Je...Je sais pas ! Mais en tout cas ce n'est certainement pas pour-

- Si. Il avait tout les signes de quelqu'un inquiet pour une autre personne. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Laxus resta silencieux un moment, repensant aux dires de la jeune femme.

- Finalement, t'as peut-être raison, concéda le Mage de foudre.

- Tu vois, lui dit Megumi avec un petit sourire.

- N'empêche, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer G en train de s'inquiéter.

- Il était pas non plus en train de courir partout en criant ou autre. C'était juste des petits mouvements répétitifs qui trahissaient son inquiétude.

- Comme ?

- Sa jambe bougeait sans arrêt, il se mangeait le joue, toutes les deux secondes il soupirait...etc. Et si on pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, je suis qu'ils devaient palpiter à une vitesse folle ! Bref, il était_ vraiment_ inquiet pour toi même si il le niait. J'en suis sûr à deux cent pour cent.

Laxus jeta un regard abasourdi à Megumi puis tourna la tête. Il aperçut alors Gajeel au loin qui marchait vers eux. _°On dirait qu'il s'est calmé...°_ pensa Laxus en voyant le brun s'arrêter face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ?

_°...ou pas°_

- Rien, soupira Laxus.

- Alors arrêtes de me fixer ! Ça me gonfle !

- T'as vraiment un caractère de merde hein.

- Et alors ? Je l'assume parfaitement !

- Hum...

Laxus considéra le brun avec scepticisme, se demandant si il s'était réellement inquiété pour lui.

Megumi se leva et défroissa les plis imaginaire de ses vêtements.

- Sur ce, je vais aller voir comment vont mes amis.

- Hum, répondit Laxus toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble. Laxus reposa ses yeux sur Gajeel. Ce dernier soupira puis s'assit à côté du blond.

- Je te jures Laxus que si tu continues de me regar-

- Tiens, tu m'appelles plus Lax' ? s'étonna le blond.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je sais je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression de t'énerver plus que d'habitude. Au point de m'appeler Laxus, fit remarquer le Mage de foudre.

Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur. Au vu des réaction du brun, il était maintenant certain que ce qu'avait dit Megumi était vrai. Il allait bien s'amuser.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Et tu dis ça parce que je t'ai appelé Laxus ?

- Ouai.

- T'es complètement cinglé.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Si !

- Huuum nan !

- Puisque je te dis que si !

-Tu t'es inquiété, lança Laxus de but en blanc.

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux. _°Putain ! Comment il a su cet enfoiré ? Attends, peut-être qu'en réalité il ne le sait pas. Et s'il m'a dit ça c'est pour savoir ma réaction ! Vite ! Dire quelque chose !°_

- Je...Que- Je..Je me suis pas inquiété ! bégaya Gajeel.

_°...J'aurais mieux fait de me taire en fait...°_ pensa le brun avec abattement.

- Comme si j'allais m'inquiéter pour un connard comme toi ! se reprit finalement Gajeel. Tu peux crever dans la minute qui suit que j'en aurais rien à foutre ! Je serais même content parce que tu commences à me les briser menu depuis tout à l'heure !

- Depuis quand exactement ? Depuis que tu t'es rendu compte que tu t'inquiétait pour moi ? Ou bien depuis que tu as était soulagé de voir que j'allais bien ? Ou alors ça a commencé quand-

- Fermes-là ! hurla Gajeel.

Le brun se jeta sur Laxus afin de lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule, engendrant une énième bagarre entre eux.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- On peut y aller ? demanda Laxus.

Gajeel ne répondit pas et passa à côté du blond sans un regard pour lui. Il prit ses valises et descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'auberge. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres de Laxus.

Gajeel n'ayant pas apprécié les moqueries permanentes du blond sur l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu, avait décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur et de bouder, ignorant royalement Laxus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Dragon Slayer fut rejoint par un Laxus qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à regretter ses agissement.

- Vous alliez partir sans nous dire au revoir ?

Laxus eut un petit sourire à l'entente de la voix. Il tourna la tête et vit Megumi, accompagnée par ses amis. Il s'avança vers eux tandis que le brun restait en retrait. La jeune femme s'approcha du Mage de foudre et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Dis-donc, n'en profites pas trop Meg' ! s'exclama un dame qui les regardait d'un œil moqueur.

- Alala, soupira Megumi en relâchant Laxus. Je n'en profite pas. De toute façon il est déjà prit.

- Pardon ? Je ne sort avec personne, certifia le blond.

- Pour l'instant, corrigea Megumi avec un petit sourire taquin.

Laxus plissa les yeux et se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien parler puis abandonna. _°Boah, les femmes...°_ Il se tourna vers le brun et voulu l'appeler pour qu'il vienne dire un dernier au revoir mais il se ravisa en se rappelant que ce dernier lui faisait toujours la tête. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea Megumi.

- Je l'ai un peu taquiné.

- Sur quoi ?

- Bah tu sais, comme quoi il s'était inquiété pour moi tout ça.

- Je vois. Mais j'ai pas tellement l'impression que tu n'aies fait que le ''taquiner''...

-...D'accord, c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu -beaucoup- fait chier avec ça. Tout le temps même, concéda Laxus en soufflant. Mais de là à m'ignorer comme il le fait...

- Il a entièrement raison. J'aurais fait la même chose, dit Megumi, un air pensif peint sur le visage.

- Parce que t'es de son côté ? s'exclama le blond.

- Je suis du côté de personne. C'est juste que...Laxus, dit Megumi après un petit silence, tu n'as pensé un seul instant que ce que tu aies fait ait pu le vexer voir le blesser ? Il s'inquiète pour toi et toi tu te moques de lui. C'est normal qu'il te fasse la tête.

Laxus ne dit rien. Il jeta un regard vers Gajeel qui était à quelques mètre d'eux, appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge et les yeux fermés.

- Nan j'y avait pas pensé, dit finalement le blond en tournant la tête vers Megumi.

- Je m'en doutais.

- M'enfin, je verrais ça plus tard. Pour l'instant on doit vraiment y aller sinon on va rater le train, déclara Laxus, ses lèvres se soulevant de quelques centimètres.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Si on est libre à présent, c'est à vous qu'on le doit, dit un dame en s'approchant de Laxus.

Elle prit délicatement les mains du blond entre les siennes.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Laxus en souriant de plus belle.

Le Mage de foudre fit un geste de la main au groupe, leur promettant de venir les voir dès qu'il le pourrait. Il et parti rejoindre Gajeel, _son sac_ nonchalamment jeté sur l'épaule.

Le métalleux l'ayant vu venir, ne l'attendit pas et marcha en direction de la petite gare d'Inazawa.

Dès que Laxus fut à la hauteur du brun, il le fixa longuement, méditant sur les paroles de Megumi. _°Faut croire qu'elle a raison. Encore...°_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**- **Enfin ! s'exclama Laxus en sautant sur le quai de la gare de Magnolia.

Il se massa la nuque, les muscles courbaturés par le long trajet en train. Gajeel de son côté se dirigea vers la sorti de la gare, ses membres _ankylosés_ ne demandaient qu'à s'activer, engourdis par la passivité.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux Mages débarquèrent à Fairy Tail et furent accueillis par Makarov.

- Comment allez-vous tout les deux ? demanda le Maître.

- Fatigués, souffla Laxus en s'affalant sur un banc.

- La mission c'est bien passée ?

- Ouai. Les cons du conseil avaient raison. Il y avait bien un trafic de femmes et d'enfants. Enfin, maintenant tout est réglé et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, termina le blond dans un gémissement.

_°Enfin presque.°_ rajouta mentalement Laxus en regardant Gajeel.

- Ça va Gajeel ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme en voyant le jeune homme étrangement silencieux.

- Ouai, répondit Gajeel sans grande conviction. J'suis crevé c'est tout.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna de Laxus et Makarov, partant vers son petit appartement. La Maître considéra le blond un instant, lui demandant implicitement des éclaircissements.

- J'ai eu le malheur de me foutre de lui. Il m'en veut, expliqua Laxus.

- Vraiment...Vous êtes épuisant tout les deux. Si c'est pas l'un qui fait la gueule, c'est l'autre. Tu devrais aller lui parler Laxus, ajouta Makarov.

- Ouai ouai, soupira le Mage de foudre.

Il se leva et se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et en bataille, les ébouriffant d'un geste désinvolte. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers le dortoir de Fairy Tail à la recherche d'un brun grognon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

La porte claqua dans un bruit mat qui résonna dans le couloir. Gajeel laissa tomber ses bagages au sol.

Alangui de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête blottie au creux de son coude, il repensa au comportement des plus inhabituels qu'il avait eu lors de la mission. Son inquiétude pour l'autre abruti de Laxus ( Il avait finalement accepté avec grandes -et c'est un euphémisme- difficultés le fait qu'il se soit légèrement inquiété pour le blond)

Malheureusement pour lui, Laxus n'avait pas loupé cette superbe occasion pour se moquer du grand Gajeel. Ce qui l'avait fortement agacé, irrité, enragé et ainsi de suite. Mais aussi et surtout blessé, bien qu'il l'avait nié avec véhémence. Cependant, une petite ''discussion'' (ou dispute. C'est selon le point de vue) avec sa Conscience lui avait démontrer que les paroles de Laxus avaient eu une incidence sur lui. Il poussa un long soupir.

Laxus, qui était enfin arrivé face à l'appartement de Gajeel, toqua à la porte, espérant que celui-ci daigne lui ouvrir. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un _''Entre'' _se fasse entendre. Il abaissa doucement le poignée de la porte et s'engouffra pour la première fois chez Gajeel.

L'appartement était relativement spacieux, sans cloison, mais qui laissait apparaître trois coins bien distincts : le salon, le salle à manger et la cuisine. Le-dit salon était composé d'une table basse en verre ou était éparpillés bon nombre de CD. En face se trouvait un écran plat posé sur une commode, où était branchées de nombreuses consoles de jeux. Un canapé d'angle était installé de l'autre côté de la table et possédait des rangements dans les accoudoirs et le dos.

Sur la gauche du salon se trouvait une table à manger noir (entourée de quatre chaises blanches) suivie par un comptoir en forme de L renversé -dont le côté le plus long était dos au salon- marquant le début d'une cuisine équipée en frigo, four, micro-onde et autres instruments. Des meubles et placards terminaient d'agrémenter cette agréable cuisine américaine.

Directement sur le droite de Laxus se trouvait un escalier crémaillère qui menait sûrement à la chambre et à la salle de bain. Il était devenu une longue tablette qui permettait de relier les différents espaces entre eux : l'entrée, le coin bureau, la bibliothèque et le salon, comme un fil conducteur. Un garde-corps très léger évitait de charger visuellement l'entrée du salon.

Face à au blond s'étendait quatre baies vitrées séparées par une trentaine de centimètres les unes des autres, donnant sur un long balcon. A l'exception de l'angle supérieur gauche de la cuisine qui lui était ouvert sur deux larges fenêtres. _**(3)**_

Laxus avait la bouche grande ouverte. La beauté et la modernité de l'appartement de Gajeel lui avait coupé le souffle. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire pour le moment était de ramener toutes ses affaires pour venir s'installer ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Gajeel en s'allongeant sur le flanc droit, dos à l'écran plat.

Cette question ''gentiment'' posée par le brun sortit Laxus de sa contemplation. Il baissa la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Les raisons de sa venue lui revinrent alors, lui faisant exhaler un soupir de lassitude. Il s'avança vers la canapé et s'y assit. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant curieusement à l'aise dans l'appartement de Gajeel.

- Désolé, souffla doucement Laxus quelques secondes plus tard.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua peu à peu dans son esprit pour la deuxième fois -la première ayant eu lieu après la _''Battle of Fairy Tail''_. Le silence devenu pesant prit place entre les deux hommes.

- Pour que tu viennes présenter tes excuses, à _moi _en plus, dit Gajeel en mettant l'emphase sur le _''moi'', _c'est que tu dois en avoir gros sur la conscience Laxus.

- Tss ! siffla le blond en croisant les bras. C'est juste pour les missions que je fais ça. Si tu fait tout le temps la gueule ça sera chiant.

- Mais bien sûr Laxus, dit le brun en s'asseyant sur le canapé, la mine renfrognée. Tu culpabilisait.

**- **Que-Ne...N'imp...N'importe quoi !

- Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais te croire alors que tu viens de bégayer ?

- Je n'ai pas bégayé ! J'ai seulement perdu mes mots face à ta stupidité ! Nuance !

- Tu mens aussi bien que moi Lax'..., souffla le brun.

Le blond ne dit rien, sachant que c'était peine perdu, se contentant d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Il ressassa les paroles du métalleux et se rendit alors compte que ce dernier venait de l'appeler _Lax'_...Il retint un petit sourire.

-Pardonné ? demanda Laxus en haussant un sourcil même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mouai, grommela Gajeel.

Gajeel se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur dans un moue boudeuse tandis que son nez se fronçait en une adorable petite mimique. En voyant ça, Laxus ne put résister à la tentation qui le tiraillait. Il se pencha sur le brun, rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de Gajeel, puis...

….

….

….

….

….lui pinça doucement le bout du nez.**_(4)_**

Gajeel le regarda d'un air outré, estomaqué d'une telle insolence.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? hurla le brun.

- Quoi ? J'avais envie, sourit Laxus.

- Ah ouai ? Et tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire là ? C'est de t'exploser la gueule !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Gajeel se jeta sur un Laxus souriant, débutant une énième bagarre entre les deux Mages.

_°Finalement, mon coéquipier n'est pas si mal que ça.°_ pensèrent d'un même ensemble les deux hommes tandis qu'ils tentaient de s'étouffer mutuellement avec un coussin.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Admirez ce magnifique jeu de mot Mesdames et Messieurs ! Applaudissement ! (D'accord d'accord, je vais me cacher xD)

_**(2)**_...Oui ! J'utilise le terme ''matière fécales'' dans la vie courante à la place de vous savez quoi ! Et alors ? *va se cacher au loin*

_**(3)**_J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez réussi à vous faire une idée, même globale, de l'appartement de Gajeel...Parce que j'ai eu du mal. Beaucoup trop de mal à le décrire x) Même avec le rapide croquis que j'ai réalisé...

**_(4)_**Mwouhahaha !****Déçus ? Vous croyez qu'il allait l'embrasser n'est-ce pas ? :p

**Note :** Haaaaa Seigneur, Bouddha, Allah, Merlin, Anubis, ! J'ai _ENFIN_ terminé les chapitres qui constituaient la ''Mission espionnage'' ! *-* J'en ai le neurone qui fume ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu xD On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 9 ! (bientôt 10 *-*)

Kissu !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rendez vous et discussion

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

**Note 3 :** Non ! Ce n'est pas une illusion mes amis ! Je viens bien de poster un nouveau chapitre ! Donc, cette semaine vous n'aurez pas un, non non non non non, mais DEUX chapitres ! Et oui, vos reviews m'ont comme qui diraient booster (noooon, je ne vous incite pas à reviewer voyons...)Trêve de bavardages inutiles et stupides xD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Sinon, je n'ai rien à dire de spécial sur ce chapitre, à part que vous allez voir Gajeel sous un autre jour xD

**RAR :**

Audrey : D'accord ! Je vais garder ça secret XD Mwouhaha ! Il faut croire que la sadisme fait partie intégrante de mon esprit cintré... :3 J'ai bien aimé faire cette petite feinte xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine ! (avec peut-être un autre rêve prémonitoire...Qui sait ? xD)

Seamoon : Je me sens moins seule aussi, rares sont les personnes qui comprennent ce que je dis et pensent comme moi xD

Je dois avouer que je suis en train de réfléchir sur le possible potentiel hypothétique éventuel emménagement de Laxus chez Gajeel xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D (chapitre posté plus tôt que d'habitude en plus...It's a miracle !)

Shinigami-sama78 : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été frustré que Laxus n'embrasse pas Gajeel au vu des reviews lol mais je vais me rattraper (plus tard...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lilisa : Hahaha ! J'aime bien être un peu sadique xD Et oui, on voit que la romance commence à s'installer doucement mais sûrement entre ces deux bourrins lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 9**

**Rendez-vous et discussion**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois et demi que la mission _''Démantèlement d'une société qui enlève femmes et enfants''_ était terminée. Depuis ce jour, et accessoirement depuis la découverte de l'appartement de Gajeel, Laxus avait élu domicile chez le Dragon Slayer. Le blond allait et venait chez le brun, ne prenant même plus le soin de toquer.

Gajeel avait eu beau tenter d'empêcher Laxus de squatter, (pour reprendre ses dires) cela ne marchait pas le moins du monde. Au début, il fermait à clé son appartement, (ce qui était nouveau pour lui d'ailleurs) il vérifiait toujours que ses fenêtres et baies vitré étaient bien fermées. Sauf que, par il ne sait quel moyen, le blond réussissait toujours à rentrer.

Ce qui en préambule l'énervait et lui donnait des envies de meurtres, le laissait totalement indifférent maintenant. Pour être franc, Gajeel était dorénavant habitué à ce que ce soit Laxus qui l'accueil lorsqu'il rentrait d'une mission qu'il avait dû effectuer seul. A ce que le blond passe ses après-midi dans son appartement. Parfois avec lui. Parfois seul, sachant très bien que le blond ne ferait rien de malintentionné ou autre chez lui. On pouvait même voir certains objets appartenant à Laxus commencer peu à peu à apparaître dans la pseudo maison du brun.

Cette nouvelle façon de vivre marqua beaucoup de choses...la confiance de Gajeel pour Laxus...l'apparition sporadique de petits gestes de tendresse, mais dont ils ne se rendaient même pas compte...mais surtout une amitié que se renforçait de jour en jour, malgré le profond déni des deux concernés.

Et cette après-midi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Laxus débarqua chez Gajeel vers les coup de treize heures. Le brun n'étant pas venu déjeuner et cela avait intrigué le Mage de foudre qui connaissait son appétit sans fin.

- G ? appela Laxus.

Aucune réponse. Il alla voir sur le balcon et ne vit personne. _°Peut-être qu'il est parti faire une mission...Hum...Mais d'habitude il me dit toujours quand il en a une.°_. Dans le doute, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta, se retrouvant ainsi face à la porte qui menait à la chambre de Gajeel. Il posa la main sur la poignée. _° Il m'a toujours interdit de venir dans sa chambre...Je fais quoi alors ? Je rentre dans le risque qu'il soit à l'intérieur et qu'il s'énerve ? Ou je part demander au Vieux si il sait où est Gajeel ?°_

Intense réflexion où Laxus pesa le pour et le contre. _°Je rentre.°_ Le Mage de foudre abaissa doucement la poignée et poussa. Il s'engagea dans la pièce avec un curiosité mal contenue, le mystère que le brun entretenait au sujet de deuxième étage mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuves.

Légèrement à gauche de la chambre résider un immense sommier en forme de cercle, surmonté d'un lit rectangulaire, dont les couverture et les coussins était noirs. Sur la tête de lit blanche était posé un réveil-matin _de haute technologie. Il permettait de recharger à la fois son téléphone et son MP4 tout en écoutant la playlist voulue, qu'elle soit enregistrée sur l'un ou l'autre, d'après ce que savais Laxus_. Sur la droite se trouvait deux portes, qui donnaient probablement sur les toilettes et la salle de bain.

Un ou deux mètre derrière le lit siégeait une plate-forme surélevée d'une centaine de centimètres. Elle était coupée de la chambre par un vitre, excepté à droite, là où se trouvait le petit escalier qui permettait d'y accéder. A l'intérieur de la petite estrade, sur le côté gauche, une grande armoire était installée attenante à une petite baie vitrée. Un meuble peu haut mais large demeurait au fond de la plate-forme à côté duquel reposait un fauteuil noir -qui avait l'air extrêmement confortable d'ailleurs. Pour finir, un magnifique piano à queue noir trônait au centre. _°Un...Un piano ?°_ pensa Laxus, incrédule. _°Mais qu'est-ce qu-°_

Un bruit de flacon qui tombe tira le blond de sa méditation. Quelques secondes plus tard, une des deux portes s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper de la buée dans la chambre. Alors que Laxus s'apprêtait à sortir au plus vite de la pièce (ne voulant pas subir le courroux du brun) il entendit une voix rauque et grave s'élever dans les airs :

_**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, and give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free**_

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack**_  
_**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**_  
_**Run away, run away, now, I'll attack**_  
_**I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA**_

_**I would've kept you forever, but we had to sever**_  
_**It ended for both of us, faster than a-**_  
_**Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in**_  
_**I'm losing control now, without you I can finally see**_

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack**_  
_**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**_  
_**Run away, run away, now, I'll attack**_  
_**I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Your promises, they look like lies**_  
_**Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife**_  
_**I promise you**_  
_**I promise you**_  
_**That I am finally free**_

_**Run away, run away, I'll attack**_  
_**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**_  
_**Run away, run away, now I'll attack**_  
_**I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack**_

_**I will attack, I will attack**_

_**Now, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Your promises**_  
_**I promise you**_  
_**I promise you** __**(1)**_

Laxus venait d'assiter à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie. Un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix et déconnecta son cerveau durant quelques secondes.

Il...Il venait de voir Gajeel, une serviette nonchalamment attachée autour de la taille...

….

….

….

….

Chanter...?

- 'Tain ! Où je l'ai foutu ? s'exclama Gajeel.

Alors qu'il descendait les petit escaliers de la plate-forme de sa chambre, ses vêtements tenus dans l'une de ses mains, Gajeel releva la tête.

_°...°_ pensa-t-il.

Laxus lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, imitant à la perfection une carpe sautant hors de l'eau.

….

….

Un ange passa.

….

….

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel de merde ? Et t'es là depuis quand ? hurla Gajeel, hors de lui.

Il s'avança vers Laxus et lui empoigna le col de la chemise. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'être témoin.

- Réponds-moi abruti !

- Je...Heu...Putain...J'arrive pas à y croire...murmura Laxus.

- 'Tain ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Je t'avais interdit de venir dans ma chambre bordel ! cria le brun.

- Je sais mais...Comme t'étais pas venu manger à midi, je suis venu ici pour savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Et tu pouvais pas sagement attendre que je vienne et surtout ne pas monter ?

- Bah...Pour être franc non. Je me suis dit _''Il est pas chez lui ce qui signifie que l'étage est sans __surveillance...''_, déclara Laxus avec un sourire désolé.

- Et donc tu t'es auto-accordé l'entrée de ma chambre c'est ça ? siffla Gajeel en lâchant le blond.

- Ouaip !

- Putain Lax' ! T'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de te frapper là, soupira le brun.

Il se _pinçant l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément_, tentant d'annihiler ses pulsions meurtrières.

- M'enfin ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! asséna Laxus, philosophe. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est le fait que tu nous caches des petites choses, dit-il en tapotant le front de l'homme face à lui avec son index. Notamment ton don -bien dissimulé d'ailleurs- pour le chant. C'est bien loin de ton _''Shooby doo wa, Sha la la'' _dont j'ai entendu parler ! rit Laxus.

La mâchoire de Gajeel se contracta tandis que ses _yeux se plissaient _et ne formaient plus qu'une mince _fente. _

_-_ Si jamais t'en parles à quelqu'un Laxus je te jure que -

- ''Je pourrais dire adieu à mes idées de progénitures'', le coupa Laxus. Je sais je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du brun.

- A une condition, rajouta le Mage de foudre avec un sourire espiègle.

___°Je me disais aussi...°_ pensa Gajeel avec affliction.

- Je veux que tu me chantes toutes les chansons que tu écriras, et que tu joues toutes les compositions que tu concevras. Et ne penses même pas à ne plus rien écrire parce que sinon, je révélerais ton petit secret à toutes la guilde, ajouta Laxus en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun. Je suis que Mirajane en serait enchantée.

Gajeel perdit son sourire et resta silencieux, un air indifférent plaqué sur le visage. ___°J'hésite entre le tuer maintenant, et le torturer comme je sais si bien le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il meure...Hum...Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je le tue maintenant, je peux toujours cacher les preuves et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à ma place sans problème. Mais si je veux le torturer, ça va être plus compliqué. Il faudra que je cherche un endroit où le faire discrétos. Et insonorisé en plus pour éviter qu'on entende ses cris dans tout Magnolia...Hum...Dilemme, dilemme ..°_

Laxus, loin des interrogations morbides de Gajeel, jubilait. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait pensé avoir un tel moyen de pression sur le brun. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se retenant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Le Mage de foudre se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de sourire.

- G ? appela Laxus en ravalant un rire qui menaçait de sortir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Gajeel stoppa alors ses plans de meurtres sur Laxus et reporta son attention sur le blond. Il le fixa quelques secondes, se retourna puis marcha vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer en faisant claquer la porte.

- Je prend ça pour un oui ? s'exclama le Mage de foudre.

- Je t'emmerde ! hurla Gajeel à travers la porte.

- Je prend ça pour un oui..., confirma Laxus.

Il pivota et descendit les escaliers, un énorme sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

___°Quelle magnifique journée !°_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Evergreen, qui discutait tranquillement avec Erza, disparue subitement de la vue de la Reine des Fées dans un petit couinement. Elle fut tirée à travers la salle du bar comme un sac de pommes de terres, puis rudement jetée dans une pièce sombre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de rassembler ses esprit. Le jeune Mage regarda face à elle mais ne distingua rien d'autres qu'une masse noir, l'obscurité étant omniprésente. Soudain, la lumière prit place dans le pièce.

Evergreen put ainsi voir le visage de la personne qui l'avait enlevé avec violence. L'étonnement de voir que la-dite personne n'était autre que Gajeel fut balayé par la colère d'avoir été sauvagement trimbalée dans toute la guilde.

- Hé ! Pour qui tu te pr -

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Laxus, l'interrompît Gajeel d'une voix froide.

- De...De quoi ? Pourquoi -

- Parce que. Mêles-toi de tes fesses et réponds-moi.

- Alors là ! Si tu crois que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit sur Laxus après ce que tu viens de me faire, tu peux toujours -

- Écoutes, dit Gajeel en l'attrapant par son uniforme afin de la soulever, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Que tu sois d'accord ou non je m'en contre-fous. Si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais sur lui, il se pencha sur Evergreen et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme. Je t'écoutes.

Evergreen débita alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur le Mage de foudre sous l'oreille attentive de Gajeel qui était à l'affût de la moindre information utile.

- C'est tout ? fulmina-t-il à la fin du discourt de la Mage.

- Je...Heu...Ou...oui, bégaya-t-elle.

- Tch ! Tu sers à rien ! cracha Gajeel en sortant de la remise dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Il traversa la salle du bar, furibond, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs installé dans le coin de la pièce.___ °Fait chier !°_

Le jour même où Laxus avait découvert les talents du brun pour le chant, Gajeel s'était mis en tête de chercher un lourd secret sur ce dernier qui pourrait annuler le chantage qu'exerçait le blond sur lui. En vain...Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il trouverait coûte que coûte de quoi faire chanter ce foutu Lax' !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Laxus se fit apostrophé par une Evergreen furieuse et débraillé.

- Laxus ! cria cette dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe avec l'autre hystérique de Gajeel mais tu as intérêt à le calmer de suite !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Laxus.

- Il m'a traîné à travers la guilde comme un boulet, m'a jeté dans un remise et m'a menacé ! Et c'est de ta faute !

- Comment ça de ma faute ? s'énerva Laxus qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Il voulait que je lui dise tout ce que sait sur TOI ! D'où le fais que ce soit de ta faute ! Indirectement, certes, rajouta Evergreen qui s'était relativement calmée. Mais de ta faute quand même.

- Mais pourquoi il voudrait - Aaaah ! s'exclama le Mage de foudre. C'est pour ça alors !

Il pivota, ne s'occupant plus du cas Evergreen, et se dirigea vers Gajeel qui fulminait dans son coin.

Ce dernier faisait fuir toute personne qui avait l'audace de venir le déranger en pleine élaboration de son plan qui visait à détruire le moyen de pression qu'avait le blond sur lui.

Laxus s'assit sur le banc perpendiculaire à celui sur lequel le brun était assis, dos à la salle du bar. Il posa son coude sur la table et installa confortablement son menton dans sa main. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, fixant Gajeel d'un air moqueur.

- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à brutaliser Ever pour avoir des renseignements compromettant sur moi ? dit-il en brisant le silence tendu qui avait prit place entre eux.

Gajeel tourna vivement la tête vers Laxus.

- Je t'emmerde Laxus ! cria le brun, la colère faisant rage dans ses yeux. TU m'emmerdes ! Tu me fais chier ! Mais d'une force !

Laxus pouffa discrètement puis s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant mine de reprendre son sérieux.___°Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire...°_ se disait mentalement le blond comme un leitmotiv. Gajeel intercepta le petit rire du blond grâce à son ouïe sur-développée.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! hurla-t-il.

- Je me fous pas de ta gueule, dit le blond d'un air étonné.

- C'est ça ! Prends moi pour un abruti !

- J'ai pas besoin de te prendre pour un abruti. Tu le fais déjà très bien tout seul.

- Laxus je te jure que-

- Ok ok. J'arrête, dit le blond en levant les mains. Bref, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi alors me demande pas, marmonna Gajeel.

- C'est pas faux. M'enfin, tu peux toujours interroger les membres de la Team Rajinshuu. Ou les autres personne de la guilde, ils ne savent rien que tu pourrais utiliser pour me faire du chantage, rit Laxus.

- Ferme-là, grogna le brun.

Il s'adossa au mur et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avec un soupir d'abattement. Laxus le regarda faire, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je laisse tomber pour cette fois. T'as de la chance, grogna Gajeel en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Ouai c'est ça. C'est surtout parce que tu sais que tu ne trouveras rien sur moi que tu dis ça. C'est pas de la clémence mais juste-

Laxus s'interrompit, les yeux rouges sang du brun le fixant d'un air qui lui promettait milles et une douleurs s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant. Le silence prit alors place entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par le Mage de foudre.

- Sinon, on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda le blond qui s'étira dans un faible gémissement.

- Ah. T'as oublié, sourit Gajeel.

- Oublié quoi ? On avait un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Moi non. Toi oui.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Hikari.

Laxus fronça les sourcils puis fouilla dans sa mémoire quelques instant, essayant de se rappeler à quoi faisait référence le brun.

- Aaah putain ! geint Laxus en rejetant la tête en arrière. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'aurais du dire non à ce putain de rendez-vous.

- Mais tu l'as pas fait.

- Je pouvais pas refuser aussi. J'avais aucune excuse valable.

- Bah, t'avais qu'a lui dire directement que t'étais pas intéressé.

- J'ai essayait mais j'ai pas pu en placer une, se désola Laxus.

- C'est bête, dit Gajeel en souriant.

- Tu t'en fous complètement en fait.

- Exactement. Enfin, je trouve ça très drôle aussi. J'aimerais être là rien que pour voir comment tu vas faire sortir pour t'en sortir.

- Ferme-là.

Gajeel rigola franchement, sa bonne humeur remontant en flèche en pensant au supplice qu'allait subir le blond. Il enleva ses mains de ses poches et se leva. Il tira doucement sur une mèche de cheveux de la nuque de Laxus alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

- Bonne chance, dit-il avec un pseudo regard compatissant.

Le Dragon Slayer se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie de la guilde et fit un dernier geste de la main en regardant le blond.

___°Putain...°_ pensa Laxus en partant à son tour de la guilde afin de se préparer pour le futur dîner qui l'attendait.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel se baladait dans les rues animées de Magnolia, les fêtes de Noël approchant à grand pas. Il se rappela alors le rendez-vous de Laxus puis rit à gorge déployée, attirant l'attention des passant sur lui.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ? l'interpella Miyoko.

- Lax', répondit simplement le brun.

- Oh ! Et si tu venais m'expliquer tout ça en détail devant un bon misoto ! On ne s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de choses à me raconter, dit Miyoko en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice

Gajeel sourit puis suivit la commerçante à l'intérieur de son magasin de musique. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique. Miyoko ouvrit une porte et ils débouchèrent sur un petit jardin à l'abri des regards, entouré d'une cloison en bois. Gajeel s'installa confortablement sur une chaise. De son côté Miyoko alla préparer ce qui sera leur futur repas. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, Gajeel aida Miyoko à débarrasser la table pour revenir prendre place dans le jardin. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui s'étira tel un chat dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

- Allez Gajeel, je veux tout savoir, dit-elle en cala son menton dans sa main.

- Il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis le temps, soupira Gajeel. Je sais pas où commencer.

- Par le début ? suggéra Miyoko.

- Merci du conseil la vielle, dit le brun sarcastique.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Gajeel ! Je ne suis pas si vielle que ça ! déclara Miyoko avec suffisance.

- Oui oui, dit vaguement le brun qui n'en avait cure.

- Enfin bref **(2)**, je t'écoute.

- Hum..., réfléchit Gajeel. Bon, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vais commencer par le début, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il y a...neuf mois on va dire, le Vieux nous a obligé Lax' et moi à faire une mission ensemble. D'ailleurs pendant la mission Lax' m'a ''gentiment'' remis à ma place, grimaça le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai eu le malheur de...mal parler à une personne, donc il m'a dit que je devrais changer et être plus aimable.

- Il a entièrement raison.

- Tu pourrais être de mon côté quand même !

- Non ! Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais quelques fois -pour ne pas dire tout le temps- tu es agressif et méchant avec les gens -et c'est un euphémisme. Mais, continua Miyoko en voyant que Gajeel allait protester, c'est vrai que tu as changé depuis quelques temps. ___°Et je suis sûr que Laxus y est pour beaucoup.°_ rajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Bof, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

- Mais c'est le cas. Enfin continue ton histoire.

Gajeel fit son petit compte rendu sur la mission, parlant de Racer, de la défensive du blond envers lui, de leur association face au nombre important d'ennemis, du quiproquo qui avait eu lieu avec Aguri ainsi que celui la femme de chambre. Cependant il omit de préciser que lui et Laxus avait dormi dans le même lit durant toute la mission et non pendant une seule nuit, n'arrivant pas à ce décider sur qui coucherait sur le lit. Il s'en souvenait très bien, il avait du refréner plusieurs fois ses envies d'étranglement sur le blond à cause de ses ronflements intempestifs.

-...et en réalité il nous avait fait faire cette mission pour savoir si on pouvait former une équipe tout les deux. C'est un vrai vicieux ce vieux !

- Hahaha ! J'imagine les têtes que vous avait dû faire quand Makarov vous a annoncé ça ! rit Miyoko.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, asséna Gajeel d'un air mauvais. Bref, tu penses bien qu'après on a essayé de contrer les plans du Vieux. Et bien sûr on a pas réussi. Une semaine plus tard il nous a attrapé et nous a dissuadé d'essayer de lui refaire le même coup.

- Je m'en serais doutée. Makarov peut-être très convainquant quand il le veut.

- Ouai, confirma, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine alors qu'il repensait aux menaces du Maître.

- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Eum...

Gajeel hésita. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait dire ou non ce que Laxus lui avait confié sur le toit de la guilde.

- Si c'est trop intime pour que tu me le dise ce n'est pas grave hein, lui sourit Miyoko avec un petit clin d'œil entendu.

- C'est pas ça, grommela Gajeel. C'est juste que...Écoute, je veux bien te le dire mais tu n'en parles à personne d'accord ? Mais quand je dis personne c'est personne ! Si jamais Lax' sait que je te l'ai dit je suis mort.

- Et bien, ça doit être quelque chose d'important, dit Miyoko en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai muette comme une tombe.

Gajeel soupira et consentit enfin à lui raconter.

- Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de son père, Iwan.

- Bien évidemment. Il été viré de Fairy Tail après avoir mis en danger d'autres membres de la guilde.

- Exactement. Et malheureusement ce n'est pas la seule choses de mal qu'il a faite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il battait Lax', répondit le brun après un court silence. Il ne faisait pas à moitié. Par exemple, Iwan lui interdisait de manger ou de boire et le laisser agoniser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger sans s'évanouir. Il le rabaissait constamment en lui disant que c'était un moins que rien, que sa vie n'avait aucune importance et qu'il était la cause de la mort de sa mère. Et maintenant Lax' est persuadé que tout ce que lui disait Iwan est vrai.

Miyoko écarquilla les yeux puis porta sa main à ses lèvres dans un ''Oh mon dieu...'' à peine audible.

- Je ne savais pas...

- Personne ne le savais à part moi. Et toi maintenant. Il n'en avais jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Makarov.

- Et comment tu l'as su toi ?

- Après que Makarov nous ait attrapé il nous a expliqué que la mission que l'on était obligé de faire consistait à ''présenter'' la magie à des gosses. Avec Lax' on a protesté tout ça, puis Makarov m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi ça me dérangeait moi puisque j'étais censé avoir déjà exécuté une mission de ce genre. Je lui ait dit que je n'avais pas fait cette mission parce que j'étais pas en état. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui oui ! C'était quelques jours après que tu sois entré à Fairy Tail, quand que Jett, Droy et Laxus t'étaient tombés dessus.

- Ouai. J'ai alors expliqué ça au Vieux. Et là il a dit la phrase de trop pour Laxus : ''Tu me déçois...''. On pourrait croire que c'est qu'une petite phrase utilisée pour faire un sermon ou autre à quelqu'un, mais pour Lax' c'est bien plus que ça. Iwan lui répétait sans cesse cette phrase. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il lui disent qu'il le décevait, qu'il n'était pas son fils parce qu'il était beaucoup trop faible...etc. Et le fait que maintenant son grand-père lui dise ça aussi, ça a été la goutte d'eau. Il a craqué et est parti de la guilde. Je suis allé le voir sur le toit de la guilde pour lui parler. Et c'est là qu'il m'a tout avoué.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux qui fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard par Miyoko.

- Ça a duré combien de temps ?

- Iwan a commencé à la battre à l'âge de quatre. Heureusement il a été viré de Fairy Tail.

Miyoko posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les mains, fermant doucement les yeux.

- Il a vécu ça pendant si longtemps...Et nous nous n'avons strictement rien vu. Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien...

- Je suis pas d'accord.

- Comment ça ?

- Eum...Rien, dit Gajeel en grognant.

- Rooo ! Allez mon petit ! Dis moi tout !

- Arrête de m'appeler mon petit !

- Quand tu arrêtera de m'appeler la vielle, sourit sournoisement Miyoko.

- Tss ! T'es vraiment...

- Oui je sais. Par contre ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord.

- Pff...Je sais pas comment dire.

- Dis comme ça te viens.

- Ça ce voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je...Je sais pas ! J'ai toujours su qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi exactement -jusqu'à ce fameux jour- mais plus je le connaissait, et plus j'étais persuadé qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de difficile. Je le sentais. Même si je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'étais parfaitement conscient que si je venais lui parler de moi-même pour savoir il ne me dirait rien, soupira Gajeel en haussant les épaules.

- Mais, comment tu t'es douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je le savais c'est tout ! s'exaspéra le brun.

Miyoko regarda pensivement le Dragon Slayer. ___°Gajeel et Laxus sont beaucoup plus proche et se comprennent bien mieux qu'ils ne le pensent...Il faut que j'approfondisse tout ça.°_ pensa-t-elle avec sourire conspirateur qu'elle cacha derrière ses mains croisées.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi ''Et maintenant'' ?

- Comment il va ?

- Y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Comme tout le monde, déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Et...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes quand c'est des jours sans ? l'interrogea Miyoko, voulant savoir à quel point les deux jeunes Mages étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

- Quand il sait que je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, on...Comment dire, grommela Gajeel mal à l'aise.

- Vous allez où ? tenta de l'aider la vielle dame.

- Ben, soit on va chez moi, soit on va là-bas.

- Là-bas ?

- Eum, ouai là-bas. C'est...un endroit, c'est tout.

- C'est où ? demanda curieusement Miyoko.

- Quelque part ! Ça te regarde pas ! s'énerva Gajeel

- Oooh, je vois, sourit-elle.

___°Alors maintenant ils ont un petit lieu secret qu'ils veulent préserver. De mieux en mieux. °_ sourit intérieurement Miyoko.

- Comment ça tu vois ? questionna le brun suspicieux.

- Rien rien. Bref, quand vous allez là-bas ou chez toi, vous faîtes quoi ?

- Ben, la plupart du temps il ne dit rien, soupir et s'en va. Ou alors il s'énerve et m'engueule. Mais quelques fois...Non, en fait c'est arrivé qu'une fois. Ce jour là il m'avait expliqué ce qu'il se passai que je lui ait demandé, dit Gajeel en s'affalant sur sa chaise, le bras calé sur le dossier.

- Et tu lui dis quoi pour lui remonter le moral ?

- J'essaie pas de lui remonter le moral ! s'exclama Gajeel.

- Si.

- Nan !

- Si Gajeel. Le simple fait que tu cherches à savoir ce qu'il se passe le prouve.

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Sinon, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour lui remonter le morale ? répéta Miyoko, excédée.

- J'en sais rien !

- Tu sais pas grand choses dis donc, se moqua gentiment Miyoko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Quand il m'a parlé de ce qui n'allait pas je l'ai juste écouté. C'est tout. J'ai pas cherché à...à dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, et pas d'un blabla inutile et débile. Chais , c'est bizarre, soupira Gajeel en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre. Ça montre juste que toi et Laxus avaient une forte amitié qui vous lie et -

- Une forte amitié ? Nan j'crois pas non !

- Si c'est pas de l'amitié c'est quoi alors ? Dis moi !

- Je sais pas, mais c'est pas de l'amitié en tout cas ! C'est pas parce que je l'ai écouté une fois me parler de ce qu'il avait que ça veut dire qu'on s'aime bien hein. On s'engueule, on se bat et on se fait des vacheries tout le temps ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on se fasse chier mutuellement ! Alors je pense pas que ce soit de l'amitié !

- ''Qui aime bien châtie bien'' **(3)**Gajeel.

- Tt ! Tu m'énerves !

- Je suis là pour ça, rit Miyoko.

Gajeel marmonna des paroles incompréhensible sous le regard affectueux de la commerçante.

___°Impressionnant...Depuis tout à l'heure la discussion ne tourne qu'autour de Laxus, et Gajeel ne s'en rend même pas compte. °_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

De l'autre côté de la ville, un blond au bord du suicide poussa un soupir de désespoir en sortant de son mini-appartement.

Laxus déambula dans les rues de Magnolia d'un pas léger au milieu des promeneurs, attirant leur regards sur lui car le jeune homme était absolument envoûtant. Sa haute stature était soulignée par un élégant costume noir coupé relativement près du corps. Il émanait de lui une aura dangereuse, puissante et féline, défiant quiconque de venir lui adressait la parole.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta face au ''Doumai Kitchen'', le restaurant le plus réputé de Magnolia. Il pivota puis eut un mouvement de recul en rencontrant le regard de Hikari, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit derrière elle.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Cette dernière portait un robe tellement moulante qu'elle semblait peinte sur son corps, mettant ses formes généreuse en valeur. Rouge pourpre, elle cascadait gracieusement le long de ses jambes perchées sur des talons aiguilles, dont les lanières en soie était soigneusement enroulées jusqu'au niveau des genoux.

___°J'aurais dû refuser...°__, _se lamenta le blond en apercevant le regard enjôleur que lui jetait la jeune femme.

___**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_C'est la première chanson qui m'ait venu à l'esprit...Sorry xD Je me doute bien que certains n'aimeront pas ce genre de musiques, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Gajeel va en chanter d'autres. Mon univers musical _TRES_ éclectique va avoir une incidence sur lui... *sourire sadique* Mon petit Gajeel, tu vas chanter des chansons d'amuuuur...:3 Mwouhahaha ! Ah, et ésolé d'avance pour ceux qui n'aimeront celles que je vais utiliser. Bref, la chanson chantée par Gajeel, _Attack,_ appartient au groupe _30 __Seconds To Mars _et non à moi!

___**(2)**_A chaque fois que j'entends ou lis ça je pense à Franklin de ''Ma famille d'abord'' :3

___**(3)**_Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! x'D

**Note :** Alors alors alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce Gajeel chanteur et un peu plus sentimental que d'habitude ? Sorry...j'ai pas pu me contenir. En relisant le chapitre où Gajeel chante sa fameuse chanson, ça a fait tilt ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'avoue que j'appréhende encore plus que d'habitude (ce que je ne pensais pas possible...) vos réactions à ce chapitre...

Bref, le prochain chapitre sera un peu triste (enfin, je vais essayer de faire dans l'émotion...Mais est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Telle est la question xD) parce que...Parce que ! Vous verrez ça vendredi ;)

Kissu !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Maladie et souvenirs

**Titre**** :**_ Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)_

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**Note 3 :** Hellllllo tout le monde ! (parce que mine de rien vous être nombreux à lire ma fic *choquée* J'vous adore ! :D) Je dois avouer que je poste ce chapitre avec appréhension (encore une fois, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes..), la peur de décevoir les lecteurs étant toujours présentes xD

**Note 4 A LIRE :** Je me demande si le coup du ''Gajeel chanteur'' n'était pas un mauvaise idée. Parce que je n'ai _AUCUNE_ idée de quelle autre chanson je vais lui faire chanter...xD C'est pourquoi, si vous avez des propositions de chanson (anglaise, américaine ou japonaise, mais pas française, allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Gajeel en train de chanter en français '-' Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais vous avez l'habitude xD) à me faire, je suis preneuse ! :D J'essaierais de caser au mieux toutes les chansons que vous me proposerez !

**RAR :**

AceFireFlies (chapitre 9) : Intuition féminine, intuition fangirl, c'est la même chose pour moi lol Merci beaucoup ! La description de l'appart' était une vraie montagne russe !

Haha ! C'est vrai qu'au bout du troisième ''…. '' xD

Et sinon, cétait quoi le titre de la musique que tu écoutais ? Je suis une grande fan de classique et autre musique instrumental. Avec un peu de chance je ne connais pas :)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

AceFireFlies (chapitre 10) : Ouf ! Contente que la musique t'aie plus !

C'est vrai que pour le coup Laxus a été gentil mais bon, je voulais pas trop pousser lol

Merci pour ta review ! =)

Audrey : Haha ! J'ai eu un regain d'énergie impressionnant xD Deux chapitre en une semaine, je pense que ça n'arrivera qu'un fois lol

Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plus :D Hikari, une future violeuse en puissance xD

La chose qui t'inquiètes m'inquiète aussi...Voilà xD

Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! =)

Saemoon : Moi non plus j'ai pas honte xD

Entre nous, je te le confirme...c'est officiel...Gajeel et Lax' vont emménager ensemble xD (ce qui va les rapprocher considérablement :3)

Non, ton esprit ne te joue pas des tours. J'ai un peu laissé mon côté ''Cul-cul la praline'' prendre le dessus, et puis ce chapitre était une sorte de pause parce que je travaille sur d'autre petites fic/OS alors... xD

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura d'autres combats mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant (vu comme j'ai eu du mal pour le premier, je retarde un peu l'échéance xD)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

PS: Habituellement je poste ce chapitre le vendredi soir. Aujourd'hui nous somme jeudi soir, ce qui vet dire que je l'ai posté en avance...Autrement dit, j'attends avec impatience de recevoir la vidéo de toi chantant dans la rue Hallelujah xD

PS 2 : Je rigole hein XD

Lilisa : Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu ! Et puis je me suis aussi senti obligée de caser le ''Qui aime bien châtie bien'' dans ma fic ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Hudgi ny : Bah ! C'est rien si tu review que maintenant hein, ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir que tu ais plrit la peine de le faire !

Et merci beaucoup ! Ce que tu dis me touche grandement !

Sinon pour la chanson que tu m'as proposée je la connaissais déjà et je voulais l'utiliser mais les parole me posaient problèmes. Alors j'accepte volontiers que tu m'aides pour les paroles !

Bref, merci pour ta review qui m'a reboosté xD

PS : Tu diras à ton amie que je la remercie très très fort de suivre ma fic et d'en être une fan ! Et aussi qu'elle n'hésite pas à reviewer si elle veut me poser des questions ou autre =)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 10**

**Maladie et souvenirs**

- On s'est un peu écarté du sujet avec tout ça, soupira Miyoko en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Hum.

- Comment s'est passée la mission avec les enfants ?

- Mieux que ce qu'on croyait avec Lax'.

Il lui parla alors de Moriya, de la demande en mariage de Tia, ainsi que de l'oublie de Laxus lors de la démonstration de sa magie -ce qui fit éclater de rire Miyoko qui imagina un Gajeel fumant et légèrement carbonisé crier sur un Mage de foudre hilare. Gajeel lui expliqua ensuite (après lui avoir promis de la tuer si elle n'arrêtait pas de rie) que la jeune femme avec qui Laxus avait un rendez-vous n'était autre que la maîtresse des enfants.

-...d'ailleurs je me demande comment il s'en sort avec elle, sourit Gajeel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Parle-moi de toi, susurra Hikari.

- Je...répondit Laxus avec éloquence.

Hikari souleva gracieusement un sourcil interrogateur dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Et bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? rit-elle.

- Euh...Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire en fait, dit le blond avec un _sourire_ crispé, _mal à l'aise._

- Allons, je suis sûre que tu as des tas de choses intéressante à me dire. Comment ça se passe à Fairy Tail ? J'ai toujours rêver d'aller là-bas, déclara pensivement le jeune femme.

- C'est très bruyant. Beaucoup trop même, soupira Laxus, faisant rire Hikari.

- Les membres de la guilde doivent être vraiment sympa et chaleureux.

- Ouai. M'enfin, c'est relatif, sourit Laxus en pensant à une certaine personne.

- Et à qui tu fais référence ?

- A Gajeel. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus _''sympa et chaleureux''_ pour reprendre tes dires, rit le Mage de foudre.

- Mais tu t'entends bien avec lui quand même. Non ?

- Il ne se passe une journée sans qu'on s'engueule ou se batte. Je sais pas si je peux dire qu'on s'entend bien.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous faîtes équipe ensemble.

- On nous a obligé.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, le Vieux a fait un abus de pouvoir et nous a forcé G et moi à nous mettre ensemble pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que G sait pourquoi, songea Laxus en repensant à la discussion qu'avait eu le brun avec Lily. J'ai essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais cet enfoiré n'a rien voulu me dire, s'énerva-t-il en s'adossant sur sa chaise.

- Tu as fait quoi ensuite ?

- J'ai abandonné. Quand Gajeel a décidé quelque chose, c'est quasi impossible de le faire changer d'avis, se lamenta le blond. D'ailleurs tout ça c'est passé juste avant que l'on vienne faire la mission dans ton école.

- Vraiment ? Finalement c'est un mal pour un bien. Si Makarov ne vous avez pas forcé à exécuter cette mission, jamais on ne se serait rencontré, murmura Hikari en posant sa main sur celle de Laxus.

- C'est pas faux _**(1)**__,_ déclara le blond avec un faux sourire.

Laxus retira sa main de l'emprise de Hikari alors qu'un serveur venait leur apportait les plats qu'ils avaient commandé, avec des pâtes au miso pour Laxus, et une salade miso pour Hikari. Le Mage de foudre déboucha la bouteille de vin de bordeaux tout en regardant l'étiquette. _°Un Château Ducru Beaucaillou, rien que ça...Pourquoi je l'ai laissé choisir le vin ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a prit le plus chère...Putain, elle va me ruiner.°_ se désola Laxus en versant une partie du précieux liquide dans le verre de la jeune femme.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- C'est pas vrai...,murmura Miyoko, les yeux écarquillés.

- Si. Pour certains ça faisait des mois qu'ils étaient enfermés la-dedans. M'enfin, tout c'est bien terminé. On a réussi à sortir les femmes et les gosses de là.

- Tant mieux. Vous êtes retournés les voir depuis ?

- Non pas encore.

Gajeel posa ses pieds sur la table sous l'œil réprobateur de Miyoko. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, et notamment la découverte de Laxus pour ses capacité de chanteur, le faisant grommeler.

- Pourquoi ce grognement ?

- Après cette mission, Lax' a élu domicile chez moi.

- Et ?

- Et aujourd'hui il m'a grillé en train de chanter putain ! Personne était au courant à part toi !

- Il va bien en profiter je suppose.

- Il le fait déjà, grommela Gajeel.

- Comment ça ?

- Il dira à tout le monde que j'écris des chansons et autre si je ne lui en joue pas.

- Hahaha ! Ça lui ressemble bien ! Faire du chantage pour ça...Je n'y avait jamais pensé mais, quelle bonne idée...sourit malicieusement Miyoko.

- N'y penses même pas la vielle ! s'exclama Gajeel.

- Calme-toi voyons. Jamais je n'oserais te faire ça, s'exclama Miyoko d'un air outré.

- C'est ça ouai. Sous tes airs de gentille petite vielle dame se cache une peste capable du pire !

Le sourire de Miyoko s'élargit en entendant les dires du brun. Il était véritablement le seul à la connaître aussi bien.

- Bon, c'est pas que je me fais chier mais je dois rentrer. Je veux voir si Lax' a survécu à son rendez-vous, s'esclaffa Gajeel en se levant.

Il s'étira de tout son long faisant craquer ses articulations. Miyoko le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la boutique puis l'ouvrit, permettant ainsi à Gajeel de sortir. Elle enserra le brun dans une douce étreinte à laquelle Gajeel répondit maladroitement, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'attention. Elle le relâcha et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sombrement Gajeel en s'apercevant que la vielle dame avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Rien rien ! C'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis un peu fatigué, répondit-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux à l'aide de son gilet.

- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler pour que je t'aide à tenir le magasin. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Gajeel, tu ferais fuir tout les clients, déclara Miyoko en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas forcément ! Je peux être aimable quand je le veux !

La commerçante lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit, grogna Gajeel.

Miyoko rit puis lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, souffla le brun avec un regard suspicieux tout en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- C'est rien. Allez, va-t-en. Un certain Laxus doit t'attendre pour te raconter le cauchemar qu'a été son rendez-vous.

- Ah ouai c'est vrai ! s'exclama Gajeel en souriant. A la prochaine la vielle, dit-il en partant à grand pas vers Fairy Tail. Et n'oublies pas de m'appeler si t'as besoin d'aide !

- Ça marche !

Dès que Gajeel disparu de sa vue, Miyoko perdit son sourire tandis que sa respiration se faisait haletante, saccadée. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tenta de réguler son souffle. Une fois les pulsations de son cœur apaisées, elle rentra dans sa boutique puis monta chez elle.

_°C'est de pire en pire...°_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle avalait l'une de ses nombreuses pilules.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- C'était délicieux, soupira Hikari en avalant la dernière cuillerée de sa glace à la pistache.

Laxus approuva par un léger hochement de tête tandis qu'il hélait le serveur qui s'occupait d'eux afin qu'il leur apporte l'addition. Ce dernier revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui allait être la cause du future infarctus du blond.

_°Oh...Mon...Dieu...°_ pensa Laxus en voyant le montant de l'addition, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

- Laxus ? l'appela doucement Hikari.

- Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus aigu que d'habitude en relevant vivement la tête.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui oui, nia le blond avec un sourire.

La jeune maîtresse lui rendit son sourire au centuple tandis que le blond mettait sur la table les joyaux nécessaire afin de payer leur dîner, se retenant de ne pas pleurer en voyant son porte monnaie vide.

_°Mon porte monnaie...'Y à plus rien...Il...Il est vide...aussi vide que...que le vide intersidérale !°_

Le serveur arriva alors, mis les joyaux dans une écuelle en argent puis les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant.

_°Pff ! Avec ce plat en argent vous n'avez pas besoin de mes joyaux...Je peux les reprendre ?°_

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, déclara-t-il dans une courbette, une mains sur le torse.

Il se redressa dans un sourire puis se retourna pour regagner son luxueux lieu de travail.

_°Mon cul ouai ! Je reviendrait plus jamais ici ! Vous m'entendez ! JAMAIS ! Vous m'avez ruiné bande de connard !°_

Laxus pivota et se mit face à Hikari qui le regardait avec gourmandise. Il plissa les yeux d'incompréhension, se demanda ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Le jeune femme s'approcha alors dangereusement de son visage, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètre de celles du blond. Blond qui la repoussa immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé mais...

- Je vois. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que...Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée.

Laxus ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- C'est pas grave. Je tenterais ma chance avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un baiser aérien effleura alors la joue droite du blond. Hikari pivota et parti en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main. Laxus fit de même puis laissa retomber son bras dans un bruyant soupir de soulagement. Il desserra la cravate et marcha tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia, profitant du temps qui été clément en ce mois de novembre.

Une demi heure plus tard il arriva à Fairy Tail et fut accueilli par la brouhaha coutumier de la guilde, malgré l'heure tardive. Il chercha une certaine personne du regard et la retrouva assise sur un banc, dans le coin où ils s'installaient habituellement.

Laxus se rendit alors vers Gajeel et se cala confortablement à ses côtés dans un soupir de fatigue. Le Dragon Slayer se tourna vivement vers le blond, délaissant Ever avec qui il discutait plus tôt.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Hikari est gentille, mais ce rendez-vous était horrible. Toutes les deux secondes elle me touchait la main, me lançait des regards plus qu'explicite...etc. Je suis ruiné à cause d'une putain de bouteille de vin de merde. Quand on est sorti du resto elle a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé. Je suis crevé. Et maintenant tout ce que je veux faire c'est me coucher, termina le blond en fermant les yeux.

Gajeel eut un sifflement d'étonnement puis rigola en voyant Laxus s'affaler encore plus qu'il ne l'était contre le mur.

- C'était fatiguant à ce point là ?

- T'as même pas idée, souffla Laxus à moitié endormi.

Gajeel sourit puis reporta son attention sur une Ever outrée d'avoir été aussi lâchement abandonnée après l'arrivée du Mage de foudre. De son côté, Laxus s'avachit sur la table et enfouit doucement sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés, tombant rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Une heure plus tard, Gajeel décida de rentrer chez lui, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Il se leva et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis baissa la tête et soupira. Laxus dormait profondément tout en ronflant relativement fort, et le brun savait que le réveillait relevait du miracle à ce stade là. Il tourna la tête vers Ever dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide, mais cette dernière l'ignora royalement et lui lança un _''Débrouilles-toi. C'est ton coéquipier.''_. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui s'accroupit et secoua doucement l'épaule de l'endormi.

- Lax'...souffla doucement le métalleux. Laxus ! répéta-t-il en augmentant les décibels de sa voix. _LAXUS ! _cria finalement le Dragon Slayer.

L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Gajeel se pinça l'arrête du nez, se retenant d'assouvir ses envies de meurtre. _°Oh et puis merde.°_

Il se releva et fixa Laxus durant quelques secondes, lui laissant une dernière chance de se réveiller en douceur. _°Tant pis pour toi.°_ pensa Gajeel en haussant les épaules. Il longea la table et se mis à l'autre extrémité de celle-ci, face au blond. Il se baissa, attrapa le bord de l'établi puis tira d'un coup sec en se reculant, faisant tomber la personne affalée dessus. Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre suivit d'un grognement de douleur. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur le visage de Gajeel tandis qu'il se redressait.

Laxus, allongé par terre suite à la petite blague du brun, mis quelques minutes avant d'émerger. Il souleva ses paupières mais la forte lumière de la salle du bar agressa ses prunelles jaunes. Refermant alors vivement ses yeux, il cacha son visage dans ses bras avec un gémissement plaintif.

Gajeel qui le vit faire s'approcha lentement de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur et voyant que le blond ne voulait pas se lever, il lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le ventre. Laxus enleva le bras qui masquait son visage et darda un regard menaçant vers le brun.

- Gajeel...Si jamais tu refais ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda curieusement le Dragon Slayer.

- C'est très simple, déclara sombrement le blond se mettant debout.

Il s'avança vers Gajeel puis s'arrêta dès qu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui. Il planta ses prunelles colériques et presque haineuses dans celles du brun.

- Je te foudroierais sur place jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes que je me ferais un plaisir à écraser.

Sur ces joyeuse paroles, Laxus quitta la guilde sans un regard pour Gajeel. Ce dernier resta immobile durant un certain temps puis éclata de rire en se rendant à son tour chez lui, se disant que Lax' pouvait être très drôle.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Oooh allez ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça quand même !

- Gajeel ! Regardes ce que ta petite blague m'a faite ! s'exclama Laxus.

Il se pencha sur le brun qui était face à lui et pointa du doigt le bleu naissant sur son front.

- Bon d'accord, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais avoues que c'était marrant, dit Gajeel, un sourire rieur étirant ses lèvres.

- Non ! Ce n'était pas _''marrant''_ ! Je me suis explosé le front !

- Oh ça va hein ! T'as pas une commotion cérébrale non plus ! protesta le brun dont l'esprit commençait à s'échauffer.

- Encore heureux ! Parce que je crois que si c'était le cas j'aurais mis mes menaces à exécutions !

- Ah ouai ? ! Parce que tu crois réellement que tu peux me battre aussi facilement ? s'écria Gajeel, définitivement énerver.

- Bien sûr ! Je peux t'exploser uniquement avec mon pouce tellement tu es nul !

- Ah ouai ? Et bien moi j'pourrais te tuer avec une pichenette tellement je suis dingue !

Makarov qui observait la disputes matinale entre Gajeel et Laxus fut tiré de sa contemplation par Mirajane. Cette dernière arborait un air triste et préoccupé, inhabituel pour la jeune femme. En la voyant, le vieille homme retint les nombreuses blagues grivoises qui fourmillaient dans son esprit pervers et écouta la Mage.

- C'est à propos de la gérante du magasin de musique de Magnolia, Miyoko.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta le Maître.

- Elle a eu une crise cardiaque ce matin. Heureusement un passant l'a vu et a réussi à la réanimer. Elle se trouve maintenant à l'hôpital, en soin intensif, résumé rapidement la barman.

Makarov resta silencieux puis son regard dériva sur Gajeel qui venait d'empoigner Laxus par le col de son débardeur noir.

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille le dire à Gajeel, souffla Mirajane en jetant un regard entendu vers Makarov

Ce dernier sauta du comptoir sur lequel il était assis et atterrit souplement au sol. Il se rendit alors vers le Dragon Slayer puis toussota pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda brusquement Gajeel en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

- Il faut que je te parle.

En croisant le regard assombri du Maître, Gajeel lâcha Laxus qui lui demanda implicitement ce qu'il ce passait. Le brun haussa les épaules et lui fit un léger signe de tête incitant le Mage de foudre à les suivre, oubliant leur petite bagarre. Makarov les emmena dans un coin de la guilde, à l'abri des oreilles.

- Gajeel..., Makarov s'arrêta, ne sachant comme annoncer la nouvelle au jeune homme.

- Ne tourna pas autour du pot le vieux.

- Miyoko a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital en soin intensif. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant mais...

En ayant entendu plus qu'assez, Gajeel se retourna et sortit au pas de course de la guilde, suivit par Laxus. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus totale. De temps en temps, le Mage de foudre regardait à la dérobée Gajeel qui affichait une mine imperceptiblement inquiète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Gajeel s'approcha alors de la jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

- Quelle est le numéro de la chambre de la patiente Miyoko Amazaki ? cracha le brun faisant fit des civilités.

- Je suis désolé mais le médecin qui s'en occupe a interdit les visites car il-

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que ce médecin peut penser ! Donnez moi le numéro de sa chambre !

- Je...

- Maintenant ! la coupa violemment Gajeel au bord de la crise de nerf, faisant trembler de peur le jeune femme.

- Gajeel calme toi, souffla Laxus.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! On m'interdit de la voir alors qu'elle a fait un crise cardiaque et qu'elle en soin intensif ! cria-t-il.

- Je sais Gajeel. Mais ce n'est pas en t'énervant comme tu le fais que tu vas arranger les choses, déclara Laxus en lui pinçant doucement le bout du nez.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui avait cru son heure venue, les paroles et action du blond eurent les effets escomptés. Gajeel envoya un dernier regard assassin vers la secrétaire puis partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaise présente dans la salle d'accueil.

- Je...Euh...bégaya la jeune femme, encore sous le choc de l'emportement du brun.

- Désolé. Quand il est inquiet il a tendance à menacer et s'énerver contre tout le monde, soupira Laxus en se tournant vers elle. Même si c'est que la seconde fois que ça arrive, rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

- Ce...Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprend, sourit-elle. Je vais informer le médecin en charge de Madame Amazaki de votre venu.

- Merci.

Laxus pivota et alla s'installer aux côtés du métalleux. Il lui rapporta les paroles de la secrétaire puis le silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Gajeel posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses mains croisées.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le brun se lève pour sortir de l'hôpital. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre puis s'élança vers un coin isolé du jardin qui agrémentait l'enceinte hospitalière. Une fois arrivé, il s'échoua sur le sol dans un soupir de lassitude et enfouit son visage au creux de son bras.

Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par Laxus qui s'assit à quelques centimètres de lui. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par le brun.

- Putain Lax'...Je...

Gajeel s'arrêta, ne sachant comment décrire son ressentit. Laxus attrapa le bout de nez qui dépassait de sous le bras du brun puis lui donna une petite pichenette, l'encourageant par les gestes à parler.

- Je...Je la considère comme ma mère, déclara finalement Gajeel. Je sais que c'est stupide de...de s'inquiéter comme ça mais-

- Ce n'est pas _''stupide''_ pour reprendre tes mots. S'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère c'est normal de s'inquiéter.

Gajeel décala son bras qui masquait son visage et considéra le blond un instant. Ce dernier avait posé son menton sur ses mains croisées. _Ses_ poings se crispèrent, les _jointures de ses_ doigts

devenant blanches.

- Lax'...? l'appela Gajeel en se redressant, s'asseyant face au Mage de foudre.

L'interpellé releva rapidement la tête, croisant les prunelles déconcertées du brun. Il laissa tomber ses paupières sur son regard assombri, l'air s'échappant lentement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je n'ai pas env-, commença Laxus avant d'être interrompu par Gajeel.

- Écoute, je comprend que t'aie pas envie d'en parler. Mais tu te souviens de quand tu m'as avoué ce que ton père te faisait ?

Laxus hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

- Tu t'es senti mieux après, comme _soulagé_ d'un _poids, non ? continua Gajeel _

- Euh...Ouai, confirma le blond.

- Bon ben là c'est pareil. Enfin non c'est pas pareil. On parle des même choses c'est sûr mais...euh...comment dire...

- Je t'ai compris G, rit doucement Laxus en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisées sous sa tête. Ça s'est passé quand j'avais sept ans, déclara-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques minutes.

___xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

___- Ouah ! s'extasia un petit garçon._

___Le blondinet prit avec toutes les précautions qui lui étaient dû le casque de musique____que lui tendait sa mère, accroupit face à lui. Cette dernière eut un sourire bienveillant en rencontrant les yeux émerveillés de son fils._

___- Il te plaît ? _

___- Il est super Maman ! Merci ! s'exclama l'enfant en sautant au cou de celle qui venait de lui offrir ____le plus beau cadeau du monde, l'enveloppant dans une douce étreinte._

___- Tant mieux, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa progéniture. Je t'ai pris autre chose Laxus. _

___Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de sa jupe puis en sortit un omamori ____**(2) **____de couleur rouge. Il était fait de tissu de soie et orné de motifs japonais du style kimono. L'omamori était fermé par un joli nœuds, préservant ainsi en son sein les messages de bonheur inscrit sur une feuille maintenue par une petite planche en bois. La jeune femme prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et ____y déposa le porte-bonheurs. _

___Laxus examina l'objet que venait de lui donner sa mère puis tenta de l'ouvrir, voulant savoir ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur._

___- Ne fais pas ça voyons ! Si tu défais le nœud il ne marchera plus Laxus, rit la jeune femme en stoppant son fils dans l'ouverture du petit sac._

___Le blondinet considéra sa mère quelques instant puis rangea l'omamori dans la poche de son pantalon, reportant son attention sur son premier casque de musique. Ce dernier possédait deux ____écouteurs non attaché l'un à l'autre par un arceau, reliés par un câble à un lecteur magique de musique. Noirs, ils étaient ornés de deux pointes saillantes en fer. Laxus les contempla un moment puis essaya de les accrocher à ses oreilles. Les écouteurs tombèrent immédiatement, bien trop grand pour le petit garçon. Ils furent rattrapés de justesse par sa mère._

___- Attends, dit-elle dans un petit rire._

___Elle resserra les attaches des écouteurs puis les remis sur les oreilles de son fils. Cette fois ils ne chutèrent pas, au plus grand bonheur du blondinet qui offrit un sourire radieux accompagné d'un ''Merci !'' à sa mère._

___- Hey ! Ayame !_

___L'interpellée détourna les yeux pour observer la personne qui venait de l'apostropher. _

___- Yui ! sourit la jeune mère en se redressant. Comment vas-tu ?_

___- Très bien et toi ?_

___- Ça va, répondit Ayame en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils._

___Yui baissa le regard et considéra le petit garçon à côté de son amie._

___- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? dit-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui._

___- Super bien ! affirma Laxus avec enthousiasme._

___- Et j'ai comme l'impression que le jolie casque de musique que tu as là y est pour beaucoup, rit doucement Yui._

___- Ouai ! Il est beau hein ? C'est Maman qui me l'a acheté ! Par contre il est un peu grand, dit le blondinet en touchant les écouteurs qui mangeaient une partie de sa petite tête._

___- Tant mieux. Comme ça dans dix ans tu pourras toujours le porter, déclara Yui en lui faisant un ____léger clin d'œil._

___Laxus lui sourit en retour tandis que Yui se relevait, reportant son attention sur Ayame._

___- Et si on allait discuter devant un bon café et une gros beignet à la crème pour monsieur._

___- Ouai ! s'écria Laxus, tout sourire, en courant vers la petite terrasse où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller._

___xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

___- Maman ? l'appela doucement Laxus en s'écartant de sa mère contre qui il était lové._

___- Oui mon cœur ? _

___- Pourquoi tes parents ils t'ont appelé Ayame ? C'est le nom d'une fleur non ? demanda curieusement le blondinet._

___- Oui. Ayame veut dire Iris. Et si ils m'ont appelé comme ça c'est parce que le jour de ma naissance, mon papa avait acheté de belles Iris jaunes pour ma maman qui étaient ses fleurs préférées. Et en me voyant, avec mes cheveux blond et mes yeux de la même couleur que ces Iris, ils ont décidé de m'appeler Ayame. Voilà ! Maintenant dodo ! sourit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un bisou esquimau. _

___- Nan ! J'ai pas envie ! geignit Laxus en se roulant en boule, faisant dos à sa mère._

___- Laxus, si tu refuses de te coucher je vais devoir utiliser ma technique secrète, le menaça Ayame._

___- M'en fous !_

___- Vraiment ?_

___- Oui !_

___- Bien. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser mais bon...Tu l'auras voulu._

___Ayame retourna son fils sur le dos, lui emprisonna les bras au dessus de sa tête avec l'une de ses mains puis, de l'autre, elle commença à chatouiller les côtes de Laxus qui hurla de rire. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le blondinet demanda grâce étant à court d'air._

___- Alors, tu acceptes de dormir ou tu préfères que je réutilise ma technique secrète ? demanda Ayame avec un sourire sadique._

___- Je dors, je dors._

___- Bien._

___Laxus se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, se blottissant dans ses couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit paisiblement sous les douces caresses que lui prodiguait sa mère. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blondinet, révélant le doux rêve qu'il faisait. Ayame le ____borda à nouveau pour ensuite lui embrasser doucement le front. Elle le regarda avec tendresse un certain temps, puis se leva et sortit de la chambre de son fils sur la pointe des pieds, non sans un ____dernier regard pour celui-ci._

___xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

___Les paupières de Laxus se soulevèrent légèrement puis se rabaissèrent presque immédiatement, le garçon étant soudainement prit d'une quinte de toux. Il resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Cependant l''oxygène semblait comme absent dans la pièce, remplacé par de la fumée et de la cendre. De plus, une chaleur étouffante l'entourait, raréfiant encore plus l'air présent dans sa chambre._

___Ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Laxus rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. De la fumée opaque, lui permettant à peine de voir ce qui se présentait à lui, envahissait complètement la pièce. Des résidus de cendre et de suie s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, ses cheveux et sa peau. Il descendit de son lit, ses pieds se posant sur le sol dans un bruissement de feuille. Ses prunelle se voguèrent alors sur eux, découvrant ainsi que sa chambre était entièrement recouverte d'Iris jaune. Le petit garçon entendit alors un bourdonnement sourd et ressentit une chaleur dans la pièce du dessous. _

___Laxus marcha rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit brusquement. Des Iris jaunes ____tapissaient aussi les sols des autres pièces de la maison, bientôt réduites en cendre par l'incendie. Le feu s'étendit peu à peu et les objets les plus proches du foyer commencèrent à brûler. Les revêtements de surface des murs, du sol et du plafond commencèrent eux aussi à prendre feu. Une quantité croissante de fumée et de chaleur commença à se développer et une nappe de gaz brûlants se forma sous le plafond. _

___Le blondinet se précipita vers la chambre de ses parents puis entrebâilla la porte. Alors qu'il se préparer à entrer, les flammes jaillirent de la pièce, l''empêchant d'y pénétrer. _

___- Maman ! Maman ! T'es où Maman ? hurla-t-il en voulant s'engouffrer dans la chambre malgré les flammes._

___- Non ! Ne rentre pas ! cria Ayame._

___- Maman !_

___- Va-t-en !_

___- Non ! Je veux pas te laisser ici ! pleura Laxus, des larmes coulant sur son visage recouvert de suie._

___- Laxus, écoutes ce que je te dis...S'il-te plaît, le supplia sa mère._

___- Non ! Je-_

___Le plafond céda sous l'intensité du brasier et s'écroula sur le sol, projetant des __gerbes de fumées____ dans toutes les directions. _

___- Ma...Maman...? murmura le garçon, les yeux écarquillés. MAMAN ! _

___Laxus s'apprêtait à dégager les restes du plafond pour sauver sa mère lorsque le mur de la salle de bain tomba sur lui, l'assommant quelques secondes. Il resta prostré ainsi un moment, le temps de ____reprendre ses esprit, puis se libéra lentement des débris du mur qui venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, il émergea enfin et put se relever. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit alors ____compte que l'accès à la chambre de ses parents était totalement encombré et impossible à franchir pour lui. _

___Des larmes de rage et de tristesse inondèrent son visage. Un cri de désespoir, de lassitude, de souffrance, franchit les lèvres du petit garçon. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère. Sa propre mère. Parce qu'il n'était passez fort pour soulever les débris. Parce qu'il était faible. A présent, ce n'était plus des cris mais des sanglots déchirants qui emplissaient la maison. Secoué de spasmes et de hoquets violents, Laxus n'était plus qu'un torrent de larmes. _

___C'est alors que l'intensité de l'incendie augmenta encore, embrasant tout les matériaux combustibles de la pièce. Une énorme quantité de chaleur se répandit et les flammes éclatèrent à ____travers les ouvertures des portes et des fenêtres. Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la maison ne soit entièrement réduite en cendre. Il jeta un dernier regard vers ce qu'il restait de la chambre de ses parents puis couru vers la porte d'entrée._

___Une fois dehors et à l'abri, il contempla d'un œil vide et silencieusement, les flammes qui dévoraient sa maison dans des crépitements et craquements sinistres. Laxus ne fit pas attention aux ____bruits du camion de pompiers qui venait de débarquait. Ni aux ordres criés par le chef des pompiers. Ni aux ambulanciers qui lui parlaient. Tout autour de lui semblait flou. Les sons lui parvenait comme étouffés. _

___Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sa mère était morte. Jamais plus il n'entendrait son rire, ses chansons fredonnées au pied du lit. Jamais plus il ne sentirait ce souffle chaud sur son cou, l'odeur de sa mère, cette main chaude qui lui tenait la main ou lui caressait le visage, ce petit duvet si doux sur son visage qui le caressait et le chatouillait lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Tout était fini. _

_Maman ne reviendra plus.°_

___xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

- Après ça, j'étais comme...déconnecté de la réalité, dans un état second, murmura Laxus entre deux reniflements. Je suis resté une semaine à l'hôpital avec un suivit psychologique qui n'a servit strictement à rien vu que mon père a rapidement reprit le contrôle de la situation. Ça ne lui plaisait que l'on m'aide à m'en sortir et que je sois aussi léthargique. Alors il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital et m'a emmené sur le lieu de l'incendie. Là il m'a obligé à regarder la maison en cendre et m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi si c'était arrivé, que c'était entièrement de ma faute si ma mère était morte. Il m'a laissé là-bas pendant cinq jours et m'a menacé pour que je ne m'enfuis pas. Ensuite, il est revenu puis m'a traîné à la morgue pour me faire voir ma mère. Elle...elle était méconnaissable. Son visage...ses cheveux...ses mains...Tout était brûlé, comme le reste de son corps. Des lambeaux de chair se détachait de son cadavre au point de pouvoir voir ses os à certains endroits. Et l'odeur, cette odeur de mort, de sang caillé, de chair calcinée...C'était tellement horrible.

La voix de Laxus se brisa sur la dernière syllabe tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Gajeel regarda le blond quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait définitivement pas voir Laxus dans cet état. C'est pour cela qu'il s'approcha lentement de Laxus et l'enlaça gauchement, une certaine gêne présente dans ses mouvements, n'étant pas habitué à exécuter ce genre de démonstration (en réalité c'était la deuxième fois). Gajeel le serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement la nuque, dessinant des petites arabesques invisibles de haut en bas. Les sanglots et tremblements du blond se calmèrent peu à peu puis s'éteignirent. Le brun se sépara alors de Laxus et baissa les mains du blond. Le Mage de foudre ferma les yeux pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui le submergeait. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Une main sur son visage les lui fit rouvrir. Gajeel essuyait consciencieusement les sillons causés par les perles salées sur les joues chaudes du blond.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Gajeel en croisant les yeux embués de Laxus.

- Ouai, soupira le blond d'une voix rauque.

Il resta silencieux un moment, apaisé par les gestes du brun.

- Sa mort a été si brutale, si...si subite que ça a laissé en moi une blessure, une carence énorme, reprit Laxus. La douleur était d'autant plus forte que j'adorais ma mère, elle était pour moi la plus gentille des mamans, la plus douce. A sept ans, on ne comprend pas ce qu'est la mort et on ne sait pas y faire face. On se renferme dans une coquille pour se protéger et on se crée des défenses qui nous empêchent de vivre vraiment. Et c'est toujours le cas maintenant. Putain, comme je l'aimais, j'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour la protéger, la garder et la rendre immortelle. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle vivrait avec moi, que je l'enlèverais à mon père.

Laxus s'arrêta, tentant de contrôles les émotions que menaçaient de l'envahir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Je n'étais même pas là pour lui dire que je l'aimais et que je la remerciais de m'avoir tout donné, continua-t-il. Alors parfois je prends le livre qu'elle me lisait tout les soirs, je le mets contre mon cœur. J'espère qu'elle l'entend, il bat un peu pour elle et j'attends : un miracle, une vision…Je ferme les yeux, j'espère sentir son souffle. Je me dis que je vais bien finir par sentir son cœur battre aussi. En serrant ce livre contre mon cœur, c'est comme si je la serrais dans mes bras et que je la ressuscitais un peu. J'admirais son cœur, sa bonté, sa capacité à m'aimer, à me regarder et à me remplir de son amour. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir aimé comme je suis. Même quand, de colère, je jetais les cadeaux qu'elle m'avait offerts pour la blesser. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de me les avoir ramenés et rangés exactement à la même place, sans jamais rien me dire, avec toute cette humilité qui la caractérisait.

Gajeel passa furtivement sa main dans les cheveux blond de Laxus, l'encourageant à continuer.

- J'aimerais tellement lui dire une dernière fois : '' S'il-te plaît maman, chante-moi une chanson, une dernière''. Je ne voulais pas y croire, pas elle, sans me dire au revoir. Pas elle dans cette chambre froide. Alors c'est moi qui lui ais chanté une dernière chanson pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais combien je l'aimais. J'aimerais qu'elle me fasse un signe, qu'elle me dise que tout cela n'était pas inutile et qu'un jour on va bien se retrouver. S'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Sa main chaude sera juste posée sur la mienne. Mais...

Laxus posa son regard Gajeel, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux chargés de douleur, puis continua son récit d'une voix empreinte d'amertume

-...le temps est passé et maintenant j'ai tout oublié. Son visage, son odeur, sa voix. C'était ma plus grande peur et elle s'est réalisée. J'ai beau m'efforcer de m'en rappeler, rien ne me reviens. Rien du tout. Même pas son visage alors que c'est ma propre mère. Et ça me tue, termina Laxus dans un gémissement.

Gajeel prit pour la seconde fois Laxus dans ses bras, l'enserrant dans une douce étreinte, et fit son mieux pour réconforter le blond malgré le peu d'expérience qu'il avait en la matière. Laxus ne bougea pas et se laissa faire puis lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Il avait besoin, même pour un court instant, de cette douceur qui lui avait été ravi il y a seize ans de cela, peu importe qu'elle vienne de l'homme le plus bourru qui lui était donné de connaître. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis le blond s'écarta de Gajeel. Un profond soupir de fatigue traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il essuyait d'un revers de main les larmes sur ses joues.

- Ah putain ! C'est la troisième fois de ma vie que je pleure autant.

- Mais...ça va mieux non ? l'interrogea Gajeel.

Laxus croisa le regard soucieux du brun puis sourit.

- Ouai.

- Tant mieux, dit Gajeel en lui pinçant doucement le bout du nez.

Laxus se leva puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Tu viens ? On retourne à l'hôpital.

- Ouai.

Le Mage de foudre tandis la main vers Gajeel qui l'a pris, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Ils marchèrent calmement vers l'enceinte hospitalière, un silence paisible demeurant entre eux.

- Désolé, dit soudainement le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'étais censé te ''rassurer'' pour Miyoko et au final...

-Tss ! C'est rien ! Malgré que ce soit une vieille, c'est une battante, déclara Gajeel de son tact légendaire. De toute façon je ne devrais même pas m'inquiéter pour elle. D'ailleurs si elle le sait elle va s'énerver et péter un câble. Et dieu combien elle peut être effrayante quand elle le veut, ajouta-t-il avec un léger frisson.

Laxus rit de bon cœur tandis que le Dragon Slayer lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle la dedans, Miyoko pouvant être aussi sadique que si lui si elle le désirait. Le rire du blond s'arrêta peu à peu pour être remplacé par un sourire joyeux. Laxus regarda Gajeel, son sourire s'accentuant à la vue de la mine renfrogné du brun.

Après la mort de sa mère, il ne pensait avoir l'opportunité de goûter à nouveau au bonheur, ni le goût suave de ce met exquis, ni sa texture angélique ou son parfum raffiné. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se poser les questions de base qui obnubilaient tant les adolescents. Les futilités de l'existence lui étaient passées par-dessus la tête. Il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de vivre. Il avait immédiatement été noyé dans un abîme fait d'amertume, de violence et de douleur. Il avait appris trop tôt la signification du mot ''mort'' et goûté trop brusquement aux larmes amères. On lui avait volé sa jeunesse, arraché ses rêves, et refusé son bonheur. Mais depuis quelques temps, toutes ces années de souffrance et de solitude commençaient peu à peu à disparaître, pour laisser place à ce sentiment auquel il ne pensait plus avoir le droit.

___°Maman, je crois que j'ai enfin retrouvé le bonheur...°_

___**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Perceval powaaa ! xD

___**(2)**__Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (et qui voudraient éventuellement le savoir xD), les omamori sont__des porte-bonheurs japonais. On les trouve principalement dans les temples Shinto, on peut les acheter n'importe quand mais de préférence lors de la nouvelle année. Il en existe de toutes les formes, couleurs et les thèmes diffèrent. Ces petits portes bonheurs japonais sont fait pour protéger et sécuriser ceux qui les portent. Leurs messages peuvent concerner tout thème de réussite dans la vie : famille, amitié, amour, santé, travail, étude etc… _

**Note :** Fiouuuuu ! Chapitre un peu triste n'est-ce pas ? Mais bizarrement c'est celui que j'ai écrit avec le moins de difficulté...A méditer xD M'enfin, il fallait bien que je parle de la mort de la mère de Laxus a un moment ou un autre...D'ailleurs, j'espère avoir relevé le défi qui était de faire dans l'émotion et ne pas avoir fait Gajeel et Laxus un peu trop …trop...comment dire...trop fleur bleu xD (c'était ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix x) ) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 11 !

Kissu !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Cadeaux et envie

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

_**Note 3 :**__Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment prendre Levy (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi xD) J'ai peur de la faire trop ''méchante'', ou au contraire trop gentille...*soupir* Oh ! Et les fans du Levy/Gajeel ne me détestaient pas...C'est pour le bien de l'évolution du couple de Laxus et Gajeel que je suis obligée de...mettre Levy de côté ! Moi-même ça ne me plaît pas trop parce que je l'adore mais...mais...Voilà quoi. xD Je n'ai pas le choix...Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce petit chapitre __tranquillou..._

_**RAR :**_

_Saemoon :__ D'accord...On oublie pour le pari xD (surtout que je n'ai pas posté en avance...) _

_Les combat referont surface dans deux chapitre je pense, mais on ne sait jamais xD_

_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'aie plus ! =) D'ailleurs, ne t'inquiètes pas, Miyoko n'est pas prête de disparaître ! Lax' et Gajeel vont avoir besoin de cette yaoiste en puissance xD_

_Étant une mère poule qui a un mal fou à couper le cordon, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que mon enfant me quitte pour une autre femme...Mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...J'accepte donc de te donner la main de Qui-Aime-Bien-Châtie-Bien Junior. J'attends donc de toi que tu sois une épouse aimante qui rendra mon ''fils'' le plus heureux du monde entier. (et que tu ne tentes pas de me kidnapper. Merci bien.)_

_Sur ce, je vais dormir un peu afin de régénérer mes neurones car je crois que le dernier vient de partir en fumée XD_

_Kissu ! xD_

_Hudgi Ny :__ Désolé ! Je ne pensais que ça serait triste au point de faire pleurer quelqu'un ! XD Pour les putains de paroles (pour reprendre tes mots très juste xD) de Metallic Kiss, j'ai cherché un peu de mon côté mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé..._

_Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D_

_PS : Nan quand même pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à reviewer XD Mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir *tentative de message subliminal*_

_Mokona-au-chocopyuh :__ Haha ! Je comprend parfaitement que tu ais été choqué du pairing, tu n'es pas la seule xD_

_Je vais te spoiler un peu mais...je peux pas résister. Gajeel et Laxus vont effectivement cacher l'existence de leur couple pendant un moment et j'ai dans l'intention de faire un Gray x Natsu ;)_

_Pour ce qui est de tes autres idées, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement... :3_

_Bref, merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic et d'avoir reviewé ! :D_

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 11**

**Cadeaux et envie (1)**

Dès que Laxus et Gajeel franchirent la porte de l'hôpital, ils furent accostés par la secrétaire qui les informa que le médecin qui s'occupait de Miyoko les attendait dans son bureau. Elle leur donna la direction de ce dernier et reparti à son poste.

Laxus suivit Gajeel jusqu'au bureau du-dit médecin puis toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une blouse blanche immaculée. Il serra la main de Laxus puis la tendit vers Gajeel qui l'ignora royalement. Le Mage de foudre lui donna un discret coup de coude tout en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement le brun en se tournant vers Laxus.

Ce dernier soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien.

Il entra dans le bureau, talonné par Gajeel.

- Installez-vous, leur intima gentiment le médecin en fermant la porte.

Une fois cela fait, il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient place face à lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Gajeel le coupa net dans son initiative.

- Écoutez, j'en ai rien à foutre de votre nom, de votre prénom, de vos diplômes, de votre vie ou de ce que vous avez bouffé hier soir. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment va Miyoko, déclara Gajeel avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était dû.

- Et bien, murmura le médecin. Voilà quelqu'un de franc et direct, rit-il.

- Un d'un peu violent aussi. Alors si j'étais vous je me dépêcherais, rajouta Gajeel en regardant sombrement l'homme d'un certain âge.

Laxus s'enfonça dans sa chaise en se passant une main sur le visage. _°Oh mon dieu...j'en peux plus de lui..°_

- Mais je comprend votre inquiétude, continua la médecin en ignorant la menace du brun. C'est pourquoi-

- Je ne suis pas inquiet ! s'exclama Gajeel, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait dit à Laxus auparavant. Et de toute façon on s'en fout ! Dîtes-moi juste-

- Gajeel, l'interrompit le blond en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Le Dragon Slayer darda un œil venimeux à Laxus qui ne cilla pas, ne baissant pas les yeux, puis consentit enfin à laisser parler le médecin sans l'interrompre. Ce dernier, qui était resté muet devant l'échange silencieux des deux Mages, reprit la parole.

- Je disais donc, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin mais vous expliquer directement quelle est la maladie de Madame Amazaki. Elle a une sténose, continua-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. Parfois le vieillissement ou la maladie peuvent empêcher les valvules cardiaques de s'ouvrir adéquatement. Les valvules deviennent plus étroites; on appelle ce rétrécissement sténose. Au fur et à mesure que l'orifice de la valvule rétrécit, la quantité de sang que le cœur peut y pomper diminue. La sténose valvulaire nuit donc à l'efficacité du cœur. Le rétrécissement force le cœur à travailler plus fort pour pomper la même quantité de sang, contribuant ainsi à une augmentation du volume du muscle cardiaque.

- Et comment on détecte cette maladie ? demanda Laxus à la place de Gajeel qui ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce que disait le médecin.

- Plusieurs facteurs entre en jeu dans la détection de la sténose. A commencer par des douleurs thoraciques. Une angine si vous préférez. Elle constitue souvent un signe que l'apport de sang au muscle cardiaque est insuffisant. Ce manque peut être dû au fait qu'un trouble valvulaire réduit la capacité du cœur à pomper suffisamment de sang pour nourrir le muscle cardiaque adéquatement. Une fatigue excessive peut se manifester si le cœur est incapable de pourvoir aux besoins des cellules du corps. Des essoufflement peuvent aussi mener à la conclusion que le patient est atteint d'une sténose car ils peuvent parfois se produire en raison du rétrécissement d'une des valvules cardiaques. Le cœur ne parvient pas à pomper la quantité de sang requise à travers la valvule mitrale rétrécie et, par conséquent, le sang s'accumule dans les poumons. Cela peut s'apparenter à une file d'attente provoquée par un embouteillage sur la route. Il en résulte alors une sensation d'essoufflement. Les palpitation sont aussi l'un des symptôme d'une sténose.

- Et...c'est grave ? Ça peut se soigner facilement ? l'interrogea Gajeel qui s'était imperceptiblement tendu durant le discourt du médecin.

- Dans le cas de Madame Amazaki nous allons avoir recourt à une intervention chirurgicale : une Valvulotomie mitrale percutanée par ballonnet. Cela consiste à ouvrir la valvule mitrale rétrécie . Un cathéter est inséré dans une veine de la jambe droite et guidé dans la valvule mitrale. À cet endroit, un ballonnet, se trouvant à l'extrémité du cathéter, est gonflé pour permettre l'ouverture de la valvule rétrécie. Après cette intervention il est clair que le mode de vie de Madame Amazaki va changer. Mais elle s'en sortira, ne vous inquiétez pas, termina le médecin avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire après ?

- Veiller à ce qu'elle mène une vie saine en évitant la fumée, en pratiquant des activités physique, en adoptant une alimentation pauvre en lipide -spécialement en lipides saturés et lipide trans- et en réduisant le niveau de stress.

- Okay...Elle va bien alors ? murmura Gajeel en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

-Oui. Et elle se portera encore mieux après l'intervention.

Un soulagement sans nom envahit le brun, il en ferma même les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer cette sensation intense de bien-être, sous l'œil rieur de Laxus.

- Je peux aller la voir ? demanda Gajeel.

- Et bien, normalement je ne devrais pas vous autoriser à aller la voir. Mais je vais faire une exception rien que pour vous. Elle est dans le chambre 27, au troisième étage.

Gajeel ne perdit pas un instant de plus et se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, il se retourna vers Laxus.

- Tu viens ?

- Non, va-s'y tout seul. Je t'attendrais devant l'hôpital.

- Okay.

Et il s'en alla. Laxus reporta alors son attention sur le médecin, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- ''Une exception rien pour lui'' hein ? Dîtes plutôt que vous aviez peur de finir encastré dans le mur

- Vous avez entièrement raison, rit le médecin.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel poussa doucement la porte de la chambre sur laquelle était accroché le nombre 27. Il l'a referma derrière lui et posa son regard sur Miyoko. Cette dernière était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, branché à toute sorte d'appareils dont la plupart étaient totalement inconnus au jeune homme.

Le brun s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit sur l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce. Il resta immobile un moment, fixant Miyoko. Son visage d'habitude plein de vie et de chaleur avait perdu ses belles couleurs. Son corps, bien trop maigre, était recouvert par une couverture aussi blanche et terne que le reste de la chambre. Il leva alors yeux et rencontra ceux de Miyoko, qui étaient cernés de noir.

Gajeel prit l'une des mains de Miyoko entre les siennes puis caressa doucement le visage de celle avec qui il riait, celle qui le grondait lorsqu'il se comportait comme une véritable brute, celle qui le confrontait à la réalité...comme le ferait une mère avec son fils.

- Allons mon petit. Pourquoi cet air si triste ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi et que ça m'énerve. Et puis je ne vais pas mourir tu sais, rit faiblement Miyoko.

Gajeel baissa la tête et posa son front sur ses mains entrelacées à celle de Miyoko, cachant les larmes qui roulaient doucement sur son visage, traçant un mince sillon le long de ses joues.

- Abrutie...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Non !

- Allez ! S'il-te plaît !

- Putain Laxus je t'ai dis non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai pas envie et je suis crevé ! cria Gajeel en posa ses pieds sur la table. **(2)**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la crise cardiaque de Miyoko. Depuis ce jour, Gajeel veillait à ce que cette dernière pratique des activité physiques régulières, prenne les médicaments et suive le régime alimentaire que le médecin lui avait prescrit -ce qui énervait grandement Miyoko qui affirmait qu'elle n'avait ''pas besoin d'être autant couvée nom de dieu ! Je sais encore me servir d'une cuillère Gajeel !''.

Depuis ce jour aussi, Laxus n'avait pas oublié le moyen de pression qu'il avait sur le brun, ce qui désespérait ce dernier qui était harcelé par le Mage de foudre pour qu'il lui chante une chanson.

- Gajeeeeel, susurra Laxus en rapprochant son visage du Dragon Slayer. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je parle de ton talent à Mira ?

- Quel talent ? les interrompit Lucy en s'asseyant à côté de Levy.

- Et bien vois-tu, Gajeel a un immense talent -que dis-je !- un don pour-

- Rien du tout ! s'exclama Gajeel en couvrant la bouche de Laxus à l'aide de sa main.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Laxus qui l'ignora, ne craignant pas le moins du monde les représailles du brun. La main de Gajeel se retira du visage du blond, découvrant ainsi le sourire victorieux de ce dernier qui savait avoir gagné la partie. Gajeel grogna et se rencogna dans sa chaise indécemment confortable, boudant comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Bah alors G ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu fais du boudin dis moi ! se moqua Laxus en faisant jouer l'un des piercings de l'oreille de Gajeel entre ses doigts.

- Ferme-là ! hurla ce dernier en dardant un regard venimeux vers le blond tout en dégageant la main du Mage de foudre.

Laxus éclata de rire tandis que le brun fulminait dans son coin, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'autre abruti de Laxus.

A quelques mètres de là, une jeune Mage aux cheveux bleu contemplait la scène d'un œil à la fois triste et envieux, se disant que jamais elle ne pourrait être aussi proche de Gajeel que ne l'est Laxus.

- S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais avoir un peu de silence ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !s'exclama alors Makarov, debout sur le comptoir du bar.

Le silence s'installa petit à petit dans la guilde, l'attention des Mages tournée vers le Maître.

- Bien. Depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que des petites tensions apparaissaient au sein de certaines équipes.

Un ''A qui la faute...'' grommelé par Laxus et Gajeel retentit, faisant rire les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- C'est pour cela, continua Makarov, faisant fit du commentaire des deux hommes, que j'ai décidé d'organiser une surprise. Chaque membre d'une équipe devra offrir à son ou ses coéquipier(s) un cadeau pour Noël qui approche à grand pas ! Vous aurez donc un mois pour le choisir, ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de chercher. Ceux qui ne font partie d'aucune team se verront attribués un nombre entre 1 et 100, écrit sur un carton qu'ils devront conserver. Ensuite, Mira-chan ici présente, continua-t-il avec bonne humeur, numérotera des petites balles jusqu'à 100, qui seront placé dans une petite urne. Puis, chacun votre tour, vous allez venir y chercher l'une de ces boules , et le numéro inscrit sur cette dernière correspondra au numéro de la personne à qui vous devrez offrir un cadeau. Et ne pensez même pas à l'échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Makarov d'un air menaç avez compris ? **(3)**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les Mages ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas, encore sous le choc de la magnifique surprise de leur Maître.

___°Haha...Quel silence...On entendrait une mouche péter dis donc.°_ rit intérieurement Laxus, ayant momentanément oublié ce que Makarov venait de leur annoncer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappa du poing sur la table, tout lui revenant violemment en mémoire.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Grand-Père ? Offrir un cadeau ? A Gajeel ? Tu me demandes ça à MOI ! cria-t-il.

- Laxus, il n'y a pas que toi que ça dérange ici ! s'exclama Gray en regardant Natsu d'un air dégoûté.

- Peut-être mais je m'en contre-fous de vous !

- Ah ouai ? Et ma main dans ta gueule t'en auras toujours rien à foutre ?

- Encore faudrait-il que t'arrive à me toucher espèce d'immonde raclure à l'anus artificiel !

- Ça suffit ! cria Makarov, interrompant la bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater d'une minute à l'autre entre le Mage de foudre et l'exhibitionniste. Laxus, que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu offriras un cadeau à Gajeel ! Et cela vaut pour tout le monde ! Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder au tirage au sort. Que tout ceux qui ne font parti d'aucune équipe aillent voir Mira-chan.

Laxus se rassit violemment sur le banc en croisant les bras puis tourna la tête vers Gajeel.

- Pourquoi tu dis rien toi ?

- Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dis quand le Vieux nous a mit dans la même équipe, lorsqu'il a décidé quelques chose, je sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut rien y changer, répliqua calmement Gajeel en haussant les épaules.

___°Et aussi parce que j'avais déjà l'intention de te donner quelque chose. En espérant que j'en trouve...En un mois ça va être galère°_ rajouta mentalement le brun

- Tch !

- Sinon, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas m'offrir ? demanda Gajeel avec un sourire.

- Non ! Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve, grogna Laxus. Et toi ? l'interrogea-t-il curieusement.

- Non, mentit le brun.

- Et ben on est pas dans la merde, soupira Laxus en s'affalant sur la table.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

___°Okay...Dans deux semaines c'est Noël et je n'ai...Toujours...Pas...Trouvé...De...Cadeau ! Je suis censé faire comment là ? °_

- Bordel !

Cela faisait maintenant trois longues heures que le Mage de foudre arpentait les rues enneigées et animées de Magnolia, à la recherche d'un ''foutucadeau pour cet abruti Gajeel !''. Pendant près d'un mois il avait écumé tout les magasins de la ville mais n'avait rien déniché. Que dale...Nada. Niente !Nichts !

Il passa alors devant la magasin de musique et pilla net.

- Non mais quel abruti, murmura Laxus pour lui même en pénétrant dans la boutique que tenait Miyoko.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda la vielle dame une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

- Parce que depuis presque un mois je cherche un cadeau pour G alors qu'il était juste sous mes yeux.

- Ooh ! Un cadeau pour mon petit ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui acheter ?

- Ça, dit-il un pointant du doigt en certain objet.

Miyoko tourna la tête puis sourit en voyant l'objet en question.

- Il va adorer.

- Je sais, dit Laxus d'un air suffisant.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A l'autre bout de la ville, Gajeel s'engouffrait dans une bijouterie, faisant retentir la sonnette de la porte. Il marcha tranquillement vers le comptoir du magasin puis attendit l'arrivée du gérant. Ce dernier débarqua quelques minutes plus tard avec une longue boite en velours noir. Une fois face au Dragon Slayer il l'ouvrit, lui présentant ainsi son contenu.

- J'espère qu'il correspond à ce que vous vouliez, déclara le propriétaire.

Gajeel ne répondit pas. A la place il prit le bijoux soigneusement installé dans l'écrin et l'examina. Ce dernier se composait d'une chaîne en argent avec des mailles Figaro 1/3. Autour d'un anneau en argent qui pendait au bout du collier, s'enlaçait un majestueux serpent conçu dans le même métal que la bague. L'œil ainsi que les fines interstices dû aux écailles de l'animal, étaient eux en or pur. Sa gueule, sertie d'immenses crochets, enserrait un petit diamant jaune d'un éclat adamantin incomparable et d'une beauté visuelle impétueuse.

Gajeel resta muet un certain temps, impressionné par la finesse et la splendeur du bijou.

- C'est parfait, sourit Gajeel en déposant le collier dans sa boite.

- Tant mieux. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il ressemble à votre dessin.

- Et c'est le cas.

Les lèvres du bijoutier s'étirèrent dans un sourire bienheureux.

- La personne à qui vous allez offrir ça est très chanceuse.

- Pas vraiment non, contredit Gajeel d'un air imperceptiblement triste.

- Comment ça ? demanda curieusement

- Quand vous perdez un proche, vous préférerez avoir un objet, une photo, un mot, un souvenir ou même une odeur familière de cette personne plutôt qu'un collier sans âme et impersonnel. Non ?

- Si.

- C'est pour que je dis qu'il n'est pas très chanceux. Enfin bref ! Putain, ça me ressemble pas de dire des trucs comme ça ! Si Lax' me voyait il se foutrait de ma gueule, grommela Gajeel pour lui-même en sortant l'argent nécessaire pour payer le collier.

Une fois cela, il prit la boite en velours et la cacha à l'intérieur de son long manteau. Il remercia rapidement le gérant puis quitta la bijouterie, se rendant dans son appartement probablement occupé par un certain blond.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Laxus sortit du magasin de musique avec un dernier geste de la main. Il déambula dans les rues de Magnolia, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé un cadeaux pour le métalleux. Observant distraitement les étalages des divers commerce, il passa devant l'unique boutique de bijoux de Magnolia puis s'arrêta face à la vitrine qui exposait des bracelets, des colliers et bagues plus belles les unes que les autres. Son regard se posa sur un bijou dont il en admira la beauté époustouflante quelques instant, puis considéra la petite étiquette qui l'accompagnait.

___°Oh mon dieu...C'est encore plus chère que ce que je croyait...Tss ! Je fais quoi ?... Oh et puis merde hein ! Je lui ait déjà acheté une guitare qui m'a coûte la peau du cul ! °_

Laxus se redressa et reprit sa marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait sur ses pas pour s'engageait dans la boutique dans une mine renfrognée, comme si une force quelconque l'y obligeait.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Tout le monde est là ? s'exclama Makarov.

Des acclamations d'approbations s'élevèrent dans Fairy Tail, décorée aux couleurs de Noël pour l'occasion. Des sapins de Noël, des guirlandes, des banderoles où était inscrit ''Merry Christmas !'' et ''Joyeux Noël'' étaient installé un peu partout, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse et intime à la guilde.

- Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'ouverture des cadeaux, sourit le Maître avec une excitation mal contenue. Pour l'occasion, l'estrade normalement utilisé pour les concert de Mira-chan ou les histoires de Max, fera office de salon, déclara Makarov en désignant les deux canapé qui trônaient sur la plate-forme.

- Un salon aménagé...Il déraille complètement le Vieux, déclara Gajeel en pivotant légèrement la tête vers Laxus.

- Ouai, soupira ce dernier.

- Chacun votre tour, continua le Maître, vous allez venir prendre place sur les sofa avec votre/vos coéquipiers, ou bien la personne à qui vous deviez offrir un cadeau pour ceux qui ne faisaient partis d'aucune équipe. Nous allons commencer par le team des Shadow Gear !

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, partagés entre les découvertes des cadeaux plus ou moins enthousiastes, les exclamations de bonheur, les mines réjouîtes ou au contraire déconfites et déçues.

- Et maintenant, le meilleur pour la fin...la cerise sur le gâteau...ceux que nous attendons tous...J'ai nommé : Laxus et Gajeel !

Les yeux amusés, impatients mais surtout curieux des membres de la guilde convergèrent vers les deux Mages. Ces derniers se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent à reculons vers l'estrade, sur laquelle ils montèrent dans un soupir de lassitude.

- Putain...Un jour, je sais pas quand, exactement ! Mais je me vengerais, susurra Gajeel en transperçant Makarov de ses prunelles rouge sang.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner ? demanda Laxus qui lorgner aussi gentiment que le brun son grand-père.

- Pas de problème.

Gajeel se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé, les jambes écartées et les bras appuyés sur le dossier. Laxus s'essaya en tailleurs sur l'autre, le dos courbé, son menton reposant dans sa main avec une moue "je-m'en-foutiste" flottant sur son visage. Les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent pour se quitter quelques minutes plus tard alors que Gajeel fouillait dans la poche de son manteau, en sortant un présent peu épais mais assez long. Il le tendit à Laxus qui le prit puis l'ouvrit avec un léger empressement, se demandant ce que le Dragon Slayer aurait pu lui prendre. Déballant le cadeau, il posa un regard interrogateur sur Gajeel en découvrant une boite en velours noir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le Mage de foudre écarquilla les yeux.

- Wahou...murmura Laxus en soulevant délicatement le collier en argent.

Bouche bée, il contempla la finesse du travail réalisé sur la bague qui pendait à l'extrémité du collier.

- Tu l'as acheté où ?

- Je l'ai crayonné. Après j'ai donné mon dessin au bijoutier qui a essayé de le reproduire au mieux, répondit la brun dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi tu t'es donné autant de mal ? sourit Laxus, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Gajeel resta silencieux quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et évitant soigneusement le regard du blond.

- Je t'expliquerais après, déclara-t-il, énigmatique.

Laxus fronça les sourcils. ___°Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Il m'énerve à me cacher des trucs comme ça...M'enfin, je suppose que saurai la réponse plus tard.°__, _se résigna-t-il. Oubliant pour un instant la phrase inexplicable du brun, le Mage de foudre tendit un bras à droite et attrapa un paquet cadeau qu'il donna à Gajeel. Ce dernier déchira le papier rouge et vert constellé d'étoiles qui l'entourait, dévoilant une petite boîte carré qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une chevalière frappé d'un lion plus vrai que nature, détenant dans sa gueule un rubis d'un rouge sang enivrant. Le brun demeura silencieux un moment, appréciant l'élégance du bijou.

- Dès que je l'ai aperçu j'ai pensé directement à toi, et notamment à ta chevelure qui ressemble à une crinière : ébouriffée, pas coiffée et crade.

Gajeel releva brusquement la tête à l'entente des paroles du blond.

- Ferme-là ! s'énerva Gajeel en lançant son poing vers le visage de Laxus.

Laxus esquiva la main du brun tout en se retenant de rire, puis prit un second paquet cadeaux, bien plus volumineux que le précédent, qu'il présenta à Gajeel. Ce dernier siffla d'étonnement tandis qu'il passait sa chevalière à l'auriculaire droit.

- Deux cadeaux ? Tu-

- Et ben alors Laxus ! On a prit ce Noël très à cœur apparemment ! se moqua Gray, interrompant le brun dans sa phrase.

- Ouai ! Au début tu râlais mais en fait t'as adoré acheter des cadeaux pour Gajeel ! T'es un vrai petit comédien ! s'exclama Natsu, bientôt appuyé par d'autres membres de la guilde.

Laxus tourna lentement la tête. La température ambiante chuta alors soudainement, faisant frissonner les Mages présents et stopper les rires.

- Si vous ne fermez pas vos gueules maintenant...,murmura le blond en plissant les yeux et marquant un temps arrêt, soit lors de mon prochain repas je vous plante ma fourchette dans le cul, reprit-il tout aussi doucement. Soit, je vous lyncherai si violemment que la seule chose dont vous vous souviendrez sera les lumières de l'ambulance qui vous emmènera à l'hôpital. Au mieux vous finirez dans une tombe...Au pire vous finirez dans le coma dans le risque fatidique que je vous retombe dessus pour vous achever sans sommation après votre réveil. C'est clair ? susurra-t-il en laissant voyager son regard sombre sur les personnes dans la salle. Oh, et le manche à couilles là-bas...,termina le Mage de foudre en dardant un oeil hostile vers Natsu. J'ajoute que le comédient'emmerde profondément, toi et ta clique d'enculés.

Un silence de mort avait prit place dans la guilde suite aux joyeuses et agréables parole de Laxus . Tout ceux qui avaient eu la témérité -ou la stupidité, c'est selon- de se foutre allègrement de sa gueule venaient d'être admonestés dans les règles de l'art, et regrettèrent instantanément leur actions. Ils tentèrent alors de se faire le plus petit possible, ne voulant pas attiser la fureur de Laxus et subir les châtiments qui en résulteraient.

- Bon tu l'ouvres ton cadeau ! On assez perdu de temps comme ça ! s'énerva Laxus en reportant son attention sur Gajeel.

Le brun ne répondit, stoïque et impassible, puis explosa de rire sous l'œil perplexe du Mage de foudre.

- Ah putain, souffla Gajeel en essuyant le coin de ses yeux. Ces têtes que vous avez tiré...Magique !

- Ga...Gajeel, arrête de te foutre de notre gueule ! cria Gray en lançant un regard noir au Dragon Slayer.

- J'peux pas ! La façon dont il vous a remis à votre place...C'était juste...

Puis Gajeel reparti dans un crise de rire qui le laissa pantelant un court moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il consentit enfin à se calmer, et accessoirement à déballer son second cadeaux qui se constituait d'un carton blanc. Il le prit puis le tourna dans tout les sens, essayant de deviner ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le secouer, Laxus l'arrêta dans sa manœuvre.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferrais pas ça, sourit doucement le blond en appuyant son dos sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que une fois que tu saura découvert ce qu'il y a dedans tu va le regretter.

Gajeel plissa les yeux tout en fixant Laxus afin de lire dans ses prunelles jaune. Finalement, il déposa son paquet plutôt conséquent sur le sol puis ouvrit le haut. Sa main se faufila à l'intérieur de la boîte pour en sortir une housse rigide ayant la forme d'une guitare. Il la posa sur ses jambes puis défit la fermeture, soulevant la partie supérieur de l'étui. Là, il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Face à lui se trouvait la guitare qu'il convoitait depuis toujours, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir compte tenu de son prix exorbitant. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sur le corps poli de l'instrument figurait les signatures des guitaristes préférés du brun faisant partis des plus grands.

Gajeel demeura atone plusieurs, médusé parce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il releva lentement la tête, toujours dans un état torpeur, vers Laxus qui souriait légèrement.

- Co...Comment...murmura le metalleux.

- Je te cache pas que j'en aie chié des bulles carrées pour les signatures. En l'espace de deux semaines c'était vraiment galère. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu devras m'être reconnaissant à partir de maintenant, termina Laxus un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Gajeel ne fit pas attention au chantage implicite que sous-entendait le blond puis reporta son attention sur la petite merveille qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir entre les mains.

-...Merci, déclara-t-il finalement sous les yeux ébahi des membres de la guilde.

- Et ben putain ! C'est le festival aujourd'hui ! Laxus qui offre deux cadeaux super chère à Gajeel, Gajeel qui remercie Laxus ! Gentiment en plus ! La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? La demande en mariage ? **(4)** rit fortement Natsu, à qui la leçon de tout à l'heure n'avait pas suffit.

___°Adieu Natsu. Tu ne nous manquera pas.°_ pensèrent à l'unisson les Mages de Fairy Tail.

En effet, suite aux paroles de feu Natsu, Gajeel et Laxus s'étaient regardé, avaient regardé le rosé, puis s'étaient re-regardés, pour ensuite briser le nez et les côtes du rosé en ce qui concerne Gajeel. Quant à Laxus, il s'était juste contenté de le réduire en cendre telle une chipolata oublié sur le feu.

___**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Gajeel balaya la salle du bar d'un regard ennuyé, cherchant une tignasse blonde dans toute cette masse. Finalement, il l'a trouva en compagnie de la Team Rajinshuu et Erza. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Laxus, il fut interrompu dans son initiative par Levy.

- Gajeel ? Ça te dis qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? demanda doucement le bleuté, des rosissement apparaissant sur ses pommettes.

- Je peux pas là. Faut que je parle à Lax', déclara le brun en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ah..., souffla Levy dans une moue déçue.

Elle baissa la tête et serra ses petits poings, ses jointures devenant blanches.

- T'inquiètes crevette. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, assura Gajeel en ébouriffant les cheveux de la Mage des mots.

- Okay, sourit Levy en relevant la tête.

Gajeel lui sourit en retour puis pivota pour se rendre vers Laxus, ne voyant pas ainsi le pseudo sourire de la bleuté s'évanouir.

___°Pff ! C'est toujours la même chose ! Il me dit que ce sera pour une autre fois, que ce n'est que partie remise...etc. Mais à chaque fois Laxus gâche tout...Je fait comment pour me rapprocher de Gajeel moi ?...Pff ! Si Makarov ne les avaient pas mis dans la même équipe on n'en serait pas là...°_

Gajeel, bien loin des pensées de Levy, s'approchait de Laxus qui était visiblement peu intéressé par ce qui disaient les personnes autour de lui.

- Lax' ? l'appela Gajeel tout en lui tirant une mèche de cheveu de la nuque dans le but d'attirer son attention.

- Hum ?

- Tu viens ? Je dois te parler, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Laxus fronça les sourcils. ___°Hum...J'aime pas ça...J'aime pas ça du tout.°_ Il consentit à se lever dans une lenteur extrême dû à son état de fatigue avancé, puis commença à s'étirer avec un petit gémissement, mais fut interrompu par un doigt farceur qui s'enfonça dans ses côtes, le coupant net.

- Putain G ! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama le blond en sursautant tandis que Gajeel se rendait vers la sortie de la guilde, un sourire satisfait flottant sur son visage.

- C'est bien pour que je le fais, répliqua le brun en tournant légèrement son visage pour croiser le regard du Mage de foudre.

- Tu fais chier ! s'énerva Laxus en rejoignant le brun.

- Je suis née pour ça.

Le blond ne dit rien, bien trop fatigué pour se battre avec Gajeel. Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent de Fairy Tail dans le silence le plus totale, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par Laxus.

- Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu ''m'expliquerais plus tard'', dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement du Dragon Slayer.

- Tu vas le savoir maintenant, annonça Gajeel en refermant la porte derrière eux.

___**To be continued...**_

**Note :** Et vous plus tard ! Mwouhahaha ! Vous saurez la semaine prochaine quelle est la chose que Gajeel pensait avoir du mal à trouver en 1 mois et donc la signification du ''Je t'expliquerai après'' ( Bien que vous pouvez déjà avoir une petite idée en lisant entre les lignes ;) Mais VRAIMENT entre les lignes hein xD ) Vous aurez aussi le droit à un petit moment émotion == Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui part encore une fois en saucisse. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu ce...ce truc des cadeaux) vous a plu !

**(1)**Non, pas cette envie là bande de pervers...

**(2)**C'est moi ou bien ce dialogue peut avoir une tout autre connotation... xD

**(3)**Je pose vous à mon tour la question ? Vous avez compris mon explication du tirage au sort ? XD

**(4)**Owi *-* *****imagine le futur mariage de Laxus et Gajeel*****

Kissu !


	13. Note

Bonjour bonjour !

Non, ce n'est pas Mimisikus qui vous parle mais une amie à elle. Elle m'a chargé de vous écrire ce mot étant dans l'impossibilité de le faire elle-même.

Elle a eu un petit accident (rien de grave, je vous rassure) et ne pourra donc pas publier de chapitre cette semaine, ni celle qui suit. Mais, entre nous, il y a de forte chance pour que vendredi prochain vous ayez tous un nouveau chapitre. La connaissant, elle serait capable d'écrire avec ses dix doigts cassés...Mais je n'avance rien, je ne voudrait pas vous faire de fausse joie.

Elle est donc désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous écrire un nouveau chapitre, vous présente ses plus plates excuses et espère vous revoir la semaine prochain !

Et pour reprendre son fameux mot de la fin : Kissu !


	14. Chapitre 12 : Surnom et duel

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**Note 3 (expliquant pourquoi je n'ai pas publié):** He-lllllo ! Je suis de retour (je vous épargne la blague Pokémon...) pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas en avoir publier un vendredi dernier, mais comme l'avait dit mon amie dans le petit mot qu'elle a laissé (encore merci à elle d'avoir bien voulu le poster !) j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Enfin, étant donné que je n'étais pas dans la voiture à proprement parlé, je ne sais pas si je peux qualifier ça d'accident de voiture xD Je vous raconte (à ma façon, bien sûr...) ce qu'il s'est passé (parce que je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Et puis vous allez peut-être rire face à ma connerie maladive xD) :

J'étais tranquillement assise sur mon banc favori, dans l'un des parcs de ma ville, en plein glandage intensif, jusqu'à ce qu'un ''Wesh-wesh'' se dirige vers moi de sa démarche si caractéristique. Celui-ci me hurle soudain un ''Ta gueule !'' tonitruant, me stoppant dans mon chant. (30 seconds to mars – Savior, pour ceux que ça intéresse). Je lui dis alors sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un petit sourire aux lèvres : « Je ne te permets point de m'insulter de la sorte jeune fou ! ». Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, pousse un petit soupir, puis déclare : « Bon, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois mais tâche de ne plus recommencer, chenapan. », ponctué d'un petit clin d'?il entendu. Le jeune homme, déconcerté par mes dires, reste muet puis consent à partir et me laisser tranquille ne sachant que répondre, non sans une dernière petite insulte. Bien entendu. (hahaha...Ça me fait penser à la pub qui passe à la télévision pour des prothèses auditives)

Peu de temps après, alors que je chante une énième chanson (Michael Jackson – They don't care about us cette fois-ci), et me cure allègrement le nez *humour*, un conducteur perd le contrôle de sa voiture en voyant la taille tout bonnement incroyable de ma défécation nasale *humour²*. Il tente alors de m'éviter, en vain. L'unique pensée que me traverse l'esprit à ce moment est :_ ''Par les couilles de Ramsès II ! Ce cornichon va m'aplatir contre le mur tel un moustique éclaté sur une vitre par une tapette à mouche !'_'.Bref, après c'est le trou noir, le vide intersidérale, l'intérieur de la tête de Homer Simpson.

Je me réveille donc dans un hôpital. La première chose que je vois lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ? Jason de ''Vendredi 13''...(film qui m'a traumatisé, l'ayant vu beaucoup trop jeune...)...En effet, mon père a trouvé hilarant d'acheter le fameux masque de Jason pour me faire une petite blague lorsque je serais sortie de mon sommeil...Autant dire que j'ai eu peur...

….

…..Au point de m'évanouir...*tousse*...*a un moment de solitude très intense*.

….

Je me réveille pour le seconde fois, en douceur...J'émerge peu à peu, puis un médecin en chef (enfin je crois, me souviens plus trop... :3)fait apparition dans la chambre où j'étais alitée. Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, puis écarquille les yeux. Mes pensées à ce moment là ? : _''Nom d'une vielle momie sodomite ! J'ai atterri dans Grey's Anatomy ou quoi ?''_. Et oui, le médecin cité plus haut était un...magnifique mâle dont l'âge devait se situer entre quarante et quarante-cinq ans, un peu barbu ce qui le rendait vraiment sex-Hum!...séduisant. (pour vous donner une idée, imaginez Robert Downey Jr...Vous visualisez mieux maintenant ? :3)Bref, je tente de faire abstraction de son superbe fessier lorsqu'il se retourne pour poser je ne sais plus quoi, et écoute ce qu'il a me dire. Il m'explique alors que le conducteur de la voiture n'a rien, que je suis la seule à avoir été blessée mais que je n'avais rien de grave. Il me précise aussi que je vais devoir rester à l'hôpital pour quelques semaines puis s'en va, me laissant avoir une dernière vue sur ses belles fesses bien musclées qu'on aurait envie de pelo-...Hum ! Où en étions nous déjà ?

Ah oui. Dans quel état je suis ? (qui vient de dire ''On s'en fout !'' ?...*regard froid Made in Byakuya*) :

Un : Bras gauche cassé

Deux : Quelques côtes fracturées

Trois : Soleil

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé...Vous savez tout maintenant. De la petit blague de mon papounet (ma famille a un humour très spécial...*soupir*) au magnifique médecin :3... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais bien, de ne pas vous inquiéter, et que ce chapitre est un concentré de débilité dû aux restes de morphine et autre médicaments qui coule dans mes veines ! Yeah ! =D J'ai bien l'intention de continuer à publier malgré tout parce que je vous adore (merci énormément pour vos review, vos mises en alerte et favori, ça fait extrêmement chaud au c?ur ! :'3 ) et que ça me manque de ne pas écrire !

**RAR :**

Mokona-au-chocopyuh (chap 12): Tant mieux si je t'ai fait rire ! C'était le but recherché XD Pauv' voisins quand même... xD Pour le Gray/Natsu je ne sais pas encore quand je vais casé ça, mais ça viendra ;)

Mon esprit déjanté t'a contaminé à ce que je vois ! Mwouahaha ! XD

Pour ce qu'il cherchait, non ce n'est pas ça ! M'enfin, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre ;) D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas le moment émotion débordant de guimauve xD

Tsu-Nii-Sama : Désolée mais...le baiser n'arrivera pas de si tôt ! On parle de Gajeel et Laxus après tout xD

Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que m'a fic t'ai plu ! :D Pour répondre à ta question, Laxus sera le dominant *W* Et oui, Gajeel va se laisser faire. Avec plaisir même ! Mwouhaha !

Oh ! Si jamais tu trouves des doujinshis sur eux, fais moi signe *W* Parce que j'en ai cherché, en vain. A part quelques fanart...T-T

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^-^

Mokona-au-chocopyuh (chap 13): Merci beaucoup ! Et non, je n'ai rien de grave ^-^

Saul-Chan : Pas les doigts mais quelques côtes et un bras ^-^ Mais ça va aller ! A part ça tout va bien et connerie infinie est toujours là ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! ^-^

Guest : Ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je pète la forme et suis repartis pour écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que tu aie apprécié ma fic ! ^-^

Hudgi Ny (chap 12): Pour les erreur..euh...euh...j'étais fatiguée ? XD *s'enfuit* Enfin bref, je vais les corriger au plus vite ! Pour le fait que je n'ai pas parlé des cadeaux que les autres se sont offert...euh...euh...j'étais fatigué² ? xD

Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Hudgi Ny (chap 13): *lis la menace qui ne gâche pas la review mais fait rire Mimisikus* Je...euh...Ze suis désolée ! XD Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D

Et merci pour ton mot ! =)

Yume : Que dire à part...MERCI énormément pour toutes tes reviews ! :'3 Après j'ai eu la banane toute la journée xD Donc : merci merci merci ! Je vais commencer l'écriture du prochaine chapitre de ce pas ! =D

Baka1518 : Mwouhaha, comme ça maintenant tu comprendras ce que je ressens que je vois Gajeel et Laxus dans la même image xD

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic ta plaise autant !

WeirdYoru : Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais dans un sens c'est gratifiant de savoir qu'on arrive à faire pleurer ses lecteurs (quant bien même ceux si sont émotif) ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =)

Youni : Heureuse que ma fic t'ai plus ! =) Moi aussi ce sont mes persos préférés (enfin, je pense que ça tout le monde le sait maintenant grâce à mon histoire xD)

Je trouve aussi que c'est mieux de faire les chose relativment lentement avec Gajeel et Laxus. Après tout on parle de deux bourrins, pas très expérimentés (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

Pour ce qui est du père de Laxus, il va intervenir plusieurs fois dans le déroulement l'histoire. Il sera même le déclencheur de la compréhension des sentiments que Laxus et Gajeel vont éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Enfin bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) (je pense en avoir déjà trop dit xD)

Je vaisécrire un lemon, et si je vois que j'y arrive et que les lecteurs ont aimé, j'en écrirais d'autres ^-^

Angle : Quelques minutes ! (oui, tu postes cette review juste avant que je publie le nouveau chapitre lol. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs ! ^-^)

Enjooooy ! (et désolé pour la longue introduction. Ça doit en énerver certain... :$)

**Chapitre 12**

**Marché et duel**

_- Tu vas le savoir maintenant, annonça Gajeel en refermant la porte derrière eux._

Pour illustrer ses propos, Gajeel se rendit à l'étage de son appartement puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau relativement grand, intrigant Laxus au plus au point.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui intima doucement le brun.

Laxus lui obéit non sans un regard suspicieux, s'installant sur la canapé. Il fut rejoint par Gajeel qui prit place à ses côté pour lui tendre le cadeaux. Le Mage de foudre le prit lentement puis le posa sur ses jambes pliées.

- Je comprend pas...Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné devant les autres ? Et en plus tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ta phra-

- Ouvre le et tu comprendras tout, dit Gajeel en désignant la paquet du menton, un sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres

Laxus soupira se disant que le brun était la personne la plus complexe qu'il lui eut été donné de connaître, puis reposa son regard le cadeau qu'il déballa avec curiosité. Il se retrouva alors avec un paquet enveloppé dans une étoffe en soie dont il écarta un à un les pans, afin de découvrir le second présent de Gajeel. Au fur et à mesure de l'ouverture, les yeux du blond s'écarquillaient et s'embuaient imperceptiblement, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, ses mains devenaient moites et étaient prises de légers tremblements.

- Merde...Gajeel..., murmura Laxus lorsqu'il eut fini de défaire le tissu.

Le blond, au bord des larmes, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Durant plus de dix ans il avait tout fait pour garder en mémoire le visage de sa mère, son odeur, sa voix...En vain. Tout ses souvenirs avait été ravi par son père qui avait prit un malin plaisir à détruire tout ce qui avait un lien avec sa mère. Et voilà que maintenant, il détenait entre ses mains le plus beau cadeau que Gajeel pouvait lui faire L'objet à peine possédé était déjà son trésor le plus précieux.

Laxus, de la pulpe des doigts, effleura doucement l'album photo avant de l'ouvrir dans des gestes empreint de délicatesse. Il contempla avec affection, une bouffée d'amour et toute une somme d'émotions se bousculant dans sa poitrine, une photo de lui et Ayame en train de faire une grimace en tirant la langue. Elle était si belle, si lumineuse avec sa chevelure aussi dorée que la sienne. Laxus caressa tendrement le cliché puis tourna la tête vers Gajeel.

- Gajeel je...Je sais pas quoi te dire...Un simple merci serait tellement...

Laxus s'arrêta, poussant un soupir tout passant une main dans ses mèches blondes.

- J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps..., murmura-t-il.

Ne pouvant retenir son émotion, mélange de douleur pour l'âme perdue et de bonheur de la retrouver ainsi, une larme quitta sa paupière pour s'en aller couler sur sa joue... bientôt rejointe par une seconde... une troisième... toutes venant mourir dessus, en contradiction totale avec le sourire qu'il affichait.

Gajeel lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as totalement raison. C'est pour ça qu'a partir de maintenant tu seras entièrement à mon service. Tu devras exécuter tout les ordres que je te donne et m'appeler ''Mon seigneur'' ou ''Maître''. J'hésite encore, souffla pensivement le brun en passant une main sous son menton, faisant mine d'approfondir sa réflexion. Enfin bref, je verrais ça plus tard. Tu devras aussi-

- La ferme ! rit Laxus en lui donnant une petite claque à l'arrière.

- Non ! s'exclama Gajeel avec sérieux. Je te signal que j'ai galéré comme un malade pour le trouver ! Je suis allé sur les décombres de l'incendie et j'ai cherché pendant un bon moment ! Alors un peu de reconnaissance ! J'étais même pas certain de trouver une photo ou autre en aussi bon état.

- Aah...C'était pour ça le collier alors ?

- Ouai.

- T'avais pas besoin de te donner autant de mal. J'aurais même pas su que tu cherchais des photos de ma mère alors...

- Toi non mais moi oui, maugréa l'homme aux piercings en allongeant ses jambes sur la table basse du salon.

Laxus sourit puis s'installa à son tour plus confortablement et appuya sa tête contre le rebord du sofa. Reportant son attention sur l'album, il le feuilleta sous les yeux intéressées de Gajeel qui se demandait comment le blond était petit.

- Et ben, je sais pas ce qui t'as rendu si heureux mais quel sourire, se moqua Gajeel en pointant du menton une photo sur laquelle Laxus enfant avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte dans un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! le réprimanda ce dernier. C'était quand elle m'avait offert mon casque de musique.

- Aaaah !...Mais quand même...On dirait un-

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !

- Je te l'ais déjà dit. Je suis née pour ça.

- Je veux bien te croire, soupira Laxus.

- Enfin bref ! Ça c'était passé où ?

Laxus observa une autre photo que le brun lui montrait du doigt.

- C'était au parc d'attraction de Crocus. On devrait y aller un jour, c'est vraiment super là-bas ! Je me souviens, avec ma mère on avait commencé par les montagnes russe mais...

La nuit se déroula ainsi, partagée entre les souvenirs que le blond se remémorait petit à petit sous l'oreille attentive de Gajeel, qui se contentait d'émettre de petits commentaires de temps en temps.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Un rayon de soleil darda le salon de son mince filet de lumière dorée, pile sur le visage de Laxus, avant de disparaître derrière un nuage qui passait par là. Le Mage de foudre émergea tout doucement, ses muscles se réveillant peu à peu. Il demeura immobile, somnolant, ne voulant pas briser la sensation de bien-être et de béatitude qui emplissait son être. Encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, il ne chercha pas à comprendre d'où venait cette chaleur réconfortante, ni pourquoi il sentait un souffle contre son cou...

Laxus ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un sursaut. Tournant promptement la tête à gauche, il vit Gajeel, sa tête confortablement installée sur son épaules, les yeux fermés dans une mine sereine qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il dormait. L'une de ses jambes était pliée et posée sur la cuisse du blond. Blond qui soupira profondément avant poser une main sur la tête de Gajeel qu'il poussa doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller l'endormi qu'il savait d'humeur exécrable le matin.

Après quoi, Laxus se leva en dégageant la jambe du Dragon Slayer de la sienne puis s'étira de tout son long dans un soupir, faisant craquer ses articulations et rappeler à l'ordre ses muscles endoloris à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Se faisant, les bras encore en l'air, le blond sentit une étrange humidité sur son épiderme...Plus précisément au niveau du cou, là où la tête du brun reposait quelques minutes auparavant.

….

….

_°Ah nan j'y crois pas ! Il m'a bavé dessus cet enfoiré !°_ s'outra intérieurement Laxus dans une grimace de dégoût.

Il monta alors à l'étage de l'appartement de Gajeel, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, puis rinça ses cheveux ainsi que son cou, en se promettant de se venger de cet affront fait à sa personne.

Peu de temps après, le Mage de foudre se trouvait dans la cuisine et ouvrait l'un des placard où il prit la tasse qu'il avait laissé chez Gajeel depuis un bon moment, ainsi qu'un pot de miel et un sachet de thé. Il posa le mug sur le comptoir, fit chauffer de l'eau dans une cafetière puis patienta sur une chaise.

_**Une demi-heure plus tard...**_

Alors que Laxus soufflait sur son deuxième thé au miel beaucoup trop chaud, il entendit le brun marmonner dans son sommeil. Intrigué, et se disant que Gajeel pourrait éventuellement lâcher des informations compromettantes, il se leva, tasse à la main, et se rendit vers le sofa. Se penchant légèrement afin d'écouter ce que disait l'homme aux piercing, il ne fit pas attention au liquide qui tanguait malheureusement dans son mug...

Un cri de douleur retentit alors dans l'appartement bientôt suivit par un rire. Gajeel, réveillé par la tombée du thé bouillant sur son visage, sauta hors du canapé. Une main plaqué sur sa joue gauche, il lançait un regard venimeux au blond qui sirotait tranquillement ce qu'il restait de son infusion dans un sourire fier. _°Bien fait ! Ça t'apprendra à me baver dessus...°_

- Enfoiré...Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès !

- Même pas. Je t'ai entendu parler pendant que tu dormais, je suis venu voir et je me suis penché. J'ai pas fait attention à ma tasse et ça a coulé, déclara calmement Laxus en haussant les épaules.

- Tch ! Avoue que t'es content quand même ! fulmina Gajeel en allant dans la cuisine afin de calmer la douleur de la brûlure.

- Oh oui ! Le plaisir d'avoir assouvi une vengeance...C'est vraiment géniale, souffla Laxus en souriant doucement. Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as réveillé en m'explosant le crâne avec ta petite blague de la table.

- La ferme, dit Gajeel à travers l'eau qui coulait sur sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il baissa le robinet de l'évier et s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'un torchon. Il le jeta sur le comptoir puis se rendit vers sa machine à café qu'il trouva vide, dénuée de ce précieux liquide noir dont il avait tant besoin le matin pour être de être de bonne humeur. Enfin, autant que Gajeel puisse l'être...

_°Quelle journée de merde°_ pensa le brun en s'asseyant face au Mage de foudre.

- Enlève-moi ce putain d'air satisfait Laxus. Tu m'énerves.

- Okay okay, rit le blond. Sinon, à part le fait que je t'ai brûlé ça va ?

- Non ! J'ai un putain de torticolis qui me fait un mal de chien. Je vais crever.

- Enfin..., murmura Laxus avec un trémolo dans la voix, se lèvre inférieur tremblant légèrement.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Lax', répliqua le brun d'une voix froide, les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais je sais.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes. La mine réjouie de Laxus s'effaça peu à peu de son visage, remplacée par une moue contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? soupira Gajeel, oubliant les événements précédent.

- Rien. Je repensais juste à hier soir et je me disais que mes cadeaux étaient un peu pourris comparé à celui que tu m'as offert.

- Non pas vraiment. La guitare est superbe, et signé en plus. Depuis le temps que je la voulais, sourit-il en sentant sa bonne humeur montée en flèche rien qu'en y pensant.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander.

- Hum ?

- C'est parce que tu cherchais des photos que tu t'éclipsais toutes les deux secondes depuis un mois ?

- Ouai. Comme quoi, ta crise de jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être, le taquina Gajeel.

- Que-Quoi ? Quelle crise de jalousie ?

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_- Tu vas où encore ? T'arrête pas de disparaître toutes les cinq minutes ! _

_- Quelque part ! Ça te regarde pas. Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'es jaloux ? sourit Gajeel en portant une main à son menton._

_- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a pas fait une seule mission et le manque d'argent commence à se faire sentir !_

_- Si c'est que ça, déclara le brun en fouillant dans sa poche. Tiens._

_Gajeel posa un petit sac remplit de joyaux sur la table, à côté de Laxus._

_- Tch ! J'ai pas besoin de ton argent ! siffla Laxus en se levant pour partir de la guilde, sans un regard pour le Dragon Slayer qui demeura immobile quelques instant._

_- Plus contradictoire que lui ça n'existe pas. Il est jaloux, assura Gajeel en hochant la tête._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

- T'étais jaloux, confirma Gajeel.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Laxus d'un air outré. J'étais pas jaloux ! Et puis pourquoi je le serais ?

- Ah ça je sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire.

- J'ai rien à te dire puisque je n'étais pas jaloux ! Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerve ! déclara Laxus en se levant promptement pour se retirer l'appartement du brun dans un claquement de porte sonore.

_°Putain, j'adore l'emmerder c'est impressionnant...Finalement elle commence pas si mal que ça cette journée.°_ pensa Gajeel tandis qu'un sourire venait prendre place sur son visage.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune mission de bien payée, déclara Gajeel en se retournant pour s'éloigner du tableau des annonces, bientôt suivi pas Laxus.

- Tt ! On fait quoi alors ? Y a aucune mission de rang S de disponible pour l'instant.

- J'en sais foutrement rien.

- On va glander en ville ? proposa le blond quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ouai. Comme ça on ira voir la vielle.

Après quoi, les deux Mages sur le point de quitter Fairy Tail, se firent accoster par Ever qui eut un sifflement appréciateur.

- Et bien Laxus...Je dois avouer que ta chemise et ses motifs te donnent un air...Félin. On dirait une panthère, susurra-t-elle en collant son opulente poitrine contre le bras gauche du blond.

Laxus eut une moue suffisante qui s'effaça à l'entente de l'éclat de rire du Dragon Slayer.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire Gajeel ? s'énerva Laxus, se doutant que le brun se payer -encore- sa tête.

- Boah arrête Lax'. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je rigole, assura le métalleux.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tt ! Sérieusement Lax'...Toi ? Une panthère ? Pff ! T'es aussi dangereux et menaçant qu'un chaton dégriffé. Pas vrai _Chaton_ ? le railla Gajeel tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur derrière lui.

Laxus plissa les yeux en une mine sombre, s'approchant lentement du brun. A présent face au Dragon Slayer, leur visage séparés par une dizaine de centimètres, il susurra lentement, mettant l'emphase sur chaque mot :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Quoi ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je répète _Chaton_ ?

- Écoutes Gajeel, siffla Laxus en se penchant sur le brun. Je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois. Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois et je-

-...ne ferais rien puisque ce n'est que le juste retour des choses.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens quand tu as commencé à m'appeler G ? A quel point ça m'énervait et m'énerve encore aujourd'hui ? Et bien maintenant c'est à toi de subir ça, _Chaton_. Aaah...Comme tu l'as si bien dis ce matin : _''Le plaisir d'avoir assouvi une vengeance...C'est vraiment géniale'' _!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines...Quatre foutues semaines que Gajeel l'avait affublé de l'horrible -et c'est un euphémisme- surnom de _''Chaton''..._Le Mage de foudre était à un poil de c...Hum ! A un cheveux de commettre l'irréparable ! Ce qui était totalement justifié après tout. Lui ! L'incarnation même de la puissance ! Du charisme ! De la virilité ! Se faisait appeler _''Chaton'' _à tout va, le décrédibilisant auprès des citoyens et Mages de Magnolia...Quelle honte. Malgré tout, il réussissait tant bien que mal à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières, mais sentait ses dernières parcelles de self-contrôle se désagréger l'une après l'autre.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que ce trouvait Laxus, confortablement assis dans le seul et unique fauteuil la salle du bar de Fairy Tail. Ses prunelles colériques fixaient le mur face à lui, snobant Gajeel qui tentait encore une fois de requérir son attention en l'appelant de ce stupide sobriquet

- Chatooon...geignit Gajeel en se mettant face au blond qui l'ignora royalement, tournant la tête dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

L'homme aux piercings leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement puérile et enfantin de Laxus avant de reprendre la parole :

- Bon d'accord...soupira-t-il. Laxus ? essaya le Dragon Slayer en haussant un sourcil.

L'interpellé n'esquissa aucun mouvements durant un certain, puis daigna poser un regard hargneux sur le brun qui se retint d'éclater de rire, ne voulant pas vexer le Mage de foudre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu devrais abandonner Lax' parce que moi je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tu me connais. Quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, impossible de me faire changer d'avis. Alors-

- Un combat.

- Un combat ? répéta Gajeel, l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisant sur son visage.

- Ouai. On va se faire un combat avec un enjeu un peu spécial...Si tu gagnes, tu pourras...me surnommer _''Chaton''_ aussi souvent que tu voudras et j'arrêterais de t'appeler G. Par contre, si jegagne, je continuerais de t'appeler G et toi tu arrêtera avec ton putain de _''Chaton''_ de merde. Ça marche ?

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage de Gajeel tandis qu'il empoignait fermement la main que lui tendait Laxus.

- Ça marche.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Le duel entre Gajeel et Laxus avait fait le tour de Magnolia comme une traînée de poudre. Les paris, déjà lancés et orchestrés par Cana, montraient une incertitude chez les membres de Fairy Tail quant au futur gagnant du duel. Certains déclaraient que Laxus allait gagner sans difficultés aucune, d'autres que Gajeel avait de grandes chances de remporter le combat lui aussi, comptant parmi les personnes les plus puissantes de la guilde, d'un niveau égal à celui d'un Mage de rang S.

Cana refit le compte des mises et des parieurs puis sourit.

- Alors ? Qui a le plus de voix ? lui demanda Erza.

- Ils sont à égalité, annonça la Mage des cartes.

- Et bien, cela promet d'être intéressant, assura Makarov qui venait de prendre place aux côtés de la reine des fées.

Une immense clameur salua les paroles du Maître, avant de laisser place à un silence pour le moins inhabituel dans le champs, vide et désert, à l'exception de quelques roche et arbres décrépit qui avaient poussées ici et là il y a fort longtemps. Gajeel et Laxus débarquèrent quelques secondes plus tard, pour le plus grand bonheur des personnes présentes qui attendaient avec une impatience mal contenue le futur combat.

- Fried ! appela Laxus en défaisant les attaches de son manteau.

- Oui ?

- Garde-moi ça. Et fais y attention, ajouta le blond en lui donnant son manteau ainsi que son précieux casque de musique.

- Bien.

Fried prit avec le plus grand soin ce que lui tendait le Mage de foudre, fier de s'occuper de ses objets qu'il savait important aux yeux de son ami.

Après quoi, Laxus reporta son attention sur Gajeel qui avait suivit la scène d'un air étonné.

- C'est que tu prends ça au sérieux, déclara-t-il tandis qu'un sourire découvrait ses dents pointues.

- J'ai bien l'intention de gagner ce foutu duel. Et puis, ça fat un moment qu'on ne s'est pas battu sérieusement.

- Vous êtes prêt ? **(1) **s'exclama Makarov.

- Ouai, répondirent Laxus et Gajeel d'un même ensemble.

- Dans ce cas, que le combat commence !

Gajeel ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers son adversaire. Il transforma son bras gauche en un pilier de fer qu'il dirigea vers la tête du blond. Ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver en se baissant souplement puis contre-attaqua en frappant du coude l'abdomen du brun, qui se plia légèrement en deux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, emmagasinant une grande quantité d'air. Une rafale de lame d'acier se déploya alors sur Laxus, et détruisit tout qui les entouraient.

- Mais t'es complètement malade Gajeel ! s'exclama Ever qui s'imaginait déjà un Laxus mort, lacéré de toute part.

Un rictus étirant ses lèvres, le Dragon Slayer ignora avec superbe les reproches d'Ever tout en se redressant dans une attitude désinvolte, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il resta immobile et muet, attendant quelque chose que les spectateurs ignoraient, ces derniers étant persuadés que le combat était déjà terminé pour leur plus grand étonnement.

Un bourdonnement, sourd et constant, brisa le silence qui avait suivi l'attaque de Gajeel. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lance de foudre fendit l'air à une vitesse ahurissante, se dirigeant droit sur le brun qui esquiva au dernier moment en se déplaçant sur le côté. Les Mages de Fairy Tail, éloignés de plusieurs mètres de la zone d'affrontement et estimant ainsi être à l'abri des puissantes attaques des deux combattants, déchantèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils aperçurent la lance fondre sur eux dans un léger sifflement. Fort heureusement, ils réussirent à l'éviter in extremis. Elle continua alors sa course jusqu'à toucher le sol qu'elle fissura profondément, laissant place à de larges crevasses.

- Oh...Oh mon Dieu...On...On a faillit mourir..., balbutia Lucy, une main sur le cœur.

- La...Laxus ! T'as pété un câblé ou quoi ? T'as voulu nous tuer ? s'écria Cana, approuvé par les autres membres de la guilde.

- Ferme-là l'ivrogne.

A l'entente de la voix du Mage de foudre, Cana pivota la tête vers sa source.

- Alors là tu rêves ! T'as failli nous tuer espèce d'abruti ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Ouai ! C'est qu'un combat Laxus ! Pas un match à mort !

- Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu y passer !

Les Mages de Fairy Tail continuèrent à déverser leur rage sur la personne de Laxus, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne prenne la parole d'une voix glaciale qui les tétanisa.

- Fermez-là.

Ils obéirent à l'ordre donner par le blond, ne pouvant faire autrement. En effet, le regard à la fois hypnotisant de part son ardeur et menaçants par la promesse mortelle qui émanait de ses prunelles d'un jaune profond; ajouté à l'aura sauvage, limite bestiale qui se dégageait de Laxus, ne manqua pas de leur faire comprendre que c'était lui qui dominait, et qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire sur-le-champs s'ils tenaient en temps soit peu à la vie.

Laxus reporta son attention sur Gajeel avec un reniflement dédaigneux, puis darda un œil colérique sur le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? soupira Gajeel tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

- Tt ! Rien ! Reprenons tu veux.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il inspira profondément puis projeta un souffle fulgurant chargé d'énergie électrique sur Gajeel, qui sauta à droite pour se dérober de l'attaque du blond. Presque immédiatement, Laxus s'entoura d'éclairs et se propulsa à une vitesse stupéfiante vers le Dragon Slayer qu'il frappa avec sa tête dans un déferlante de magie élémentaire, faisant heurter leur front avec force. Gajeel fut alors éjecté contre un arbre, mais se réceptionna au dernier moment puis fit pousser des lames de scie en forme de triangle sur la plante de ses pieds ainsi que sur la paume de sa main droite, les plantant dans le tronc.

Il resta à l'horizontale de l'arbre quelques secondes, défiant les lois de la gravité, avant de transformer ses sortes d'épées en ressors afin de lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour se jeter sur Laxus. Dès qu'il fut face à lui, le brun attrapa la tête du Mage de foudre, l'abattant contre le sol qui se craquela sous la force l'impact. Puis, dans des gestes rapides et adroits, il balança le blond en l'air avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour le faire s'écraser contre des rochers qui volèrent de toute part.

Gajeel atterri souplement au sol et se redressa dans un ''Tch !'' hargneux, puis posa un regard mécontent sur sa main droite qui était parcouru de petits éclairs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gajeel ? demanda Erza qui avait remarqué l'air contrarié du Dragon Slayer.

- Tt ! Il m'a paralysé la main cet enfoiré.

- Quand ça ?

- Y même pas trente secondes ! s'exclama Gajeel sans donner plus d'explication, la réponse lui semblant évidente.

- Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les Mages de Fairy Tail qui n'avaient strictement rien vu.

- Ouai bordel !

En effet, durant la contre-attaque de Gajeel, Laxus avait libéré une charge électrique pour ensuite ensuite la diriger vers la main qui empoignait son col, réduisant considérablement la puissance de l'assaut du brun. Ce geste était passé totalement inaperçu aux yeux des spectateurs grâce à son incroyable rapidité d'exécution, à l'exception du Dragon Slayer qui, malgré tout, s'était rendu compte trop tard des intentions du blond et n'avait pu éviter son attaque.

Gajeel secoua sa main, tentant de faire disparaître les engourdissements qui l'ankylosaient. Laxus de son côté écarta les débris de pierre qui l'ensevelissaient, puis se mis en position assise et ébouriffa ses cheveux, faisant tomber des morceaux de terre. Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements, enlevant la poussière qui s'y étaient accrochées, avant de se ruer vers le brun.

Laxus lança son poing saturé d'électricité sur Gajeel qui l'arrêta à l'aide de son avant-bras. Le regard du Dragon Slayer reflétant une joie pure rencontra celui beaucoup moins avenant du blond, qui entama alors une succession de mouvements d'une agilité et d'une vélocité qui laissèrent pantois les membres de Fairy Tail. Gajeel réussi relativement bien à les contrer. Néanmoins, il ne put éviter la jambe gauche de Laxus qui s'abattit avec violence sur son visage, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang.

Gajeel réagit instantanément et transforma l'un de ses bras en lance puis donna une série de coups effroyablement rapide et précis, manquant à plusieurs reprise de transpercer l'œil ou la carotide du blond. Ce dernier qui n'en menait pas large et sentait la victoire s'échapper peu à peu de ses mains, l'agaçant au plus haut point, opta pour l'utilisation d'une technique très avancée et puissante, mais qui requérait une grande quantité de magie.

Alors que Gajeel enchaînait les assauts, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire, Laxus parvint à trouver une infime ouverture dans l'attaque du brun, lui permettant de s'éclipser dans un éclair ramifié. Gajeel regarda alors avec étonnement son opposant disparaître soudainement de sa vue, avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Mage de foudre concentra et ingurgita une importante dose de magie propre à son élément. Sa peau se craquela, cédant la place à de véritable écailles, le dressant à mi-chemin entre le l'Homme et le Dragon. Ses iris jaune acquirent la forme de ceux de l'animal dont il prenait peu à peu les trais si caractéristiques, alors que ses canines, dévoilées par une moue colérique, se firent plus protubérantes et acérées. L'aura imposante, proche de celle d'un dragon, et la prestance que dégagea alors Laxus fit imperceptiblement frissonner Gajeel, tandis que les Mages de Fairy Tail qui assistaient au combat reculèrent instinctivement, comme pour se protéger de l'atmosphère menaçante qui enveloppait le Mage de foudre.

Laxus, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur eux, eut un sourire suffisant avant de s'élancer sur Gajeel tout en générant un intense courant électrique dans sa main. Sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste de défense, le Dragon Slayer vit le poing du blond s'écraser à une vitesse incroyable dans son ventre. Son souffle se brisa net. Il fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin et, alors qu'il se pensait sorti d'affaire et s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, l'électricité toujours présente se rassembla et prit progressivement la forme d'une tête de loup. L'air se dilata violemment en lui imprimant de forte vibrations. Suite à cette expansion, la bête eut un hurlement retentissant, semblable à l'onde de choc et la déflagration sonore émit par le tonnerre lors d'un orage. La même pensée traversa alors les Mages de Fairy Tail : _°C'est fini.°_

Toutefois, Gajeel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. En effet, grâce à ses réflexes et ses sens aiguisés de Dragon Slayer, ce dernier avait pressenti l'imminente attaque du Mage de foudre, entamant ainsi la préparation de sa technique qui faisait appel à une certaine concentration et une dose de magie assez importante pour qu'elle soit à l'apogée de sa puissance.

Seulement, la confection de cette arcane demandait un temps que le brun n'avait pas. Gajeel vit donc avec angoisse la gueule de l'animal fondre sur lui avec la vivacité et la célérité de l'élément dont il était fait, alors que sa technique était loin d'être à son paroxysme.

_°Merde ! Tant pis. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon°_

Gajeel leva les bras au-dessus et tapa une fois dans ses mains, paume contre paume, puis créa entre elles une gigantesque épée qu'il abattit lourdement sur la boîte crânienne faite de foudre du loup, engendrant une violente détonation. Un rai de lumière vint alors éclairer les Mages, un moment éphémère, quelques secondes à peine, avant de se dissiper pour laisser place à un souffle électrique mêlé aux volutes de poussières qu'avait soulevé l'attaque.

Tout cela c'était déroulé en un instant si brutal, si fugace, que la seule et unique chose que les membres de Fairy aient pu voir avant d'être aveuglés par le flash lumineux, était la foudre en forme de tête de loup chargeant Gajeel.

- Que...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est..., Levy s'arrêta en apercevant le corps inerte de Gajeel, allongé sur le ventre dans un cratère relativement grand. Gajeel ! s'écria-t-elle, inquiète pour la santé de son ami.

A l'entente de son prénom, l'interpellé ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les referma brusquement dans un gémissement. Une douleur lancinante et vive traversa ses côtes, avant qu'il ne tousse et crache une gerbe sang. Ses paupières se soulevèrent alors que sa respiration hachurée brisait le silence présent dans le champs. Il discerna alors, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, Laxus marcher dans sa direction, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_°Putain de merde...Comment j'ai pu me faire battre aussi facilement ! Pff ! Je vais même plus pouvoir l'appeler ''Chaton'' et le faire chier avec ça...Bordel...A moins que...A moins que j'utilise cette nouvelle technique...Ouai je pourrais faire ça !°_, s'enthousiasma Gajeel, un sourire carnassier prenant place sur ses lèvres. _°Ce me fera une sorte d'entraînement et en plus il y a de grandes chances pour j'explose l'autre abruti !...Mouai, bon...Il y a aussi de grandes chances pour je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser correctement...Les nombreuse fois où j'ai essayé se sont assez mal passées. En plus de ça je ne sais pas si il me reste assez de magie.°_

Le Dragon Slayer pesa le pour et le contre, puis prit rapidement sa décision. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres du brun, Laxus stoppa soudainement sa marche en voyant des rubans de magie pur jaillir du corps de Gajeel et s'envoler gracieusement dans les airs pendant un court moment, avant de revenir vers leur source à grande vitesse. Après quoi, une déflagration aveuglante obligea les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya les Mages de Fairy Tail qui furent propulsés à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres plus loin.

Le calme revint sur le champs de bataille. Tout le monde toussa, des panaches de poussières les entourant et rendant leur respiration difficile.

- C'était quoi...ça ? déclara tant bien que Gray, la gorge irritée.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit Makarov, tout aussi perdu que les autre membres de la guildes.

- 'Tain ! J'vois rien ! s'exclama Natsu tandis qu'il battait les air à l'aide de ses mains, tentant de faire disparaître les résidus de pierre qui luir obstruaient le vue.

Le nuages de poussière se dissipa peu à peu, leur permettant ainsi de voir Laxus à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, les yeux écarquillés et le bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une expression de stupéfaction. Ils ne comprirent les raisons d'un tel étonnement que lorsque leurs regards convergèrent dans la même direction que celui du blond. Là, leur yeux s'arrondirent à leur tour. Ce qui se présentait devant eux était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

*J'ai été très très très TRES tentée de m'arrêter ici :p Mais j'ai pensé à vous et je me suis dit que j'allais leur écrire un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ;D*

Un dragon, dont la taille devait avoisiner les quinze mètres, le poids les dix tonnes et l'envergure les vingt-cinq mètre, se dressait face aux Mage de Fairy Tail. Ses écailles d'acier, parfaitement ajustées sur la totalité de son corps robuste et massif, recouvraient entièrement sa peau faites dans le même matériaux et suivaient tous les mouvements qu'il exécutait. Leurs formes variaient selon la partie du corps qu'elle dissimulaient, les plus grandes -mais de taille modeste malgré tout- se trouvant sur le dos, la queue, le cou, les pattes et la poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au gré des respirations du

Dragon. Bien plus sombre que le gris métallique habituel, elles étaient d'un noir profond mais s'irisaient parfois d'une tonalité de bleu qui changeait suivant la lumière qui les éclairait.

Ses pattes, pourvues de griffes acérées et d'un acier brillant, pointant vers l'avant, tenaient sur des membres grands et musclés. Longue et sinueuse à l'instar des serpents, sa queue se finissait par une pointe de lance tranchante, aussi coupante qu'une épée parfaitement affûtée. Ses ailes, bien déliées, étaient dotées d'une alaire terminée par une griffes affilée.

Deux rangées de dents aiguisées étaient dévoilées par sa gueule ouverte, pouvant broyer un homme en un instant, où de l'air s'échappait spasmodiquement. Hérissants le front et l'arrière, deux cornes ainsi que des piques surmontaient la tête du Dragon. Ses pupilles, d'un rouge sang, étaient rétractées ne formant plus qu'une fente verticale et noir.

Les membres de Fairy Tail n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Certains se pinçaient le bras ou la joue, frottaient leur paupières ou restait tout simplement immobile, imitant une carpe sautant hors de l'eau. L'élégance innée, cette aura indéfinissable sur laquelle convergeraient les regards de n'importe quelle personnes, lié à la prestance du dragon, suscitaient une fascination des plus normale chez les Mages. Une sorte de magnétisme puissant, d'attraction irrésistible imposait un respect et une admiration pour l'animal fabuleux.

- Oh...Mon...Dieu..., murmura Lucy d'une voix tremblantes, fortement approuvés par les autres.

- Mais...je...C'est quoi ce...Et puis...

Makarov s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire. Il tourna la tête vers son petit-fils qui était toujours figé dans la même expression de surprise, puis s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Laxus ? l'appela le Maître, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Aucune réponse. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire joyeux n'étire les lèvres du blond, avant de s'exclamer, un air ravi collé sur le visage :

- Gajeel espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette nouvelle technique !

Le dénommé Gajeel sourit à son tour...Enfin, la mâchoire du Dragon s'ouvrit encore plus avant de se refermer, ne laissant apparaître que ses crocs acérés. Il tenta alors de parler, mais seul un grognement, à la limite du grondement, sorti de sa gueule._°Ah merde, je peux pas parlé sous cette forme. Mais c'est pas grave. Il y a plus important : je suis un dragon ! Un. Putain. De DRAGON !°_ Pour confirmer ses pensées, Gajeel bougea ses membres un à un, une prudence et une timidité présentes dans ses gestes, découvrant sa nouvelle forme sous les yeux sidéré des Mages de Fairy Tail.

- Attend attend Laxus...Tu veux dire que ce dragon c'est...Gajeel ? demanda Makarov avec incrédulité.

- Ouai !

- Gajeel s'est transformé en dragon ?

- Ouai.

- Gajeel ? Un dragon ?

- Oui putain ! s'exaspéra Laxus, fatigué des questions posées par son grand-père.

Gajeel commença par soulever sa patte droite avec lenteur, la bougeant avec précaution, pour ensuite la reposer et enfoncer ses immenses griffes profondément dans le sol. Il exécuta le même manège avec ses trois autres pattes, puis reporta son attention sur sa queue qui s'éleva avant de se balancer dans les airs, tel un fouet. Elle retomba sur le sol qui se craquela profondément, écrasant au passage une roche qui vola en é ensuite le tour de ses ailes métallique que Gajeel déplia, avant de se brasser l'air vers les membres de Fairy Tail, qui tombèrent à la renverse sous la puissance du souffle qu'elles provoquèrent. Malgré le fait que son corps soit en métal, ses mouvements étaient d'une souplesses à toutes épreuves.

_°Puissant...Il faut absolument que je vois ce que ça donne en combat !°_

Après avoir passer en revue toutes les partie de sa nouvelle anatomie, Gajeel se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, le rendant encore plus imposant. Il baissa la tête, balayant les personnes présentes du regard, puis poussa un véritable rugissement, leur glaçant le sang, à l'exception de Laxus dont le sourire était devenu carnassier. Le Dragon, alias Gajeel, plongea ses prunelles rouge carmin dans celles doré du Mage de foudre.

Laxus, qui avait compris le message que voulait lui faire passer Gajeel, s'entoura peu à peu d'éclairs.

- Je ne me suis jamais battu contre un dragon. M'enfin, il y a une première fois à tout, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, lançant ainsi les hostilité entre le lui et le Dragon.

Le blond engendra de l'énergie électrique dans ses mains et plia ses jambes légèrement, tandis que Gajeel concentrait sa magie dans sa gueule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, la sphère lumineuse de magie qui devait se transformer en un souffle fait de lame d'acier, s'évapora en de petites particules brillantes avant de totalement s'évanouir. Les écailles qui recouvrait le corps de dragon de Gajeel tombèrent une à une puis se désagrégèrent, devenant ainsi de la poussière qui se dissipa avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol. Elles furent bientôt suivies par les ailes, la queue, les cornes, puis tout le reste de son organismes qui se décomposa. Un nuage de poudre noir, vestige du métal qui constituait auparavant le corps transformé de Gajeel, avait envahi l'air, formant une masse relativement opaque là où devait se trouvait le Dragon. Quelques minutes plus tard elle commença à se dissiper, dévoilant Gajeel sous sa forme habituelle.

_°J'ai réussi...°_ Gajeel regarda ses bras désormais de forme humaines. Un sourire souleva le coin de ses lèvres au souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il releva la tête puis eut soudainement une impression de vide et de perte d'équilibre. Son champs de vision se rétrécit et devint si flou, que tout ce qu'il put apercevoir avant que l'obscurité ne l'enveloppe totalement, fut une masse jaune.

_**To be continued...**_

**(1)** Non ! Ze veux pas écrire une scène de combat ! T^T Aaaah Seigneur, Bouddha, Allah, Merlin, Anubis...donnez-moi la force...

**Note :** Vous l'aviez attendue ce combat hein (et ce chapitre aussi xD) Purée, c'est ma deuxième VRAIE scène de fight et ça confirme encore une fois ce que je pensais... : J'ai un mal fou à en écrire ! C'est impressionnant ! Je suis restée une bonne trentaine de minutes devant ma page word, me disant ''Va s'y Mimi ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu _DOIS _le faire ! Allez ! Maintenant tu écris cette *censuré* de scène de fight intense !''...Alala, si l'une de mes amie ne m'avait pas forc...Hum ! Gentiment demandé de vous écrire un combat, je crois que je ne l'aurait pas fait xD

Voili voilu voilà (Ned Flanders sort de mon corps...), j'espère que le combat Laxus VS Gajeel vous a plu malgré tout...'-'. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de la nouvelle technique de Gajeel que j'ai ''inventé'' ? XD Bon d'accord, le coup du Dragon d'acier c'était pas très...original ( et j'espère que ça ne fait pas...''trop'') mais comme excuse je...euh...je, je...z'ai eu un accident et z'étais très très très fatiguée ? XD *attend vos critiques avec angoisse/peur/tremblements/crainte...s'évanouit. Encore.*

Kissu !


	15. Chapitre 13 : Blessures et confiance

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**Note 3 :** Désolé pour le retard ! J'étais supposée terminer ce chap' vendredi après-midi mais...Je me suis endormie sur l'ordi...*tousse*...Résultats : Chapitre non fini (alors qu'il me restait encore une bonne dizaine de pages à écrire. Oui, j'ai eu du mal...) et les touches du clavier imprimées sur ma joue XD Bref ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...

**RAR :**

Mokona-au-chocopyuh :C'est impression comment, après avoir lu tes reviews, j'ai le sourire xD Merci, je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ma connerie ambulante déteindra sur mes chapitre et seront don potentiellement drôle !

Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta danse du yaoi (elle marche très très bien ;3)

Manon Coste : Haha ! Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Je suis solide ;) Contente que la nouvelle technique complètement cinglée de Gajeel t'aies plu xD Pour un Gajeel blessé ( relativement gravement)...j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes :3

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! :D

Gesshoku-Makkura : Oh ! Une revenante ! lol Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir que ma fic te plaise ^-^ (et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ;D)

Saul-Chan : Haha ! Quand je dis que je suis folle c'est pas à moitié. La preuve ^-^ En tout cas, merci de ton inquiétude (enfin...je sais pas si on remercie les gens pour ça '-'). Et oui, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un tel médecin lol

Tu me rassure pour le combat et la technique de Gajeel, je dois avouer que j'avais de gros doutes...J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la description de Dragon-Gajeel et je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve que ce soit bien ^-^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah ! Et pour le surnom ''Chaton''...Je vais le garder, c'est certain ^-^ Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais le faire ;)

Yume : Merci à toi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! Tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire, c'était le but xD Ça me fait grandement plaisir que tu aies aimé le combat et le chapitre. Ou je vais chercher ces idées ? Je ne sais pas xD (et non je ne me drogue pas XD)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Hudgi Ny : Tu as raison ! La prochaine fois je vais essayé le bus, comme ça je sortirais le meilleur chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit de toute ma vie *-* Et oui, il faut que les dieux sont de mon côté xD

Merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! :D

Bleach-Baka-Chan : Hahaha ! Désolé de t'avoir causé une nuit blanche XD Tu dis poire toi ? Bah, moi je dis ''matières fécales''...C'est pire que poire ça va xD (je suis une Kinder : brune à l'extérieur, blonde à l'intérieur xD) Voilà la suite ! :D

Oooh oui ! Construit un temple à mon nom *-*...*gifle son vanité qui devrait normalement être enfermée*

Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Orange-ina : Mwouhaha ! Cet accident était en fait un mal pour un bien :3 *sourire pervers* Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^-^

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 13**

**Blessures et confiance**

Les paupières de Gajeel se soulevèrent avec lenteur puis papillonnèrent quelques secondes, avant que le metaleux ne se passe une main sur le visage, chassant les dernières brumes de sommeil qui l'enveloppaient. Il s'assit sur le lit non sans difficulté, froissant faiblement les draps d'un blanc immaculé et exposant son torse ainsi qu'une partie de ses jambes. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa alors les côtes qu'il pressa doucement avec l'un de ses bras, tandis qu'une forte migraine lui vrillait le crâne.

Gajeel balaya la pièce d'un regard endormi, se rendant ainsi compte de trois choses, la première étant qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. La deuxième que son corps était recouvert de bandages, et la troisième qu'un certain Mage de foudre lui tenait apparemment compagnie. Ce dernier, confortablement avachi dans un fauteuil en cuir, faisait tourner l'une des pages de l'épais bouquin qui était posé sur sa jambe repliée, tout en mordant dans un beignet à la crème.

- Laxus ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, encore empreinte de sommeil.

L'interpellé eut un violent sursaut qui laissa Gajeel perplexe.

- Echpèche de malade ! Tu veux que j'ai une criche cardiaque ou quoi ?! cracha le blond en expulsant des morceaux de gâteau qui atterrirent sur le sol et le livre.

En effet, tellement concentré et accaparé par sa lecture, Laxus n'avait pas réalisé que le brun s'était réveillé. Et puis, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Gajeel dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Donc l'entendre parler à tout bout de champs alors que le silence était présent depuis si longtemps dans la pièce pouvait surprendre.

Exhalant un soupir de fatigue, Gajeel se laissa mollement tomber sur le matelas, les yeux clos, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Laxus ne répondit pas immédiatement, avalant les restes de son beignet.

- Après ta petite démonstration tu t'es évanoui, déclara-t-il en léchant ses doigts couvert de crème. Ce qui est normal vu la quantité phénoménale de magie que tu as utilisé.

- C'était impressionnant hein ? se vanta Gajeel, n'ayant cure du reproche implicite que lui faisait le blond.

- Mouais. C'était pas mal.

- Arg, Arrête ! J'ai bien vu la tronche que tu tirais quand tu m'a vu, l'asticota le brun en tournant la tête vers son coéquipier.

- Tt ! Ferme-là !

- T'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, continua Gajeel.

- Je t'aie dit de la fermer ! s'époumona Laxus.

Il balança sa jambe dans l'abdomen du Dragon Slayer qui eut le souffle brisé. Le pied du Mage de foudre s'enfonça dans ses côtes déjà malmenées, lui tirant un gémissement de souffrance. Une grimace de douleur déformant ses trais, il posa sa main sur l'endroit que le blond venait de frapper. Laxus se leva précipitamment de son pseudo sofa et s'approcha lentement du brun.

- Merde...Gajeel, je...Désolé, j'avais oublié.

- 'Tain...T'es vraiment...un abruti..., haleta l'homme aux piercings, la respiration coupée.

Et c'est à ce moment là que décidé de débarquer Polyusica dans une envolée de cape, affichant un air calme et froid. Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage tordu de Gajeel, puis les planta dans ceux imperceptiblement angoissés du blond, qui sentait venir le courroux de la vielle dame. Et cela ne tarda pas. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit le bouquin que lisait Laxus peu de temps auparavant...

….

….Pour l'abattre violemment sur la tête du Mage de foudre.

- Imbécile ! L'avoir encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà ne t'as pas suffit ? !

-...Si, mais...

- Et bien tâche de ne plus le faire ! C'est pour ça que je déteste tant les humains. Ce ne sont que des nigauds qui voient le combat comme l'unique façon de régler leurs problèmes, s'exaspéra Polyusica.

Laxus n'écouta ni ne répliqua, occupé à ressasser la phrase dite par la vielle dame.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _''encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà'' _? demanda le Mage de foudre dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Après que tu m'aies amené Gajeel, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures déjà graves et récentes, mais administrées bien avant votre stupide duel.

Le plissement du front de Laxus s'accentua, alors qu'il dardait un œil perçant vers Gajeel qui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, évitait soigneusement son regard tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Les seules et uniques fois -que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main- où le Dragon Slayer fuyait son regard, arrivaient quand il lui cachait des choses qui avaient un rapport direct ou indirect avec le blond.

- Gajeel..., siffla Laxus en s'avançant vers brun de qui il s'était éloigné après l'arrivée de Polyusica. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé ?

- Parce que je savais très bien que tu aurais refusé ce combat sinon. Et puis de toutes façon c'était que des petites égratignures !

- Arrête de mentir. Poly a dit que tu avais des blessures graves avant que l'on se batte, répliqua le blond tout en tapant du doigt sur son front à chaque mot. Et puis il y a une autre chose que je voudrais savoir et qui est la plus importante je pense : Qui t'as fait ça ? Et n'essaie pas de me raconter des bobards et de me dire que ce n'est personne. Je suis assez énervé comme ça. En plus, je suis intimement persuadée que c'est une personne que je conn-

- Laxus. Tu remettras ton interrogatoire à plus tard...Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper de cet abruti tranquillement sans t'avoir dans les pattes ! s'exclama-t-elle en le menaçant de son livre.

Laxus jeta un regard menaçant qui disait : _« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement. »_ vers l'homme alité, avant de consentir à quitter la chambre de repos.

Après que le blond ait franchit le seuil de la porte pour ensuite la fermer dans un claquement sec, Gajeel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Poly.

- Hum. Redresse-toi, ordonna-t-elle en sortant d'une poche intérieur de sa cape un pot vert-gris qu'elle ouvrit.

Une odeur de vanille embauma la pièce tandis que Gajeel se relevait sur le lit avec précaution, ne voulant pas rendre l'action plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Polyusica s'avança alors vers le brun, puis lui demanda de soulever légèrement les bras, afin qu'elle puisse retirer la gaze qui entourait son torse ainsi que son épaule gauche.

- Je présume qu'Iwan est l'instigateur de ces ''égratignures'', déclara la sorcière en exécutant ses gestes d'une expertise qu'elle avait acquis au fil du temps.

- Ouai. Il m'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Enfin, même si là ça tenait plus de l'heure que du quart-'Tain ! Ça fait vraiment un mal de chien ! s'exclama le métalleux en sentant la douleur de ses côtes cassées s'intensifier, dû au fait de rester assis. D'ailleurs ça aurait été mieux si tu n'avais pas parlé de ça en face de Laxus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Polyusica, faisant fit du reproche de Gajeel.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Gajeel soupira. Iwan l'avait encore une fois convoqué afin qu'il lui rapporte tout les faits et gestes de Fairy Tail. Nouveau soupir. Plus le temps passait, et moins il supportait la vue du géniteur de Laxus. Il devait faire preuve d'un immense contrôle de soi pour ne pas transformer son bras en marteau qu'il abattrait lourdement sur le crâne d'Iwan, pour ensuite l'emmener dans un endroit bien caché, afin lui faire subir les tortures qu'il a infligé à Laxus multipliées par mille. __° Putain...Je ne suis même pas encore rentré et déjà il me gonfle...°_

_Gajeel donna trois coup secs contre la porte, trahissant son énervement, puis pénétra dans le bureau lorsque le Maître de Raven Tail lui en donna l'autorisation. Le Dragon Slayer abaissa la poignet puis poussa, s'engouffrant dans la pièce aussi accueillante que son propriétaire. En effet, des crânes, aussi bien humain que animal, des squelettes de corbeaux et autres joyeusetés de ce genre composaient la décoration. Des bocaux dont personnes ne voudrait connaître leur contenus ainsi que des petites bougies, allumées malgré le soleil, donnaient une ambiance aussi chaleureuse que celle d'un manoir abandonné depuis des siècles sur lequel courrait des rumeurs ''fantômesques'' et ''zombiesques'' __**(1)**_.

_- Chers corbeaux...Pourquoi êtes-vous si beaux ? Est-ce parce que on ne vous aime pas ? __**(2) **__Oh Gajeel-chan...Qu'as-tu découvert sur Fairy Tail ? l'interrogea Iwan en se tournant vers le métalleux._

_Le dénommé Gajeel-chan considéra le Maître à tendance sadique d'un regard qu'il espérait neutre et non meurtrier. Ce dernier, bien qu'il soit le fils de Makarov et le père de Laxus, n'avait aucun trais commun avec eux. Cheveux noirs, peau basanée, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec son fils hormis leurs musculature qui étaient parfaitement développées chez les deux. _

_- Rien d'intéressant, déclara le Dragon Slayer d'une voix calme._

_- Hum...Et comment va Okane-chan ? __**(3)**_

_Les poings de Gajeel se serrèrent pour ne pas trembler de rage, se retenant difficilement de lui bondir dessus à l'entente du surnom. Tout son être n'avait qu'une seule envie : trancher la gorge d'Iwan sans sommation et faire disparaître ce sourire arrogant qu'il détestait tant._

_- Bien, répondit le brun tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la réponse attendu._

_- Tu en es sûr ? chantonna Iwan. _

_Le métalleux fronça les sourcils. __°De quoi est-ce qu'il parle cet enfoiré ?°_

_- Okane-chan ne t'as rien dit alors, sourit le fils de Makarov pendant qu'il transformait un corbeau en shikigami._

_- Dit quoi ?_

_- Tu ne sais vraiment pas...Hahaha !_

_Iwan s'approcha de Gajeel jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien._

_- Dans quelques semaines ce sera l'anniversaire de sa stupide mère, susurra-t-il._

_Puis il partit dans un autre éclat de rire, avant d'arracher la tête de la poupée de papier avec ses dents. Gajeel était resté figé après l'annonce du Maître de Raven Tail, les yeux grand ouvert dans une expression de profonde surprise._

_- Haaa...Je ne serais même pas là pour voir la douleur se refléter dans les yeux d'Okane-chan..., soupira Iwan, dos au Dragon Slayer. Quel dommage ! Et dire que je l'aie faîte assassiner pour pouvoir assister à ce magnifique spectacle. _

_- Comment ça ? gronda Gajeel qui sentait les barrières de son self-control céder une à une._

_- Cette idiote m'énervait ! Je ne supportais plus de l'avoir dans mes pattes ! s'exclama Iwan, les yeux démesurément écarquillés dans une grimace colérique, avant qu'un large rictus ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Alors j'ai organisé son meurtre. J'ai ordonné à mes assassins de brûler la maison ainsi que cette imbécile. D'ailleurs, la mère d'Okane-chan a quand même eu le droit à un petit cadeau de ma part : elle est morte avec ses Iris jaune. Elle qui aimait tant ça, persifla-t-il. Aaah...C'était tellement jouissif de contempler l'air anéanti et coupable de Laxus-chan...Ses prunelles emplit de terreur, de douleur, de tristesse... d'amertume...Tant de sentiments qui lui vont si bien..., souffla Iwan en écartant les bras, se léchant la lèvre supérieur. Et j'ai pu admirer cela pendant de si longue années ! J'ai l'ai brisé mentalement, moralement, et l'aie détruit physiquement. Désormais, grâce à moi, il ne sera jamais vraiment lui-même, sourit Iwan._

_Son visage était radieux, fier des souffrances psychologiques et physiques qu'il avait causé chez son fils._

_Gajeel, de son côté, sentait une fureur sans nom déclencher une cascade de réactions physiques, qui se propagèrent dans tout son corps. Ses bras tremblaient, tout ses membres se crispaient et vibraient de rage contenue. Des décharges d'adrénalines l'assaillaient tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de façon exponentielle, provoquant une respiration rapide et saccadée. La contraction des muscles de son visage ainsi que de de son cou, ajoutée à ses sourcils froncés et ses mâchoires serrées, lui donnaient un air dur et hargneux. Enfoncées dans ses poches, ses mains se fermèrent en un poing et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa paume, faisant couler du sang entre ses doigts. Gajeel avait conscience de tout ces phénomènes mais ils échappaient totalement à sa volonté._

_°Je vais le tuer...°__ Pour appuyer ses dires, le brun avança son pied gauche et enleva ses mains de son pantalon, prêt à les transformer en une lame tranchante et effilée._

_- Que ce passe-t-il, Gajeel-chan ? _

_L'interpellé stoppa ses mouvements alors que le Maître de Raven Tail pivotait puis marchait d'un pas serein dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut face à lui et se pencha, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux écarquillés de Gajeel._

_- Mes propos t'auraient-ils énervé ? demanda Iwan, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse._

_Avant même que le brun n'ait pu protester ou exécuter le moindre geste, le fils de Makarov créa une importante quantité de shikigami qu'il envoya sur Gajeel. Les poupées de papier s'enveloppèrent peu à peu autour de sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes, ses doigts, puis tout le reste de son corps. D'une main, Iwan attrapa les poignets momifiés du Dragon Slayer, les compressant fortement. De l'autre il agrippa l'une des mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient d'entre les espaces laissés par les shikigami, et la tira, relevant la tête baissée du brun. _

_°Merde ! Pourquoi je ne ressens plus aucune-°_

_-...Ta magie ne sert plus à rien maintenant que mes poupées t'ont emprisonné, chanta Iwan, interrompant le métalleux dans ses pensées._

_°'Tain ! C'est ses foutues papier qui bloquent ma magie et m'empêchent de bouger.°_

_Iwan enleva le shikigami qui couvrait la bouche du Mage de Fairy Tail, laissant son souffle erratique, haché, dû au manque d'air qui comprimait ses poumons, se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce. _

_- Tu t'es attaché à mon stupide fils n'est-ce pas, Gajeel-chan ?_

_-...Haa...Ha...N...Non..., haleta tant bien que mal le brun._

_-Ne me mens pas ! s'écria Iwan tout en envoyant son poing dans sur la joue de Gajeel qui cracha une gerbe de sang. Je sais tu es au courant pour ce que je lui faisais avant que je ne quitte Fairy Tail ! continua-t-il alors qu'il enfonçait son genou dans le ventre du métalleux._

_Ce denier eut la respiration coupée pendant un court moment, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix faible :_

_-...Et...Et...alors..?_

_- Et alors je suppose qu'il a réussi à te mettre dans sa poche grâce à ça...Non ?_

_-...N...Non...Il me fait...pitié...C'est tout...C'est pas pour autant...que je me suis attaché à lui..._

_- Vraiment ? _

_-...Ouai..._

_- Alors tu n'es pas devenu ami avec lui ? _

_-..Tch...Nan...Mais si vous y avez cru...C'est que je joue bien mieux la comédie...que ce que je croyais, déclara Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier. _

_Iwan demeura silencieux quelques minutes alors que le Dragon Slayer, lui, se demandait si sa phrase avait eu l'effet escompté. C'est-à dire faire s'envoler les doutes du Maître de Raven Tail._

_-...Tu as su me convaincre Gajeel-chan __**(4)**__...Malgré tout...Je vais devoir te punir pour ta désobéissance..._

_Iwan fit réapparaître un shikigami qui se posa sur les lèvres de Gajeel, cachant ainsi la dernière parcelle de peau visible, puis harponna une touffe de cheveux du brun pour ensuite le balancer sur le sol. _

_Gajeel reçu un coup de poing au visage suivit d'un craquement sinistre. Il sentit alors un liquide visqueux couler de ses orifices, tachant les poupées de papier d'un rouge carmin. Iwan enchaîna les coups au niveau de ses côtes, de plus en plus violent, puis il envoya son pied à la rencontre de la tempe du métalleux. Gajeel voulu prendre une goulée d'air alors qu'il sentait du sang couler le long de son front, mais le shikigami qui lui couvrait les lèvres l'empêchait de respirer. Il tentait de garder son calme, mais la panique le submergeait au fil des minutes. _

_Le manque d'air se faisait de plus en plus présent pendant que les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer, toujours aussi nombreux et douloureux. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir suite aux mauvais traitements qu'elle recevait._

_Prémices d'un évanouissement imminent, des sueurs, une envie de vomir ainsi que des nausées l'envahissaient par vagues successives et rapprochées. En se doutant que le brun allait défaillir d'une seconde à l'autre, Iwan consentit enfin à enlever le shikigami qui lui obstruait la bouche qui s'ouvrit alors en grand. Gajeel prit une profonde inspiration, l'air s'engouffrant à travers sa gorge, alors que des palpitations et des douleurs thoraciques accompagnaient son souffle haletant et sifflant._

_Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Iwan replaça la poupée de papier sur les lèvres de Gajeel alors que sa respiration était toujours aussi chaotique._

_- Si jamais tu oses me défier encore une fois...Tout ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais en conséquences, murmura le Maître de Raven Tail à l'oreille du métalleux._

_Après quoi il reprit ses attaques, plus enragées et impitoyables, et laissa le brun suffoquer pendant de longues minutes éprouvantes, avant de lui retirer encore une fois le shikigami afin qu'il puisse respirer durant un instant éphémère; pour ensuite le remettre là où il était quelques secondes auparavant._

_Iwan recommença le même manège, encore et encore, maintenant Gajeel assez conscient pour ressentir la souffrance des coups qu'il encaissait._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_La première chose que discerna Gajeel lorsqu'il ses paupières se levèrent ? La douleur. Une douleur diffuse, intense, viscérale, qui lui fit pousser une plainte étouffée. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et aucun membres ne répondit à ses ordres durant un moment. _

_Un certain temps plus tard, le métalleux parvint finalement à bouger sa main, qu'il porta à sa tête qui l'élançait fortement. A ce mouvement, une décharge électrique lui traversa le bras puis le reste de son organisme. L'ignorant, le brun examina son crâne et sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts, collant ses cheveux. Un profond soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, qu'il regretta immédiatement, lorsqu'il sentit une souffrance asphyxiante transpercer ses côtes. _

_Son sang s'écoulait de ses plaies à vif, alors que les pulsations de son cœur étaient de plus en plus rapide et désordonnées. Gajeel avait l'impression de ne plus pourvoir respirer, d'être compressé dans un étau puissant. Il suffoquait. La douleur pénétrante qui lui faisait tourner la tête augmenta alors. Une sensation d'étourdissement, de chaleur et de faiblesse envahissait peu à peu son corps._

_Au bord de l'évanouissement, il s'intima au calme et se força à rester éveiller malgré l'envie irrépressible de dormir. Il retrouva alors petit à petit le contrôle de ses sens, à commencer par l'ouïe. Le sifflement continu qui lui déchirant le cerveau disparu progressivement, pendant que les sons étouffés qu'il percevait se faisaient plus clairs et distincts. Sa vue, floue et brouillée, devint nette._

_°Merde...Il m'a pas loupé ce connard...°_ _Gajeel resta allongé sur le sol dur quelques minutes puis, après s'être mentalement encouragé, il se leva doucement. Une fois cela fait, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui alors qu'il vacillait dangereusement. Ses genoux faillirent lâcher mais le Mage de Fairy Tail réussit tant bien que mal à tenir debout. Il avança alors avec difficulté et chancelait parfois sur ses jambes tremblantes, manquant de tomber à de nombreuse reprises. Une longue et éreintante marche l'attendait._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Gajeel grimaça au souvenir de cette difficile journée. C'est alors qu'un coup porté sur le dessus de son crâne le sortit de ses pensées.

- 'Tain ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard venimeux vers Polyusica.

- Parce que ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle et que tu ne répond pas !

- C'était pas une raison pour me frapper ! protesta le brun.

- Si.

Gajeel poussa un soupir de fatigue tandis que la sorcière récoltait une noix de pommade dans sa crème, avant de commencer à l'étalait sur les plaies qui recouvraient le torse du métalleux.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Bah...Rien de bien compliqué : j'ai eu le malheur d'être énervé contre ce connard d'Iwan. Ça ne lui a pas plu alors il m'a salement corrigé. Après j'ai dû m'évanouir avant qu'il ne me jette dehors. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis soigné, déclara Gajeel avec désinvolture, qui reçu un nouveau coup à la tête.

- La prochaine fois vient me voir directement au lieu de camoufler tes blessures plus que de ne les soigner !

-...Okay...

Le silence prit place entre eux un moment, avant d'être coupé par la voix sèche et froide de Polyusica :

- Iwan...Quel personnage détestable il peut être. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire parti de Fairy Tail et avoir un fils tel que Laxus, malgré ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

- Comment-

- Laxus est venu me voir il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Il semblait épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais un traitement qui pourrait diminuer la douleur qu'il ressentait durait depuis quelques semaines, dû sois-disant à une mission difficile qu'il avait effectué plus tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, je connais parfaitement bien les humains et donc les signes corporels qui le trahissaient et qui m'indiquaient qu'il mentait. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Toutefois, cela ne m'a pas empêcher de réfléchir et de chercher la réelle cause de cette douleur qui, d'après moi et mes déductions, dure depuis de longues années. Et une seule conclusion s'est imposée à moi : Iwan.

Gajeel était resté muet durant la tirade de Polyusica, ressassant les paroles de la vielle dame alors que son front se plissait en une ride de colère. Ses mains se serrèrent si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devenait blanches.

- Fait chier ! Pourquoi il ne m'as rien dit cet abruti ? ! fulmina le brun.

- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

- Quoi ? ! N'importe quoi ! Je ne me serais pas...

Gajeel s'arrêta en croisant le regard peu avenant de Polyusica.

- Bon, d'accord...Je me serais éventuellement posé des questions mais-Aah ! cria le métalleux, la Mage guérisseuse venant d'appuyer sur ses côtes. Okay ! Je me serais inquiété ! Ça va là ? !

Polyusica ne répondit pas, occupée a entouré le torse du brun de bandage, mais intérieurement satisfaite.

- Gajeel...

- Quoi ? ! s'exclama l'interpellé, encore énervé.

- Il arrivera un moment où Laxus devra faire face à son passé. Quoi que tu fasses...Tu ne pourras pas le protéger indéfiniment d'Iwan

Le Dragon Slayer, surpris par le changement de conversation et les dires de la vielle dame, demeura silencieux avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible, emplie d'amertume :

-...Je sais...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Laxus, qui attendait depuis plus d'une heure que Polyusica termine ses soins sur Gajeel, soupira lorsqu'il la vit quitter l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail pour se diriger vers lui, traversant la salle du bar. Dès qu'elle fut face à lui, elle déposa trois pots, deux bouteilles en verre, ainsi qu'une dizaine de rouleaux de bandage sur la table où le blond était appuyé.

- Tu passera de la pommade sur ses plaies et ecchymoses puis changera ses bandages, et cela matin, midi et soir. Tu veillera également à ce qu'il boive une dose de chacune de ces deux concoctions une fois par jour. Pour la quantité requise il te suffira de remplir le bouchon à ras bord.

Après quoi, elle partit de la guilde sans laisser le temps au Mage de foudre de protester. Ce dernier fixait l'endroit où Polyusica avait disparu d'un air impassible. _°Aaah putain...°_

Laxus se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Là, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'engagea dans la pièce. Son regard froid croisa celui de Gajeel qui avait eu le temps de s'habiller avant son entrée.

- Tu peux marcher ou pas ? demanda-t-il 'une voix sèche, toujours irrité par ce que lui avait caché le brun.

- Ouai. Mais passe moi la béquille.

Le blond se rendit vers la direction que lui avait pointé du menton le métalleux, et attrapant la-dite béquille. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel enleva le drap qui recouvrait son corps puis se tourna prudemment, retenant une plainte lorsque ses côtes le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il se mit debout, posant tout d'abord sa jambe relativement intact sur le sol, mais lorsqu'il voulu également s'appuyer sur l'autre, qui était plâtrée jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, il perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber en avant. Fort heureusement, une main douce et ferme à la fois se saisit de son coude, lui évitant ainsi une chute douloureuse.

Laxus tendit la béquille à Gajeel qui la prit et la coinça sous son bras droit, l'autre étant lui aussi plâtré.

- Tu peux me lâcher Lax', soupira le métalleux.

- Mouai. Vu comme t'as l'air solide là, j'ai des doutes, le railla Laxus en desserrant néanmoins sa prise.

- Tt ! Ferme-là !

Sur ces mots, le brun se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, bientôt suivi par Laxus. Ils débarquèrent alors dans la salle du bar, toujours aussi animée et bruyantes qu'a l'accoutumée. Une voix fluette cria alors le nom du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci stoppa sa marche puis se tourna, apercevant ainsi à travers la foule de gens qui se pressait dans la pièce, Levy qui courrait dans sa direction. Cette dernière s'arrête dès qu'elle fut face à lui.

- Tu vas bien ?! s'exclama-t-elle, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- Ouai.

Un sourire soulagé étira les lèvres de la Mage des mots.

- Tant mieux...Au fait Laxus. Tiens, je t'ai mis les bocaux et les bandages qui étaient posés sur la table dans ce sac, indiqua la bleuté alors qu'elle donnait le sachet en papier au blond qui le prit d'un air surpris.

- Euh...Merci...

- De rien. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller séparer Jett et Droy qui se dispute encore, déplora Levy. Repose toi bien Gajeel !

- Ouai !

Puis elle fila par où elle était arrivée, laissant les deux Mages seuls.

- Tu vois. Quant je te dis qu'elle n'est pas méchante. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu la déteste autant, révéla Gajeel alors qu'ils reprenait leur marche.

- Je ne la déteste pas, grommela Laxus.

- Non, bien sur que non ! A chaque fois que tu la vois tu la regardes juste comme si tu allais dans la seconde qui suit. Mais à part tu ne la déteste pas.

- Ferme-là !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et les accompagna jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'appartement de Gajeel. Ce dernier clopina vers l'escalier puis monta jusqu'à l'étage, talonné par le blond. Le Mage de foudre se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y ranger le matériel de soin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre et découvrit le métalleux allongé en travers du rlit sur le dos.

- 'Tain ! Ils sentent le fauve mes cheveux ! s'irrita Gajeel en portant l'une de ses mèches noir sous son nez retroussé.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, se moqua Laxus d'un air dégagé.

- T'as de la chance que je puisse pas te mettre mon poing dans ta gueule.

- Ouai ouai. Enfin bref, j'attends toujours des explications, annonça le blond, changeant radicalement le ton de la conversation.

Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte des escaliers et croisa les bras, une expression froide prenant place sur son visage

-...J'avais l'espoir que tu aies oublié, soupira Gajeel qui se leva avec difficulté en s'aidant de sa béquille.

- Qui t'avais fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un et pour des raisons qui ne te regarde pas, affirma-t-il alors qu'il était à présent face au Mage de foudre. Donc maintenant tu te pousses et tu me laisses passer, ordonna Gajeel dont l'esprit commençait lentement, mais sûrement à s'échauffer.

- Non. Ta réponse ne me satisfait pas, déclara sèchement Laxus.

- Et je m'en contre-fous ! Pousse-toi !

- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit qui t'avait blessé !

- Putain Laxus ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre au juste de savoir qui m'avait blessé ? !

Le blond attrapa le col du métaleux puis le plaqua durement contre le mur, lui tirant un grognement de douleur.

- Premièrement : je suis convaincu que c'est quelqu'un que je connais, de prés ou de loin. Deuxièmement : il n'y a que _moi_ qui ait le droit de t'éclater la gueule. Troisièmement : cette personne à enfreint le deuxièmement donc je veux lui faire subir mes foudres, au sens propre du terme, bien sur. Alors je répète ma question : Qui...t'avais fait ça ?

Gajeel, qui était resté muet après le discourt de Laxus, soupira avant d'expliquer d'une voix calme

:

- Laxus, essaie de comprendre...Si je pouvais te le dire je l'aurais déjà fait. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais-

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire à _moi_ ? questionna le Mage de foudre d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance c'est ça ?

Le silence du blond parla pour lui.

- Sérieusement Laxus...Tu es plus stupide que ce que je croyais...Comment tu peux penser ça ? se désola Gajeel. Ça m'arrache la gueule de te le dire et je te préviens d'avance c'est la première et dernière fois que je le fais parce que mon orgueil de mâle virile ne survivra pas à une deuxième, débita-t-il d'une traite avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et de planter ses prunelles rouge carmin dans le doré qui lui faisait face. J'ai presque chialé devant toi quand on m'a annoncé la maladie de Miyoko, je t'ai parlé de mon passé peu glorieux, de Metalicana, de comment je me suis senti après son départ alors que je l'avais jamais fait auparavant !...Laxus...Tu es bien la seule, et unique personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance ! Comment tu as pu imaginer un seul instant le contraire ! s'outra le brun.

Laxus resta coi quelques minutes suite à la tirade du brun alors que celui-ci murmurait des paroles qui pouvaient s'apparenter à _« Pff ! Plus niait que ça tu meurs ! »_ ou bien _« Arg ! Ça me donne envie de gerber toutes ces conneries ! »_, tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Gajeel, l'appela le blond.

-...Putain, ce que tu m'oblige pas à dire !..., marmonna à voix basse le métalleux, n'entendant pas les paroles du Mage de foudre.

- Gajeel...

-...Tt ! Je te le jure que tu me le revaudra !...

- Gajeel...

-...Franchement, comment-

- Bordel Gajeel ! cria finalement Laxus, exaspéré.

Ce dernier eut alors un léger sursaut tandis que le Mage de foudre enlevait sa main du haut de l'homme aux piercings pour l'enfoncer dans la poche de son pantalon. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de fatigue et, d'un geste las, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, sans un regard pour Gajeel qui le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur dans un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Peu de temps après, la tête du blond passa dans l'embrasure de porte...

- Bon, tu viens ? Tu dois boire les médicaments que Poly t'as donné.

….avant de disparaître la seconde suivante.

Gajeel demeura silencieux un instant avant qu'un sourire ne soulève la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Il est hors de question que je boive encore cette merde Lax' ! s'exclama-t-il, catégorique alors qu'il rejoignait le blond dans la salle d'eau.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Mage de foudre d'un air blasé.

- Parce que ça à un goût et une texture qui donne envie de vomir, justifia Gajeel dans une grimace écœuré, tordant les trais de son visage.

- Oui mais ça on s'en fout. Si Poly te dis de boire c'est pour te soigner donc tu le fais.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Et ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

Le brun plissa les yeux tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans une moue indignée.

- Tu n'oserais pas...

- Oooh si. En plus, dans l'état actuel des choses tu ne pourrais pas te défendre. Alors sois un gentil garçon et bois.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Non.

- Bien.

Laxus s'approcha alors de Gajeel qui ne cilla pas, puis lui pinça le nez. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, le métalleux gardant la bouche obstinément fermée.

- G...Ouvre, ordonna le Mage de foudre en maintenant le bouchon rempli de la concoction préparée par la sorcière près des lèvres du brun.

Ce dernier hocha la tête à la négative, alors que sa figure devenait de plus en plus rouge à cause du manque d'air. Finalement, n'en pouvant, le brun ouvrit la bouche, permettant ainsi au blond d'y verser le liquide. Gajeel toussa, grimaça puis invectiva celui qui avait failli l'étouffer.

Après quoi les deux hommes recommencèrent le même manège, fatiguant Laxus qui se disait que les semaines à venir seraient longues.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Oui. J'aime inventer des mots que moi seule comprend. Problem ? xD

_**(2)**_*lève la main droite* Je l'avoue votre honneur. J'ai piqué ce monologue à Mashima. J'accepterais la sentence quelle qu'elle soit...Qui vient de dire _''Au bûcher !'' _?!

_**(3)**_Là je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité sur comment Iwan allait appeler Laxus. Il y avait soit ''Argent-chan'', ''Money-chan'', et celui que j'ai choisi et trouvais le mieux, ''Okane-chan'' x)

_**(4)**_Un peu trop facilement d'ailleurs...Iwan : tu es stupide. ^-^

**Note :** Alors ? Pas trop énervé parce que Iwan a fait à Laxus ? Désolée mais je ne contrôle pas mes pulsions sadique xD Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu ! XD Dans le prochain il y aura...Je ne sais pas quoi...Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi écrire ensuite '-' Enfin, mon esprit cintré va bien trouver quelque chose xD Un dernier mot : merci du fond du cœur pour toutes vos gentilles reviews que font toujours énormément plaisir et me donnent la pêche pour écrire ! :D

Kissu !


	16. Chapitre 14 : Grippe et complications

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**Note 3 :** Désolé encore une fois pour le retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre (plus que d'habitude...Oui, c'est possible), parce que finalement, je me suis dit que Gajeel n'était pas assez ''gravement'' blessé et Laxus pas assez inquiet alors...Je me suis lâchée dans ce chapitre...Bwouhahaha ! :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

**RAR :**

Mokona-au-chocopyuh : *Après avoir était enlevée, torturé cruellement avec une plume, et être finalement parvenue à s'échapper des griffes d'une certaine Mokona* Tout d'abord, merci pour ton idée. Ensuite merci pour ton idée. Et pour finir merci pour ton idée ! :D

Plus sérieusement, ton idée est vraiment super et je vais la garder précieusement dans un coin de mon esprit ! (et aussi sur un papier parce que j'ai la pire mémoire du monde entier -_-) Mais je ne l'utilise pas immédiatement parce que ça sera bientôt l'anniversaire de la mère de Laxus, alors si en plus je rajoute ce que tu m'as dit ça fera trop xD Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? =)

Dans tout les cas, je vais m'en servir pour essayer d'écrire un passé ''difficile'' à Gajeel ! :3 *sourire sadique*

Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu malgré Iwan xD D'ailleurs la confrontation finale n'arrivera pas avant un moment (et oui...), mais il va quand même mettre son grain de sel un peu partout avant ;) Enfin bref, je n'en dis pas plus parce que vu comme je suis partie je vais te raconter toute l'histoire xD

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

PS : Et merci pour ta danse de l'inspi', elle a bien marché :3

Saul-Chan : Ta review m'a fait explosé de rire x'D J'aime comment tu parles d'Iwan *sourire sadique*. Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'aies plus ! :D

Gesshoku-Makkura : Le monde est contre toi...Tu veux un chocolat ? xD (Aaah...mes rimes à trois francs...) Plus sérieusement, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécies autant ma fic ! ^-^ Je ne pensais pas cela possible quand j'ai publié mon premier chapitre xD J'espère ce chapitre ta plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Manon Coste : Haha ! Bien dit ! Iwan est un _ENORME_ c*on ^-^ Sinon, quand j'ai repensé à ta review précédente, je me suis dit que Gajeel n'était pas assez blessé et mal-en-point alors je me suis rattraper dans ce chap... :3 Enfin bref, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ;)

Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Yume : Juste lui casser les doigts ? Ah bah c'est rien ça xD Et oui, petit Gajeel appartient à petit Lax' (désolé pour la mauvaise habitude que je t'ai donné...Moi aussi je l'ai maintenant xD) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! :D

Chrissieblack : Don't worry ! You can speak in English, I understand it (but I don't speak English very well...I know it's kinda strange xD) I'm really happy that you like and follow my fanfic. (In addition I hope it's not too hard to understand my story with google translator...). And I'm agree with you, the lovely couple Gajeel/Laxus is one the best in Fairy Tail to me :3 (at the same time, i'm writing a story on them so I think you already know it xD)

Otherwise, as to Dragon-Gajeel, I'm glad to see that I'm not the only who thought of it. ^-^

Anyway, thank you very much for your review and i hope you gonna like this chapter ! (and understand what i said x) )

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 14**

**Grippe et complications**

Le lendemain du réveil de Gajeel, Laxus débarqua chez ce dernier avec un sachet de viennoiseries à la main, leur petit plaisir du matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement où il passait le plus clair de son temps, il découvrit un Dragon Slayer recroquevillé dans le canapé -enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec ses blessures-, et sur le point de décéder d'une seconde à l'autre. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans un large jogging gris ainsi qu'un épais sweat shirt noir, doublé en laine de mouton. Il avait aussi chaussé des...des sortes de pantoufles noires et blanches, aux motifs ''montagnard'', qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet et dont l'intérieur était fait de laine vaporeuse...Cette tenue pour le moins inhabituel -et ridicule, soyons franc- chez Gajeel laissa le blond perplexe. _°Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là...°_

Le Mage de foudre s'avança lentement vers lui puis s'assit sur la table basse, face au brun qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il considéra alors Gajeel : celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rougies, contraste frappant avec le reste de son visage qui était d'une pâleur de craie.

- G ? l'appela le blond.

Aucune réponse.

- Eum...J'ai été acheter deux pains aux raisins. Et quelques écrous au passage..., déclara Laxus d'une voix hésitante en agitant le sac en papier sous le nez du mourant.

-...Pas faim..., murmura Gajeel d'une voix à peine audible.

_°Wow...Wowowowow ! Gajeel Redfox ? Ne pas avoir faim ? C'est encore plus réaliste de dire qu'en vérité Gajeel est un moustique qui, par un procédé magique, a prit l'apparence d'un homme pour en apprendre plus sur le mode de vie des humains afin d'écrire un bouquin sur eux et de le faire lire à ses confrères insectes.°_ Cette réflexion lui tira un petit rire alors qu'il reposait son avant-bras sur son genou.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Chaton _**(1)**_...

Laxus tiqua sous l'appellation mais ne dit rien et laissa tomber pour cette fois. _° Alala...Ma bonté me perdra...°_

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le petit-fils de Makarov alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés du brun.

- Chais pas...'me sens pas bien...mal au crâne...

Gajeel, les yeux clos, renversa sa tête sur le dossier du sofa en poussant un soupir de fatigue, tentant par là de calmer la migraine qui lui martelait les tempes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi...aussi...faible. Et il détestait, maudissait, abhorrait, _HAISSAIT_ ça !

Il sentit alors une main fraîche se poser sur son front, dégageant les quelques mèches de jais qui y étaient collées par la sueur.

- T'es brûlant, constata Laxus qui enleva sa main.

- Tt...dis pas n'importe quoi...Je crève de froid.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies de la fièvre. Tu dois avoir une grippe.

- Putain...En plus de pouvoir à peine marcher, il faut que ce soit maintenant que je tombe malade...Si Dieu existe, alors soit c'est un connard...Ou soit il se fait sérieusement chier...Et y a rien de drôle Lax'..., s'irrita Gajeel en entendant le rire du Mage de foudre.

- Oui oui, éluda le blond d'un geste de la main, un infime sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres. Sinon t'as prit un cachet ?

- Deux hier soir et deux ce matin.

- Bon bah...Il faut attendre que ça passe. Y a rien d'autre à faire, déclara Laxus avec désinvolture en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Enfin si, tu pourrais aller prendre une douche. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Oh la flemme...

- Oui mais va s'y quand même. Tu pues.

- C'est pas moi qui sent mais mes cheveux.

- Raison de plus pour y aller. Tu laves la crinière qui te sert de chevelure et peut-être que ça diminuera ton mal de crâne. D'une pierre deux coups.

- Je peux pas me laver les cheveux Lax'..., souffla Gajeel avec évidence.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mon bras gauche est plâtré et mon épaule droite -qui a été déboîtée- me permet aucun mouvement ample. Je peux à peine me savonner...

Ses prunelles rouges fixèrent alors avec intensité le Mage de foudre qui tourna la tête en sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui. Tout deux gardaient le silence, ne faisant qu'échanger ce regard qui avait des airs de conversation muette, avant que Laxus ne secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Alors là n'y pense même pas.

- Allez Lax'...Je peux à peine bouger...

- Je m'en contre-fous !

- Mais Lax'...

- C'est hors de question ! Okay ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que deux gars ne font pas ça ensemble.

- Oh de suite...Je te demande juste de me laver les cheveux.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ''hein'' ?

- C'était de ça que tu parlais ?

- Bah oui.

- Ah putain ! soupira Laxus avec un soulagement non feint.

- Tu croyais quoi ?

- Bah que tu voulais que je te lave...Entièrement.

-...

-...

- A des fois tu me fais peur Chaton...

- Tt ! Ferme-là !

- Sinon t'es d'accord ou pas ?

Le blond demeura muet quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre de cette demande.

- Okay...Mais je te préviens, le devança Laxus alors que Gajeel -satisfait de la réponse- s'apprêtait à parler, parce que je sais à quel point tu peut être fatiguant, chiant, susceptible, emmerdant, douillet-

- Oui c'est bon on a comprit !

-...sensible, pénible, agaçant, insupportable et infernal _**(2)**_ dès qu'il est question de ta crinière : si tu me fais une seule, rien qu'une seule remarque, tu te démerdera tout avec tes deux bras. Blessé ou non.

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel eut un sourire puis chercha sa béquille des yeux. _°Ah merde...C'est vrai que je l'avais laissé en haut...°_ Il se leva avec précaution, s'aidant du canapé durant sa manœuvre pour se tenir debout. Là, il oscilla sur place quelques secondes, encore affaibli, avant d'être stabilisé par une prise ferme sur sa hanche.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je peux monter tout seul.

- Ouai ouai.

En totale contradiction avec ses dires, le métalleux saisit le bras de Laxus pour s'assurer un maintient solide, et commença à marcher vers les escaliers, soutenu par le blond. Après être parvenu

face à la porte de la salle d'eau, Gajeel demanda au Mage de foudre de lui donner sa béquille avant que ce dernier ne le laisse seul pour redescendre dans le salon.

Le brun entra alors dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit lentement, dans des gestes empreint de prudence et en s'appuyant contre le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Une fois cela fait, il enfila une sorte de protection en caoutchouc fin sur ses plâtres pour éviter de les éclabousser, puis se dirigea vers la douche qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche, séparée du reste de la pièce par un mur. Posant sa béquille contre celui-ci, il tourna les robinets, l'eau chaude dévalant les courbes de son corps athlétique et robuste, orné de piercings gris. Gajeel sentit ses muscles se détendre et se débarrasser des tensions inutiles, alors qu'il commençait à se savonner avec paresse.

Une demi-heure plus tard il stoppa le flux d'eau qui s'écoulait du pommeau de douche, et boita vers une petite armoire afin d'en sortir un boxer qu'il revêtit, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

- Lax' ?

Aucune réponse.

- Chaton...Me fais pas crier putain, j'ai assez mal au crâne comme ça, soupira Gajeel cachant ses prunelles rouges sous ses paupières.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'irrita le blond alors qu'il gravissait les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Le brun retourna dans la salle d'eau, n'ayant cure du reproche de Laxus, et fut rejoint quelque secondes plus tard par celui-ci. Alors que le Mage de foudre exécutait un geste pour enfourner la dernière bouchée du beignet qu'il dévorait avec plaisir, le Dragon Slayer fut plus rapide et déroba ce qu'il restait de la pâtisserie. Laxus dévisagea Gajeel avec effarement un court instant puis marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, mais une main le retint au dernier moment.

- Arg c'est bon Lax'...Je t'en rachèterais un.

Le dénommé Lax' tourna lentement la tête et scruta le métalleux.

- Okay...Je t'en prendrais deux.

-...

-...Dix ?

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, déclara le blond avec un sourire victorieux.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel et s'achemina vers l'immense baignoire qui prenait un pan entier de mur, installée à l'opposé de la douche, afin de prendre une bouteille de shampooing qui était posée sur le large rebord. Il marcha ensuite vers la douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude, soupirant lorsqu'elle dévala son torse. Peu de temps après, il sentit la présence de Laxus derrière lui alors qu'il examinait les murs qui se recouvraient peu à peu de vapeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda Gajeel en tendant au dessus de son épaules la flasque de produit pour les cheveux.

- J'enlevais mes chaussettes. J'ai pas envie de les mouiller, expliqua le Mage de foudre alors qu'il attrapait le flacon.

- Pff...Tartiflette va...

- Qui va te laver les cheveux déjà ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire..., marmonna le brun._**(3)**_

Laxus ne dit rien mais son sourire triomphant qui étirait ses lèvres, et que le brun pouvait deviner, parla pour lui. Revenant à la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, il prit le pommeaux de douche et mouilla la chevelure du Dragon Slayer. Un détail interpella alors le regard du blond qui en fit part à Gajeel :

-Ça ne te fais pas mal l'eau et le savon avec tes plaies ouvertes ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il reposait le pommeau à sa place d'origine.

- Nan. La pommade de Poly fait office de protection.

- Hum...

Après quoi, le Mage de foudre versa une noix de la lotion capillaire dans le creux de sa main, puis frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas utiliser que ça ? s'étonna Gajeel qui avait observé les gestes du blond.

-Bah si. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas pas aller loin là. Prends en le quadruple, rit le brun sous l'air abasourdi de Laxus

-...Mais...T'achètes combien de bouteille par mois ?

- Quatre à peu près.

Le Mage de foudre ne dit rien, surpris, puis fit couler une quantité assez importante de shampooing sur les cheveux de Gajeel. Il plaça ensuite ses mains à plat sur le crâne du métalleux et frotta, étendant la mousse sur l'ensemble de la tête, avant de les faire mouvoir plus bas afin rassembler et frictionner calmement les longues mèches couleur ébène qui s'éparpillaient dans son dos jusqu'au niveau des reins.

Lui qui pensait -à tord- que la crinière Gajeel était rigide, rêche, et emmêlée au point d'y laisser sa main si on la passait à l'intérieur, fut déconcerté lorsqu'il toucha ses cheveux qui étaient étrangement doux et souple. Une faible plainte s'éleva alors dans la salle de bain, sortant le blond de sa méditation.

- T'as encore mâle à la tête ?

- Hum...C'est de pire en pire cette foutue migraine...

Suite à la réponse du Dragon Slayer, Laxus posa la pulpe de ses doigts légèrement écartés sur les deux côtés de la tête du brun, et exerça une pression douce en réalisant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Tt ! Franchement...Ce que tu me fais faire...T'as de la chance d'être malade et que j'ai pitié de toi !

Gajeel sourit et ne chercha pas à riposter, bien trop occupé à savourer le massage bienfaiteur que lui prodiguait le blond. Ce dernier soupira puis déplaça ses mains sur le sommet du crâne, effectuant des gestes légers et circulaires, avant de les descendre à nouveau. Là il massa le derrière des oreilles percées du métalleux à l'aide de ses pouces, puis les fit aller sur la nuque qu'il malaxa doucement en opérant des petites pressions.

- Gajeel ? appela Laxus qui trouvait le Dragon Slayer curieusement calme.

- Hum ? marmonna l'interpellé. Qu'est-ce y a ?

- Rien. Je croyais que tu dormais debout, rit le Mage de foudre.

- C'est tout comme..., souffla Gajeel alors que les mains du blond exerçaient des mouvements rotatif sur ses tempes où des veines pulsaient douloureusement et son front.

Elles glissèrent ensuite vers ses oreilles puis son cou, avant de balayer encore une fois le cuir chevelu comme auparavant. Et Laxus répéta cette opération un long moment, calmant peu à peu la migraine de Gajeel.

Au grand dam du métalleux, le blond stoppa son massage si relaxant et agréable, et passa son bras au dessus de son épaule. Laxus saisit le pommeau de douche puis tourna les robinets, réglant la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède. Il commença alors à rincer abondamment les cheveux de Gajeel en passant sa main libre sur son crâne, et en soulevant un peu les cheveux. Après quoi, il caressa lentement les mèches qui étaient collées au dos du brun, les débarrassant des derniers résidus de shampooing.

Laxus arrêta le flot ininterrompu de la douche et reposa le pommeau dans l'emplacement pourvu. Ensuite, afin d'enlever l'excès d'eau qui imbibait la chevelure de Gajeel, il les essora soigneusement, avant de les laisser retomber.

- T'as pas une serviette ?

- Faut que t'aille en chercher une propre, déclara le métalleux alors qu'il se retourner, faisant ainsi face au Mage de foudre.

Ce dernier grommela puis quitta le Dragon Slayer pour aller dans la chambre du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint dans la salle de bain puis jeta la serviette sur la tête de Gajeel dont la vue fut momentanément obstruée par le linge, et pressa les cheveux de celui-ci dans l'étoffe pour qu'elle absorbe l'eau.

Un court laps de temps après, Laxus enleva la serviette et la balança à gauche, la faisant atterrir sur la commode. Ses yeux doré croisèrent alors ceux pourpre du brun.

- Je te préviens d'avance Gajeel, j'espère que t'en as bien profité parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça, assura le blond. D'ailleurs tu me le revaudra.

Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, -ben oui, il n'avait aucun don divinatoire- c'est que ces affirmations seraient totalement démenties quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il lavait une seconde fois les cheveux de Gajeel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le début de grippe de Gajeel et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est l'aggravation de la maladie de ce dernier. Cela, bien que Laxus l'ait nié, contesté, réfuté et rejeté en préambule, l'inquiétait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun dans cet état. Aussi faible et abattu, et son instinct lui disait que ce qu avait Gajeel était bien plus grave qu'une simple grippe.

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, le Mage de foudre sortit de son appartement pour se rendre chez son coéquipier alors qu'un soupir de lassitude franchissait ses lèvres. Peu de temps après il ouvrait lentement la porte de la chambre du métalleux, avant de la refermer tout aussi doucement derrière lui. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêchant de voir correctement, il alla écarter les rideaux, laissant les rayons de soleil envahir la pièce de leurs lumières.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit où l'homme aux piercings était alité et s'installa sur le fauteuil adjacent. Sa main se posa alors sur le front brûlant du malade, bientôt remplacée par un linge humide.

- Gajeel..., souffla Laxus en secouant faiblement l'épaule de celui-ci.

Les paupières de l'interpellé se soulevèrent avec lenteur, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante et désordonnée suite à son réveil. L'infirmier de substitution prit le thermomètre situé sur la petite plate-forme fixée au lit, et le plaça dans la bouche du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard il le reprit et considéra l'instrument de mesure. _°42.2 ...Putain, ça a encore augmenté...°_

Un mouvement dans les draps attira son attention : Gajeel s'asseyait avec difficulté sur le matelas, ses membres ankylosés rendant toutes actions douloureuse. Après quoi, il fit passer sa jambe valide de l'autre côté du lit, la posant sur le sol, et releva les yeux vers le blond qui comprit le message. Laxus attrapa le métalleux par l'aisselle et l'aida à se mettre debout. Les deux hommes marchèrent alors vers la salle de bain, le brun épaulé par le Mage de foudre.

Gajeel se détacha du corps de Laxus puis s'engouffra dans la pièce, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Là le métalleux tituba jusqu'au lavabo où il s'appuya, et examina son reflet dans le miroir accroché au dessus : il avait le visage dégoulinant de sueur, d'une pâleur inquiétante, les yeux vitreux et rouges, les lèvres légèrement enflées. Lorsqu'il porta sa main à celles-ci, il remarqua que le bout de ses doigts étaient bleus, lui faisant froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité.

- C'est quoi ce bordel..., souffla le Dragon Slayer d'une voix rauque à peine audible.

Une violent toux le surprit et le secoua durant de longues minutes éprouvantes, des larmes dévalant ses joues sous sa force. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres dans un réflexe alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Un mince filet d'air parvint enfin à passer dans sa gorge puis dans ses poumons.

Gajeel sentit alors une substance poisseuse au goût métallique dans sa bouche qui coula ensuite entre ses doigts. Il leva sa paume au niveau de ses yeux embrumés et découvrit du sang sur celle-ci, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'observa par la suite dans la glace, le brun vit que le même liquide colorait ses dents ainsi que son menton de ce rouge carmin si particulier. Afin de l'expulser il crachat en toussant faiblement puis sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer.

- Gajeel ça va ? demanda la voix de Laxus étouffée par le mur.

- Ou...Ouai...

L'homme aux piercings ouvrit le robinet, effaçant les traînées de sang qui s'étaient répandues dans l'évier, avant de se baisser pour se rincer la bouche. Après quoi il coupa l'eau et étudia son reflet, vérifiant ainsi qu'aucune trace de sang ne tachait son visage ou ses vêtements. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de la salle de bain puis déverrouilla la porte, dévoilant un Laxus des plus sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda ce dernier en essuyant avec la manche de sa chemise les sillons de larmes sur les joues Gajeel.

- Rien...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Gajeel, s'agaça le blond en réceptionnant du justesse le métalleux qui avait perdu l'équilibre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-...Rien Chaton.

- Gajeel, ça fait trois semaines que je m'occupe de toi. Alors je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, revendiqua Laxus.

Dès qu'ils atteignaient le lit, le brun s'assit sur celui-ci puis s'allongea en soupirant alors que le Mage de foudre prenait place dans le fauteuil face à lui. Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par la voix cassé du Dragon Slayer :

- J'ai craché du sang...Après avoir toussé.

- Beaucoup ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par ''beaucoup''...

-...Okay. Je vais appeler Poly.

- Ne fais pas ça putain...C'est rien du tout...

- C'est pas la sentiment que j'ai. Ça fait presque un mois que t'es dans cet état et d'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas comment ça a pu empirer comme ça. C'est parti d'une simple grippe et maintenant t'as quarante-deux de fièvre, à chaque fois que tu tousse -ce qui arrive bien trop souvent- j'ai l'impression que tu vas mourir dans la seconde qui suit, t'arrive à peine à respirer, rester conscient et bouger.

- Peut-être Chaton...Mais on oublie Poly parce que je suis sûr que dans une semaine ça ira mieux, affirma Gajeel, sans savoir à quel point il avait tord.

_**Sept jours plus tard...L'après-midi...**_

Gajeel fut tiré de sa somnolence par une violente quinte toux qui lui provoqua encore un rejet de sang par la bouche, et le laissa avec une sensation de manque d'air. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côté et une main bienveillante passer un linge humide sur son front puis sur ses lèvres, essuyant consciencieusement les gouttes de sueur et de sang qui y avaient coulé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le salon G ? s'irrita Laxus dés qu'il eut terminé.

Gajeel ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant plutôt à faire entre de l'air dans ses poumons. Quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir retrouvé une respiration suffisante pour ne pas s'évanouir ou faire un infarctus, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard indéchiffrable du Mage de foudre qui était accroupi.

- J'suis descendu pour boire, mais j'ai pas pu aller jusqu'à la cuisine, j'arrivais plus à respirer...Alors je me suis assis dans le canapé, expliqua le brun tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient de fatigue.

- Tt ! Tu pouvais attendre que j'arrive ? s'agaça Laxus qui s'était redressé, avant d'aller s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Il revint peu de temps après en entendant aucune réponse, un verre d'eau à la main, et découvrit alors le métalleux profondément endormi, sa bouche ouverte dans un souffle haletant. Il poussa un infime soupir puis posa le gobelet sur le dessus du rangement en cuir, fixé au sofa et qui faisait office d'accoudoir. Après quoi, il fléchit les genoux, se mettant au niveau du visage de Gajeel,

et passa lentement sa main sur le front de ce dernier, dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui y étaient collées.

Deux coup successif porté sur la porte détournèrent son attention du brun. Laxus se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement qu'il ouvrit. Sur le palier se tenaient Levy, Ever, Mirajane ainsi que Fried et Bixrow. Laxus referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre, les bras croisés, les intimant à prendre la parole.

- Est-ce qu'on peut voir Gajeel ? On s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, déclara finalement Levy en triturant ses doigts dans une attitude gêné, s'étant toujours senti mal à l'aise en présence du Mage de foudre.

Pour toute réponse Laxus retourna chez le Dragon Slayer et s'avança vers ce dernier. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la tête du métalleux, en l'appelant doucement :

- Gajeel...Gajeel, répéta le blond un peu plus fort, parvenant cette fois-ci à le réveiller.

- Quoi..., marmonna vaguement le brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Levy, Mira et la team Rajinshuu veulent te voir.

- Non.

- G...Ils s'inquiètent pour toi alors-

- Non...Je veux que personne ne me vois comme ça.

- Gajeel...C'est complètement stupide ce que tu dis. Tout les jours depuis un mois je te vois dans cet état et c'est pas pour autant que je-

- Toi c'est pas pareil...

Laxus exhala un soupir.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ta logique..._**(4)**_

Gajeel ne répliqua rien, bien trop occupé à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le Mage de foudre le regarda quelque secondes avant de retourner vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il entrebâilla alors la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle en ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux.

- Il ne veut pas.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Levy en affichant une mine déçu.

- Parce qu'il refuse que vous le voyez ''comme ça'', pour reprendre ses mots.

Les visiteurs esquissèrent une moue d'incompréhension avant de soupirer d'un même ensemble.

- Bon...Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y changer, énonça Ever en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que son état s'est amélioré ? s'enquit la Mage des mots.

- Pas vraiment, il n'a fait qu'empirer. C'est pour ça que je vais appeler Poly. Ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début d'ailleurs, rajouta Laxus pour lui-même.

Une faible protestation s'éleva dans le salon, interpellant les Mage de Fairy Tail. Laxus s'écarta alors de la porte et passa la tête de l'autre côté, la laissant entre-ouverte. Il plantant ses prunelles jaune dans celles embrumées de sommeil du Dragon Slayer.

- Si Gajeel.

- Non.

- Si ! Et que tu sois d'accord ou non je m'en contre-fous ! s'emporta le blond en fermant violemment la porte, ayant totalement oublié les personnes se trouvant derrière.

- Laxus, je t'ai dis non, annonça le brun d'une voix ferme malgré son mal-être apparent.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres Gajeel ! Ça fais un mois que je dois m'occuper de toi et te couver comme un stupide gosse de cinq ans ! Un putain de mois que je joue à l'infirmier tout ça parce que Monsieur refuse de voir Poly ! Alors maintenant je dis stop d'accord ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Je ne peux plus te supporter ! Tu me fais chier Gajeel ! C'est clair ? ! Tu me fais chier ! Donc si _j'ai_ décidé d'appeler Poly je le ferais, que tu le veuille ou non, parce que j'en ai marre de toi ! Et plus vite tu seras guéri, plus vite je pourrai me débarrasser de toi ! explosa Laxus qui regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

Un éclair de douleur mêlé à de la tristesse passa furtivement dans les prunelles rouge suite à la tirade du Mage de foudre, avant d'être balayé par une haine qui assombrit le regard du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur le canapé, détourna ses yeux de Laxus et commença à se lever, non sans difficultés. Lorsqu'il fut debout, ses jambes tremblèrent et faillirent se dérober sous son poids, mais une main le rattrapa et l'empêcha de tomber.

- Attend G-

- Fous-moi là paix, siffla Gajeel d'une voix acerbe en dégagea son bras de la prise du blond.

Cette action un peu trop vive lui provoqua un essoufflement et des palpitations, l'obligeant à poser sa main sur l'accoudoir pour se soutenir. Faisant fi de l'alourdissement progressif de ses membres et de la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer qui l'oppressait, il claudiqua en chancelant jusqu'au escalier. Là il s'appuya sur le mur, dos à Laxus, alors que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble et sa respiration plus saccadée, entrecoupée de petits sifflements.

-...Dégage..., parvint à dire le métalleux.

- Gajeel-

- Dégage, répéta le brun avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il commença la montée des escaliers en s'aidant de la rambarde en bois tandis que le blond se mordait la lèvre inférieur. _°Bien joué Laxus...°_ Se détournant vers la sortie, il attrapa la poignée de porte et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir afin de quitter l'appartement, il entendit un bruit sourd qui le stoppa dans sa manœuvre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses jambes obéirent d'elles-même et gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, déboulant avec le silence d'un troupeau d'Elfman dans la chambre de Gajeel.

Allongé sur le sol, le brun semblait en proie à une crise de panique alors qu'il se redressait sur son bras droit, une main porté à sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses yeux écarquillés tandis que son souffle devenait irrégulier et précipité, n'arrivant pas à emmagasiner de l'oxygène. Laxus ne perdit d'avantage de temps et s'élança vers Gajeel, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Une nausée, plus violente que les précédentes, retourna l'estomac du Dragon Slayer et le fit vomir. Ce qui inquiéta et alarma alors le blond n'était pas l'action en elle-même, mais la couleur de la substance déplaisante régurgitée : rouge.

- Me...Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? ! s'écria Laxus.

Gajeel de son côté fixa le sang qu'il venait rejeté durant quelques secondes et commença à s'affoler, un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahissant peu à peu. Il trembla violemment et hyperventila, alors que des sueurs froides le faisaient grelotter, remplacées par la suite par des bouffées de chaleur. Un vertige lui fit tourner la tête tandis que dans la même foulée, une violente douleur s'éveillait dans sa poitrine qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

- Gajeel calme-toi, dit doucement le blond qui fit abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se passer plus tôt, s'occupant à la place d'atténuer l'anxiété du Dragon Slayer.

Il attrapa alors le bras du métalleux, le tira vers lui, puis les amena tout les vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel il s'adossa. Après quoi il installa confortablement Gajeel entre ses jambes, appuyant son dos contre son torse. Laxus mit ensuite sa main sur les yeux du brun et cacha ainsi l'élément déclencheur de la crise de la panique et du malaise, tandis qu'il rapprochait son bras droit de celui de Gajeel

- Gajeel, pose ta main sur mon poignet.

Celui-ci s'exécuta avec difficulté, des fourmillements engourdissant son corps douloureux.

- Tu sens la veine qui pulse sous tes doigts ? continua Laxus d'une voix sereine, tentant par la même de calmer le brun.

Gajeel hocha faiblement la tête.

- Bien. Alors maintenant tu vas calquer ton pouls au mien et ta respiration à la mienne, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Le temps s'égrena, lentement, le souffle de Gajeel s'apaisa et les battements effrénées de son cœur ralentirent pour revenir à leur rythme normal au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Laxus soupira soulagement et renversa sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit le métalleux s'endormir sur son épaule. Il resta ainsi quelque secondes, profitant de la tranquillité qui régnait maintenant dans la chambre, puis rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé avant de s'écarter du corps du brun. Là il le souleva avec douceur et marcha en direction du lit où il le déposa.

Le Mage de foudre descendit ensuite dans le salon, saisit le téléphone _**(5)**_ et composa un numéro. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant qu'un _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ! » _ne soit proféré à l'autre bout du fil.

- Poly il faut que tu viennes. C'est Gajeel, indiqua le blond sans donner plus de précision.

- Foutus humains, s'exaspéra Polyusica avant de raccrocher.

Laxus reposa le combiné, remonta à l'étage puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il revint peu de temps après avec une bassine d'eau, une compresse et un gant de toilette. Après s'être assis dans le fauteuil face au lit, il trempa le gant et l'essora, puis le passa délicatement sur le visage de Gajeel, le débarrassant du sang et de la sueur. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'empara de la compresse et l'humidifia pour la poser ensuite sur le front du brun.

Laxus se leva et redescendit dans la cuisine afin d'y récupérer une éponge, avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il marcha vers la flaque de sang après avoir prit la bassine d'eau puis s'abaissa et commença à absorber et essuyer le liquide rouge carmin.

Alors qu'il terminait de laver le sol, il entendit un claquement sec suivi de bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Polyusica apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son air froid et indifférent plaqué sur le visage. Son regard voyagea entre Laxus agenouillé sur le parquet, une bassine remplie d'un fluide pourpre à ses côtés, et Gajeel allongé sur le lit, une expression de douleur intense déformant ses trais.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement la Mage guérisseuse en s'approchant du Dragon Slayer qui s'était réveillait mais semblait dans un état second, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Il a vomi du sang, déclara le blond qui se releva et parti dans la salle d'eau afin d'y reposer ce qu'il avait prit.

- Il y en avait beaucoup ?

- Assez ouai.

- C'était la première fois que cela arrivait ?

- Oui, souffla Laxus en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Polyusica qui avait débuté son examen du Dragon Slayer en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible.

- Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ?

- Un mois. Mais ça s'est aggravé avec le temps.

La sorcière saisit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, et balança le thermomètre au visage du Mage de foudre.

- Bien sûr que ça s'est aggravé avec le temps ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu dès le début ? !

- Parce que Gajeel ne voulait pas.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Si vous n'aviez pas attendu aussi longtemps on n'en serait pas là, maugréa Polyusica. Explique-moi en détails l'état de Gajeel ces quatre dernières semaines.

- La première semaine il avait une migraine constante, 39.6° de fièvre, des malaises, des sueurs froides, des difficultés respiratoire et une perte d'appétit. Après tout a rapidement empiré au fil des semaines : il crachait du sang, avait des saignements des saignements de nez fréquent et arrivait tout juste à respirer. Il commençait aussi à avoir des agitations nocturne ce qui le laissait somnolent le jour, à peine conscient. Il pouvait à peine bouger à cause de son corps que le faisait entièrement souffrir et des essoufflements qu'il avait au moindre effort. Ah, et la dernière fois que j'aie prit sa température sa fièvre était de 42.3°.

Après le compte rendu de Laxus, Polyusica resta silencieuse et fit une prise de sang à Gajeel avant de lui faire boire une mixture étrange qui dégoûta le blond de par son odeur. Le métalleux retrouva alors peu à peu ses esprit tandis sa respiration irrégulière redevenait normale. Son visage blafard reprit des couleurs et ses trais se détendirent, la douleur qui s'était propagée dans toutes les parties de son corps s'atténuant peu à peu. Une demi-heure plus tard la voix rauque de Gajeel cassa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

- Po...Poly ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, concentrée dans sa tâche. Ce fut Laxus qui le fit à sa place :

- Je l'ai appelé comme je te l'avais assuré.

Gajeel ne daigna pas regarder le blond, toujours furieux contre lui pour ce qu'il lui avait débité auparavant.

- Bien, déclara la Mage guérisseuse qui n'en avait cure de la soudaine mésentente entre les deux hommes. Gajeel tu as développé une grippe, qui s'est stupidement aggravée à cause de ton inconscience, ainsi qu'un rhumatisme articulaire, d'où la douleur diffuse que tu ressens mais accentuée au niveau des articulations. A cela s'est ajouté un ulcère gastro-duodénal. C'est une lésion de la muqueuse digestive et c'est ce qui a provoqué l'hématémèse de tout à l'heure.

-...J'ai rien compris à partir de ''inconscience'', avoua Gajeel les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Pour faire simple, un ''trou'' s'est formé sur ton estomac et c'est pour cela que tu as vomi du sang.

- Comment son estomac à pu se ''trouer'' ? demanda Laxus, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

- Après les tests que j'ai effectués j'en ai déduis une seule possibilité : la prise d'aspirine.

- Quoi ? ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'un même ensemble.

Ils restèrent bouche bée de longue secondes avant que le blond ne reprennent la parole :

- Alors en résumé Gajeel a eut une grippe avec un rhumatisme articulaire, et tout ça a été aggravé par les aspirines qu'il prenait initialement dans le but de se soigner ?

- Grossièrement résumé, oui, confirma la sorcière avant de redescendre dans le salon.

Gajeel s'installa plus confortablement sur le matelas, les yeux clos, tandis que Laxus poussait un infime soupir de soulagement. _°Ah putain...Moi qui m'attendais à un truc plus grave...°_ Quelques secondes plus tard, Polyusica revint dans la chambre et tendit un bout de papier au Mage de foudre.

- Le traitement s'établit sur le repos au lit et la prise des médicaments inscris sur cette feuille.

- Okay, souffla Laxus en s'emparant du papier.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la Mage guérisseuse quitta l'appartement, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Un silence inconfortable prit place entre eux, le souvenir de la ''dispute'' précédente toujours dans les esprits.

- Ce que je t'aie dis avant tient toujours : dégage, rappela le métalleux.

- Gajeel...Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu l'as fait. Alors maintenant, vu que dans les prochains jours je serai totalement guéri, tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi. Tu es débarrassé de cette tâche ingrate et accessoirement de moi, donc tu peux partir.

_°Tt ! Il ne me rend pas la tâche facile cet abruti.°_

- Gajeel, tu n'as pas compris le sous-entendu de ce que j'avais dit ? tenta d'expliquer le blond.

- Quel sous-entendu ? Y en avait aucun !

- Bien sûr que si il y en avait un ! s'irrita Laxus qui n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre au brun les raisons de son emportement.

- Bien sûr que non ! cria Gajeel autant qu'il le pouvait en plantant ses prunelles colérique dans celle du blond.

-Mais puisque je te dis que si !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Laxus !

- J'étais inquiet okay ! révéla finalement le Mage de foudre avant de débiter des paroles de façon désordonnées. Tout ce que je t'aie balancé c'était sous le coup de l'inquiétude ! Ce n'était pas toi directement qui me faisait chier, mais le fait de devoir me demander à chaque fois que je venais si ça c'était encore aggravé ! D'ailleurs si je tenais à appeler Poly ce n'était pour me ''débarrasser de toi'', comme je l'aie mal exprimé, mais plutôt de cette foutue inquiétude qui me gonflait sérieusement ! Parce que ça faisait un mois que t'étais dans cet état et que c'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça alors oui, effectivement, je commençais à me poser énormément questions ! Oh et puis quitte à tout déballer, parce ce que de toute façon au point ou j'en suis j'ai plus rien à perdre, je m'étais même demandé si tu n'avais pas un...un cancer ou...quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Oui, je sais, j'exagère beaucoup mais putain ! J'ai pas envie de perdre une autre personne qui compte pour moi d'où ma putain d'inquiétude ! Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'aie explosé et t'aie dit ça !

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre de Gajeel suite au discourt enflammée de Laxus. Ce dernier, en prenant conscience de la teneur de ses paroles et notamment de son avant-dernière phrase, s'enfonça dans le fauteuil dans l'espoir vain de fusionner avec l'objet, et masqua son visage avec l'une de ses mains. Le métalleux resta muet de longue minutes, se repassant mentalement la tirade du Mage de foudre, avant qu'un sourire ne soulève le coin de ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit dès le début ?

- Gajeel, on parle de moi là..., s'exaspéra le blond, embarrassé mais surtout agacé par ses précédent propos qu'il trouvait d'un niais des plus vomitif et écœurant.

- Ouai c'est pas faux.

-...

-...

-...

- N'empêche...

- Quoi ? demanda Laxus d'une voix sèche, sentant la raillerie arriver.

- T'es vachement plus sentimentale que ce que tu veux bien faire croire au gens, se moqua gentiment Gajeel avant d'éclater de rire.

Laxus ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de seconde...Puis cria, hurla et fulmina contre le brun, lui promettant de l'étrangler s'il n'arrêtait pas de rire tout de suite, pour finalement quitter la chambre d'un pas furieux et sans un regard en arrière dans un claquement de porte sonore.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Laxus, tranquillement allongé sur le flan gauche dans le canapé, son bras relevé soutenant sa tête, regardait Gajeel jouer à un jeux vidéo dit ''Beat'em all'' : vous incarnez un personnage relativement charismatique qui, tel un bourrin de première classe, fonce dans le tas et attaque un nombre important d'ennemis à l'aide d'épées, de fusils, et autres techniques combat. En résumé, un jeu qui convient parfaitement à la nature sauvage et barbare de Gajeel.

- Qui m'a foutu un con pareil ? ! Putain ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas...Mais...Mais...Mais esquive bordel de merde ! hurla le Dragon Slayer.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite de Polyusica, et le brun avait recouvré toute sa force, toute sa vigueur et son énergie physique et mentale...Pour le plus grand malheur du Mage de foudre qui se disait qu'il aurait dû plus profiter des dernières semaines car un Gajeel malade était un Gajeel calme mais surtout, _surtout_, silencieux. Alors que maintenant...

-_ESQUIVE ESPECE D'ABRUTI_ !

...Voilà.

-G, soupira Laxus dont les tympans souffraient le martyre. Techniquement c'est toi qui contrôle le personnage alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à toi.

-Ferme-là ! cria Gajeel en balançant sa manette contre le mur alors qu'un _« You are dead...» _s'affichait en lettre de sang à l'écran.

Ce dernier croisa les bras dans une attitude puérile et détourna son regard de la télévision. Laxus leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire puis se leva pour aller éteindre la console. Là il se planta face au brun, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches alors qu'un sourire carnassier découvrait ses dents blanches.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu vas mieux et que tu n'as plus tes plâtres, on va pouvoir commencer, déclara-t-il énigmatique.

-Hein ? Commencer quoi ? demanda le Dragon Slayer alors qu'une expression de profonde incompréhension s'installait sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas oublié le jour où petit Gajeel s'est transformé en grand dragon, et notamment -ce qui est le plus important- ton évanouissement qui a suivi ta démonstration à cause de ton mauvais contrôle de ta magie.

-Et ? grommela le brun.

-Et j'ai donc décidé de t'entraîner pour remédier à ça.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Mwouhaha ! « Chaton : Le Retour » :3

_**(2)**_Rayez la mention inutile.

_**(3)**_Mais c'est que Laxus a bien dressé notre petit Gajeel... :p

_**(4)**_Il n'y a rien à comprendre Lax'...Il t'aiiiiiime ! (Happy sort de mon corps !)

_**(5)**_...*Mimisikus à un gros doute et se demande si les téléphones existent dans le monde de Fairy Tail*...

**Note :** Alala...Je me demande encore POURQUOI j'ai écrit cette scène de la douche...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. Une sorte de...lubie soudaine xD Sinon ce chapitre...Que dire d'autre à part : ''...'' Donc ne me demandait pas pourquoi Gajeel est soudainement tombé malade... Moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse XD Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout...

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec l'entraînement G/Chaton qui va être un prétexte pour un rapprochement entre les deux :3 Enfin bref...

Kissu !


	17. Chapitre 15 : Deuil et relachement

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**NOTE A LIRE :** Dans le dernier chapitre précédent j'ai fait une sorte d'anachronisme en parlant de téléphone alors qu'ils n'existent pas...*tousse*...*se penche sur l'écran et chuchote :* Mais on va comme si je n'avais rien écrit et vous rien lu, Okay ? *regarde à droite puis à gauche, avant de se rasseoir* Autre chose, dans le chapitre où Gajeel se fait passer à tabac par Iwan, ce dernier dit que ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire de la mère de Laxus, or ce n'était pas quelques jours, comme je l'ai écrit, mais _**semaines**_. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me tromper...-_- Ah et sinon, DESOLE pour le retard ! * se flagelle*

**RAR :**

AceFireFlies (chapitre 11): Mais naaan on s'en fout pas ! :D Je vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'aies plu ! Et d'avoir réussi à faire dans l'émotion sans que ce ne soit culcul la praline ^-^ Et ouai, G et Lax' se rapprochent de plus en plus, et cela sera le cas dans ce chapitre !

PS : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule fan de Kaamelott xD

AceFireFlies (chapitre 12): Mwouhaha ! Ma bêtise déteint sur lui je pense xD Natsu et l'exhibitionniste ont même totalement raison... ;)

AceFireFlies (chapitre 14): Nan, rien de très grave ^-^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me remet parfaitement bien !

J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en écrivant ce passage. Je m'imaginais la scène et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir quelques petites larmes xD (Émotivité extrême...Quand tu nous tiens...)

Pour le ''Chaton'', comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, je vais le garder :3

AceFireFlies (chapitre 15): Waouh...J'entrevois un peu tes futur cris quand Lax' et G auront leur premier baiser xD Ça promet !

C'est sur qu'Iwan n'est pas la personne la plus seine d'esprit...Et ce moment est dans le manga : Tome 16, chapitre 128.

Et oui, Papa Drayer commence à venir embêter (je t'avoue que ce n'était pas ce mot là à la base...) son monde. Et ce n'est que le début x)

Mais nan, je n'en ai pas marre ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire tes élubrication :D (je crois que ce que tu voulais dire c'est élucubration ;) ) 34 heures devant ton ordi...T'as battu mon record xD

AceFireFlies (chapitre 16) : Ouaip ! C'est vraiment comme ça que j'imagine Laxus ^-^ Tu as mit le doigt sur un point important : effectivement, j'écris la nuit, d'où mes chapitres un peu...un peu...Enfin bref ! xD

Pourquoi Lily ne vient pas ? C'est très simple : parce que je l'aie comme qui dirait oublié ^-^'' Hahaha...Ha...*va se cacher*

Un ENORME merci à toi pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé ! Ça fait plaisir à un point, t'imagine même pas xD Oh oui, mon nom va devenir célèbre *-* (je sort) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime autant ma fic ! :D

Encore merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! =D

PS : Haha ! En fait j'ai juste transvasé ce que je dis quand moi-même je joue à un jeux...Et oui...

Manon Coste : Contente que ça t'aie plu et que tu trouve que ''Chaton'' va bien à Lax' xD Et sinon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu mais l'entraînement sera pour le prochain chapitre...^-^' (Ouai, j'ai un peu dérivé dans ce chapitre...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Mokona-au-chocopyuh : T'as le don de me faire exploser de rire à chaque review que tu fais x'D ( à trois heures du mat' en plus ! Ma pauv' famille :3) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es folle, je suis folle, mon chat est fou. Bref, le monde entier est fou alors...Tout va bien !

Et oui, je ne pouvais laisser Gajeel malade encore plus longtemps. Pauvre Laxus sinon xD

Heureusement que tu ne m'en veut pas pour la scène de la douche ! xD Ça m'apprendra à écrire la nuit après avoir discuté Yaoi fluffy avec des potes...*tousse*

Heu...En fait j'avais pas creusé la question sur la raison qui pousse Gajeel à aimer la musique...Mais je vais y réfléchir :3

D'accord, j'espère quand même que tu pourras me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre ;) (parce que c'est vraiment impressionnant comment je rit à chacune de tes review xD)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =D

MikageKun : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! ^-^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review =D

Natsu : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire ^-^

**Chapitre 15**

**Deuil et relâchement**

_- Et j'ai donc décidé de t'entraîner pour remédier à ça._

- Quoi ? demanda Gajeel en dévisageant Laxus avec incrédulité.

- Je vais t'entraîner, répéta le blond avec assurance.

- Tt, arrête...T'es pas sérieux Chaton ?

- Si je le suis et ne m'appelle plus comme ça parce que ça me gonfle, déclara le Mage de foudre sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rit le brun en étendant ses bras sur le dossier du sofa, alors que Laxus s'installait à ses côtés.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Premièrement : vu notre entente, cet entraînement va vite partir en freestyle et se terminer en un combat qui n'aura plus rien d'amical. Deuxièmement : je ne vois pas en quoi tu vas m'aider. Et troisièmement : ce n'est la bonne période pour commencer l'entraînement.

- Pourquoi ? T'as tes règles ? plaisanta le blond.

- Laxus...

L'interpellé perdit son sourire en apercevant l'air grave de Gajeel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-...

- Gajeel...

-...

- T'attends quoi pour me le dire au juste ? s'agaça le Mage de foudre, exaspéré par la réticence du brun à lui avouer ce qui le tourmentait.

-...Je sais que demain c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère.

Aux dires du brun, les yeux de Laxus s'écarquillèrent d'effarement, avant d'être substitués par une expression froide et fermée qui crispa les traits de son visage. Il croisa les bras dans une attitude défensive et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, en disant long sur sa colère grandissante.

- Et alors ?

- Laxus...Tu devrais aller-

- Si c'est pour me dire qu'il faudra que j'aille sur sa putain de tombe, ferme-là.

- Laxu-

Le Mage de foudre enserra brusquement le cou du métalleux, lui broyant presque la trachée, puis se pencha lentement sur lui, laissant quelques centimètres séparer leur visage.

- Écoute moi bien Gajeel...Demain sera un jour comme un autre. Alors tu la ferme et tu me fous la paix. C'est clair ?

Le ton caustique et incisif du blond claqua dans le silence de la pièce. Son regard peu amène se posa sur Gajeel qui dû faire preuve d'une grande détermination pour ne pas détourner les yeux, et rompre ainsi le contact visuel. Rares étaient les fois où Laxus se montraient _véritablement_ en colère, mais lorsque cela arrivait, l'aura menaçante et dangereuse qui émanait alors de lui vous faisait perdre tout vos moyens et le peu d'assurance que vous aviez, ne vous donnant qu'une seule envie : crier et vous enfuir. Et Gajeel ne pouvait empêcher une peur naissante et somme toute normale, se frayer un infime chemin en lui. Bien qu'extérieurement cela ne soit pas perceptible, car caché derrière une expression neutre qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, quelle qu'elle soit.

Laxus relâcha enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de l'homme face à lui et se mit debout, avant de quitter l'appartement du Dragon Slayer en fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Le brun demeura immobile quelques minutes puis se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, alors que l'autre se posait sur son cou. Malgré lui, un faible frisson lui parcourut l'échine en se remémorant l'emprise que le blond avait eu sur lui quelques secondes auparavant. Gajeel n'était pas stupide. _**(1) **_Il était orgueilleux et fier, mais pas _stupide_. Il avait totalement conscience que Laxus était un combattant aguerri, bien plus fort et expérimenté que lui que ce soit au niveau de la puissance physique, ou de la magie pure. Mais surtout, il savait pertinemment que jamais Laxus ne lui ferait du mal, quand bien même celui-ci soit _réellement_ énervé. C'est pour cela que demain, et nonobstant la future fureur du blond, ils iraient sur la tombe d'Ayame.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel resta prostré devant la porte de son appartement quelques secondes, se préparant mentalement à la longue et difficile journée qui l'attendait. Daignant enfin l'ouvrir alors qu'un soupir franchissait ses lèvres, il fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta en découvrant le Mage de foudre face à lui. Sa résolution, visant à l'emmener -de gré ou de force- sur les lieux où reposait sa mère depuis bientôt seize ans, se renforça en détaillant le visage de Laxus. Comme ce dernier l'avait affirmé hier, _''aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre'' _: aucune douleur, aucune tristesse ne se lisait dans les yeux du blond. Et cela énerva Gajeel qui attrapa abruptement le sachet en papier que tenait le blond. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur et en sorti un pain au raisin ainsi qu'une dizaine de boulons puis engloutit le tout.

- 'Tain ! Qu'est-che que tu foutais ! Cht'attend depuis des heures !

- J'ai dû passer ma matinée à éviter Fried, Ever et Bixrow. Alors estime-toi heureux d'avoir tes foutues pâtisseries, rétorqua Laxus en donnant un pichenette sur le nez du brun.

- Ouai ouai... Bon chinon tu viens avec moi en ville ? Je dois aller faire des courches, 'plus rien à bouffer, marmonna Gajeel en crachant des morceaux de gâteau et de fer.

- A une condition.

- Hum ?

- Que t'arrête de parler la bouche pleine putain ! Tu m'envoies des bouts de métal au visage abruti ! s'exclama le Mage de foudre en s'éloignant du Dragon Slayer.

- Cht'emmerde, répliqua celui-ci en rejoignant son coéquipier _**(2)**_.

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

Après que les courses aient été faîtes puis rangées, Gajeel avait proposé à Laxus d'aller flâner aux abords de Magnolia, qui avait accepté, sans se douter un seul instant que le programme serait beaucoup moins réjouissant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Alors qu'ils vagabondaient sans réel but -du moins pour Laxus- depuis maintenant une demi-heure, le métalleux prit un petit chemin, puis un autre, et essaya de distraire au mieux le blond pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Et cela marcha plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne bifurquent une énième fois et se retrouvent en définitive sur un large passage, bordé d'arbres plus ou moins imposant.

Le blond comprit alors les réelles intentions de Gajeel en apercevant quelques mètre plus loin un portail ouvert, d'où il pouvait voir des pierres tombales. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser, en même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma, ses lèvres retroussées découvrant ses dents. Il lâcha un _« Tch »_ hargneux et se retourna, résolu à ne pas aller dans ce lieu où il n'avait jamais voulu mettre les pieds, et ne compter d'ailleurs pas changer cet état de fait. Bien évidemment, un certain brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et saisit son bras.

- Laxus-

- Lâche-moi, siffla le Mage de foudre en se retournant.

- Non, objecta le métalleux d'une voix ferme.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne voulant détourner les yeux de ceux de son interlocuteur avant l'autre, pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.

- Gajeel, si tu tiens un temps soit peu à ton bras...Lâche-moi.

Le brun ne cilla pas sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le Mage de foudre, mais le relâcha malgré tout, pour finalement lui empoigner durement la main droite et les rapprocher tout les deux du cimetière. Naturellement, Laxus ne laissa emporter que durant une courte distance avant de tirer rudement sur son bras, entraînant Gajeel à sa suite qui n'abandonna pas pour autant la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Au contraire, ses doigts se serrèrent douloureusement autour de ceux du blond, lui arrachant une grimace. Dès que le métalleux fut face à lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour parler mais Laxus le coupa net dans son initiative :

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Laxus...Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu y-

- Non ! Je n'irais jamais là-bas d'accord !

-Lax-

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je-

- Laxus tu la ferme et tu m'écoute maintenant !

Face à l'emportement soudain du métalleux, le blond consentit à laisser Gajeel s'exprimer, alors qu'il

détournait les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'écorce d'un des arbres en signe de désintérêt. En dépit de cela, le brun reprit la parole, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'écouterait malgré son attitude dédaigneuse.

- Laxus, au fil des mois qu'on a passé ensemble à cause de l'autre foutu vieux que je me ferai un plaisir à gifler le jour où...Enfin bref, au fil des moi je me suis rendu d'une chose et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin pour te le dire : tu n'as pas accepté la mort de ta mère, malgré tout ce que tu pouvais me dire et démentir. Je m'en doutais déjà parce que...enfin...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer exactement mais je m'en doutais. Et je l'ai vraiment compris un midi où j'étais venu chez toi après m'être demandais ce que tu foutais et où étaient mes pains au raisin. J'avais ouvert la porte de ta chambre et je t'avais vu de dos, allongé sur ton lit, en train de parler à la photo de ta mère. Tu lui demandais quand elle allait revenir parce que vous deviez vous préparer pour la Fantasia qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça..., souffla Laxus en se passant une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes.

- C'est normal, t'étais dans une sorte...d'état second. Enfin bref, j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé après ça et d'ailleurs maintenant je le regrette. Parce que si je t'avais parlé plus tôt de ça et de tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Gajeel-

- Tais-toi. C'est assez difficile et chiant comme ça alors laisse-moi me concentrer, tu veux ? Alors...Pour en revenir là où j'en étais, après ce jour j'ai vraiment réalisé que tu n'arrivais pas à faire le deuil de ta mère. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible : déjà à cause de ton père tu n'as jamais réellement pu être consolé, mais il y a aussi le fait que tu ne laisse personne t'approcher et que tu te caches toujours derrière ton putain de masque. Je sais très bien que la plupart du temps quand tu souris, rigoles ou te fous de ma gueule, c'est qu'une façade Laxus...Tout le monde pense que tu vas bien et bla bla bla...Mais moi -grâce à mon intelligence suprême, rajouta Gajeel avec un air suffisant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au blond, je sais que c'est tout le contraire et que tu fais ça pour ne pas nous déranger ou une autre connerie de ce genre. C'est pour ça que quand tu n'es pas bien, pas la peine de jouer ta stupide comédie du Laxus heureux quand tu es avec moi, s'irrita le métalleux en donnant un petit coup sur le front de Laxus avec son doigt. Si ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas ! Si t'as envie de gueuler, gueule. Si t'as envie de cogner quelqu'un, cogne -et de préférence Natsu ou Gray, glissa-t-il en souriant. Et même si t'as envie de pleurer et de me parler de ta mère, fais-le, parce que je sais que tu en as besoin. Je t'écouterais et ne te jugerais pas Chaton, d'accord ?

Laxus ne dit rien sur le moment, ressassant les paroles confuses du brun, mais qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps.

- D'accord ? répéta ce dernier en haussant un sourcil et en plantant ces yeux dans les prunelles dorées qui lui faisaient face.

-...D'accord, répondit finalement le blond.

- Bien. Et Laxus je veux que tu saches surtout que...Comment dire...Que je ''vois'', _réellement_, ta souffrance et la difficulté que tu as à vivre sans ta mère. Et, enfin...Putain...J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire..., marmonna Gajeel dans sa barbe inexistante, mais... : je suis, et serai toujours là pour toi, déclara-t-il après une petite pause. Et quand bien même ça mette un an, cinq ans, dix ans, ou plus, pour que tu aille mieux, je vais t'aider et tu pourras compter sur moi. Okay ?

Laxus cacha le haut de son visage de sa main libre, et pour toute réponse eut un léger hochement de tête. Le brun, soulagé d'avoir réussi à lui dire ces mots, -malgré son ignorance et sa maladresse avec tout ce qui touche de pré ou de loin aux sentiments- mais aussi soulagé que le blond accepte son aide, poussa un profond soupir en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Arg sérieusement Chaton...Si ça continu comme ça tu vas me faire écrire des poèmes, maugréa Gajeel en grimaçant, faisant naître un sourire chez Laxus.

Après quoi le métalleux tira doucement sur le bras du Mage de foudre, les amenant vers l'entrée du cimetière.

- Gajeel...Tu peux lâcher ma main ? souffla ce dernier.

- Hors de question. Tu vas en profiter pour partir.

Le blond exhala un soupir de lassitude alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail et rentraient dans le cimetière. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur en scrutant les monuments funéraires, certains bien entretenus, ornés de bouquets ou de couronnes de fleurs. D'autres laissés pratiquement à l'abandon. Sa prise se resserra sur la main de Gajeel en remarquant à leur droite un couple pleurer leur enfant perdu.

- Calme-toi Chaton. Ça va aller.

Laxus ne tiqua pas sous l'appellation, bien trop occupé à étouffer l'angoisse qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à l'envahir. Arriva alors le moment qu'il redoutait tant et qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaiter vivre. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et Laxus leva les yeux, lisant les inscriptions gravées sur la stèle :

_« A Ayame Drayer, _

_x741 – x768_

_Ton souvenir est un livre jamais refermé. »_

Vois la sépulture de sa mère fut un véritable déchirement pour Laxus. Son regard s'embruma peu à peu d'un voile alors qu'il s'accroupissait, ses larmes menaçant de dévalait ses joues d'une secondes à l'autre, mais ne coulant finalement pas, comme emprisonnées par ses cils. Il délaissa les doigts du métalleux pour effleurer tendrement la pierre tombale, et posa son autre main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Gajeel de son côté ne fit rien, si ce n'est se baisser, et caresser doucement la nuque du blond pour tenter d'apaiser ses tremblements et ses pensées chaotiques.

Aucun mots ne fut échangés durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix faible, à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement, ne brise le silence qui les entourait depuis lors :

- Laxus...

L'interpellé se redressa et se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de son grand-père. Il vit alors ce dernier, accompagné d'Ever, Fried et Bixrow, un bouquet d'Iris tenu entre ses mains. Lorsque le blond remarqua ces fleurs qu'il détestait tellement, il écarquilla les yeux avant de bousculer Fried alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du cimetière, quittant rapidement ce lieu où reposaient les être disparus.

- Pourquoi vous avez ramené des Iris bordel de merde ? ! s'écria Gajeel alors que le blond s'effaçait de son champ de vision.

- ...Et bien...Parce que...Parce qu'on se souvient que c'étaient les fleurs préférées d'Ayame, balbutia Ever qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de la colère du métalleux, tout comme les autres personnes présentes.

- Et celles détestées de Laxus putain !

- Dé...Désolé on-

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Oh et puis j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous !

Gajeel passa à côté du petit groupe et marcha d'un pas précipité vers le portail, sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard il était enfin arrivé devant la porte de son appartement qu'il ouvrit calmement. Il découvrit alors Laxus, assis au milieu du canapé, sa tête enfouit dans le creux de ses bras croisés et posés sur ses jambes relevées. Gajeel referma la porte et s'approcha prudemment de lui, s'asseyant lentement à ses côtés.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit..., murmura alors le blond.

- Laxus...

- _C'ETAIT MA MERE PUTAIN ! ILS N'AVAIENT LE DROIT DE ME LA PRENDRE !_ hurla Laxus en relevant la tête.

Il sentit alors comme une sorte d'explosion intérieur éclater, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler et l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait refouler cette envie de pleurer qui le submergeait. Des larmes cascadèrent alors ses joues, tandis qu'un cri de douleur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Gajeel n'hésita pas un seul instant à prendre le blond dans ses bras, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou. Des sanglots déchirant et des spasmes secouaient le corps du blond, que le métalleux tenta de calmer en opérant des va-et-vient sur ses les cheveux de Laxus d'une main, et en dessinant de l'autre des cercles invisible sur son cou. Gajeel le serra alors plus fortement contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne, laissant le blond partager la peine qui opprimait son cœur avec lui, et libérer son corps de ses tensions.

On ne peut pas toujours vivre avec une armure sur le dos et parfois la carapace se fissure. Lorsque les apparences volent en éclat, des sentiments et des émotions que l'on croyait enfouis au fond de nous ou que l'on avait complètement oubliés, resurgissent. Et Laxus venait d'en faire la difficile expérience, mais au combien libératrice. Peut-être une heure plus tard, deux, ou plus, ses gémissement et pleurs s'espacèrent, avant de totalement s'évanouir, n'étant plus que reniflements.

Perdre sa mère l'avait déchiré au plus profond. Elle lui avait donné la vie, puis ces milles et une chose qui viennent la remplir : première amour, première confidente. Elle était unique, irremplaçable. Et maintenant qu'il réalisait véritablement sa disparition, Laxus comprit qu'avec le temps, il s'habituerait à son absence, il apprendrait à vivre avec, mais que jamais il ne pourrait guérir de la mort de sa mère. C'est tout un pan de lui qui avait disparu avec elle. La douleur ne s'éteindrait pas non plus. C'est juste qu'elle faiblirait, s'amenuiserait un peu, et laisserait à l'âme la place d'effectuer le long et difficile travail qui est de se relever, et de remonter la pente lourdement chargée. Laxus prenait peu à peu conscience qu'un lien d'une autre nature était en train de se renouer, en lui, avec sa mère. Que la relation extérieur qu'il avait avec elle faisait enfin place à une relation intérieur, de cœur à cœur, et que ce nouveau lien qui les unissait existerait pour toujours en lui.

Ce fut la dernière pensées qu'eut Laxus avant que ses paupières ne s'abaissent calmement, une étrange sensation de tranquillité l'enveloppant, comme s'il était enfin entré en paix avec lui-même et sa mère. Gajeel sentit alors le blond s'affaisser dans ses bras et devina que celui-ci venait de s'endormir, tandis que son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration profonde et apaisée.

Gajeel exhala un soupir en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aidé une personne en deuil et ne pensait pas le faire un jour. Malgré cela, et en sachant parfaitement que cet accompagnement serait difficile et exigeant, il tiendrait bon face à la détresse qui se déploierait devant lui et aiderait Laxus à sortir de sa souffrance.

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Les paupière de Laxus se soulevèrent avec lenteur, et la première chose qu'il vit fut...du noir. Il recula sa tête, ne comprenant pas immédiatement où il se trouvait, et remarqua alors que la masse sombre qui lui obstruait la vue n'était autre que les cheveux de Gajeel. Posant sa tête sur le dossier du sofa, il examina le visage de l'endormi tandis que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient soudain à l'esprit. Le blond poussa un soupir d'épuisement en fermant les yeux, une fatigue intense le submergeant soudainement.

- Ça va Chaton ?

Laxus eut un petit sursaut, ne s'étant pas aperçu que le brun était lui aussi tiré de son sommeil, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

- Mmh...Ch'uis crevé c'est tout...Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

- Ouai ouai...

- Et au fait Gajeel, souffla Laxus, encore enveloppé dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Ouai ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là.

Gajeel ne dit rien mais eut un petit sourire, puis de déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- Fais gaffe Laxus...T'es en train de tomber dans la niaiserie là. Nan. En fait t'es déjà en plein dedans. Si tu continues tu vas-

- La ferme..., le coupa le Mage de foudre, excédé. Sinon, ça fait combien de temps que t'es réveillé ? demanda le Mage de foudre en croisant le regard du brun.

- Une heure je dirais. Ah ! Et Fried, Bixrow, Ever et le Vieux sont passés y a même pas dix minutes.

- Pour ?

- S'excuser.

Laxus fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas immédiatement à quoi faisait référence, avant de finalement se rappeler ce qui avait eu lieu hier au cimetière, lui faisant inconsciemment serrer les poings. Il prit alors conscience que ses mains enserraient le bras de Gajeel où se dessinaient trois cicatrices relativement grandes, puis que ses jambes étaient repliées et posées sur celles du métalleux, et enfin que tout le reste de son corps était littéralement collé à celui du brun. Cette constatation lui fit écarquiller les yeux et s'écarter précipitamment du Dragon Slayer. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car il s'emmêla dans ses mouvements et tomba en arrière, faisant douloureusement entrer sa tête en contact avec le coin de la table.

- T'es vraiment pas doué hein, se moqua Gajeel en se mettant debout pour ensuite tendre une main vers le blond, qui l'attrapa afin de se relever.

- Ferme-là, grogna Laxus alors qu'il se frottait le crâne.

Après quoi, il s'étira de tout son long, détendant progressivement ses muscles et articulations, mais fut une énième fois coupé par une main facétieuse qui lui pinça les côtes.

- Dégage de là Gajeel ! s'énerva Laxus en balançant son pied vers le brun qui l'évita dans un petit rire satisfait.

Il soupira et se rendit ensuite vers les escaliers qu'il gravit, allant dans la salle de bain. Là il observa son reflet dans le miroir : teint pâle, cernes de dix kilomètres de long, yeux bouffis et rougies, nez un peu trop rosé.

- Pouah...Les dégâts...

- J'te l'fais pas dire !

Le blond attrapa le tube de dentifrice et le jeta au visage de Gajeel qui, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, eut un sourire moqueur avant de laisser le Mage de foudre seul pour aller vaquer à ses occupations. Laxus alluma alors l'eau dans un grommellement et s'aspergea le visage. Soudainement, une main tourna le robinet à fond tandis qu'une autre appuyait sur sa tête et la plaçait sous le jet glacé, la maintenant pendant une dizaine de secondes ainsi.

- Ça sera plus efficace comme ça, assura Gajeel en relâchant la pression sur le crâne du blond, avant de détaler comme un lapin non sans un grand éclat de rire.

Laxus demeura immobile un court instant puis se redressa, les gouttes froides s'infiltrant sous sa chemise, et hurla un_ « Gajeel reviens ici ! » _en sortant de la salle de bain_. _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à à descendre les marches à vitesse grand V pour admonester le métalleux comme il se doit, une idée lui vint.

Il rejoint le Dragon Slayer au rez-de-chaussé d'un pas tranquille, interloquant ce dernier qui s'attendait à ce que le blond lui pique une crise de nerfs. Le brun le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la grande porte du frigo américain et haussa les épaules, se disant que Laxus avait laissé couler pour une fois. Grave erreur.

En effet, alors que le Mage de foudre claquait la porte du frigidaire, quelques secondes plus tard Gajeel poussa un cri de surprise : le blond venait de renverser un saladier rempli de glaçons sous son débardeur. Le brun se leva prestement et secoua vigoureusement son haut de manière à ce que les glaçons tombent sur le parquet du salon. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna promptement vers Laxus.

- Espèce de-

Un énorme pot que Gajeel identifia comme étant de glace à la vanille s'écrasa sur son visage, et l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Le blond enleva alors le bol et observa son œuvre : les vêtements, les cheveux et le visage de l'homme face à lui étaient recouverts de glace. Il eut un sourire fier et susurra d'une voix satisfaite :

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Mon Cher Gajeel...

Le métalleux ne répliqua rien. Non. A la place il récupéra lentement une bonne partie de la substance sucré qui recouvrait sa tête à l'aide de ses mains, pour ensuite l'étaler tout aussi calmement sur les joues, le nez et la bouche de Laxus. Il laissa ensuite retomber ses bras le long de corps. Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le Mage de foudre ne se jette sur Gajeel en sautant par dessus le canapé dans un _« J'vais te buter enfoiré !»_, les faisant tomber au sol. Là il attrapa une poignet de glaçons qu'il glissa encore une fois sous le T-shirt du brun. Ce dernier eut un frisson au contact du solide gelé puis, dans un effort de contorsion, posa ses pieds sur l'abdomen de l'homme au dessus de lui, et poussa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant rudement s'enfoncer dans le sofa.

A partir de là Gajeel put enfin se relever et courir vers le réfrigérateur, qu'il ouvrit si violemment que la porte lui resta dans la main. Et en apercevant du coin de l'œil le Mage de foudre se retourner dans le divan pour lui faire face, il la lança vers ce dernier qui se la prit de plein fouet et bascula en arrière, s'écroulant sur le sol. S'en suivit un grand bruit sourd puis vacarme de verre brisé. Le brun reporta alors son attention sur le contenu du frigo et eut juste le temps de prendre et d'ouvrir le pot de mayonnaise, avant qu'un liquide non identifié -qu'il reconnut plus tard comme étant du lait- ne se répande sur lui et lui fasse fermer les yeux dans un reflex de protection.

Gajeel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et récupéra une importante portion de la sauce jaune dans sa main, avant de pivoter et d'ouvrir de force la bouche du blond, y introduisant la mayonnaise. Laxus grimaça et cracha, puis plaqua le métalleux contre la porte restante du frigidaire en emprisonnant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier passa alors sa jambe derrière celle du Mage de foudre et, avec agilité et force, réussi à le déséquilibrer, provoquant ainsi sa chute. Il sauta alors en avant du corps du blond qui se redressait déjà, et ouvrit l'un des placards, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait abattre, aplatir, verser -et ainsi de suite- sur Laxus. Une main empoigna à ce moment là sa cheville et la tira en arrière, le faisant tomber en avant, arracher la porte qu'il tenait toujours, et rencontrer violemment le comptoir de son nez. Gajeel eut un gémissement de douleur et mit une main sur son visage, enserrant son nez d'où s'écoulait du sang. Il planta alors ses prunelles rouges carmin dans celles de Laxus : les hostilités venaient d'être lancées.

Après quoi, la cuisine subit une bataille, certes, digne d'enfants de dix ans, mais qui la laissa tout de même dans un état déplorable. Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, elle ne serait pas seule. En effet, une heure plus tard, se fut tout l'appartement du brun qui se retrouva sens dessus dessous : des coquilles d'œufs accompagnées parfois du jaune, de la farine, du sucre et/ou du sel, du fromage, du chocolat, de l'huile, des boulons et des vices en métal, des restes de yaourt, des fruits écrasés, des tranches de pain, du gel douche, et encore bien d'autres choses parsemées le sol. Sur le plafond -et Dieu seul sait comment elles pouvaient rester accrochées- étaient collées des tranches de steak et de poulet, ainsi que de la confiture, du dentifrice et du shampooing.

C'est ce que découvrit la team Rajinshuu alors que la porte d'entrée venait d'être durement sortie de ses gonds et de s'écraser sur le sol, laissant place à des Laxus et Gajeel aussi propres que l'appartement de ce dernier, qui se tentait de s'étouffer mutuellement avec des oignons en lambeaux pour le brun, et de la chantilly pour le blond. Ces dernier ne remarquèrent la présence d'Ever, Fried, et Bixrow uniquement lorsqu'un _« Oh mon dieu... » _générale fut soufflé, et tournèrent alors la tête vers sa provenance. Les regards des trois visiteurs passèrent de l'appartement en désordre, au Dragon Slayer qui était allongé sous le Mage de foudre, puis revinrent sur l'appartement avant de finalement s'arrêter sur Gajeel et Laxus.

Le blond arrêta alors de vider la bouteille de chantilly sur le visage du métalleux et se mit debout en expulsant les morceaux d'oignon qu'il avait dans la bouche, tandis que le brun ôtait ce qu'il pouvait de la crème fouettée qui masquait son visage, se relevant à son tour.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en concert et d'une voix étonnée, comme si le fait d'être recouvert de substances plus éclectiques les une que les autres, d'avoir de la salade sur sa tête, ou bien un poisson coincé dans les cheveux était tout à fait normal et habituel.

Les membres de la team Rajinshuu se regardèrent avec effarement, l'ahurissement le plus total se lisant sur leur visage, avant de soupirer d'un même ensemble. Leur yeux allèrent à nouveau sur le spectacle que leur Gajeel et Laxus : ce dernier s'essuyer la langue pour enlever cet horrible goût d'oignon qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur et, voyant que cela ne marchait, s'empara alors de la bonbonne de chantilly pour en engloutir -malgré le fait qu'il déteste ça-...Découvrant ainsi qu'elle était vide.

- Hahaha ! Bien fait pour ta gueule ! s'exclama alors Gajeel qui affichait un air ravi et triomphant malgré la couche de crème qui couvrait sa tête.

- Ferme-là ! Putain...Je boufferai n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir ce goût de-

- C'est bête mais la seule chose qui était encore mangeable ou buvable c'était la chantilly...Et maintenant il n'y en a plus...Enfin si, mais elle est sur mon visage. Quel dommage ! souffla Gajeel d'une mine faussement dépité.

- J'en suis arrivé à un point même ou le fait qu'elle soit sur ton visage n'est plus un problème, annonça le blond en s'approchant dangereusement du métalleux.

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver ! cria le brun qui avait compris les intentions du Mage de foudre.

Il se recula puis fit demi-tour, mais n'eut malheureusement le temps de s'enfuir. Une main l'arrêta et épingla ses deux poignets, les maintenant serrées contre son ventre, tandis qu'un bras emprisonnait fermement son cou. Gajeel sentit ensuite plus qu'il ne le vit, Laxus lécher en un grand coup de langue la partie droite de son visage, y récupérant de la chantilly. _**(3) **_Un _« Aaaaah ! » _de pur horreur et dégoût venant du brun mais aussi d'Ever s'éleva alors dans les airs. Gajeel se dégagea de la prise de Laxus après que celui-ci l'aies relâchée et se frotta vivement la joue avec le revers de sa main pour enlever la salive du blond.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse Laxus ! Et en plus tu pues de la gueule ! s'énerva brusquement le métalleux

Laxus ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire tomber ou d'avaler la chantilly qui reposait dans sa bouche et qui supprimait l'affreux goût d'oignon.

- Vous êtes...complètement...cinglés..., murmura Ever en plissant les yeux.

- C'est Laxus qui m'a léché ! Pas l'inverse ! Alors si il y a quelqu'un de cinglé ici c'est lui !

- T'en tiens quand même une couche Gajeel, avoua Ever en remontant de son index la monture de ses lunettes.

- De quoi ? ! Je-

- Stop ! les interrompit Fried d'une voix ferme et en haussant à peine la voix. Ne ne sommes pas là pour débattre sur qui est le plus aliéné des deux, rappela-t-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Ever.

- Oui oui...Désolé, soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine.

- Laxus, reprit Fried qui n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif principale, si on est venu ici c'était pour te présenter nos excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Nous nous somme comportés comme des imbéciles et on-

- Fried...,soupira le blond qui s'était résigné à ingurgiter la crème fouetté, retrouvant ainsi le charmant goût de l'oignon. T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Alors maintenant on oublie tout ça.

Bixrow, Ever et Fried sourirent, soulagé que le blond ne leur en veule pas plus que ça finalement.

- On s'en va les gars ? Je crois que ces deux là ont des choses à faire, rit Ever en fixant le capharnaüm qu'était l'appartement du Dragon Slayer.

Laxus et Gajeel regardèrent à leur tour l'intérieur du logement du métalleux et regrettèrent immédiatement leur ''petit'' jeu d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Dîtes...vous voulez pas nous...

Le Mage de foudre s'arrêta en s'apercevant que la team Rajinshuu les avait quitté pour les laisser seuls avec leur foutoir et saletés.

- Fais chier...Tout ça c'est de ta faute Laxus ! râla Gajeel en retournant dans son appartement, talonné par le blond.

- Quoi ? ! C'est de _TA_ faute oui ! Si tu ne m'avais pas mis la tête sous l'eau on n'en serait pas là !

- Ah ouai ? ! Et si toi tu n'avais pas cherché à te venger comme un abruti en mettant des glaçon dans mon T-shirt et en me renversant de la glace dessus tout serait encore intact !

- Parce que toi tu n'as pas ''cherché à te venger comme un abruti'' en me jetant la porte du frigo au visage peut-être ? ! riposta Laxus en fermant violemment la porte, étouffant leur dispute pour le plus grand bonheur des voisins.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Laxus, tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil attitré dans la salle du bar, écoutait d'une oreille distraite

les divagations d'Elfman sur les oiseaux, en attendant que son coéquipier n'arrive pour leur première séance d'entraînement. Puis vint ce moment. _LE_ moment où le blond allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Gajeel.

-...colorés. Sinon les autres oiseaux qu'un homme doit aimé sont les Kiwi. Ils ont un l'odorat extrêmement développé ce qui leur permet de trouver leur nourriture, expliqua Elfman, attirant l'attention de Laxus dont la commissure des lèvres de souleva légèrement.

Ce que venait de lui dire l'homme aux cheveux blanc lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un...

- Regarde, c'est une image d'eux, déclara Elfman en se penchant sur Laxus pour lui montrer la-dite photo.

Ce qui déclencha alors chez Laxus le fou rire le plus mémorable de toute sa vie entière fut une chose totalement anodine : la vue des plumes de l'animal qui étaient brunes, étroites et tombantes, à l'instar des cheveux d'une certaine personne. Il s'écroula alors sur la table et resta ainsi de longues minutes, son corps secoué par le spasmes de son hilarité, avant de se redresser, suffoquant entre larmes et éclats de rire. Les autres Mages de Fairy Tail le regardaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, ne comprenant pas le soudain mais surtout inhabituel -et c'est un euphémisme !- emportement du blond. Au bout d'un certain temps, celui-ci se calma enfin et essuya les petits ruisseaux de larmes qui avaient coulés.

- Aaah putain..., soupira Laxus en reniflant, avant de repartir dans un rire en discernant au loin Gajeel qui s'approchait rapidement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'irrita le métalleux une fois face au blond.

- J'ai enfin ma vengeance, répondit le Mage de foudre, n'aidant pas plus que ça son interlocuteur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Laxus prit alors la photo du fameux oiseau et la brandit sous le nez du brun.

- Ce volatile, Gajeel, à un odorat très développé : comme toi. Grâce à ça, il trouve de quoi manger : comme toi. Il a un plumage noir et ébouriffé : comme ta crinière. Et je vois que, d'après ton expression d'horreur, tu commences à comprendre là où je veux en venir...

- N'y pense même pas Laxus...

- Oooh si...Donc, dorénavant, je ne t'appellerai plus Gajeel mais... : Kiwi.

Il se passa une vingtaine de secondes où l'information fit doucement son bout de chemin jusqu'au cerveau du brun, avant que celui-ci n'explose de colère.

- Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! cria Gajeel qui empoigna le col de chemise du blond pour le soulever.

- Et pourquoi ? Toi tu m'appellse bien Chaton...Ce n'est que le juste retour des chose, sourit le Mage de foudre alors qu'un air satisfait flottait sur son visage.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? siffla le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il semblerai.

Le Dragon Slayer eut un reniflement de dédain avant de relâcher Laxus et d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tch ! Fais-toi plaisir ! Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, se ravisa Gajeel. Je sais très bien que tu craqueras le premier.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis même certain. J'ai un meilleur self-contrôle que toi.

- Vraiment ? Et bien on verra ça.

- On verra.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux durant un court instant, qui fut brisé par Gajeel :

- Bon, on y va à cet entraînement..._Chaton _?

_- _Mais bien sûr..._Kiwi._

Une compétition d'un genre nouveau commença alors entre les deux hommes.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Quoi que...(D'accord, je sort :3)

_**(2)**_...et futur amant.

_**(3)**_Oh my god...En me relisant je me demande comment, _COMMENT !_, j'ai pu écrire ça ! Que mes lecteurs me pardonnent... XD

**Note à moi-même :** - Arrêter d'écrire à 4H00 du mat'...A cette heure là ch'uis fatigué, trop sentimentale, et j'écris n'importe quoi... :3 Donc ! Vous m'excuserez pour ce chapitre qui est parti je...je ne sais où...En plus il n'y a même pas eut l'entraînement, comme je l'avait dit précédemment. Désolé... xD Mais bon, après la visite au cimetière et tout ce que s'en est suivit, il fallait que je détende l'atmosphère xD (Effectivement, je me cherche des excuses).

D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du nouveau surnom de Gajeel ? XD Ça m'est venu pendant que je réfléchissais, justement, à un nouveau surnom pour notre brun adoré. Je cherchais, cherchais, cherchais...Sans résultats. Alors j'ai abandonné. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment *secoue la tête* mais de l'écriture de mon chapitre, j'en suis venue à me demander pourquoi on appelait les fruit kiwi, kiwi. (Oui, j'ai une capacité de déconcentration extrême...Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je met du temps pour écrire...) Et c'est là que j'ai vu la photo de l'oiseau...J'ai eu une sorte de déclic ! J'ai explosé de rire toute seule devant mon ordi ! XD Vous pouvez aller voir par vous-même, mais je pense que je vais être la seule à voir Gajeel dans le plumage de l'oiseau xD

Enfin bref, malgré ma connerie maladive, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu xD

Kissu !


	18. Chapitre 16 : Potentiel magique et nouve

**Titre :**__Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**NOTE A LIRE ! :** NON ! Je n'ai _**PAS ABANDONNE**_ ma fic ! Loin de là ! J'ai bien l'intention de faire souffrir nos petits Chaton/Kiwi encore longtemps...Trèèès longtemps :3 Rassurez-vous.

Je suis vraiment _DESOLEE _de ne pas avoir publié de chapitres pendant plusieurs semaines, mais de nombreux problèmes personnels se sont enchaînés et accumulés, m'empêchant totalement d'écrire. M'enfin, maintenant je suis de retour, pour le meilleur mais surtout...Pour le pire ! Bwouahahaha !

Parlons maintenant amour...Sensualité...Corps-à-corps érotique...Gouttes de sueurs ! Gémissements ! Smexe- *tousse²* Je m'égare...Bref, parlons lemon. Parce que oui ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié, petit pervers que vous êtes. :3 Et j'ai donc une grande (ou pas) annonce à faire (bien que quelques personnes soient déjà au courant)...C'est évident certain officiel approuvé confirmé absolu..et...Et cetera. Et cetera : Je vais écrire un lemon ! Et oui, Perversité, quand tu nous tiens... xD D'ailleurs, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le dominant sera *roulement de tambour* : Laxus ! Éoué :p

**RAR :**

Chrissieblack : Aww ! Thank you so much for your review ! :D And i'm glad that you think like me for the Kiwi bird, I feel less lonely xD

Manon Coste : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me rassure quand au fait que tu ne sois pas trop déçue ne pas avoir eu l'entraînement ^-^

AceFireFlies : Mwouhaha ! Avant c'était...Une mise en bouche ? xD Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé le première partie du chap ! (je dois avouer que j'étais un peu sceptique quand à ce que les lecteurs allaient en penser xD) D'ailleurs non, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble :p Maaiis, on s'approche tout doucement de leur mise en couple...

Zororonoa-kun : Bah, ne t'excuse pas va ! C'est déjà super que tu prennes le temps de la faire ! Et franchement, ton compliment me va droit au cœur =) (tu n'imagines pas à quel je peux être rouge tomate derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur) Ça me fait énormément plaisir que de une, toi aussi tu adores visiblement le couple Chaton/Kiwi \o/ *se sent moins seule au monde*, et que de deux tu me vénère xD *est en mode Juvia-Qui-Voit-Gray-Sama-Tout-Nu*

Le meilleur viendra (quand, ça, je ne sais pas XD), le pire sera toujours présent (et oui...), les moments d'émotion aussi (d'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne les trouves pas trop fleur-bleu ou tarte ou...Enfin voilà quoi, tu m'as comprise xD)

Pour le lemon, il n'arrivera pas de si tôt ! (Désolé... xD) Parce que je veux vraiment que le développement des sentiments soit lent et pas hyper rapide où il se tombent dans les bras en moins de deux xD Je ne vais pas te cacher que l'écriture d'un lemon entre deux hommes tels que Gajeel et Laxus ne va pas être de tout repos...D'ailleurs merci de ta confiance, mon esprit cintré va bien trouver comment l'écrire XD

Iwan...Il va encore être présent dans la fic pour un bon bout de temps xD

Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé ces chapitres et notamment celui avec le rendez-vous entre Laxus et la maîtresse XD

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime les longue review *-* Et voilà le chapitre 18 (et vraiment désolé pour l'immense retard...), j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :D

Un _énorme_ merci pour ta review qui m'a donné la banane tout la journée xD

Mokona-au-chocopyuh : Mwouhaha ! Que veut-tu, moi et les surnoms d'animaux ça fait malheureusement un...(ton jeu de mot était très bien XD)

Désolé pour ta famille...Et pour la bagarre, que dire à part, tant mieux qu'elle t'ait fait rire ! xD

J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas faite disputer par ta mère que ce chapitre ta plaira ! ;D

Voilà la suite...Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard qu'il y a eu ! Et tes nombreuses danses ont toutes marché ! Merci à toi *-*

(''*pars en sautant par la fenêtre avec une cape, un masque et un chapeau haute forme en riant comme une ombre ténébreuse*''...A cause de toi je me suis tapé un fou rire à 3H00 du mat' en lisant cette phrase x'D)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Narue : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Gesshoku-Makkura : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes l'évolution de ma fic :3 Et oui, G et Lax' ne vont pas tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre en un claquement de doigt. Après tout on parle de deux hommes complètement étranger à ce genre de chose alors... xD D'ailleurs ton "je l'ai vu il m'a vu on s'aime on est ensemble fin" m'a fait explosé de rire x'D

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

MikageKun : (J'aime ton ''Oya'' du début qui me fait penser à Mukuro :3)

Mwouhaha ! Désolé pour ton crédit xD Et surtout désolé pour le retard... Mais voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :D

Han ! Si jamais tu fais un fanart sur Gajeel et Laxus, s'il te plaît, pense à me l'envoyer ! *-* Il y en tellement peu sur eux...*snif*

Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien si tu ne review que maintenant ! C'est déjà génial que tu aies prit l'initiative de le faire ! :D Donc un énorme merci pour ta review !

Feather-of-blood : Merci beaucoup :3 Et je suis totalement d'accord avec, il n'y a pas assez de fic sur Laxus è_é Ce que je ne comprend absolument pas ! Il y a tellement de chose à faire avec ce superbe personnage... :3

Ca fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécie ma fic. Et vraiment désolé pour les fautes et mots manquant ! Il faut absolument que je relise toute ma fic et la re-corrige x)

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le prend pas mal. Après tout, ce n'est que la strict vérité alors ^-^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et de suivre ma fic :3

Violine-chlo : Vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre que tu attends depuis huit cent ans (Wahou...Serais-tu immortelle ? lol) te plaira !

Tu n'imagine pas combien tes compliments peuvent me faire plaisir (et rougir)...C'est vraiment un honneur, surtout que tu as visiblement lu énormément de fic sur Fairy Tail alors... Merci beaucoup ! :D

Olà, une danse de l'inspiration/suite en duo avec Mokona...? Cooool ! *-*

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^-^

**Chapitre 16**

**Potentiel magique et nouvelle famille**

- Prêt pour notre première séance d'entraînement, Kiwi ?

Un tic nerveux fit bouger les piercings qui jouaient le rôle de sourcil droit à l'entente de cet insupportable sobriquet. Malgré son irritation grandissante, Gajeel retint les multiples récriminations et menaces qui lui brûlaient la langue, ne voulant pas être le premier à céder.

- Ouai, grommela le brun en prenant une mine renfrognée.

- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer alors, annonça Laxus en s'asseyant en tailleur. Tu viens ?

Le Dragon Slayer haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et s'approcha du blond, s'interrogeant sur ce que son coéquipier avait en tête. Dès qu'il fut face à lui il s'installa à son tour sur le sol, son coude posé sur sa jambe relevée. Gajeel regarda alors le Mage de foudre avec scepticisme pendant que ce dernier farfouillait à l'intérieur de son manteau, pour en sortir un étrange bracelet. Celui-ci étaient assez large et noir, probablement en cuir. Il était surmontait d'une pierre polie et ronde, violette comme l'améthyste.

Laxus attrapa ensuite le bras gauche du brun, l'arrachant à son observation, et enleva le gant de couleur ébène qui recouvrait sa main. Après quoi il le déposa sur son genou et saisit la bracelet qu'il avait prit quelques secondes auparavant, puis l'attacha autour du poignet de Gajeel.

- C'est quoi cette merde ? demanda ce dernier avec la finesse qui le caractérisait tant.

Laxus donna une petit baffe sur la tempe du Dragon Slayer et s'exclama d'une voix pleine de reproche :

- Un peu de respect tu veux ! Cette ''merde'' comme tu dis, m'a coûté la peau des fesses !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le brun, avant de déclarer d'un ton ton railleur : J'imagine même pas dans quel état est ton cul alors parce que déjà qu-

- Gajeel..., souffla le Mage de foudre jetant un regard noir à l'homme aux piercings en signe d'avertissement, sentant venir le sarcasme et la blague d'un goût douteux.

- D'accord, d'accord...J'vais t'épargner pour cette fois. Bon, sinon tu m'expliques ce que c'est ? réclama Gajeel en secouant sa main sous le nez du blond.

- Pour faire simple, ce bracelet permet de mesurer ton véritable potentiel magique. Ce n'est pas super précis mais c'est proche de la réalité.

En croisant le regard d'incompréhension totale du brun, Laxus poussa un soupir de découragement. _°Pourquoi...Mais pourquoi j'ai proposé cet entraînement...?°_

- Avec ça on aura une idée de taux de magie si tu veux...

- Ah okay...Mais pourquoi véritable ? Je sais déjà la quantité maximale de magie que je peux utiliser.

- Pas forcément. C'est assez rare mais il arrive que quelques personnes aient...Comment dire pour ton neurone puisse comprendre...Une partie de leur magie ''endormie''. Et c'est ce qu'on va vérifier avec toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Mouai. Et donc ça marche comment ce truc ?

- Déjà il faut que tu-

- Laxus !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de le héler et aperçut donc Ever, Fried et Bixrow se diriger vers lui. Dès qu'Ever, bras croisés, parvint au niveau aux deux hommes, elle releva l'une de ses main à son menton et les scruta avec attention.

- Alors c'est vrai..., murmura Bixrow en considérant Laxus et Gajeel qui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

- De quoi ? soupira le Mage de foudre, agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son explication.

- Que tu es le nouveau ''professeur'' de Gajeel, indiqua Ever. On pensait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur mais faut croire que non...Le grand Gajeel entraîner par Laxus...C'est franchement comique, continua-t-elle dans un léger rire moqueur.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre au juste ? répliqua le brun d'un ton sec et tranchant en se mettant debout, vexé malgré lui par la pique lancée par Ever. Au lieu de venir me faire chier jusqu'ici Ever, pourquoi ne pas aller t'occuper d'Elfman mais surtout d'une certaine partie de son anatomie qui ne demande qu'à être palper ? Hein ? Et tu veux que te dise une dernière chose ? Tu n'es qu'une sale fille de put-

- Gajeel ! le réprimanda Laxus après s'être relevé à son tour.

- Quoi ? ! Je suis trop vulgaire ? ! s'exclama le métalleux en plantant ses orbe rouges dans celles du blond. Autant pour moi ! Je vais dire ça autrement alors ! fulmina-t-il en reposant son regard sur Ever. Tu n'es qu'une sale fille de poulpe ! Va te faire tentaculer ! Satisfait Laxus ?!

Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, fixa Gajeel quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du brun. Le Dragon Slayer empoigna violemment le col du blond et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant marrer ? !

- C'est...C'est juste que...Hahaha ! C'que tu viens de dire...C'était...C'était...

Laxus repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, ne terminant pas sa phrase, ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu plus les nerfs déjà mis à vif du métalleux. En ayant plus que marre que le monde entier se foute allègrement de sa poire, Gajeel relâcha le blond et partit en fulminant dans la direction opposée aux personnes présentes.

Le Mage de foudre consentit enfin à calmer son rire en voyant son coéquipier s'éloigner peu à peu de lui, et, se rappelant de l'entraînement qu'ils étaient supposés avoir, se hâta de le rejoindre.

- C'était quoi ça..., murmura Ever qui n'avait rien strictement rien comprit de ce qu'il venait d'avoir lieu, et notamment l'emportement soudain de Gajeel.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire une blague Ever, précise bien que c'en est une. Ça évitera à Gajeel de la prendre mal et qu'un événement de ce type ne se reproduise, déclara Fried en faisant volte face et repartant de là ou ils étaient venus, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Bixrow et Ever.

Un peu plus loin, Laxus rattrapa enfin Gajeel, lui saisit le coude et tira sur son bras, révélant ainsi les traits crispé de colère contenue du brun.

- Gajeel, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a un entraînement à-

- J'ai plus tellement envie là tu vois, siffla le métalleux en se dégageant de l'emprise du blond.

- Oh allez Kiwi...Ils sont partis, affirma Laxus en faisant un geste évasif de la main derrière lui. Alors maintenant on est tranquille. Et je pense qu'après ce que tu as balancé à Ever, ils ne sont pas près de revenir nous déranger, rit Laxus en se remémorant la tirade du brun.

Gajeel ne dit rien mais regarda tout de même par dessus l'épaule du Mage de foudre, vérifiant ainsi les dires de celui-ci. Satisfait que les trois gêneurs se soient belle et bien éclipsés du terrain vague où ils étaient, il reposa ses yeux sur Laxus un court instant, avant de finalement s'asseoir en tailleur, un bras relevé soutenant se tête. Le blond exhala un infime soupir et prit place face au métalleux, adoptant la même position que ce dernier. Le silence s'établit entre les deux hommes, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par Gajeel :

- Tu m'explique comment je dois m'en servir oui ou non ?

Laxus ne se formalisa du ton sec avec lequel l'homme aux piercings lui avait posé la question, et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Premièrement, tu insufflera un peu de magie dans le bracelet pour que la pierre puisse se concentrer uniquement sur ta magie, et non la mienne ou celle environnante. Ensuite, suivant la couleur que prendra la pierre, on pourra déterminer ton taux de magie.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Gajeel avec étonnement.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas...Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus compliqué que ça.

- Et bien non...Tu commences ?

- Ouai.

Gajeel baissa les yeux sur le bracelet, et concentra une petite dose de magie sur ce dernier, comme le lui avait expliqué Laxus. La pierre scintilla alors quelques secondes, avant de perdre sa couleur violette pour laisser place à du bleu foncé, remplacé plus tard par un bleu plus clair que le précédent. S'en suivit ensuite un dégradé de couleur pour le moins impressionnant, ainsi qu'un écarquillement progressif des yeux du Mage de foudre. La dernière teinte que prit la pierre avant d'éclater de toute part, fut un rouge vif qui acheva d'estomaquer Laxus.

Le blond resta comme deux rond flanc un certain moment, avant d'être tiré de sa torpeur par une main qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Il releva alors la tête et regarda Gajeel comme s'il venait de lui annoncer son mariage.

- Alors Chaton, j'ai fait un bon score ou pas ? demanda Gajeel en souriant de toute ses dents, totalement étranger au phénomène qui venait de se produire.

Pour toute réponse, Laxus attrapa assez brusquement la main où siégeait la bracelet dépourvu de sa gemme, puis considéra les morceaux de pierre qui avaient reprit leur couleur initiale. Il commença alors à marmonner des phrases qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à _« C'est impossible...Impossible...IM-PO-SSIBLE... »_, ou bien _« Comment un imbécile décérébré comme lui a pu avoir rouge... »._

- Laxus ?

-...

- Laxus ? répéta Gajeel, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

-...

- Oy ! Laxus !

L'interpellé releva la tête et demeura silencieux alors qu'il fixait le métalleux d'un œil terne, puis poussa un profond soupir d'abattement. Il se passa une main lasse sur la visage et se décida enfin à répondre d'une voix visiblement irritée :

- Gajeel, la couleur sur laquelle la pierre s'est arrêtée avant d'imploser c'était le rouge.

- Et ?

- Et le rouge c'est la dernière couleur qu'il y a.

- Attend...Tu veux dire que...Que mon taux de magie est minuscule ! C'est ça ? ! s'énerva le Dragon Slayer qui ne saisissait pas ce que le blond tentait de lui faire comprendre.

- C'est tout le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je dis ''dernière'', ce que j'entends par là c'est la couleur ultime, suprême. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Nan, avoua Gajeel alors qu'il croisait les bras.

- En gros ça veut dire que tu as une quantité de magie colossale et que si tu réveillais la partie qui est ''endormie'' et la contrôlait parfaitement tu pourrais devenir l'un des Mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail !

- Sérieux ? ! s'exclama Gajeel alors qu'un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête élisait domicile sur son visage.

- Oui, grogna Laxus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Hahaha ! Alors ça veut dire que je suis plus fort que toi ? Et peut-être même Gildarts ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, s'exaspéra Laxus en frappa la coin de la tête du brun. A l'heure actuelle tu ne peux pas me battre. Et ne parlons même pas de Gildarts.

- Nan mais ne te gêne pas surtout ! Dis carrément que je suis une merde, ça ira plus vite ! s'indigna le métalleux en fronçant les sourcils, piqué au vif par les remarques du Mage de foudre.

- Kiwi, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et de toute façon pourquoi tu t'énerves ? A la fin de ton entraînement ça se sera complètement différent.

La dernière phrase du blond engendra un sourire carnassier chez le Dragon Slayer, qui se leva avant de tendre une main vers Laxus pour qu'il en fasse de même. Après quoi, Gajeel reprit la parole et déclara d'un ton presque enjoué :

- On le commence cet entraînement ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Après ce que je viens d'apprendre sur ta magie, il faut que je revois comment je vais t'entraîner, souffla Laxus en passant une main dans ses cheveux, rabattant ainsi vers l'arrière l'une des mèches rebelles qui lui tombait sur le front.

- Alors on est venu jusqu'ici pour rien ?

- Faut croire.

Gajeel soupira de fatigue et marcha d'un pas lent vers la forêt bordant Magnolia, qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux.

_**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard...**_

Alors que Laxus enjambait un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, Gajeel marchant un peu plus loin devant lui, ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement, les faisant ainsi entrer en collision.

- Tt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'agaça Laxus tandis qu'il se séparait du corps du brun en se reculant.

Il se décala ensuite sur la droite pour être à côté du métalleux et regarda dans la même direction que celui-ci, autrement dit sur leur gauche.

- T'as entendu ? demanda alors Gajeel qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, fixant un point invisible à travers le feuillage de la forêt.

- Entendu quoi ?

- Attend...Là ! T'as entendu quand même ?

- Absolument pas.

Gajeel lui jeta un regard blasé avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit non identifié, mettant au service son ouïe et son odorat aiguisés. Laxus de son côté resta muet, s'interrogeant mentalement sur ce que le brun avait pu percevoir grâce à ses sens sur-développés.

- 'Tain ! Un coup je les entends, un coup je les entends plus ! maugréa le Dragon Slayer en écartant une branche de son passage.

_°''Les'' ? Mais de quoi il parle ?°_

Quelques minutes plus tard Gajeel stoppa sa marche, obligeant le Mage de foudre à en faire de même, et se mit à renifler un peu partout, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le blond qui se faisait -encore une fois- la réflexion que son coéquipier se comportait souvent comme un chien. Le métalleux continua son inspection des lieux, se moquant éperdument des rires mal contenus de son coéquipier, et disparut derrière un arbre avant de tempêter un _« Putain...J'en étais sûr ! »_, attirant ainsi l'attention de Laxus qui le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y...Merde...

Le Mage de foudre s'accroupit aux côté du brun, et observa le corps inerte du chat qui avait succombé à ses blessures. Gajeel desserra les mâchoire acérées du piège qui s'étaient refermées sur la pauvre animal, le maintenant ouvert.

- Prend-la, déclara le métalleux en faisant un signe de tête vers le félin.

- La ? s'étonna Laxus en soulevant doucement le corps de l'animal pour le déposer ensuite à l'écart de la cause de sa mort.

- Ouai. C'est une femelle, indiqua le brun en relâchant le piège qui se rabattit dans un _« Cling ! »._

Après quoi, Gajeel s'approcha du corps de la chatte et palpa son ventre, sous le regard d'incompréhension totale du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda finalement ce dernier.

- Je regarde s'il ne reste pas de bébés.

- Des bébés ?

- Ouai. Elle a mit bas y'a pas longtemps.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai vu la poche du placenta plus loin.

- Ah...Alors ?

- Alors il sont tous déjà sortis, déclara le Dragon Slayer. Mais maintenant il faut les trouver.

- Bah, en tant que chien ça devrait pas être long, assura Laxus en tapotant l'épaule du métalleux avec un sourire confiant.

- La ferme !

Gajeel se redressa et essuya ses mains recouvertes de sang sur son manteau, avant de se mettre à la recherche des chatons. Il entendit alors un léger miaulement, identique à ceux qu'il avait discernés un peu plus tôt, et fit donc demi-tour, se rendant ainsi vers la provenance du son. Un court laps de temps plus tard, il se planta devant un grand arbre et se baissa, se retrouvant ainsi face à une cavité qui s'était formée dans le tronc. Ne voyant strictement rien de ce qu'il résidait dans le creux, il s'allongea sur le sol et se risqua à plonger sa main à l'intérieur. Là il tâtonna le fond du trou, ne rencontrant pour l'instant que des feuilles, branches, et autres choses dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'identité, puis il sentit sa main cogner contre quelque chose de poilu et mou. Gajeel sourit et saisit la-dite chose pour la sortir du creux de l'arbre.

Le métalleux se mit en position assise et baissa les yeux sur le chaton qui reposait dans sa main. Celui-ci était roux très clair, presque blond, et avait les paupières closes et les oreilles repliées en arrière.

- Il est minuscule..., souffla Laxus alors qu'il s'accroupissait face au brun, l'ayant rejoint peu de temps auparavant.

- Ouai. Il fait même pas la moitié de ma paume, rit Gajeel. Tu peux le tenir deux secondes ? demanda-t-il en tendant le petit animal vers le blond.

Ce dernier le prit entre ses mains aussi doucement qu'il le put, tandis que le Dragon Slayer retirait son long manteau, pour ensuite le plier et en faire une sorte de coussin.

- Pose le dessus le temps que je prenne les autres.

Laxus s'exécuta et Gajeel repartit à son exploration du creux de l'arbre, en tirant quelques secondes plus tard un autre chaton qu'il donna au blond afin qu'il l'installe sur le manteau. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Le brun attrapa enfin le dernier bébé chat et le déposa lui même avec les autres.

- Y en a plus ? demanda Laxus alors que Gajeel se redressait.

- Nan.

- T'es sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se serait éloigné des autres ?

- Ouai. J'avais vérifié. Alors, ça en fait un...Deux...Trois...Quatre...Cinq...Six...Et sept, énuméra le brun.

- Et ben putain...

- Comme tu dis.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Bah déjà je vais les emmener chez le véto', dit Gajeel en passant ses bras sous l'oreiller de fortune, pour le soulever avec toutes les précautions du monde, prenant bien garde à ce qu'aucun des chatons ne puissent tomber lorsqu'il marcherai.

Laxus se redressa à son tour et se dirigea vers le petit sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, suivi de près par le brun.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gajeel et Laxus arrivèrent enfin face à la clinique vétérinaire, non sans soulagement. Le blond poussa la porte d'entrée et la tint ouverte pour que le métalleux puisse passer avec sa charge, avant de s'engager à son tour dans l'enceinte. Ils s'acheminèrent ensuite vers le bureau d'accueil derrière lequel s'affairait une dame d'un certain embonpoint, vêtue de l'habituelle tenue de vétérinaire.

- Excusez-moi, se manifesta Laxus en posant son bras gauche sur le guichet.

La dame se redressa vivement et s'empressa de ranger les dossier qu'elle venait de sortir.

- Désolé ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arrivé, s'excusa-t-elle platement en relevant les yeux vers le nouveaux arrivant.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Laxus avec un petit sourire. En fait on venait vous voir car on a trouvé une portée de chatons dans la forêt. Ils viennent tout juste de naître et sont orphelin, leur mère est morte à cause d'un piège, expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers le paquet que tenait Gajeel.

- Voyons voir ça.

La dame fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha du métalleux. Elle enleva les pans de manteau qui recouvraient les bébé chats et leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de demander aux deux jeunes hommes de la suivre dans une salles de consultation. Peu de temps après, elle les fit entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Mettez-les sur la table d'auscultation, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle partait s'activer dans l'un des nombreux placards de la salle.

Gajeel déposa son manteau et accessoirement les chatons sur la-dite table, tandis que la vétérinaire revenait vers eux, un stéthoscope et un thermomètre dans les mains. Elle prit alors les bébés chats et les ausculta un à un, vérifiant que leur température corporelle soit dans la norme, que leur respiration et pouls soient régulier, avant de les peser et les mesurer, marquant les résultats sur une feuille.

- Et bien, ces chatons sont en parfaite santé ! s'exclama-t-elle un certain temps plus tard avec un léger sourire.

La commissures des lèvres de Gajeel se souleva également, intérieurement soulagé qu'il n'aient aucune maladie ou problème quelconque.

- Je te préviens d'avance Kiwi, tu te démerderas tout seul avec tes chats, signala Laxus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna le Dragon Slayer, dérouté par la phrase du blond.

- Tu me la feras pas à moi, sourit le Mage de foudre en jetant un regard entendu vers le brun.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? !

- Oh ça va...Je sais très bien que t'adores les chats et que tu vas les adopter Gajeel.

- P...Pas du tout !

- Kiwi...Ça sert à rien de me mentir. Je te connais par cœur _**(1)**_...Tu t'es déjà attaché à eux, affirma Laxus en désignant du menton les chatons qui poussaient des miaulement aiguës et s'agitaient sur la table d'examen.

Gajeel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma dans un grognement, exaspéré par le blond qui, effectivement, le connaissait parfaitement. Un peu trop même.

- 'Tain ! Va falloir que j'arrête de traîner avec toi, ronchonna le métalleux en croisant les bras dans une attitude puérile.

Le Mage de foudre eut un léger rire et le brun lui lança un _« Arrête de te marrer, tu m'énerves ! »_, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire narquois de Laxus.

- Alors, vous les prenez tous avec vous ? les interrogea la vétérinaire, rappelant ainsi son existence aux deux hommes.

- Ouai, marmonna Gajeel après un petit silence.

- Bien. Alors je vais vous expliquer comment vous en occuper.

- Pas la peine. Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire, plastronna le métalleux dans un reniflement suffisant.

- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire, lança Laxus par pure provocation.

- Il faut leur faire boire au biberon du lait maternisé à une température de 37-38°C toutes les deux/trois heures, les laver assez régulièrement, les peser tout les jours pour être sûr qu'il ne perdent pas de poids et grandissent normalement, faire en sorte qu'il vivent leurs premiers jours dans un environnement assez chaud -autour de 25°C- parce qu'ils sont incapable de faire augmenter leur température corporelle eux-même...etc. Et cetera. Je continue ou bien ça te suffit ? demanda Gajeel en tournant la tête vers le blond.

Pour toute réponse le Mage de foudre se contenta d'un sifflement, épaté. Il se doutait bien que les connaissances de Gajeel en matière de félidés soient développées, mais à ce point là, s'en était surprenant.

- Putain...T'as _vraiment_ un faible pour les chats toi..., se moqua Laxus en souriant légèrement.

- Je t'emmerde !

Puis, décidant de snober un certain blond qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, Gajeel reporta son attention le gentille dame qui avait assisté à la pseudo dispute sans mot dire.

- Et bien, je dois avouer qu'il est rare de voir des gens aussi passionnés par les animaux, sourit-elle en marchant vers la sortie de la salle, talonné de Laxus.

- Je ne suis pas passionné ! s'exaspéra Gajeel dans une grimace dégoûtée, en reprenant son manteau et les chatons qui reposaient dessus avec délicatesse malgré son énervement grandissant.

- Si tu le dis, glissa le blond en sortant de la pièce d'examen, alors que le métalleux se tournait vers lui.

- Ferme-là Laxus !

Après quoi, ils retournèrent tout les trois dans la salle d'accueil, puis la vétérinaire reprit place derrière le comptoir, farfouillant dans l'amas de feuille qui croulait sur le bureau.

- Eum...Ça coûtera combien pour l'auscultation ? demanda Gajeel en pensant furtivement à son porte-monnaie qui allait prendre un sacré avec coup avec l'arrivée des sept chatons.

- Vous m'êtes fort sympathique alors je vous offre cette visite, chuchota la vétérinaire en se penchant sur Laxus et Gajeel. Et puis, voir d'aussi beaux jeunes hommes passer par ici me change des habituels clients, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Merci, déclara Laxus avec un sourire charmeur, avant de s'avancer vers la dame pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Gajeel dû faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le manège du blond, et les pommettes de la dame prendre progressivement une teinte carmin.

- On va y aller alors..., soupira le Mage de foudre en tournant lentement la tête vers le brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à contenir le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres d'une seconde à l'autre, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la sortie de la clinique vétérinaire. Laxus le suivit et ils sortirent tout les deux de l'hôpital pour animaux. Gajeel laissa alors libre court à son hilarité

- T'es vraiment..., sourit le métalleux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Quoi ?

- Nan mais le petit sourire et le bisou...

- Bah quoi ? Grâce à ça, il y a de grandes chances pour que notre prochaine visite soit gratuite aussi, certifia Laxus d'un air satisfait. Tu apprendras, mon cher Kiwi, qu'user de ses charmes sur ces dames peut s'avérer très utile quelques fois.

Gajeel secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans se départir de sourire, avant de souffler un _« Tu es diabolique Chaton...»_ qui fit rire le blond.

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

Gajeel ouvrit -bien que le terme défoncer serait plus juste- la porte de son appartement à l'aide de son pied, ses bras encombrés par une dizaine de sacs. Il la referma derrière lui de la même manière puis se rendit vers sa cuisine américaine, et déposa les sachets sur le large comptoir.

- Chaton ! héla le métalleux en sortant d'un des sac en papier une boite rectangulaire contenant du lait en poudre maternisé pour chaton.

L'interpellé débarqua peu de temps après dans le salon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, rejoignant le Dragon Slayer d'un pas lent.

- Quoi ? grogna Laxus en fronçant les sourcil, pressentant -à juste titre- que la futur demande de Gajeel ne lui plairait pas.

- Tu m'aides à leur donner à manger ? déclara Gajeel alors qu'il enlevait le couvercle de la boîte dont il s'était emparé peu de temps auparavant.

- Je t'avais prévenu tout à l'heure non ? C'est hors question.

Gajeel se retourna promptement vers le blond, prit une expression outrée et s'exclama d'un ton indigné :

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première Chaton ! Tu laisserais mourir de faim tes frères et sœurs ? !

Laxus demeura silencieux une dizaine de secondes, une expression neutre plaquée sur le visage, avant de s'avancer prestement vers la sortie de l'appartement. Là il ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment derrière lui.

- Chaton, reviens ! Je déconnais !

Gajeel couru à travers son salon et sortit de chez lui. Là il descendit à la hâte les escalier du foyer de Fairy Tail puis aperçut le Mage de foudre à quelques mètres de lui. Il marcha alors à grandes enjambées afin le rattraper et se mit face à lui. Laxus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, contraignant Gajeel à se déplacer à reculons.

- Laxus...C'était pour rire. Ne le prend pas comme ça...Tu peux t'arrêter cinq secondes ? s'exaspéra le métalleux en posant sa main sur le torse du blond. Merci, grommela-t-il alors que le Mage de foudre daignait stoppait sa marche.

Gajeel laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps pendant que Laxus baissait les yeux sur lui.

- Okay...Je referai plus de blagues comme ça

-...

- Mais faut que tu m'aides à m'occuper d'eux, parce que tout seul ça va être galère.

-...

- T'es d'accord ou pas ?

-...

- Laxus dit quelques chose putain ! s'exclama le brun, irrité par le silence continu du Mage de foudre.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix froide :

- Si pendant deux semain-Non. Si pendant deux mois tu m'achètes autant de beignets que je veux, je te pardonne et j'accepte de t'aider avec les chats.

Gajeel fit alors face à l'un des plus grand dilemme de sa vie. _°Putain...Soit je refuse et je m'occupe seul des frères et sœurs de Chaton...Autant dire que je ne suis pas près de dormir si je choisis ça. Soit j'accepte, mais dans ces cas là TOUTES mes économies seraient englouties pas les dépenses en beignets de Laxus. Et Dieu sait combien il en mange énormément...°_

- Ça marche, marmonna le Dragon Slayer après une intense minute de réflexion.

Après quoi, le métalleux s'avança vers les marches de la cage d'escalier et les gravit, dos à son coéquipier. Il ne put donc pas voir le sourire fier et l'air arrogant qui flottaient sur le visage du blond. _°Tellement manipulable...°_, pensa le Mage de foudre alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'appartement de Gajeel, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le brun alla dans sa cuisine suivit de Laxus, et retourna à sa tâche qu'il avait quitté suite au départ précipité du Mage de foudre.

- Bon, je fais quoi moi ? questionna le blond en s'appuyant sur le comptoir, observant du coin de l'œil le métalleux qui lisait avec attention le derrière du récipient de lait en poudre.

Gajeel releva ses orbes pourpre vers le Mage de foudre, avant de fureter dans l'un des sacs pour s'emparer de sept petits biberons spécial chatons, et un autre, bien plus grand que les précédent.

- Tiens, déclara le brun en les tendant à Laxus qui les prit avec réticences. Lave-les que je puisse m'en servir.

- ''S'il te plaît'' ça t'écorcherai la bouche ?

- _S'il te plaît_ Chaton...Aurais-tu l'amabilité de les laver ? Je t'en serai fort reconnaissant, répondit le Dragon Slayer sur un ton à peine sarcastique. Ça va là ? continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va dire que c'est mieux, rétorqua Laxus avec un léger sourire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son interlocuteur.

Le blond soupira tandis qu'il faisait le tour du comptoir, se flagellant mentalement d'avoir accepté d'aider Gajeel avec ses chats. Il lâcha ensuite les biberons dans le plus grand bac de l'évier double, attrapa l'éponge et fit couler une noix de produit vaisselle, alors que Gajeel se calait dans l'angle du comptoir en forme de ''L'', jouant avec le torchon qu'il avait dans la main. Lorsque Laxus eut fini de récurer l'un des biberons, il le passa au métalleux qui l'essuya.

Ils firent de même avec les autres et dès qu'ils eurent terminé, le brun alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur qu'il déboucha. Après quoi, il revint vers le Mage de foudre et saisit par dessus son épaule le grand biberon, dont il lui ôta la tétine. Là, il y déversa le liquide translucide jusqu'à une hauteur bien précise, avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. Gajeel prit ensuite la petite mesurette blanche qui accompagnait la boîte de lait, la plongea dans cette dernière, et l'arasa avec le rebord du récipient, enlevant ainsi l'excédant de lait. Il répandit par la suite la poudre blanche dans le biberon remplit aux trois quarts d'eau, avant de refaire les même gestes exécutés précédemment deux autres fois.

- Pourquoi tu fais pas le mélange directement dans les petits ? s'étonna Laxus en s'adossant contre le comptoir.

- Parce que y'a pas les graduation et en plus ils ne sont pas transparent. Du coup je sais pas la quantité d'eau que je mets dedans.

- Ah...

Le blond étudia pensivement Gajeel qui rebouchait le biberon avant de le rouler entre ses mains, puis le secouer vigoureusement. Le métalleux partit ensuite à l'autre bout de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du micro-onde, y déposant le-dit biberon qu'il laissa chauffer à l'intérieur quelques secondes.

- Tu sais Kiwi...

- Hum..., marmonna l'interpellé alors qu'il reprenait le biberon et versait quelques gouttes sur son poignet, contrôlant par-là même que le lait était à bonne température.

- Tu ferais une parfaite épouse, asséna Laxus tandis qu'il passait derrière le métalleux.

Gajeel se retourna vivement et dans la même foulée, lança sa jambe en avant dans le but de frapper comme il se doit un certain blond. Blond qui, heureusement pour lui, esquiva à temps le pied changé en métal alors qu'un sourire satisfait flottait sur son visage.

Laxus marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le salon et sa laissa choir dans le canapé dans un profond soupir de fatigue. Il allongea ses bras sur le dossier du sofa et renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les paupières. Il profita de ce court instant de paix et tranquillité qui survenaient bien trop rarement à son goût, avant que Gajeel ne le rejoigne dans le séjour, sept biberons dans les mains.

- Tu viens Chaton ?

Le Mage de foudre rouvrit les yeux et exhala un énième soupir, puis se leva avec lenteur et suivit le brun qui montait à l'étage. Ils traversèrent la chambre et se rendirent dans le coin où étaient installés les chatons, reposant toujours sur le manteau du métalleux. Ils s'assirent face à eux et le Dragon Slayer tendit ensuite trois biberons à Laxus.

Attrapant quatre des sept chatons qui poussaient des miaulement stridents malgré leurs petites tailles, Gajeel les aligna sur l'étoffe noir puis cala entre ses doigts les biberons qui lui restait. Là il les avança vers les petites bouches des chatons qui trouvèrent rapidement chacun une tétine et l'attrapèrent entres leurs lèvres.

Le brun les scruta avec attention quelques minutes alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient peu à peu, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi aucun lait ne sortait des biberons. Laxus, qui n'avait fait qu'observer le brun durant ce temps, se retint de se frapper le front avec le plat de la main en voyant Gajeel ramener les biberons vers lui -tirant ainsi des feulements mécontent aux chatons- et les examiner avec incompréhension.

- 'Tain ! C'est quoi ce bord-

- T'as percé le bout des tétines ? l'interrompît le blond d'un ton las, se disant que son coéquipier pouvait être extrêmement stupide quelques fois.

- Nan...Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu ne fais pas ça le lait ne risque pas de sortir, et tes enfants ne pourront pas le boire. Mère indigne.

Le Dragon Slayer tourna lentement vers le blond qui affichait un léger sourire, fier de sa petite blague.

- Par les couilles de Mikaldika...Je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas _maintenant _Laxus, je te ferai des piercings à trois endroits _très_ douloureux, l'avertit Gajeel en brandissant son poing fermé sous le nez du Mage de foudre.

Malheureusement pour le brun, les deux petits biberons qu'il enserrait et dépassaient d'entre ses doigts, anéantissaient l'effet menaçant qu'il avait voulu instaurer. En prenant conscience de cela, Gajeel baissa promptement sa main et brailla un _« La ferme Laxus ! » _au blond qui riait face au spectacle que lui donnait le métalleux. Le Dragon Slayer lui tourna le dos, agacé, et transforma son index en un couteau affûté. Il prit ensuite les quatre biberons qu'il avait, et planta la pointe de sa lame dans l'extrémité de chacune des tétines, créant un minuscule trou qui permettrait aux bébés chats de se nourrir.

- Passe-moi les tiens, ordonna Gajeel sans se retourner.

Il leva sa main au-dessus de son épaule, la maintenant en l'air jusqu'à ce que Laxus y dépose les trois derniers biberons. Après quoi il les perça à leur tour et les redonna au blond en pivotant, sans pour autant lui adresser un regard. Le métalleux reporta alors son attention sur les quatre chatons qu'il avait délaissé pour un court instant.

Optant pour la même technique qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, Gajeel enserra les biberons entre ses doigts puis les approcha et présenta les tétines remplies de lait aux chatons. Ces derniers prirent chacun une tétine en bouche et, dans un reflex de succion, commencèrent à téter le lait qui suinter doucement. Laxus, qui avait étudié les gestes du brun, les reproduit avec les trois chatons dont il avait la charge.

- Tt ! Lève un peu plus les biberons abruti ! Tu tiens à ce qu'ils s'étouffent ou quoi ? ! l'invectiva Gajeel qui regardait du coin de l'œil le Mage de foudre.

- Oh...Tu ne me boude plus ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir vexé jusqu'au trou de balle, lança Laxus en maintenant les biberons en position oblique et les inclinant, de façon à ce que les petites tétines soient toujours pleine pour limiter l'absorption d'air lors de la tétée.

- _FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE OU JE T'ARRACHE UN ORTEIL _! brailla Gajeel pour qui la dernière phrase du blond fut la goutte d'eau qui mit le feu aux poudres. _**(2)**_

- Toi tu te la fermes espèce de sous merde insolente ! répliqua Laxus alors qu'une ride de colère barrait son front, n'appréciant pas -mais alors pas du tout !- que le brun se permette de lui parler de la sorte.

- Alors là tu peux toujours crever ! Le jour où je t'obéirai n'est pas près d'arriver !

- Ah ouai ? ! Je te rappelle que suis plus fort que toi et que si _je_ le veux je peux te forcer à fermer ta gueule !

- Laxus, tu sauras que celui qui pétait plus haut que son cul à un peu de merde derrière les oreilles ! Médite là dessus !

- Quoi ? ! Et c'est Monsieur Je Me Vante A Longueur De Journée qui me dit ça ? !

- Ouai ! Ça te pose un problème ? !

Et c'est ainsi que les sept chatons -continuant de téter avec appétit malgré les hurlements et vociférations de Gajeel et Laxus- découvrirent les joies d'avoir pour Maîtres deux personnes aux caractères explosifs; dont les discussions relativement calmes en préambule pouvaient subitement s'envenimer, pour dégénérer en disputes des plus violentes.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1) « **__Mais j'te connais par coeur, en long, en large, en travers, petite sœur »_ xD D'accord, je sort...(Oh la rime ! *sort*)

_**(2)**_ « Ou comment Mimisikus remanie à sa façon des expressions pour en créer une toute nouvelle. »...*intense moment de solitude*

**Note :** Pour le...le...le ''truc'' avec les chatons...Que dire...J'ai encore une fois pété un câble...Je me suis dit _« Hey ! Et si Gajeel et Laxus adoptaient des chatons ? ! :D »_ lors d'une de mes nombreuses (un peu trop d'ailleurs) divagations...Donc, désolé xD M'enfin, maintenant vous avez l'habitude de mes délire, n'est-ce pas ? :3

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et la ''nouvelle famille'' que forment Laxus, Kiwi et les sept chatons... x)

Kissu !


	19. Chapitre 17 : Entraînement et manipulati

**Titre :** Qui aime bien châtie bien (…...*tousse* j'ai cherché un meilleur titre mais...mais...)

**Résumé :** Quand Gajeel et Laxus se rapprochent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à cause de plusieurs événements extérieurs, cela aura davantage de conséquences que prévu et transformera à jamais leur vie...

**Rating :** Je mets M au cas ou...*air pervers*

**Pairing :** Gajeel x Laxus (non non, vous ne rêvez pas xD)

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure (un peu)

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...J'ai déjà tenté de soudoyer Mashima avec un chocobon mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...

**Note :**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...J'ai beau me relire...Certaines m'échappent toujours...^^'

**Note 2 :****- **_Les flash-back sont en italique_

_- __°pensées des personnages°_

- _**''conscience du personnage''**_ (Et oui... lorsque je mets des personnages en scène, ma folie déteint ''légèrement'' sur eux... :3 Désolé...)

**NOTEA LIRE ! :** ….*entrouvre la porte de son bunker*...Bon...Bonjour...Euh...Vous...Vous allez bien ? *esquive une envolée de couteau* Je suis désolée ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps *sent un regard meurtrier dans son dos* Très longtemps ?...*le couteau se rapproche de sa carotide* Une éternité ? *le couteau s'éloigne* Ça fait donc une éternité que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en voit désolée...Mais je n'avait tout simplement pas le temps -ni l'humeur- d'écrire quoi que ce soit car je devait m'occuper d'un ami H/24 qui vivait des choses difficiles. Alors voilà, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien publié depuis fort fort longtemps...Enfin bref ! Maintenant je suis de retour et sachez que -normalement- je reprendrai mon rythme d'écriture habituel ! :D Autre chose : comme je l'ai dit précédemment, _**JAMAIS**_ je n'abandonnerai ma fic ! Alors pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet ;)

**Note 4 :**Entre Chaton, Kiwi et maintenant les sept bébé chats...C'est moi ou bien ma fic devient un véritable parc animalier ? '-'

**RAR :**

manon coste : Aussitôt de retour, aussitôt partie pour le coup... xD Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! (et pour l'entraînement, ne t'inquiète pas, il arrivera bien assez tôt ;) ) Effectivement, Gajeel a un véritable fétichisme pour les chatons XD C'est peu de le dire ! Oouu la pression que tu me mets ! xD Dans ce chapitre l'entraînement débute un peu mais dans le prochain j'en parlerai beaaauuucoup plus ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :D

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :3 Et voici la suite qui, je l'espère, ta plaira :D

lilou : Haha, merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que les surnoms sont venus assez naturellement xD Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette est loooiin d'être finie. J'en suis au 18ème chapitre et la romance ne s'installe toujours pas entre les deux, c'est dire xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

chrissieblack : Don't worry, everything is okay ! Hope you're gonna like this chapter :D

Rat de bibliothque numrique : (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo) Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'ennuis et la suite ne se fera plus attendre comme auparavant :) Ta review me fait chaud cœur. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! J'essaie au maximum de rendre l'histoire réaliste (autant que puisse l'être Fairy Tail) en jouant sur la lenteur du développement des sentiments. Je suis d'ailleurs contente que ça ne te d »range pas :) Enfin bref, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Hudgi Ny : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le fait d'écrire à 4h du mat', c'est toujours d'actualité et je pense que ça ce ressent sur ce chapitre également xD J'espère qu'il te plaira =)

mokona-chocopyuh : Désolée...Et non, je n'ai pas été victime ''d'une conspiration anti-yaoiste'' xD

La chaaaaance, tu as été en Amérique T_T Je rêverai d'y aller !

Quel courage ! Et quelle force ! Survivre à l'attaque d'une meute d'anti-otaku/yuri/yaoi avec pour seule arme une poêle à frire...*se met à genou* Oooo Déesse Mokona, sachez que je vous vouerez éternellement allégeance. *brûle un ceirge* Si jamais vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un de vos sujets, qu'importe la mission, vous savez où me trouvez, Oooo Déesse des Déesses.

(Ça m'avez manqué les fou rire que je me prenais en lisant tes reviews xD)

hyuna : Haha, j'ai fait une autre adepte de ce couple. Ma mission se déroule parfaitement ! Tout comme toi, j'aime également les chats. Je pense d'ailleurs que mon amour pour les animaux déteint un peu sur Gajeel xD Hahaha ! Je suis contente que mes répliques sorties de nulle part te plaise *-* Décidément, leur surnom font l'unanimité xD (et j'en suis soulagée d'ailleurs) Pour le lemon, on a encore le temps avant qu'il n'arrive...Et oui...

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

leila : Non non non non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic. C'est jusqte ue je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je suis vraiment désolée ^^' Enfin bref, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise comme le reste de ma fic ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

Hudgi Ny : Je sais aussi ce que c'est d'élever des chatons d'à peine quelques jours. C'est juste...tellement gagatisant :3 Hahaha, toi et tes review vous m'avez manqué aussi et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Pour «Envenimement », je _**ENFIN **_avoir le temps de lire la suite, et ce dès demain ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D

didipsykra : *rougit* Merci beaucoup... :3 Ça me fait plaisir que les surnoms te plaisent xD Et surtout, surtout, que tu ne les trouve pas OOC (c'est ce dont j'avais peur également...) Et, bien évidement, je continue ma fic et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, pas d'inquiétude ! Ha, et je n'ai pas était affublée par la rançon de la gloire de cette fic était donné que pour il n'y en a aucune xD Et voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise :D

luxus forever : (j'aime et j'approuve ton pseudo :3) Merci beaucouuuuup ! :D Alors là, je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi ! Le manque (pour ne pas dire l'inexistence) de fic sur ce couple me frustre moi aussi à un point...! Hahaha, merci de faire de la pub auprès d'Elfman, la parole d'un homme aura toujours plus d'impact avec lui :3

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :D

lucrethia : Roooh ! Merci beaucoup ! Ch'uis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise ! :D Et je te le dis : cette fic n'est pas abandonnée et ne le sera jamais, pas d'inquiétude ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour ta review ! :3

Bakavelique : Hahaha ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! :D Cher Maître Bakavelique, j'accepte votre mission qui sera, certes, ardue à mettre en œuvre, mais vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour y arriver coûte que coûte ! Kiwi et Chaton finiront ensemble, je m'en fait la promesse !

Hahaha, alors le coup du point G, du chien dans Code Lyoko, de Madame PolyPochet, et de Monsieur Laxatif Drayer m'a valu un énorme fou rire dont j'ai encore du mal à me remettre x'D

Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette n'est pas abandonnée et est loin d'être terminée ! (effectivement, les histoires sur ce couple sont quasi inexistente...) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

beccahanks : Thank you sooo much ! :3 Here the next chapter, hope you'll like it ! :D

Lelluna : 7 fois ?! Quel honneur... :'3 Merci beaucoup, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir qu'elle te plaît autant ! Hahaha, c'est marrant omment tou le monde a eu la même réaction en voyant le pairing xD Le prochain chapitre, le voici ! En espérant qu'il te plaise ! :D

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 17**

**Entraînement et manipulation**

- Oy ! Laxus !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et marcha donc d'un pas nonchalant vers Cana qui, assise sur l'une des tables de la salle du bar de Fairy Tail, buvait sa ration matinale d'alcool. Il s'installa sur le banc le plus proche de la jeune femme et poussa un soupir affligé.

- Dès 9 heures du mat'..., se consterna Laxus en considérant le baril qu'enserrait la Mage des cartes entres ses jambes.

- C'est que mon troisième tonneaux depuis que je suis réveillée, rétorqua Cana. Je fais des progrès. Tu pourrais m'encourager quand même, c'est pas facile, le réprimanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Autant pour moi. C'est vrai qu'avant tu en serais déjà à ton dixième. Je suis fier de toi, plaisanta le blond avec un infime sourire tout en tapotant l'épaule de la brune.

- Merci, sourit-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

- Mais de rien.

- Au fait ! s'exclama Cana à brûle-pourpoint. En rentrant de mission hier on m'a dit que toi et Gajeel aviez adopté des chatons. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je tiens à préciser que c'est _Gajeel_ qui les a adopté. Pas moi.

- En attendant je suis certaine que tu t'occupes quand même d'eux, riposta le jeune femme avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Laxus ne répliqua pas mais croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'un grognement de mécontentement sortait de sa gorge.

- En tout cas, continua la Mage de cartes, j'ai été étonnée d'apprendre ça. Je ne pensais pas que Gajeel -qui est aussi sensible, affectueux et délicat que moi je suis sobre- aimait bien les chatons, déclara-t-elle avant d'avaler une grande rasade d'alcool.

- ''Aimait bien'' ? Nan nan nan. Gajeel _adore_ les chats, corrigea le blond en souriant. Nuance.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouai. Tu l'aurais vu pendant les premières semaines avec les chatons...S'il ne s'appelait pas Gajeel Kiwi Redfox, il aurait gagatisé devant eux.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une sorte de message caché derrière ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, tu dis qu'il aime les chats...

- Et ?

- Et c'est quoi déjà le surnom qu'il t'a donné ?

En entendant la voix s'élever derrière eux, Laxus et Cana pivotèrent la tête et virent Ever installée à quelques tables d'eux, ayant visiblement écouté leur discussion.

- Bah...Chaton. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

- C'est pourtant clair, soupira Ever en se levant et s'approchant du Mage de foudre.

Laxus plissa un peu plus les yeux et repensa aux paroles des deux jeunes femmes durant un court instant, avant de pousser une exclamation.

- Arg ! Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, s'irrita le blond en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et pourquoi ça serait des bêtises ? Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, il adore les chats. Et, il me semble, que Gajeel t'appelle _Chaton_ à longueur de journée..., observa Ever.

- Inconsciemment, c'est peut-être sa façon à lui de te dire qu'il t'aime bien, rajouta Cana en posant son coude sur la baril désormais vidé de son eau-de-vie.

Laxus ne dit rien sur le moment, méditant sur les dires d'Ever et Cana, puis murmura entre ses dents un _« Vous faites chier ! » _bien sentit alors qu'il se mettait debout. Après quoi, et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la guilde sous l'œil rieur des deux jeunes Mages.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Laxus pénétra dans l'appartement de Gajeel _**(1)**_ et remarqua quelques secondes plus tard un certain brun allongé sur le dos, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur; comme Gajeel s'y était attendu, s'occuper de sept chatons et devoir les nourrir au biberon jour _et_ nuit n'était pas de tout repos.

Le regard du blond vogua jusqu'au torse du métalleux, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait doucement aux grès des respirations calmes de ce dernier, révélant ainsi sa forme différant de l'accoutumé. Le Mage de foudre eut alors une moue sceptique en voyant des petites bosses surélever ici et là le large T-shirt noir du brun. Afin d'élucider ce mystère, il s'approcha de l'homme aux piercings puis fit le tour du canapé, et s'assit sur le rebord. Là, le blond se pencha sur Gajeel et saisit ensuite le col du chandail pour le soulever, lui permettant de distinguer ce qui se cachait sous le maillot. Et, confirmant ses pensées, Laxus découvrit six petits chatons roulés en boule, collés les uns aux autres.

_°Six ?°_ Le Mage de foudre recompta les bébé chats pelotonner sous le T-shirt, vérifiant ainsi ne pas s'être trompé dans le dénombrement des chatons, puis plissa les yeux. _°...Six...Il est passé où le dernier ?°_ Son regard glissa alors vers le visage paisible du métalleux qui ne le resta pas bien longtemps. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Gajeel fronça les sourcils puis poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, alors que son petit bout de nez bougeait et se retroussait dans une mimique qui fit naître un sourire chez le blond. Ce dernier posa son coude sur le dossier du sofa puis, de son autre main, donna une pichenette sur le nez du métalleux. Cela eut le mérite de réveiller le Dragon Slayer dont les paupières papillonnèrent un instant, avant de s'ouvrirent sur deux orbes rouges sang, encore voilées par le sommeil. Le regard de Gajeel croisa alors celui du Mage de foudre, penché au dessus de lui.

- Il est où le septième chaton ?

- Ha ? souffla le métalleux d'une voix enraillée.

- Tu n'en as que six sous ton T-shirt. Donc, où est le dernier ?

- Putain de bordel de merde Laxus...Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens me casser les couilles avec ça dès le matin...Putain...

Une ride de colère marquant son front, Laxus s'apprêtait à appendre les bonnes manières à un certain Dragon Slayer, avant de se rappeler que le-dit Dragon Slayer n'était pas du matin (au point même d'avoir manqué de poignarder le Mage de foudre il y a plusieurs mois de cela, alors que le blond avait eut le malheur de lui dire bonjour un matin). Laxus, faisant preuve d'indulgence pour cette fois, décida de passer l'éponge sur l'insolence de son coéquipier.

Un mouvement dans les cheveux de Gajeel attira alors son attention. Le blond se baissa un peu plus sur le métalleux et étudia la masse noir qui constituait sa chevelure. Il vit avec surprise une petite tête de chat blonde sortir d'entre les mèches d'encre et fureter un peu partout, semblant chercher quelque chose. Le chaton réussi tant bien que mal à se défaire de la crinière du brun et à en sortir. Après quoi, il gravit l'épaule de Gajeel puis continua sa route sur son cou, pour finalement poser ses deux pattes avant sur le menton du Dragon Slayer. Il poussa un petit miaulement suivi de plusieurs autres, tentant de faire comprendre à son maître qu'il avait faim. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas le moins du monde, la petite boule de poil grimpa sur le visage de Gajeel en effectuant un petit saut et émit un énième _« Miaou »_, bien plus vigoureux que les précédents.

Le métalleux entrouvrit alors les yeux en poussant un soupir d'agacement, sortant de la somnolence dans laquelle il était plongé précédemment, et aperçut donc la tête du chaton qui le fixait avec instance. Ce dernier miaula encore une fois avant de frotter doucement son museau contre la pommette du brun dans une caresse, quémanda son dû. Presque immédiatement, il fut rejoint par un second chaton qui venait de s'arracher du nid douillet crée par le T-shirt, ainsi que la chaleur qui se dégageait du torse du Dragon Slayer et de ses frères et sœur contre qui il était blotti auparavant.

Ensuite, ce sont les sept bébé chats tirés à leur tour de leur sommeil, qui réclamèrent leur nourriture dans une symphonie de miaulements plus aiguës les uns que les autres, assaillant l'ouïe fine de Gajeel. Ce dernier marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il se bouchait les oreilles dans le but d'annihiler ces feulements intempestifs. Bien évidemment, cela ne marcha pas.

- Putain de chats...'Font chier...Tu veux pas leur donner à manger Laxus ? demanda Gajeel en posant un regard qu'il espérait implorant et non meurtrier sur le Mage de foudre.

- Non. Ça t'apprendra à me parler comme à une merde, cracha le blond tandis qu'il étudiait les chatons qui se roulaient sur le buste du métalleux, tentant d'attendrir leur insensible maître.

- Tu m'emmerdes...

- Et c'est réciproque.

Après quoi, Laxus se leva du rebord du canapé où il était toujours assis et se dirigea vers les escaliers, ignorant son coéquipier. Gajeel se résigna donc à nourrir lui-même les chatons. Il écarta ces derniers de lui puis les posa sur le sol, afin de pouvoir se mettre debout et se diriger vers la cuisine. Là il ouvrit l'un des placards et en sortit une boîte de croquettes ''Premier âge'' ainsi qu'une assiette où il versa les-dites croquettes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo et prit un grand biberon dont il lui ôta la tétine, avant de répandre le lait qu'il contenait sur les croquettes, les humidifiant. Une fois cela fait, le métalleux remit le biberon à sa place d'origine puis sortit de la cuisine, talonné par les bébé chats qui l'avaient suivit durant toute la préparation. Il déposa ensuite l'assiette par terre et les chatons coururent vers elle avec empressement, avant de commencer à manger.

Gajeel poussa un soupir d'épuisement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, dégageant les mèches éparses qui recouvraient son front et lui chatouillaient le visage. Il jeta un regard vague sur le comptoir et remarqua alors qu'il...n'y avait aucun sachet en papier posé dessus comme à l'accoutumé. Froncement de sourcils chez Gajeel.

Laxus quitta la chambre du Dragon Slayer puis descendit les marches qui menaient au salon. Là son regard convergea vers le métalleux qui semblait agacé et de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils sont où mes pains aux raisins ?

Laxus haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il avait omit de passer à la boulangerie ce matin comme il le faisait habituellement.

- J'ai oublié, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

- Comment t'as fait pour oublier ? fulmina Gajeel en se rendant vers la canapé où il s'installa dans un soupir d'irritation.

- Bah...En fait j'ai discuté avec Cana et Ever, expliqua le blond en relevant une main à son menton.

- Tt ! Et juste parce que tu as ''discuté'' avec elles t'as oublié mes pains au raisin ?

- Ouai. Mais il faut dire que ce qu'elles m'ont raconté tout à l'heure m'a fait réfléchir, rajouta le Mage de foudre avec un léger sourire.

- Comment ça ?

Laxus ne répondit pas immédiatement mais s'avança vers le brun puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- Gajeel...Tu aimes vraiment les chats, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, changeant radicalement le sujet de la conversation.

Le dénommé Gajeel croisa les bras dans une attitude défensive et fronça les sourcils, se demanda à quoi rimait cette question. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démentir avec véhémence, il fut coupé dans son initiative par le blond.

- S'il te plaît...Sois franc au moins une fois avec moi Gajeel.

Ce dernier émit un grognement hargneux et consentit enfin à répondre au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouai, marmonna-t-il si bas que Laxus dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Bien.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'énerva le métalleux en tournant la tête vers le Mage de foudre.

- Parce que c'est justement de ça dont je parlais avec Ever et Cana

- Hein ? souffla Gajeel, complètement perdu dans cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part.

- Tu aimes et adores les chats. On est d'accord là-dessus.

- Et ? grommela le brun, confirmant implicitement les paroles de Laxus.

- Et tu m'appelles Chaton...Tu avoueras quand même que ça peut porter à confusion, affirma le blond alors qu'un sourire soulevait la commissure de ses lèvres.

Laxus assista alors à un événement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie entière, un événement qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux dans une expression de pure ébahissement : les pommettes de Gajeel prirent une teinte rouge carmin.

- C...Ça...Ça n'a rien à voir ! balbutia alors le métalleux dans une grimace colérique, tirant le Mage de foudre de son étonnement.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur !

- Tu m'explique alors pourquoi tu rougis maintenant ?

- Je rougis pas bordel de merde ! nia le brun relevant une main sur le haut de son visage, cachant ainsi ses joues tandis qu'il sentait avec horreur une chaleur embraser son visage, lui faisant comprendre que Laxus avait entièrement raison.

En ayant plus qu'assez de cette foutue matinée qui commençait décidément très mal, Gajeel se leva promptement et marcha d'un précipité vers les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Laxus de son côté eut un léger rire avant de s'exclamer :

- Kiwi !

Il s'achemina vers les marches et les monta, se retrouvant alors face à une porte fermée qu'il ouvrit. Le Mage de foudre passa prudemment sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et scruta la pièce. Satisfait de n'avoir reçu aucun couteau envoyé par Gajeel, il chercha ce dernier des yeux et le trouva sur le balcon, accoudé sur la balustrade. Laxus ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et s'approcha du brun.

- Gajeel-, commença-t-il dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, avant d'être interrompu par le métalleux.

- Fous-moi la paix et dégage.

Le blond retint un soupir d'exaspération et posa son bras droit sur le garde-corps, lui permettant ainsi de caler son menton dans sa main.

- Je plaisantais Gajeel...Ne le prend pas mal.

- Si j'ai envie de le prendre mal je le prend mal, siffla le Dragon Slayer en jetant un regard noir à Laxus. Alors maintenant tu dégages. J'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule aujourd'hui.

- Ça va être compliqué.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te rappelle qu'on commence réellement l'entraînement aujourd'hui, vu qu'on a plus besoin de s'occuper H 24 des chatons. Alors tu vas devoir supporter ma vue.

_°Tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup Laxus. Maintenant, mon plan visant à annuler ce putain de marchandage qui me force à lui chanter des chansons peut commencer...Première étape : lui faire croire que j'ai un rencard avec Levy. Même si ce n'est pas vrai.°_, sourit discrètement le brun en se retenant de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Cette aprèm je dois bouger alors l'entraînement...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'irrita le blond.

- Parce que j'ai oublié ? soupira Gajeel avec évidence.

- Hm...Et sinon, tu vas où ? demanda Laxus, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

- Quelque part, répondit le métalleux, énigmatique.

- C'est-à-dire...?

- Quelque part !

- Oui mais _où_ exactement ?

- Tu me fais encore une crise de jalousie hein..., sourit le Dragon Slayer en dardant un œil moqueur sur son coéquipier.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, répliqua Laxus en se redressant et croisant les bras.

- Bon bah t'as pas besoin de savoir où je vais alors. Tout va bien ! déclara le métalleux en reportant son attention devant lui.

- Tout va bien, confirma Laxus.

_**Un certain temps plus tard...**_

- Bon ok. Maintenant tu me dis moi où tu vas Gajeel, ordonna Laxus d'un ton ferme et résolu.

- Non.

- Gajeel...

_-_ Non.

- Si.

- Non. T'es vraiment jaloux !

- Ferme-là ! Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ça ! C'est juste qu'en tant que coéquipier on se doit de-

- Oh arrête ! Me sort pas ton baratin de ''coéquipier'' Chaton ! Si tu acceptes le fait d'avoir une jalousie compulsive je te dis où je vais.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Arrête de débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi !

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Si ! M'enfin, j'ai pitié de toi alors je vais te dire où je vais...

-...

-...

- Te me le dis oui ou merde ?

- Je suis très tenté de dire merde mais...J'ai rendez-vous avec Levy, avoua finalement Gajeel.

- Rendez-vous ?

- Ouai.

- Avec Levy ?

- Ouai.

-...Du coup l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui...

- On oublie.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes suite à cette discussion, coupé un court laps de temps plus tard par Laxus qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais...Quand tu dis ''rendez-vous''...C'est...Rendez-vous _rendez-vous_ ou, rendez-vous ?

- Rendez-vous _rendez-vous__,_ déclara Gajeel avec un petit sourire.

Le Mage de foudre se mura alors dans un silence, intérieurement énervé sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, bien que cela soit caché derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Malheureusement pour lui, et connaissant le blond de mieux en mieux, Gajeel pouvait désormais décrypter les moindres signes, gestes et expressions faciales de Laxus. Notamment ceux qui révélaient une colère contenue, telle qu'une crispation de la mâchoire, un froncement de sourcil bien plus prononcé qu'habituellement ou encore un resserrement de poings. ___°Ça se passe encore mieux que je ne le croyais...C'est impressionnant comment je peux le manipuler selon ma volonté...Deuxième étape : le rendre encore plus jaloux qu'il ne l'est déjà.°_ songea le métalleux.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu privilégiais un rendez-vous avec l'autre- avec Levy à un entraînement, déclara finalement Laxus d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Gajeel empêcha un sourire de soulever ses lèvres en décelant une pointe d'énervement dans le ton du blond. C'est pour cela qu'il prit son temps pour répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots qui, il le savait, attiseraient la colère grandissante du Mage de foudre.

- Bah...Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec Levy. Et puis, franchement, j'l'aime bien, elle est vraiment sympas. Je m'éclate toujours quand je suis avec elle.

_°Pff ! ''Je m'éclate toujours quand je suis avec elle'', nya nya nya...Arg...C'est d'un niais.°_ grimaça intérieurement le Mage de foudre en écoutant les paroles du brun.

- Chaton ?

- Quoi ? répondit le Mage de foudre à la volée, trahissant son irritation.

- Pourquoi t'es énervé au juste ?

- Je ne suis pas énervé, mentit Laxus.

- Si tu l'es. C'est par rapport à mon rendez-vous avec Levy ?

- Pourquoi je serai énervé à cause de ça ?

- Parce que tu...Nan, j'en sais rien, se ravisa Gajeel, ne voulant pas braquer ou vexer le blond. Enfin bref, tu vas faire quoi du coup cette aprèm ?

- Manger, dormir, manger et dormir.

- En gros tu vas te faire chier quoi.

- La ferme, grommela le Mage de foudre.

Suite à ces paroles, un nouveau silence prit place dans la chambre du métaleux. _°Bon, maintenant que sa jalousie qui le rend totalement manipulable est à son paroxysme ...C'est le moment de faire ma proposition.°_ pensa le brun avec un sourire manipulateur que le blond ne put heureusement -ou malheureusement- voir.

- Laxus, ça te dis un marché ?

-...? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je t'explique...Si tu oublies le fait je doive t'acheter autant de beignets que tu veux pendant les deux semaines qui restent, et si tu oublies aussi le petit chantage sur mes talents de chanteur...J'oublie le rencard que j'ai avec Levy aujourd'hui et je refuserai tout les futur rendez-vous qu'elle me proposera -parce que tu peux être certain qu'elle le fera. Comme ça on fait d'une pierre trois coups : cette après-midi tu ne te fais pas chier, on peut reprendre notre entraînement et en plus je verrai moins souvent Levy.

- Et ça ne te fais chier ça ? Je croyais que tu ''t'éclatais toujours avec elle''.

_°Ah Laxus, tu fonces tête baissé dans mon piège sans t'en rendre compte...M'enfin, place à la dernière étape : sous-entendre que je fais ce marché uniquement pour lui et son bien être pour être certain qu'il accepte.°_

- Bah...Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop alors si je dois prendre mes distances avec elle je le ferais, annonça Gajeel en regardant Laxus du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivé devant lui, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Finalement, la colonne des avantages de ce marché l'emporta contre celle des inconvénients.

- Alors, t'es d'accord ? demanda le métalleux bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

- Ouai, marmonna le Mage de foudre.

Gajeel eut toute les peines du monde à contenir une exclamation de pure bonheur. Son plan avait marché à merveille. Enfin, presque...La petite discussion avec Laxus sur le pourquoi du comment de son surnom _« Chaton »_, et ses rougissements intempestifs qui avaient suivit n'étaient pas prévus...Mais après tout, cela l'avait aidé à mettre sa machination à exécution. C'était un mal pour un bien. _°Ah putain...Si j'avais su que ça marcherait aussi bien, j'aurai essayé de faire ça plus tôt...N'empêche...J'en fais ce que je veux de lui.°_, sourit intérieurement Gajeel alors que son regard voguait sur le blond, accoudé à la balustrade.

- Bon, on peut enfin y aller à cet entraînement ? soupira-t-il en s'étirant de tout son long.

- ''Enfin'' ? Je ne te savais pas si pressé, le railla Laxus, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- La ferme.

Sur ces paroles, Gajeel quitta le balcon avant de se rendre vers escaliers qu'il descendit, les mains dans les poches. Là, il fut accosté par le petit chaton blond qui se frotta contre ses jambes, l'obligeant à se stopper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha le métalleux en baissant le regard sur le bébé chat.

- Miaou ! lui répondit celui-ci alors qu'il s'asseyait face à son maître.

Gajeel soupira et s'inclina afin d'attraper le chaton par la peau du cou. Il le souleva du sol puis le mit face à son visage, observant la petit tête poilu. Le brun vit alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait adoptés la portée de chats, l'infime cicatrice qui barrait la paupière droite du chaton.

- Laxus ! héla le Dragon Slayer alors qu'il pivotait lentement la tête. T'avais remarqué que-

Gajeel eut un petit sursaut en se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec le Mage de foudre, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Putain...T'es obligé d'arriver aussi silencieusement ? marmonna le métalleux en dardant ses yeux rouge sang sur le blond.

- Pff...Et après tu te vantes d'avoir l'ouïe la plus fine qui soit.

- Ferme là. J'étais concentré alors j'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait.

- Ouai ouai...Sinon tu me demandais si j'avais remarqué quoi au juste ?

- Ça, indiqua Gajeel en pointant du doigt l'œil portant la petite cicatrice.

Laxus se pencha sur le brun dos à lui et scruta avec soin le boule de poil blonde qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de toute ces attentions.

- Hum...Il l'avait avant ? demanda le Mage de foudre alors qu'il passait un bras par dessus l'épaule de Gajeel et caressait le bébé chat entre les deux oreilles.

- Nan...J'crois pas, déclara le Dragon Slayer avec une moue préoccupée.

- Bah, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. C'est rien de grave. Il a dû se bagarrer avec les autres.

- Hm...

-...

-...

-...

- Que...Je ne suis pas inquiet ! s'exclama soudainement Gajeel, réalisant seulement maintenant ce que venait de lui dire Laxus.

- Il en a fallu du temps pour que ça te monte au cerveau, se moqua le blond tandis qu'il s'éloignait du métalleux.

Gajeel ne répliqua pas, se contentant de donner un gifle sur l'arrière du crâne de son coéquipier. Le chaton, agacé d'avoir été délaissé pour quelques secondes par son maître, émit un _« Miaou »_ colérique afin de rappeler son existence.

- Quoi ?

- Miaou !

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis !

- Miaou miaou !

- Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? ! s'exaspéra Gajeel.

- Miaou ! s'énerva à son tour le chaton, irrité que son maître ne saisisse pas ce qu'il lui disait.

- Kiwi, quand tu auras fini de discuter avec ton chat tu pourrais éventuellement mettre tes chaussures pour qu'on puisse aller à cet entraînement, déclara Laxus dans un soupir de fatigue.

- Ouai ouai..., grommela le metaleux en reposant le chaton sur le sol.

Le Dragon Slayer marcha d'un pas las vers l'entrée de son appartement où l'attendait le blond. Là il prit ses hautes chaussures noir et commença à les enfiler.

- Au fait Kiwi...

- Hum ? marmonna Gajeel alors qu'il chaussait sa deuxième botte.

- Ils sont de quelle race ? questionna le blond alors qu'il observait les chatons évoluant sur la canapé et se chamaillant entre eux.

- Qui ça ?

- Les chatons, soupira Laxus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Maine Coon, souffla le brun en se relevant.

Laxus eut un sifflement d'étonnement.

- D'ailleurs je pourrais les vendre à très bon prix, continua Gajeel avec un léger sourire pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas faire ça quand même ? s'offusqua le Mage de foudre en rejoignant l'homme aux piercings sur le pallier.

- Je vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème c'est que les personnes à qui tu les vendrais pourraient être malintentionnées et les maltraiter, s'irrita Laxus en fermant sèchement la porte de chez Gajeel derrière lui.

Le Dragon Slayer exhala un soupire de fatigue alors qu'il descendait les marches de la cage d'escalier, talonné de Laxus.

- Écoute...Si j'ai envie de les vendre, je le fais. Après tout ce sont _mes_ chats, comme tu le dis si bien. Et puis je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre d'eux...Alors en quoi ça te dérange que je les vende ou pas ?

- Je te rappelle que je m'en occupe de temps en temps, alors on peut dire que ce sont les miens aussi et que j'ai mon mot à dire sur ça.

- Techniquement parlant ils ne sont pas tes chats vu qu'ils vivent chez moi et non chez toi.

- Arrête Kiwi...Je passe mes journées et mes soirées dans ton appartement, c'est comme si je vivais avec toi.

-...Hm...C'est pas faux, concéda Gajeel.

- Étrange votre discussion.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la source de la douce voix qui venait de les interrompre. Ils contemplèrent alors un étrange tableau : Ever et Elfman n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, se trouvant donc proche l'un de l'autre. Très proche. A tel point qu'Elfman enserrait tendrement la taille de la jeune femme de l'un de ses bras. Et bien évidemment, Laxus ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

- Ce qui l'est encore plus c'est la main d'Elfman posée sur ta hanche Ever, répliqua le Mage de foudre alors que son front se plissait de colère.

La dénommée Ever ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux blanc rougirent furieusement et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un bond, déclenchant un rire railleur chez Gajeel.

- Gi-hi ! Bien envoyé Chaton ! s'exclama le métalleux tout en posant son bras sur l'épaule du Mage de foudre.

Le dénommé Chaton, un rictus mauvais barrant son visage, eut un reniflement dédaigneux alors qu'il se penchait sur Elfman.

- A..Attends Laxus. Ce...Ce n'est p...pas du tout ce que tu crois..., balbutia l'albinos en agitant ses mains devant lui et secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- La ferme, le coupa le Mage de foudre d'un ton sec et incisif qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Elfman ne put qu'obéir au petit-fils de Makarov, bien trop intimidé pour prononcer le moindre mot.

- J'accepte que tu sortes avec Ever mais à une seule condition : que tu la traites comme il se doit et surtout, surtout...Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. Si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as blessé de quelque manière que ce soit...

Laxus marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il rapprochait un peu plus son visage de celui d'Elfman -au point même que ce dernier puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau- avant de reprendre d'une voix basse :

_-_ Je te montrerais ce qu'est un véritable homme. Et crois moi, ce sera la dernière chose dont tu te souviendras. Compris ?

Elfman, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix qui, il le savait, ne serait pas digne d'un homme, se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

- Bien, soupira le blond en se redressant et croisant les bras. Quant à toi Ever, je te pardonne de m'avoir trompé avec Elfman. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui parce que sinon j'aurais-

- Bhahaha ! Haha ! Co...Comment Elfman à fli...à flippé-Hahaha !

Laxus exhala un soupire d'exaspération puis tourna la tête vers Gajeel qui semblait sur le point de trépasser d'une seconde à l'autre, en proie à une crise de rire.

- Putain Gajeel...Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir juste cinq minutes de plus ! Tu viens de casser tout mon effet espèce de demeuré, fulmina le Mage de foudre en frappant du poing le crâne du métalleux.

- Dé...Désolé mais...Mais je...Haha ! J'pouvais plus...Bwahahaha ! Hahaha ! J'vais mourir ! s'esclaffa le Dragon Slayer alors que son fou rire redoublait sous le regard consterné de son coéquipier.

- Et bien crève, déclara Laxus d'une voix sèche.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, il se détourna et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de Magnolia tandis que de son côté, Gajeel tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- Cha...Chaton...Attends mo...Attends mwouhahaha ! s'exclama le brun en faisant un signe au Mage de foudre.

Ce dernier, à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable, s'immobilisa puis se pinça l'arrête de nez. Il demeura ainsi quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour pour aller chercher un certain brun qui l'épuisait et l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- 'Tain. J'en peux plus de toi, grommela Laxus alors qu'il saisissait le poignet du métalleux toujours aussi hilare et le tirait derrière lui.

_**Quelques temps plus tard...**_

- Enfin calmé ?

Pour toute réponse Gajeel eut une toux gêné, embarrassé de s'être autant laissé aller auparavant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, souffla le Mage de foudre en s'asseyant sur le sol dur du terrain vague où ils étaient, suivi presque immédiatement par le brun qui s'installa face à lui.

Laxus prit appui sur son bras gauche et de l'autre se passa un main lasse dans les cheveux, déjà exténué par ce qui allait suivre.

- Bon...Je crois qu'on peut enfin commencer cet entraînement.

- Depuis le temps..., déclara Gajeel alors qu'il faisait jouer les muscles de sa nuque. Alors, t'as prévu quoi ?

- Et bien, après avoir appris que petit Kiwi avait une quantité de magie faramineuse mais dont une grand partie était soit ''endormie'', soit très très mal contrôlée, soit les deux...J'ai réfléchis et te connaissant, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour te faire prendre conscience de ton réel potentiel magique : te pousser bien au-delà de tes limites.

...

...

Un ange passa.

….

….

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher..., déclara alors Gajeel en observant son coéquipier d'un air blasé.

- Bien sûr. Pour tu es aussi défaitiste ? On a même pas encore commencé l'entraînement, s'exaspéra le blond.

- Ben...Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que me ''pousser au bout de mes limites'' va réveiller ma magie ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Ah, tu vois.

- Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec toi, ce qui marche ce sont plus les gestes que les paroles, sourit Laxus en haussant les épaules. Si j'avais entraîné quelqu'un d'autre, comme...Fried par exemple. C'est sûr que là, j'aurais privilégié les ''paroles'' et son entraînement serait surtout basé sur la méditation.

- Hm...C'est vrai qu'avec moi ce genre de truc ça marcherait moyennement..., concéda le métalleux.

- On est d'accord.

Après ce court intermède, le Mage de foudre se releva et tendit une main vers Gajeel afin qu'il en fasse de même. Là, les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent alors que leur puissance magique les envahissait progressivement. Des éclairs naquirent et enveloppèrent Laxus pendant que le brun, arborant un sourire carnassier, se mettait en position d'attaque.

- Prêt Kiwi ?

- Toujours.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Gajeel lança les hostilités en se ruant sans plus de cérémonie sur le petit-fils de Makarov. Il transforma son pied droit en pilier de métal qu'il tenta d'écraser sur le flanc gauche du blond. Néanmoins, celui-ci para l'attaque en donnant en violent coup de coude dans la cheville du métalleux qui empêcha cette dernière de s'abattre sur ses côtes, avant de lui saisir la jambe pour la tirer vers lui. Là, le Mage de foudre chargea son poing en électricité et l'envoya vers la joue de son opposant qui esquiva in extremis en se baissant en arrière. Gajeel prit alors appui sur un bras et balança son pied dépourvu de l'emprise de Laxus vers le visage de celui-ci, stoppé bien rapidement par la main libre du blond.

De ce fait, Gajeel se retrouva les pieds en l'air et la tête au sol, maintenu à une vingtaine de centimètres de ce dernier. Agacé par l'air supérieur et dominateur qu'affichait alors son adversaire, il émit un _« Tch ! » _irrité puis planta ses doigts dans le sol. Ainsi, il put solliciter toute la force de ses bras de telle manière qu'il s'échappa rapidement de l'emprise qu'exerçait les mains de Laxus sur ses jambes. Dans la même foulée, le métalleux leva l'une de ses main et la transforma en épée. Il fit un arc de cercle avec celle-ci et voulu faucher les jambes de Laxus qui bondit en arrière. Instantanément, Gajeel, profitant du fait que son ennemi soit encore dans l'air, inspira profondément. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, il projeta sur Laxus une bourrasque de morceaux d'acier plus aiguisés les uns que les autres.

Le Dragon Slayer, toujours en équilibre sur une main, exécuta un salto arrière pour atterrir souplement sur ses jambes. Il chercha son adversaire des yeux mais ne le trouva nul part. Le temps fila dans le silence le plus totale. Tout était immobile, aucun chant d'oiseau -qui étaient pourtant nombreux à Magnolia-, aucun son. Le ciel s'obscurcit, se couvrant peu à peu de nuages sombres et menaçants qui se rapprochaient à une vitesse alarmante. Le bruit lointain du tonnerre, semblable aux grondements d'une meute de chiens, devint de plus en plus sonore et assourdissant.

_°Putain...Je le sens pas là...°_ Pour confirmer ses pensées, le métalleux vit un éclair déchirer le ciel dans un claquement sec. De ce fait, Gajeel pu apercevoir à travers les lourds nuages Laxus, détenant entre ses mains une hallebarde de foudre faisant à vu d'œil quatre fois la taille de son possesseur. _°Merde...Merde merde merde ! C'est pas bon ! Quand il avait utilisé cette technique pendant notre duel la lance était dix fois plus petite que celle là et pourtant elle a fait d'énormes dégâts...Alors j'imagine même pas les ravages que causerait celle qui tient dans sa main. Putain, si je me prend ça sur le coin de la gueule ça va mal. Très mal. Je me demande même si je vais rester en vie...°_ Tout à ses élucubrations, le Dragon Slayer ne remarqua la hallebarde que lorsque celle-ci, lancée par Laxus, se retrouva à quelques malheureux mètres de lui. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent d'affolement. _°Bordel ! Je n'ai ni le temps de m'enfuir, ni le temps d'utiliser mon __Iron God Sword ! Je fais quoi alors ?!°_

- Tch !

Gajeel ne perdit pas plus de temps et rassembla une quantité colossale de magie dans sa bouche, puis la changea en une puissante tornade de lame aiguisées qu'il envoya sur la lance. La rencontre des deux arcanes provoqua une violente déflagration de métal et d'éclairs qui anéantit les roches alentour.

Laxus transforma son corps en éclair afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du dangereux souffle émit par l'explosion. Et, comme s'il s'était téléporté, il apparut à trentaine de mètres plus loin. Le Mage de foudre contempla alors d'un œil légèrement anxieux le nuage de poussières et les débris de terre tombant sur le cratère de taille considérable...Là où se trouvait initialement Gajeel. _°Tt...J'y suis allé trop fort. Gildarts commence à déteindre sur moi...Il faut vraiment que je régule la puissance de mes coups...Bordel, j'espère que je ne l'aie pas trop grièvement blessé.°_ s'inquiéta le blond tandis que s_on front se plissait dans_ un froncement de sourcils.

Lorsque les volutes de poussières commencèrent à se dissiper, Laxus s'approcha d'un pas calme du renfoncement provoqué par la collision entre sa lance de foudre et la tornade d'acier. Alors que l'appréhension d'avoir sérieusement blessé le brun se frayait un imperceptible chemin dans son esprit, il sentit la puissance magique de Gajeel qui avait disparu depuis l'attaque. Le Mage de foudre retint un soupir de soulagement. Il s'avança un peu plus vers son adversaire puis, au moment où il parvint enfin à distingué la silhouette de son adversaire à travers le brouillard de particules de terres..._°C'est quoi ce...Merde !°_ Avant même que Laxus n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, une épée dantesque s'éleva dans les airs avant de fondre sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Un instant plus tard, elle s'abattit sur lui et s'enfonça profondément dans le sol.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau dans le terrain vague.

- Bordel..., murmura Gajeel en portant une main à son ventre, endiguant le flux de sang s'écoulant de la plaie causée par la lance de foudre.

Il fallut patienter quelques secondes pour que les volutes de poussières se dissipent, et permettent au Dragon Slayer d'observer d'un œil morne la crevasse engendrée par son épée.

- Et bien...C'était moins une, soupira une voix derrière lui.

Le métalleux fit volte-face. Il put ainsi voir Laxus une main pressant son épaule ensanglantée, témoin de la violence de l'attaque du brun. De son côté, le blond étudia d'un œil critique son adversaire : le manteau de Gajeel n'était plus que lambeaux d'étoffe noir, tombant sur son pantalon blanc déchiqueté, dont la jambe gauche était détrempée de sang.

Laxus se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se maudissant pour son manque de retenu alors que ce n'était que leur première séance d'entraînement.

-...Gajeel...Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? !

Le blond se contenta de pousse un soupir de lassitude en guise de réponse.

- On ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant alors qu'on vient tout juste de commencer ! s'indigna Gajeel.

- Écoute...C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort pour notre prem-

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsque Gajeel saisit brutalement son col de chemise pour le rapprocher de son visage.

- Bordel...J'en ai rien à foutre que tu y « sois allé aussi fort » dès le début abruti. De toute façon c'est ce que tu dois faire pour me pousser au bout de mes limites, non ?

- Oui mais-

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, rétorqua Gajeel en relâchant le Mage de foudre. Puisque tu tiens à m'entraîner je t'interdis de retenir tes coups. Si tu as l'intention de ne pas te donner à fond autant arrêter tout de suite.

Laxus demeura silencieux un court instant avant de pousser un énième soupir.

- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais je te préviens : je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

- Y a intérêt, marmonna Gajeel avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Le blond esquissa un sourire. _°Putain...S'inquiéter autant pour des conneries pareilles alors que Gajeel est la personne la plus résistante que je connaisse...°_

- Je suis un imbécile..., déclara-t-il dans un murmurequi laissa le Dragon Slayer perplexe.

- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? demanda le métalleux d'une voix empreinte d'étonnement.

-Tt ! La ferme ! répliqua Laxus en donnant une petite claque sur la tempe gauche de Gajeel.

Ce dernier recula de quelques pas et se mit en position de combat, jaugeant son ennemis qui secoua

faiblement la tête. Le blond ôta sa main de son épaule sanguinolente et exhala un long souffle alors qu'il s'entourait peu à peu d'éclairs.

-On reprend ?

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel s'élança vers son adversaire, un sourire carnassier fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

_**To be continued...**_

_**(1)**_Lors de la première relecture de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié d'écrire ''l'appartement de''...Autant dire que j'ai explosé de rire en voyant à quel point ma perversité pouvait inconsciemment me faire écrire des bêtises xD

**Note :** Ou comment Mimisikus essaie d'insérer de façon subtile (ou pas) de la romance dans sa fic xD Je suis désolée, ce chapitre doit être un peu gnan gnan, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je vais me rattraper avec le prochain, où là l'entraînement occupera une place central. Enfin...Je dis ça, mais à chaque je me fixe des objectifs qui sont rapidement devancés et oubliés, de ce fait je dérive complètement...En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Kissu ! (Ah purée ! Qu'est-ce que ça a pu me manquer d'écrire ça T_T)


End file.
